The Forgotten Warriors
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since the Battle against Vandal Savage. The Shadow Warriors are dwindling in numbers and the children of Shadow have taken up their fathers mantle. Together they seek out the forgotten souls of Gotham City and vow to turn them into warriors of peace. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Far From the Tree**

 **Authors Note: It's finally here, the final story of the Warriors. This takes place thirteen years in the future, Batman Beyond future, give or take, and this should be the year 2039 if the Young Justice calendar is accurate and if I am as well. Anyways, here is the next and final installment, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The city of Gotham, so many new buildings and features, but the same filth and corruption still plagues this great city. It is in this city that a deal is going down between a corrupt police detective and the leader of a splicer gang.

The detective was sitting on a large metal case while his hired guns guarded two more behind him. He waited for a good ten minutes before a lime green car drove in, followed by three men on motorcycles.

The driver, who covered in black fur, stepped out and approached the back and opened the door letting his leader step out. Their leader went by the name of cobra, due to the scales on his face and the poison in his fangs.

"You got the guns?" He asked as he approached the detective.

"Depends, do you have the goods?" He asked back. Cobra smiled as his fang poked out of the corner of his mouth. He snapped his finger and a second later a scrawny pale man walked up with two briefcases in each hand. He set one down as he opened up the other. The detective grinned from ear to ear as his eyes stared down at the jewels.

"Thirty million dollars' worth of jewels, all for you." He chuckled. "Now the guns?"

The detective turned around and opened the case and pulled out a black rifle with two glowing digits on the side. He held it out for the splicers to see.

"This is the new M-8 Thermal rifle, designed by Warney-Tech." He explained. "It fires up to eighty rounds with a grenade launcher on the bottom. These can cut through body armor like a hot knife through butter. There are twelve in total and five boxes of ammo. You can take Gotham in a week with these puppies."

"Perfect." Cobra snickered.

He slowly approached the detective before picking up the briefcase and delivered him the jewels. Before the two could meet something had struck the back of Cobra's left hand.

He let out a hiss as he clutched his left wrist as it started bleeding. The detective looked down at his wrist and his eyes widened when he saw that it was in the shape of a bat.

"Shit, we have to go, now!" He shouted as he started backing up towards his car.

His men had their guns ready but before they could defend themselves they were quickly attacked by a dark figure. Cobra watched as it swung its sword across the guns of the thugs, before knocking them out with hand to hand combat.

The detective aimed the assault rifle at the figure and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He started to panic and hit the gun repeatedly as if hoping it would unjam itself.

"You could hit it with a hammer and it still won't work." A young voice echoed around him. "I hacked into the safety device and turned it on and it won't be turning off anytime soon."

The detective looked over at the direction of the voice and looked at him confused. The voice belonged to a boy cladded in dark grey body armor and his face hidden behind a domino mask and a hood. The boy pulled out two tonfas and rushed towards the detective.

The detective threw his gun at him, but he dodged it easily. The boy jabbed his tonfa into the detective's stomach knocking the wind out of him before swinging it around and cracking it on the side of his head. The detective was knocked out cold, but Cobra was not.

He ran over to the boy with a machete in his hand as his spliced accomplices joined him. The dark figure leaped in and assisted his friend and the two prepared for battle.

The boy threw his tonfa into the head of the wolf splicer, knocking him back before he landed a kick into the center of his face knocking him unconscious. The dark figure swung her sword across the stomach of another splicer before deflecting Cobra's machete.

The two locked blades and struggled for control. The blade made its way closer to Cobra's face, but the splicer to the opportunity to open his mouth and extend his fangs. The figure cringed in disgust as his inhuman teeth dripped with saliva and poison. Cobra snapped his teeth at the figures face, but he missed by mere inches.

The figure swiped the sword across Cobra's machete and cut the blade in half. Cobra was stunned for a moment before the figure gripped the sword handle and threw a punch towards Cobra's face. The hand guard connected with Cobra's jaw and managed to break one of his fangs.

Cobra fell to his knees and gripped his broken jaw with his hands. He tried to crawl away, but the boy leaped in and struck a final blow to his head with his boot. The leader fell to the ground unconscious as the reunited in the center of the meeting spot.

" _ **Good work, Sparrow."**_ The figure said as it sheathed its sword.

"You can turn the voice modulator off now, Shadow." He smiled as Shadow shook its head and removed the hood revealing her red hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her face was covered in a mask that covered around her jawline and her eyes were covered by a pair of red glowing lenses, similar to the one her predecessor wore.

"Are all the guns accounted for?" She asked as she walked over to the briefcases. Sparrow had opened up the cases and nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, what about the gems?" Sparrow asked as she checked the cases.

"More or less." She sighed before shutting the cases. She reached up to her visor and radioed for pickup. "Gordon, Cobra and detective…" She reached into the coat pocket of the detective and pulled out his badge to see his name. "Murphy, seriously?"

"Shadow!" The voice scolded on the other end.

"Sorry, they are taken care of for you to arrest." She explained. "Weapons and jewels are all accounted for."

"Thank you, all right, let's move out!" She ordered on the other end.

By the time the GCPD got there the heroes were gone and Commissioner Barbara Gordon and her team had made their arrests. There wasn't a trace of any third party.

(Warriors H.Q)

Shauna and Jake walked down the walkway towards the mansion they were stationed at. As they walked they observed the future lost ones as they trained in the fields or watched as the children played with their friends.

They walked inside of the mansion and made their way to their leader's office. They nodded at every passerby and waved to the children that were on their way to their lessons. When they made it to their boss's office, Shauna knocked twice and the door buzzed open a second later.

The two stepped in and were greeted by the cold stare of their leader.

"Shadow, Sparrow, report." Their leader demanded. Jake let out a heavy sigh as Shauna stepped forward. She placed both of her hands on the flat top of the large and leaned in towards her leader.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Shauna said with a harsh tone. Their leader just continued to stare at her unfazed. Shauna rolled her eyes and pushed herself away. "That detective and the Splicer Leader, Cobra, have been taken in and the guns and jewels are all accounted for."

"Thank you that is all for now you may go." Shauna shook her head and kicked the desk.

"Really, that's it?" She snapped, but their leader wasn't paying her any mind.

"You want a medal?"

"Mom!" Shauna snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The older woman glared at her daughter. The light blared from her computer and revealed her tired old eyes shining brighter on her pale face. Shauna noticed a few more bright orange strands of hair on her once beautiful dark red hair. Shauna could tell that the once free spirited, kind hearted woman that was her mother was dying more and more every day.

Shauna was broken from her gaze on her mother's features when she saw a small flame before her mother's lips. Shauna shook her head when her mother lit up a cigarette. One of many bad habits her mother picked up since her father had died.

"My problem is that my daughter and son are following in mine and their father's footsteps, my problem is the dings you are possibly putting into my desk with your outburst and my biggest problem is the two hundred thousand dollar guns that we had lost just to track them down."

"Aunt Barbara will give them back to us same as always." Shauna said defensively. "God, why do I even bother with you anymore?"

"Shauna!" Jake snapped at her. Shauna looked over at him and scoffed before storming out of her mother's office. Jake was left alone with his mother and he decided to break the tension.

"So, how do I look in dad's old costume?" He asked, flexing him arms out and turning around slowly. "I liked how he had the cape compacted in a compartment between the shoulder blades instead of being left out in the open like Grandpa's cape."

"Armor." She stated, not even taking her eyes off of her computer. Jake looked at her confused. "You said costume, but it's really armor."

"Oh right, well I was good tonight right?" He asked. "My third night out and I still didn't get a scratch on me."

"Keep acting so cocky and arrogant and you will end up just like Jason Todd."

"And if you keep up that attitude and those cigarettes will be all you have." Jake snapped at her. "What is wrong with you, ever since Shauna and I started working with you you've been bitter and hostile, more so anyways."

"Maybe it's because I am a mother who is letting her eighteen year old daughter and twelve year old son out into the streets fighting crime." She explained. "And I am also trying to work you two could have just called and confirmed. I didn't ask to see you."

"No, you didn't." Jake turned to the door way and stormed towards the doors. Before he left his mother called out to him.

"Jake." She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You work for me not with me."

Jake slammed the door on his way out and didn't look back.

(!)

Shauna was downstairs in the armory preparing to go home. Her Shadow attire was back behind glass for the night. She looked it up and down a couple of times as if seeing a bit of her father in it.

It was all black and leather, similar to her mother's wardrobe back in the day only it was black instead of blue. She liked her black jacket and hood over the long leather coat her father was accustomed to. This way she could fight without anything brushing against her legs or drag her down.

She jumped when a locker slammed behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her little brother undressing from his armor.

"So how did your talk go with her?" She asked before placing her knew tanto machete sword next to her case.

"It would have gone good if we had actually talked." He said as he placed the chest piece of the mannequin in his locker. "You were right. It is pointless to talk to her."

"Forget her, you coming over to my house for dinner?" She asked before lifting her book bag over her shoulder. Jake shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his arms into his white hoodie sleeves.

"Might as well. I get depressed eating by myself." He said, kicking his locker door closed.

"You know you mother loves you very much right?"

Shauna and Jake turned to the doorway and they both smiled when they saw their mentor Specter clad in his black Nano suit.

"Hi Uncle Alden." The two said. Specter took off his mask and revealed his dirty blonde hair and his beard. He had gotten much older since the battle against Savage, but he still had his looks.

Shauna didn't care though, he was her teacher and the whole reason she was even in the Warriors.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling about how Ally has been acting lately, but she does care about you." He explained to his students as he strapped his blades to his wrists.

"I find that hard to believe." Shauna sighed. "I'm actually thinking about going solo."

"Your mother would never allow that." Alden chuckled.

"I don't give a damn." She snapped. "I am sick and tired of her acting like the world is treating her like shit."

"She lost her husband it was hard on her."

"Yeah, it was hard on us too, he was our father." Jake snapped. "You know forget it, she wants to turn her back on us then we can do the same."

Shauna agreed to that and the two started to make their way out of the armory. Alden let out a heavy sigh and caught up to them.

"Hey look before you leave. Whisper was wonder if you could help her out with a Meta-Human she was looking after." Alden asked. "She wants you two because you guys are the only ones who she trusts completely."

"Why?" Jake asked. There wasn't really anything special about them.

"You two are the only young warriors who are out in the field. Everyone else is either retired, out of reach or in the case of our dear friends Ronin and Thanatos, lack of people skills."

Shauna didn't want to do anything for her mother or the warriors, especially a babysitting job, but the thought of someone needing her help was something she couldn't turn down. So, she swallowed her bitterness towards her mother and agreed to help Whisper.

"We'll take it."

(!)

Commissioner Barbara Gordon was called in to another crime scene that night after the gun heist. This call took her to an abandoned hotel in the south side of Gotham.

The hotel was used as a flophouse for teenagers and drug abusers. Tonight however was something more vicious than underage drinking. Tonight it was a homicide murder.

"Gordon," Batman called out to her. This Batman was no longer Bruce Wayne or Damian Wayne, but Terry McGinnis. "Thanks for accepting my call."

Barbara remembered how skeptical she was when she had first met him all those years ago. She thought he was reckless, arrogant and too big for that cowl.

Just like Jayden. He eventually became more focused and determined and he was becoming more like Bruce every day.

"Why did you call me, this is a job for homicide." Barbara asked.

"Bruce wanted you to come here," He explained as he held up his right wrist and pressed a button on the back. A holographic image appeared before her revealing Bruce's pale wrinkled face on the other end. "Hey boss."

"Thank you Terry and thank you for coming Barb." Bruce said in his usual monotone voice.

"Anytime, but why did you call me?" She asked.

"Terry, show her." Bruce ordered.

Batman moved over to the body hidden behind the dumpster and pulled the white sheet off of it. Barbara looked down at the body examined him closely. It was a male, aged sixty give or take. He was wearing a hospital gown, but his most notable feature was the bandages that covered the entirety of his head.

"A couple of kids found him while partying." Batman explained.

"Barbara, do you notice anything familiar about this M.O?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, the face is most likely cut clean off underneath these bandages and the body is left out in the open for anyone to see. He wanted to be found."

"You two know this guy?" Batman asked nodding at the body.

"Thomas Elliot, better known as, Hush." Barbara sighed. "He's alive."

* * *

 **Okay that was number one and here is to many more chapters on the way. Okay, now time for some OC's. Here's what i want.**

 **Name/Alias-Example Bruce Wayne/Batman**

 **Wardrobe both civilian and vigilante**

 **Gender**

 **Nationality**

 **Age**

 **Backstory**

 **Personality**

 **Eye color**

 **Hair color**

 **Powers and or Abilities, no need to be superhuman regular heroes are fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Big Bad Wolf**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and for your support and of course your oc's. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to use them for my story. Our first character is from Kjack223 and he is quiet interesting, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League.**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when Shauna walked down the hallway to her aunt's apartment. Sarah Copeland was one of her favorite Aunts. Her alter ego, Whisper, was the most bad ass warrior she had ever heard of. She smiled at the story her father had told her, on how he first met her.

" _I was actually scared," Her father explained as little Shauna hid under her covers. "We were getting attacked and outmatched at every turn. Leonae finally had me where we wanted me. He had his claw raised and then, boom." He said as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "Whisper just flew out of nowhere and kicked him dead center in his face. Then she pulls out a desert eagle that gun was bigger than her, and she popped another round into Frost's shoulder."_

" _She sounds cool!" Shauna yawned._

" _Yeah, she is."_

Shauna quickly shook her head, clearing her thoughts before seeing her aunt. She cleared her throat and knocked gently on the door. She heard footsteps slowly approaching the door from the other side and watched it open revealing her aunt Sarah.

She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was brown and glowing in the light and her eyes were a gentle soft blue. She was always so sweet to her and Jake.

"Hey kiddo." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shauna, giving her a hug. Shauna returned the hug. She liked Whisper, but she loved Sarah even more. "I am so glad you came over. I really need your help."

"No problem, but why didn't you just ask my mother?" Shauna asked. Sarah's face fell and Shauna's question was answered. "You were afraid weren't you?"

"Yeah and I just didn't trust her to handle this situation. I can't really rely on her for anything anymore." She sighed. "So, I gave Specter a call and he said he would ask you. I am really glad you're here."

"Yeah, any time." Shauna said as Sarah led her into her apartment. "So what is the situation?"

Sarah walked over to the sofa and let her sit down. She was starting to look very distraught. Shauna reached over and took her hand in hers.

"Talk to me." She smiled. Sarah nodded and took a deep breath before explaining.

"A month ago I was tracking a series of killings down in the ruins of old Gotham." Sarah explained. "The victims were a bunch of homeless and drug dealers, but still, killing is killing and the worst part is that they were torn to pieces. Anyways, I tracked the killer down to this old quick stop and saw it for what it was."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Whisper aimed her desert eagle into the entrance of the store and prepared to gun down her target. She had been on its ass since it started and now she was going to end it tonight. She whipped her gun around when she heard a feral snarl and a sick gnawing sound coming from behind the counter._

 _She slowly crept around the counter and raised her gun to see a large, brown furred wolf man with razor sharp black claws and pointy ears crouched down with its face buried in a man's stomach._

 _The sight of this monster eating a human like this was even to gruesome for her to bear. She pulled back the hammer on her gun but before she could fire the monster had leaped up from the ground and pinned her against the wall. Its large bloodied hand was wrapped tightly around her throat as the monster roared in Whisper's face._

 _Her gun was knocked out of her hands when it charged at her. She quickly reached for her knife on her belt and stabbed it in its shoulder. The beast let out a painful snarl, but the knife wasn't going in. Its skin was too durable. She pulled the knife back and started to jam it into the beast stomach multiple times._

 _Its grip loosened and she pulled out a tear gas grenade from her belt and pulled the pin out before jamming it into its mouth. It went off and the beast started to gag and cough and cry in pain as Whisper dove for her gun. She gripped the handle tightly in her hands and aimed it at the now flailing beast._

 _She fired the gun and emptied all seven rounds into the beast and she watched with satisfaction when it finally went down. Whisper quickly reloaded her gun before approaching it again. Her eyes were irritated from the gas, but when she looked down at the beast she was taken back when she was greeted with the sight of a young African American boy._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Wait, you're saying that the monster responsible for killing those people was just a child?" Shauna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "I was just as surprised. Afterwards I carried him home and he's been living with me ever since."

"Just like that?" Shauna asked. "Why didn't you take him to the JLA or the police?"

"He didn't have any control over it." She explained. "After Whisper took him in she tied him to the bed and had planned on torturing information out of him, but when she held the knife in her hand…he started crying."

"So the big bad wolf wasn't that bad at all?"

"He told me his name, Mike Ambrose." Sarah explained. "And he isn't a bad person, hell he isn't even in control as I have just explained. Those people he killed the homeless and the drug dealers, they attacked him and he lost control." Shauna looked at her with skepticism across her face. "It's true I can tell when someone lies and this boy is not lying."

"I believe you. I just don't believe that he isn't in total control." Shauna said. "What about his ability to change, is he a splicer?"

"No, he said he was bitten by a werewolf." Shauna let out a chuckle. "Hey I am serious. He said that he was bitten by a werewolf when he was eight."

"I would say that is far-fetched, but since my father made his living by fighting aliens and demons I am inclined to believe you." Shauna said. "How is he now?"

"He's fine now. He hasn't changed since that night and we've been hanging out more freely. Like yesterday I took him out for ice cream and the day before we spent watching TV and talking about our childhood experiences."

"Did he ever tell you where he was from?" She asked.

"He doesn't really remember, but apparently he is being hunted." Sarah explained.

"Hunted by whom?"

"He doesn't know, it's not like they introduce themselves. This is actually why I called you here. He feels like his other half is going to break out and control him. Yesterday he said he was actually willing to let one of those hunters kill him."

"Where is he now?"

"In his room."

"Let me talk to him, alone."

Sarah nodded and got up from her seat and led Shauna to Mike's room. She opened the door and motioned for her to step in. Shauna walked inside and saw the young boy sitting on the end of his bed. His head was down and his hands were gripping the bedpost tight. He wouldn't look up at her as he just stared down at his feet.

"You know my friend out there says that you are afraid of losing control." Shauna explained as she pulled out a bat-star. "She says you're even contemplating suicide. That is noble to sacrifice yourself for the good of others. It would be a waste to give up your life when you have such a unique gift."

"My gift isn't unique." He growled. She could hear his nails scratching against the wooden bedpost. "It's not even a gift, it's a curse and it needs to be stopped before I lose control."

"I have a gift of my own. It would just come and go at random before I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Mike tried to understand what she was talking about when he heard something wisp through the air. He leaned his head back and caught her bat-star in-between his teeth. Shauna grinned when she saw a pair of razor sharp fangs bite down and shatter her projectile.

"See kid, you aren't losing control you're fighting for it."

(!)

After that small display of Mike's power, Shauna decided to see how he would do out in public. For starters she decided to take him to the park. Sarah's apartment building was a block away so she decided to walk to the park instead of driving to see how he would handle it.

He was nervous the whole time over, but he kept pretty calm. He didn't wear much, just a simple pair of blue jeans, black sneakers and a matching hoodie. He kept the hood up the whole time and avoided eye contact with anyone.

They walked through the park without saying a word to one another before Shauna stopped at an ice cream stand and bought a couple of cones. She handed him his ice cream before sitting at a nearby bench and started eating their snacks.

Mike was still oblivious as to what was happening and the silence was only making him even more nervous. He decided to break the silence and ask her who she was.

"Okay, so what the hell is all of this, who are you?" He asked, she just sat there and watched as the women in the center of the field do yoga.

"You like you ice cream?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then shut up and eat it." Shauna said bitterly. "I will ask the questions and you will answer them, got it?"

"Fine." He responded back just as harsh.

"So, you have a gift that turns you into a giant wolf man, how did that happen?" She asked.

"I was bitten by one when I was eight." He said. "I was playing outside, it found me and then it just attacked me."

"Hmm, so you were clean for eight years?" She asked. Mike looked at her confused.

"Clean?"

"You weren't born with this gift you just got infected with it?"

"Yes."

"I see, so you had this thing for four years, you have been attacking people on instinct and you lose control without even fighting for it?"

"The other guy has control. I lose control when I get aggravated." He explained.

"I use to have that same problem." She explained. Mike watched her hand and his eyes narrowed when he saw a flicker of amber run through the veins on the back of her hand.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A trait given to me by my father." She told him as he watched numerous flickers course through her hand. "When I was young he used to give me these shots when my eye turned green. They would suppress my power for a month, but I was start to build up an immunity each time, and each time he would give me a new shot and it would hurt like hell. Then one day he just stopped cold turkey and after that he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be it was his fault." She explained shortly. "Anyways, after his death I realized that those shots weren't something for diabetes or a disease. They were to control me. I started hearing things, feeling things. I could feel the water from a faucet, the fire from a lighter and even the electricity in the walls. It was then I realized that I was gifted with power and that my father was containing it for my own good, but he must have finally realized that the only way to control it was for me to control it."

"Yeah, but your power is different." Mike snarled. "You didn't kill anyone by accident. Not like me."

"How do you know?"

"So you did kill someone by accident?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded coldly. "I was bullied a lot after my dad's death. The kids would make fun of my eyes a lot too, but I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on my work. When I was ten I was walking home from school when I was jumped by these punks. One of them dragged me to an alleyway, but I fought back and earned myself a cut across my cheek from a switchblade. That's when I started to feel this surge of power flow through me and then out of me when I held my hand up and fired a bolt of electricity through his chest. His heart was completely vaporized."

"Holy shit." Mike whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't really like myself after that. Not for killing the little shits, but because I didn't mean to kill them it just happened." She looked at Mike with a stern look across her face. "Mike, I didn't like being out of control like that and I know you feel the same way. That's why I want to help you control it."

"What if I don't want to, what if I just want to die." Mike said.

"Then bite the bullet and do yourself in." Shauna said as she casually pulled out a .44 Shepard out of her coat pocket. Mike jumped out of his seat when he saw her pull it out. "This gun alone can stop a bull and loading it with silver bullets is just overkill." She flipped it around so she was holding the barrel and offered the handle to Mike.

Mike didn't know what to do, but now that she was offering he was almost tempted into taking it. He didn't though he just turned his head and threw his melted ice cream into a nearby trash can.

"Good, now we can get down to the real work." She said as she holstered her gun. "There is a world out there Mike and you won't be able to see it if you're hiding away from it in a strangers room."

"You mean Sarah?"

"You like her don't you?" She asked.

"She's like me she has a darker side to her as well."

"And she knows how to make it work for her. You didn't meet her husband yet did you?"

"No, he's away on business, but can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you gay?" He asked. He felt uneasy for asking it, but after he had asked she just started laughing.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at those girls doing yoga since we got here and I can hear your heart beating, your breathing hitches when they bend over and I can see a faint blush on your cheek."

"Hmm, you are gaining control of your skills." She said approvingly. "See you don't need to be The Wolf to access your powers no more than I need to glow like a star to use mine, but to answer your question, yes and I wasn't staring at the girls, just her."

Shauna pointed at the one woman leading the exercise. She was around Shauna's age and she was beautiful. She had short black hair with bangs around the left side of her face. She wore a black top and pants that showed off some revealing curves.

"She's my girlfriend and the love of my life. She is the reason I am not a blood thirsty animal." She explained.

"Like me?"

"No not like you. Like every other person I bring down." She said as she stood up from her seat. "Okay, we'll start your training tomorrow and I promise you this, that when I am through with you, you will be in control, not the other way around."

Mike nodded and followed her out of the park and back home to Sarah. On the walk home, Mike started to think that life wasn't starting to look so bad for him anymore.

(!)

In an undisclosed location a man dressed in a trench coat was currently on the phone with someone while sitting at his desk.

" _ **Who dare calls this number?" A modulated voice said on the other end.**_

"Someone who needs vermin put into the ground." The man said.

" _ **I'm listening, but you have two minutes."**_

"I heard that you and your group specifically hunt down and kill mythical creatures of evil origins. I managed to find one of your vermin here in Gotham City."

" _ **What type of vermin?"**_

"A wear wolf, disguised as a young boy." He explained. "I too have vermin of my own to eliminate, but I can't get to them before taking out The Wolf and that is why I am in need of your services."

" _ **We work to exterminate these creatures, but private contracts cost money." The person demanded.**_

"Don't worry, I have money, I just need your guarantee that you will kill this vermin."

" _ **If your money is good we shall wipe it off the face of the Earth."**_

"And anyone who stands in your way?"

" _ **If they have blinded by what this monster truly is, then they will be our enemies and will be met with the same fate."**_

"Good, the check will be paid by, Jayden Warney."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two of a kind**

 **Authors Note: I am so thankful for everyone's support and feedback. I am glad you enjoyed my second chapter and first character. Now as for Shauna, yes I made her gay. I wanted to add an interesting character quality. DC did it with Holly and Batwoman and I wanted it to be a subtle twist. Okay, here we go another character, this one is from Light seeker 001, enjoy.**

 **Also, any villain oc's are welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League.**

* * *

While Shauna was busy with Whisper and Mike, Sparrow was called in to assist Monarch with something. Monarch was the team's telepath and has been with the team since Sparrow was a baby. No one really knows where she got her powers or where she came from, but in the end she didn't care. She had the Warriors and she had her kids.

After the battle against Savage, Monarch or Estella Voltaire as she is known as decided to stay off the field and dedicate her skills and abilities into helping people like her. So she helped the gifted young and old and has been known as one of the most trustworthy and loved people amongst the warriors.

Today is a big day for her. Today she takes on two new candidates, but since Specter was having Shauna help Whisper, she could have Jake help her. He was dressed in his Sparrow armor and she giggled at how much he looked like his father.

"Hey, Monarch." Sparrow greeted.

"Hello, Sparrow. How are you today?" She replied.

"Fine, all things considered. What is going on, why did you call me?" He asked her. She handed him a data pad and he took it before scrolling through the list.

"Did you hear the news about most of Gotham's criminals just turning themselves in?" She explained as she walked down the hallway of H.Q.

"Yeah, the first time it happened was at a gas station on the outskirts of Gotham." Sparrow explained. "The robber disassembled his gun and started walking all the way to Gotham Precinct before being picked up by a patrol officer five miles outside of Gotham. They said that when they found him his feet were covered in blisters."

"Then there was a situation at Gotham Bank where five armed robbers just dropped their guns and surrendered to the cops in a matter of seconds." She explained before standing before a large metal door. Sparrow narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Isn't this where we house the Meta prisoners before handing them over to the Green Lanterns or Star Labs?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes, but we hold them here for our safety and theirs." She said before placing her hand on the scanner in the center of the door. The door recognized her and she was allowed entry. Sparrow read their bios out loud as they continued walking.

"Maria and Stephan Borgia, no birth date recorded, but they have a descent, says here they are descendants of Rodrigo Borgia. They were born from Cadmus scientist, Giovanni and Bonnie Borgia. It says here that immediately after they were born they were put through experimentation's in order to create a hive mind army with psychic powers. Amanda Waller had created them for Earth's defense against any renegade Meta-Humans."

"Get to my favorite part." Estella chuckled.

"At age ten their powers had grown to an exceptional level that they were given their code name, Gemini. They were bread as soldiers which meant they had to sacrifice their childhood similar to Ace. Their first assignment was to…Destroy the Shadow Warriors, what gives?" Estella had to giggle at his reaction.

"That's what I said. When your father started to rise to power by cutting a bloody path into Gotham, Waller saw him as a threat and wanted him taken care of."

"What stopped her?"

"Stopping Trigon and the Barons from destroying the world." She said with optimism. "After the Shadow Warriors let the world know, that we were on their side, the project was underfunded and Waller had no choice but to put them on ice."

"What?"

"It's safer to store them than it is to free them. They didn't want to risk losing two fine soldiers to a car accident or a house fire. Their parents on the other hand didn't see it like that and decided to let them out after retirement. They settled down in Keystone for a while before moving here in Gotham."

"So what are they doing here in our holding cells?"

"Recently, they started to think of how much they hated Amanda for cheating them out of their childhood and decided to go and look for her. They only know her by her name and two known associates, Batman and Shadow."

A light bulb clicked on in Sparrow's head.

"They let themselves be found. They were using us to find Waller." Sparrow stated.

"I had to let them down easy, but they were surprisingly calm about it."

They arrived at the cell and Sparrow narrowed his eyes at the two kids inside. Talk about creepy. The two of them were sitting side by side. They were both dressed in blue hoodies and jeans and their hair styles were both smooth short and brown. They would look exactly the same if it wasn't for Maria's subtle curves and Stephan's broad shoulders.

Their brown eyes just stared out straight at the one-way mirror, but Sparrow felt like they were looking right at them. Sparrow leaned over to Estella and whispered in her ear.

"Were they like this when you found them?" He whispered.

"Specter and Surge found them. They came willingly, but they scared them the whole time." She replied.

"So how good is their telepathy?" He asked.

Estella walked up to the window and pressed the intercom button.

"Maria, Stephan,"

"Yes Miss Voltaire?" They said in unison.

"How many people are in the room with me?"

Sparrow watched as they closed their eyes and inhale slowly.

"One." They said.

"Tell me about him, please." Estella asked.

"He is twelve." Stephan said.

"Going on thirteen." Maria said.

"He has strength." Stephan replied.

"And control." Maria replied.

"His thoughts are mostly about his sister his friends…" Stephan.

"But nothing about his mother." Maria.

"Just by mentioning her makes him mad." Stephan.

"But there are thoughts of love towards her." Maria.

"No, they are not his thoughts." Stephan said, but this time his eyebrows started to furrow.

"It's someone else thoughts. Like there is someone…"

"In him."

"Thank you, that is all." Estella said. Sparrow didn't know what to make of them.

"They are gifted." Sparrow explained. "Can they do anything else?"

"They have telekinetic abilities, like me." She said. "They are stronger than anyone we have met."

"Even you and the Martians?"

"Especially me and the Martians." She giggled. "I have faith in both of them that they can be exceptional heroes, but as for normal people…"

"Why do I get the feeling you need Jake and not Sparrow?" Sparrow asked.

"They are like the rest of us, Jake." She reminded him. "They have been toys to the military and treated like they weren't even people. I just want you to hang out with them for the day."

"I don't know," Sparrow groaned. He rubbed the back of his head feeling guilty for being pushed into a difficult position. "I am a hero not a babysitter."

"I just got a text from Sarah and right now your sister is taking a boy to the park and is sharing an ice cream with him." Estella said. "I only ask you this because I trust you enough to handle this." Sparrow let out another grunt before taking off his mask.

"Give me a minute to change." He said, making Estella smile.

(!)

Jake led the twins around the H.Q and eventually outside to the yard where they watched some of the kids play. The twins just stared out at them from the distance. Jake looked down at their hands to see them swinging them carelessly with each step.

He smiled at their relationship. They reminded him of himself and Shauna, minus the creepy staring and unison talking.

"So, you guys have a lot to learn about being young." Jake chuckled. "I mean changing your personality and the way you act isn't something I intend to do, but other people find that to be very creepy."

"It shouldn't be creepy." Stephan said.

"We're just talking." Maria replied.

"Normally." They both said.

"Okay, let's just start with something simple." Jake walked over to the basketball court and took out one of the balls from the stands.

He started bouncing it for a bit before throwing it towards Stephan. Stephan quickly grabbed it, after releasing his sister's hand and started to bounce it himself. He seemed to like it before his sister told him, telepathically, to pass it to him.

He passed it to her and she started to play with it before throwing it back to Jake. He nodded at the two of them before tossing throwing it into the hoop.

"Score, now you two try." Jake encourage. He jogged over to get the ball, but before he made it halfway across the court, the ball flew straight towards him and passed right by the left side of his face. He looked behind to see Stephan holding the ball in the palm of his hand.

He gave it a few bounces before throwing it across the court and landing it perfectly through the hoop, but when it hit the ground it bounced straight back up through the hoop and it happened again and again a few times after.

"Okay, come on you guys are just cheating now." Jake snapped as he caught the ball on its twentieth point. "Another thing, if you guys want to make friends, no using your powers for anything. No telepathy and no telekinesis."

"We know." They both said. "We just think it is fun."

Jake rolled his eyes and just started to dribble his ball again as the trio started to play again.

"You two have always been together like this?" Jake said as he passed the ball to Stephan.

"Since we were inside our mother." He said.

"We are inseparable." Maria replied as she caught the ball from Stephan.

"So if you two are always together does it affect your power if you were to go separate ways?" The twins both froze and stared at Jake. The young hero felt nervous when their eyes were wide with shock.

"Why would we separate?" Stephan asked in a frantic voice.

"Are we going to different places?" Maria asked in a similar tone.

"We don't function well without the other."

"You can't separate us, we will die."

"Guys!" Jake shouted trying to break their hysteria. "You are not going to be separated I promise."

"Oh, okay."

The two surprised Jake when they just resumed on like nothing happened. He just stood there and watched them as they continued playing with the basketball.

After a while of playing Jake had sat them in front of the T.V as he talked to Estella. He told them how easily they adapted to playing with someone, but he also mentioned how they also have strong separation anxiety.

"So just mentioning the fact they could split up, freaked them out?" Estella asked in disbelief.

"Not only that, but I read into their files and listen to this," He said as he held up the data pad and read out loud what their weakness is. "If either subject were to be destroyed in combat or by natural cause the remaining subject will suffer severe separation anxiety causing all motor functions to shut down and die."

"You mean if either one were to die the other would just…die?" Estella asked in horror as she looked the two laughing at an old episode of Louis C.K.

"I can't tell if it is because of their powers or their bond." He explained.

"Maybe it is both." She sighed. "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't let them be a part of the warriors."

"That is their choice, not ours." He explained.

"Should we tell them?"

"And give them another panic attack, no way besides they might already know or at the very least feel it." Jake stated.

"Yeah, I hate to think of those two being robbed of a normal life after everything they have been through."

"They are two of a kind. I have never met anyone like them before." Jake chuckled. Estella was about to agree when Jake's cellphone ringing interrupted them.

Jake retrieved it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Shauna, what's up?" He asked.

"We're needed down on Miagani Island." She said in a stern tone. "Apparently there is an arsonist burning down a fire department."

"I'm on my way."

(!)

Shadow chased after the arsonist she had identified as Firefly all throughout Miagani Island's streets. She had her motorcycle, but Firefly had his jet pack and flamethrower. Shadow was right on his tail and she had pulled out her .44 and pointed it straight at the old arsonist's jet pack. Just one well-placed shot and she could end this.

Right before she could shoot him, the flames on his jet pack started too flickered. She narrowed her eyes at his jet pack before pulling over and watching as the flames ignited. Firefly let out a scream before crashing hard onto the ground.

He was on the ground groaning in pain and slowly staggered to his feet. He was still in a haze, but in the distance he could hear a distinct clicking noise. No, not clicking, snapping.

He followed the noise to a dark figure slowly approaching him. The figure was snapping his fingers on his left hand as he slowly approached him. When he stepped into the light Firefly finally got a good look at him.

He dressed like a punk in Firefly's eyes. He wore a bulky orange and red colored leather jacket with a pair of old motor cycle goggles covering his eyes and a grey hood covering his head and a violet scarf over his mouth. His charcoal grey pants and red high top sneakers were the last bits that made him look like a punk.

"Who the hell are you?" Firefly snapped, gripping his flamethrower. The man remained unresponsive and just pointed at his burn marks.

"I take it that no one ever told you not to play with fire?" He chuckled.

"No, let me show you how I play with fire." Firefly aimed his flamethrower at the young man and fired it at the man.

Shadow ran towards him ready to stop him, but she stopped when the man pulled his right hand out of his pocket. Instead of a human hand, she saw a metal gauntlet.

The flames fired from Firefly were absorbed into the gauntlet with little effort until the fire dwindled into nothing.

"What, impossible!" Firefly snapped as he tossed his useless weapon away.

"Not so fast, sparky." The man pulled out a compound bow and pulled an arrow out of his quiver and firing it, striking him in the back of the head.

Firefly fell to the ground right when Sparrow arrived. Sparrow looked down at the fallen villain and was surprised to see a lack of blood on the back of his head. He looked down next to his body and saw the arrow that struck him and bent down to examine it.

It was a blunt arrow.

Shadow who was standing behind the mysterious man, saw a pair of eye sewn into the back of his jacket followed by the phrase, 'Gods are Watching' on the back.

" _ **Who the hell are you?"**_ She asked.

The man turned to her and removed his hood, goggles and then his scarf revealing his messy reddish brown hair and his blue eyes.

"I'm Gauntlet." He smiled.

(!)

Meanwhile in a warehouse on the docks man drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He let out an annoyed sigh when someone finally answered. The feminine voice that answered on the other end was a bright and chipper obviously fake to the caller.

"Thank you for calling the Brain Trust school for the-"

"Spare me the antics I know who you and your boyfriend are." The man said on the other end. "Now look I have a proposition for you and I am only going to say this once. The Shadow Warriors are in possession of two of the world's most unique humans and I have the means to help you reclaim them, yes or no answer, are you interested?"

The woman on the other end was silent for a minute while the man grew more impatient by the second. He was almost ready to hang up before the woman said one word.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Team**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and your amazing characters. I am going to be introducing them all in this chapter and the next. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the JLA.**

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't Gauntlet?" Sparrow asked. After leaving Firefly to the cops, Shadow had brought, Gauntlet in for interrogation. When their mother heard about this she came down to the holding cells and held up a data pad with all of his information.

"I mean he isn't the original Gauntlet." Ally explained. "He is his son, Cecil Jackson, age seventeen. His mother and father, both Gauntlet and Huntress were based out in Europe."

"Why were they out in Europe?" Shadow asked.

"They wanted to dig up more about Sam's powers." Ally explained. "I also wanted to know more about myself and other Elementals with these powers. When they were in Rome they met up with a group known as the Immortals, people who were selected by the ancient gods and were granted with their power."

"So why is he here?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Sam told me that he was sending him and Kris out to Gotham. He also gave me strict instructions not to let Cecil wear the Gauntlets of Vulcan." Ally snapped.

"Well he only has one of them on so no harm no foul." Sparrow shrugged.

"Sam knows those Gauntlets, they chose him." She explained. "And if he removed them it was for a reason and if he didn't want his son to wear them than he had a really good reason."

Ally pushed passed her kids and she made her way into the holding cell. Cecil looked up at her with his blue eyes and he merely shrugged.

"You here to yell at me?" He asked in an unimpressed tone.

"What happened to your father and the immortals?" She asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I only ever met them once. The leader Midas found my parents and he and my father became partners in their organization."

"King Midas?" Ally asked skeptically. "As in the man who turns things to gold with his hand, Midas?"

"That's him." He stated. "And no, I didn't trust him."

"Where is he, your father?"

"Hell if I know, after Midas passed away my dad became the new leader. I wanted to help him, but know he didn't want me to get involved. So, he sends me back to Gotham with mom and a pair of magic gloves."

"Which he told you not to wear." She reminded him in a stern tone. Cecil stood up and was now face to face with the Shadow Warriors leader. His right eye was twitching, but Ally remained still and calm.

"Someone took a shot at the villa we were staying at and blew it up with my father inside!" He shouted. "My mother was unconscious, I didn't know what had happened, but I was alone and scared and I did what I had to do!"

"Then where is the other one?" She asked he just snickered.

"I don't have another one." He held up his right arm and his left hand. His right arm was a full metal arm and his left hand was a leather metal glove. "They broke into separate pieces. They work, but just different from my fathers."

"Different how?"

"That is none of your business." He said. Ally scowled as he looked over at the door to see his mother. "All that you need to know is that I am on your side."

"Yes, but you are not on my team." She said.

"Rumor has it you don't have a team, just employees." He chuckled. "You know my father did say that you became an ice queen after your husband's death."

"Cecil, enough!" Kris shouted before grabbing her son by his arm and dragging him out of the holding cell. Shadow and Sparrow watched as the two of them left. Shadow glared at Ally while she walks out of the cell.

"What the hell was that all about?" She snapped.

"It was an interrogation." She replied. Shadow took her mask off and pulled her hood down.

"You know what I mean, why did you treat him like that. He is the son of a Shadow Warrior."

"He also disobeyed his father and put on tools no mortal man can wield."

"You didn't see him when he fought Firefly."

"I know what those things can do and in the wrong hands they can be no different than giving a child a loaded handgun."

"Oh my god, you don't trust anyone to do anything do you!?" Shauna snapped.

"I trust myself and my judgement. If you don't like it leave." Shauna was stunned at what her mother had just said to her. She said she trusted herself and her judgement, but her or Jake weren't on that list of trustees.

"You know what, I am done with you." Shauna sighed. "I don't know what happened to you, but you are not the mother I had when I was a girl and you are not the person you were when Dad was around. I'm out of here."

She turned her back on her mother and stormed out of the holding cells.

(!)

"Shauna!" Jake shouted as he caught up to her in the locker rooms.

"What?" Shauna sighed as she packed up her gear. She was now dressed in her purple hoodie and black jeans.

"What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to leave the Warriors?" Shauna merely snorted.

"What Warriors?" She retorted bitterly. "All we ever do is patrol Gotham. The rest of the Warriors are either retired, dead or off the grid."

"Yeah, but mom she did things outside of Gotham." Jake stated. "She saved those troops in Afghanistan and in Star City she helped to protect it from Slade and his super soldiers. The Shadow Warriors are still helping to keep this world safe."

"And meanwhile we are busting up arms deals and meth kitchens." Shauna groaned. "Things that Aunt Barbara can handle before lunch. Face it we are just the cleaners mopping up the messes. I want to make a real difference. Not this petty shit."

"Those guns needed to be taken care of though we made a huge difference that night!" Jake defended. He didn't like how Shauna was belittling all the good they were doing for Gotham.

"Yes and meanwhile there is a psycho going around cutting off people's faces." Shauna said while checking her magnum. She looked over her shoulder and sported a smug grin when she saw her brother's confused face. "Mom didn't tell you, did she?"

"No, she also didn't tell me that there were these con artists out there posing as a school to kidnap special kids." Jake explained before sitting down on the bench. He let out a heavy breath before looking up at his sister. "At least she wasn't lying. She does only trust herself."

"I use to think it was because she was protecting us, but she was just weary of us." She said as she zipped up her bag. "I'm going to go and start my own team, just like I always wanted."

"What about me?" Jake asked. She just shrugged.

"What about you, come with me and we can be our own warriors." She said.

"What about a base of operations?" He asked.

"I got that taken care of, now are you in or out?" She asked, not leaving much room to argue.

"I'm in I mean who else am I going to work with?" He asked rhetorically.

"Okay, great. Now for our next order of business, recruitment." She pondered this for a moment. "We need new blood, not mom's men they would never allow it."

"Well, there are these twins I met. They are…creepy, but they are talented and I don't think mom is planning on making them warriors as far as I know."

"Yeah, and there is this other kid by the name of Mike, he is a bit unhinged, but I know I can get him to control his power." She said. "Okay, that makes five of us."

"Technically four," Shauna raised an eyebrow at Jake who just shrugged his shoulder. "Stephan and Maria work better together as one and if they separate they go into shock."

"Terrific." She groaned. "Okay, I'll go home and check my list of candidates and I will call you on where we will meet, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Yup."

(!)

Shauna walked through the door of her apartment and was greeted with the scent of her favorite Italian dish, lasagna. She set her bags down by the door and tip-toed into the living room and towards the kitchen. She spotted her love, or rather her butt, as she bent down and retrieved the dish out of the oven.

Shauna watched as she set the dish on top of the stove and she quickly made her way over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her girlfriend let out a gasp , but smiled when she saw it was Shauna.

"Hello my dear." She giggled as she felt Shauna rub the tip of her nose into her soft black hair.

"Hey, Tara." Shauna smiled. "Did you make dinner?"

"Yes, lasagna, your favorite." She giggled even louder when she felt Shauna sniff her neck.

"Smells so good."

"I know how you like it." Tara swooned.

"I wasn't talking about dinner." Shauna whispered.

"Neither was I."

Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against her lovers. The two stood there for a moment passionately kissing, but while they kissed, Shauna heard a distinct noise in the background. It was a little faint, but it sounded like opera music.

"You hear that?" She asked as she pulled away from her lover.

"Yeah, some neighbor must have left it on." She sighed. "Come on, let's eat."

"Hey, you're not getting off the hook that easily." Shauna giggled as she tried to grab Tara, but her girlfriend skipped out into the dining room before she could grab her.

After a little more fooling around the two decided finally sit down and eat together. The rest of their evening was calm and relaxing to the point where Shauna didn't even think about her mother or the warriors.

After a while the two decided to go to bed, both stripping to their panties and t-shirts. Shauna crawled behind Tara and wrapped her arms around her, spooning her lovingly. Tara was a heavy sleeper and passed out almost instantly.

Shauna on the other hand had no such luxury. Since her training required her to heighten her senses she could hear almost everything around her. The pipes running every time a faucet comes on or the heat expanding the floor boards and vents, but the one thing that had kept her awake was that freaking opera music. It was playing on a loop too so it would just repeat over and over again.

Those neighbors were starting to-wait they were on the top floor of the apartment building the floor above was just for maintenance. There were no neighbors to annoy them.

She slowly unwrapped herself from Tara and pulled the covers over her. She picked her pants up off the ground and slid them on before walking over to her bag by the door and opening it to pull out her .44 Shepard.

She walked out of the apartment and up the stairs to the top floor and with every step the music grew louder and louder. When she finally made it to the top floor the music was loud enough to blow her eardrums out.

Shauna slowly turned the corner from the stairs and finally found where the music was coming from.

A bright light shined on a body nailed to the wall, like Christ's crucifixion, and it was coved in a pair of pink scrubs and its face was completely wrapped in bandages. The words, 'IMPERFECT' was written above its head.

Shauna pulled her cellphone out and dialed her aunt's phone number.

"Aunt Barbara, its Shauna." She said. "I have a bit of a situation here at my apartment building." She said as he stood before the corpse before her. "How bad, pretty fucked up."

(!)

Around three in the afternoon the next day, Shauna was sitting at her favorite café sipping her cappuccino while looking over her dossiers. She waited for Jake to get out of school so they could start recruiting their troops.

"Shauna!" Jake called out. "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah, it was completely screwed." She snapped. "Which is why we need to start recruiting."

"Did mom call you?"

"No now as for our first recruit." She said as she looked down at her dossier.

"This one is interesting." She explained. "She is a former Cadmus experiment known as Vortex, apparently she was having a struggle paying her rent and decided to do some testing, that 'never happened' in a place that 'doesn't exist'. She is kind of like mom and has the power to control air and create tornadoes and there she goes." Shauna said as she pointed at something behind Jake.

He saw a young woman walk out of the coffee shop, wearing a pink flannel shirt over a tank-top with some torn jeans and grey converse shoes. Her hair was a beautiful light brown and for a moment she glanced at Jake with her hazel eyes and smiled at him.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Daniella Peters, age twenty-three." She explained. "But how about we go and introduce ourselves."

(!)

"So, wait you two are actually related to Batman?" Daniella asked in disbelief.

"He is our grandfather." Jake explained.

"That also means that you two are related to Shadow."

"I am the new Shadow, so yes." Shauna explained.

"What do you want with me? I don't really use my powers that much."

"And that's why we want you, to use your powers." Shauna said. "I am putting a team together and I want you to be a part of it."

"I don't know, don't you guys kill people?" She asked in an uneasy tone.

"Not always, we've been staying our hand recently." Shauna said. "And you could easily take down people, non-lethal of course, with your powers."

"Hmm, I guess." She said. "I kind of have someone who is after me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, but if he were to come after me…"

"He would regret every second of it." She explained.

"Okay, I am in." She nodded. "And call me Dany, please."

"Sure thing, Dany." Jake smiled.

(!)

"So why are we going after these two…things?" Jake asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't call them that." Shauna said. "These two are definitely, must haves, we need for the team."

"Where do they come from?" He asked.

"I found this file in dad's archives and they were old." She stated before walking into the elevator of the large building they were visiting. "Have you ever heard of, The Outworld incident?"

"No." Jake said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, back when Grandpa was still Batman, and the JLA was just starting up, they encountered these weird beams of light all over the planet. These lights turned out to be rifts that actually merged our planet with another planet from another dimension."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, while these worlds merged, the League encountered these beings that were of both enhanced and demonic." She said right as the elevator dinged as they exited the elevator and onto the top floor. The office was about the size of a penthouse with a view of Gotham.

"Anyway, it turned out that Darkseid had also merged with the demon god and became something more sinister, so the League and the Outworlders worked together and defeated them and severed the connection of the dimensions, but not without leaving a few people behind."

"So why are we at Arc-Tech."

"Because I am one of the few that got left behind." A new voice chuckled.

The two looked behind the in shock to see a young man around his mid-twenties with brown eyes and short black hair. This man was nothing like the images they have seen on the television and holograms.

That man was an older gentleman with an expensive blue suit, but this man was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. He was currently munching on a donut before strolling over to his desk. Shauna assumed that is was a cover since he was immortal, people would wonder how a seventy year old man still looks like a twenty five year old man.

"Name's Thomas Roger." He introduced before sitting at his desk. "And since you two are here I am to assume you are Shauna and Jake?"

"Yes." The both said in unison.

"You both are lucky that you are related to Batman, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation face to face." He said as he nodded towards the two. "So what do you want?"

"You, actually." Shauna explained as Thomas raised an eyebrow. "My brother and I are putting together a special team for the good of Gotham and we could use a man of your talents."

"Why would I help you, actually why should I help you? He asked. Shauna started to get nervous. "I am a billionaire and immortal believe it or not, so why should I help you beat up purse snatchers and drug dealer."

"Don't forget splicers and arms dealers." Jake informed.

"And let's not forget the other psychos that are cutting off people's faces and posing them up on walls." Shauna said a little defensively. Thomas narrowed his gaze at her and listened more intently. "Look, I have read your file and I know your past. I know you were an assassin from your old world before being stuck here and I need your help."

"Well, you raise some valid points, but what is in it for me?" He asked in a smug tone. Shauna merely shrugged.

"Self-worth, redemption or mainly a reason to get up off your ass and do something." She rolled her eyes before handing him her number. "Just give me a call and let me know what your decision is."

Shauna and Jake turned to leave his office, but before they could leave Thomas had stopped them.

"Wait," He called out. "I'll join, but only if my brother can join too. He's been looking to do some good."

"Sure, we were looking to recruit him as well." Shauna stated before turning towards the elevator. "The more the merrier."

The elevator doors closed and Jake's cellphone started to buzz. He looked down at his phone and grinned.

"Cecil just texted me, he's in." Jake smiled.

"Great."

"Anyone else on the list?"

"Just a couple more, but I don't know if they will join. They usually work for the League." Shauna commented. "It doesn't matter I have my team and it will be the sword that cuts down all the evil in Gotham." Jake was starting to worry about his sister. She was more worried about being better than their mother than protecting Gotham. He would need to keep an eye on her.

(!)

A lone figure walked into the cell block of S.T.A.R labs and slowly approached the control console. His hands rapidly tapping in buttons as a cell slowly approached him. He looked up at the name, Black Stone and smiled.

"I heard about your work." The figure said. "And I share you beliefs."

"What beliefs?" A male voice grumbled from inside of his cell.

"That fate didn't turn us into gods, just to do the bidding of man." He opened the cell and a tall young man with messy black hair and unique grey eyes walked out. The figure chuckled at him before tossing a rock at him.

The Black Stone caught the rock and let out a dark chuckle before absorbing the rock into his flesh, turning his flesh into stone.

"I hear talk you are looking for a girl called, Vortex." The figure said. Stone whipped his head at the figure and stomped towards him.

"Where is she?" He demanded. The man turned his back and waved for him to follow.

"Just follow me and you'll find what you're are looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

 **Authors Note: Another piece of WWE history is gone everyone, RIP Rowdy Roddy Piper, you will be missed. Thank you everyone for your oc's and your ideas. This is the chapter where they will all be introduced and we get a glimpse at what they can do. I hope you all enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the JLA.**

* * *

Thomas Roger and his twin brother Johnny both made their way to the location they were sent through, via email. Johnny was a lot like his brother in appearance with his black hair and brown eyes, but instead of a blue hoodie and jeans, Johnny wore a red t-shirt and shorts with a pair of matching shoes and sunglasses. He also chose to bring a cane with him, but Thomas knew that it was more than just a fashion trend.

"So who exactly are these guys?" Johnny asked as he twirled his cane.

"They are heroes, but more like us and less like the justice league." Thomas explained. "They are related to that Shadow guy, you remember him right?"

"Yeah, didn't he kill people without even batting an eye?" He asked before they walked down another alleyway. Thomas nodded.

"Yes, but his kids have toned it down a bit." He explained. "You see they don't waste time and bullets on small fish, they take out big targets and you and I both know that boys turning themselves into lizards and stolen guns are the least of this towns worry."

"I know, did you hear about that poor girl they found strung up on that apartment building?" Johnny asked in a disturbed tone.

"That was this girl's apartment. She's the one that found her." Thomas stated. Johnny shook his head.

"Let's hope we can find this next victim." Thomas looked at his brother confused. Johnny narrowed his gaze at his brother. "You didn't know, some poor kid got abducted a few days ago."

"Let's hope we can find him." Thomas said solemnly. "Maybe we can bring it up at this meeting."

"Sounds good." Johnny said.

They had finally made it to the location where they were told to meet, but they didn't see anyone or anything. Thomas looked around in confusion before pulling out the note he had printed out.

He held it open and read re-read what it said.

" _To all of the forgotten heroes, if you are reading this message then you must want to do some good in this world. If you are interested then follow these coordinates to this location, look for the bat."_

"What the hell does that even mean?" Johnny asked. He and his brother looked around for a minute before Thomas saw something.

"Hey, over there." He said as he pointed at the wall on the side of a random building.

Johnny and Thomas walked up to a tall red bat symbol surrounded by graffiti. Confused, the two walked up to it and pressed the palms of their hands against the flat surface of the walls.

" _Hand print identification confirmed."_ An automated voice said.

The two were confused at first before the wall started to hiss and rise up into the building. The two stared inside and were surprised to see a clean and shiny elevator behind the filthy wall. The two walked inside and stood in the center of the elevator and waited for something to happen.

When they watched the door close they felt the elevator start to move, more likely down since the building wasn't that tall and awaited the arrival of wherever they may be going. The elevator stopped and the doors opened up and the two saw a whole group of mismatched individuals.

One was a young African-American kid in a simple blue jeans and black hoodie with matching sneakers. Then there were these twins in matching blue jackets and jeans, but Johnny was more weirded out at the way the two just stared at them.

Thomas was watching a boy with red hair talking to an older woman with light brown hair and a pink flannel shirt. The most out of place people in the room were the last two people sitting by themselves in the corner of the lounge.

Thomas noticed the beautiful girl with long white hair, but he also saw her pointy ears as well. She was dressed in a purple tunic and knee high boots and a sash around her shoulder with a few trinkets on them. She looked up at Thomas briefly with her blue eyes before looking back down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

Johnny on the other hand was preoccupied with the boy in the corner of the couch, sitting with his knees up to his chest. He was dressed in cargo pants and a baggy hoody, but for a moment he looked up at Johnny and he saw his red eyes underneath his hoodie. Johnny was confused at both his eye color and his medical mask he wore over his mouth.

"So…" Johnny said as he clapped his hands together awkwardly, everyone stared at him and his brother at this point. "What are we doing here?"

"You're here because you want to be here." Shauna said as she walked into the room with her brother behind her. She looked around at the group of people and smiled. "Thank you all for coming."

"Yeah, no problem." Cecil chuckled. "But you know why I am here, why is everyone else here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked in a defensive voice. Cecil was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the twins.

"He means that he is the son of a former Shadow Warrior." Stephan started.

"While you are not." Maria finished.

Mike shot up from his seat, but Shauna was on him in a second and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down Mike." Shauna said in a soothing voice. Cecil assumed it worked since the boy started to ease back into his chair. She smiled and patted his head before turning to Cecil. "And yes Cecil, we did hire you because of your gift and your father, but that doesn't mean we are limited to just former warriors and their kids. He called all off you because we need your help."

"My brother and I were just discussing that." Thomas stated, getting everyone's attention. "There was that body from on top of your apartment and that guy who had his face stolen and to top it all off there is a little boy who was abducted." Shauna held her hands up defensively.

"Okay, we will get to that, but you did bring up our situation." Shauna explained. "You see, my mother doesn't have much initiative anymore and leaves everything to the Batman while my brother and I handle petty crimes."

"So where do we fit in?" Dany asked. "I mean I am assuming that a lot of us are just a bunch of failed experiments, ex-soldiers and other sorts of nothings."

"True, but it is the reason we want you guys on our team." Jake said. "No one knows who you guys are, there are no records of you even existing and there is especially no knowledge of your powers."

"Which means that if we were to go out and do some good right now, no one would be able to stop us." Shauna said.

"Cool, but how do we know you guys are reliable?" Thomas asked. Shauna looked at Thomas and shrugged. "You guys could be as screwed up as your father and mother."

Shauna said nothing and walked over to the counter and grabbed a file.

"This is a file on that boy who is missing." She explained, she smiled when she saw Thomas and Johnny's eyes flicker with hope. "You guys chose to come to us, but now we chose whether or not we want you."

"So what do we do?" Thomas asked.

"Follow us." Jake said as he waved for everyone to follow him.

Everyone got up and followed the two down the hall and towards a large open area. Johnny thought that it looked like an arena or a battle ground.

"This is a state of the art battle simulator, designed by my father and grandfather for training in live combat." Shauna explained. "This is where we discover if you know how and when to kill."

"So this is an initiation?" Dany asked.

"Yup, any volunteers?" Jake asked.

"I'll go first." Johnny said as he stepped forward with his cane in hand. Before he was ready to start he was stopped by Shauna.

"Before we start, don't you want any weapons or gear?" He said as he pointed over at a wall filled with guns and swords.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said before he was offered a small vial of blue liquid. "What's this?"

"This is a hallucinogen that will allow the simulation to seem real." Jake explained as Johnny took the vial and downed it in one gulp. He nodded in approval at the taste before standing in the middle of the training center.

Everyone vacated the premises while Johnny waited for his test to happen. The second everyone had exited, buildings started to rise beneath Johnny's feet. He soon found himself inside of a bank, surrounded by everyday people.

" _In this exercise you must none-lethally defeat the six armed royal flush gang members while preventing civilian casualties."_ A computer V.I announced.

"None-lethally, to easy, but I can do that." He said just as the doors burst open and six men wearing hockey masks with flush characters on the sides. They were armed with assault rifles and shotguns and they were all pointed the guns at the civilians.

Johnny calmly tapped the bottom of his cane on the floor, drawing attention to himself. The second the guns were all pointed at him, he swatted his cane down on the barrel of the gun before delivering an uppercut to the robbers face.

The second and third robber aimed their guns at Johnny, but with a swipe of his hand the shaft of his cane flew off and struck the robber dead center in his face. His cane, now a sword, shined from the light and he was now armed with a blade.

He struck his blade through the robber's gun, rendering it useless. Johnny withdrew his blade before kicking the side of his head with his foot. He grinned at his handiwork, but it was short lived when he heard the screams of a woman and the cries of a baby.

He turned and saw the remaining three robbers aim their guns at the civilians. Thinking fast, he threw his sword on the ground and summoned two dual desert eagles in his hands. With superb marksmanship he shot the guns out of their hands and fired a few rounds into their legs.

The hostages were saved and the robbers were taken down, none-lethally.

" _Course complete." The voice announced. "Zero casualties and all foes were defeated none lethally with the time of one minute and thirty-one seconds."_

"Awesome." Johnny announced.

"What will your name be when someone is saved?" Shauna asked. Johnny looked confused when she said that. "Your name when you wear the mask." She stated.

"My name will be…Solar." He smiled.

"Got it," She said in the intercom before typing his name in the data base inside of the control room. "So who is next?"

"I'll go." Thomas informed.

He downed his shot of blue hallucinogen before heading down to the arena. His brother met him in the hallway between the elevator and arena and the two high-fived before going their separate ways. Thomas made his way over to the weapons shelf and grabbed two broadswords off of the shelf and made his way to the center of the arena.

The arena started up and Thomas watched as he was inside of a factory and hiding behind a stack of crates.

" _This mission requires stealth in order to advance." The voice explained. "Reach the hostage in the center of the room by any means necessary."_

Thomas crept over to the corner of his cover and he watched as six men wandered around the hostage, armed with machine guns. Thomas moved over to the side of another crate and slowly moved towards the nearest guard.

He didn't move, but waited for the right time to strike. He had spent some time with Batman and he taught him to pick the right moment to strike, especially in a hostage situation.

When the nearest guard walked past an oncoming guard he quickly rushed towards the two and impaled them both instantly, striking one through the back and the other his chest. He then dashed over to the next guard and sliced cleaned through his throat before cutting through another guard's neck. He turned towards the last two guards before they could pull the triggers of their guns Thomas threw his blades down and stuck out both of his hands. Everyone, except Johnny, jumped when two ice spikes fired out of the palms of his Thomas's hands and into the chest of the guards. The two went down instantly and shattered upon contact with the ground.

He let out a heavy sigh before moving over to the hostage and untying the restraints. Thomas flinched when the hostage, along with the environment, disappeared and brought him back to the training ground.

" _Course complete."_

"I'll save you the trouble and just give you the name, Artic." He announced in a smug tone.

Shauna smiled and typed his name into the data base. She looked over at Jake and bumped him with her hips.

"I told you he was awesome." She gloated. Jake stuck his tongue out at her and he looked back at the remaining members.

"Who's next?" He asked. The twins raised their hands.

"We will." The said before going through the procedures.

These two were in a desert field with military drones flying towards them. Telepathy would do them no good but telekinesis was an option. Their objective was to stop the drones from passing the border to a small village.

They would use their power to dismantle the wings, ignite the missiles or crash the drones into each other. After a few minutes they noticed that the drones weren't stopping and they were starting to get migraines from the constant use of their powers.

They didn't know what to do to stop the drones. That's when they both realized that they didn't need to stop the drone, but the ones controlling the drones.

Inside of the control room Shauna was pushed aside by Mike and she watched as he started flipping off the switches that controlled the training arena.

" _Course complete."_

Shauna smiled when Mike looked dazed and confused.

"What happened?" He asked while he massaged his temples.

"We couldn't destroy the drones." Stephan said as the two stepped inside.

"But we could stop them." Maria finished.

"But Shauna knew that she was too strong minded to be stopped by our power."

"So we used someone who wouldn't suspect being possessed." Mike glared at them with a scowl on his face.

"Are you saying that I am stupid?" He asked offensively.

"No."

"Just unsuspecting." The two giggled.

"Next." Shauna said.

"I'll go next." Dany said before going downstairs.

Shauna nodded and started up her trial. She decided to get creative and put her in an environment field. In this course she would prevent a forest from burning down and take down Firefly, non-lethally of course.

Everyone watched as Dany started to use her wind power to extinguish the flames that were currently burning down the forest. Shauna watched as the image of Firefly flew in and started attacking Dany with his flamethrower, but she deflected it with a strong gust of wind.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Shauna turned and saw Cecil standing right next to her with a concerned look on his face. "Why is she fighting Firefly?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you have seen me go up against Firefly so you know I can take him down easily." He explained.

"True, but you won't always be there to handle fire wielding enemies." She explained as she watched Dany do something amazing.

She caught Firefly in the center of the burning forest, before flying twenty feet into the air and conjuring up a strong gust of wind. Everyone was stunned when she crafted the wind in the shape of a lance and threw it down into the ground. A large tornado appeared in an instant and started to extinguish the flames and start spinning the poor villain around in circles before she dispersed the tornado and let the villain fall to the ground, immobilized.

" _Course complete."_

"Great work Dany." Shauna stated. "What name would you prefer?"

"Vortex, of course." She giggled before skipping out of view.

"You're up Gauntlet, and grab a bow and some arrows." She assured, he raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled. "You'll need it."

He just shrugged it off and went down to the training floor. He grabbed a compound bow and made his way into the training field. When the stage was set he realized that he was in an oil pipeline.

He shook his head and readied his bow.

"Figures."

The test was to take down all ten assassins and free the hostages inside of the main office. He pulled out and arrow and fired it into the chest of one assassin and then another a second later. The rest of the assassins were all alerted as four of them rushed in to guard the hostages and the remaining four scouted the area for Cecil.

Cecil knew he couldn't use his power without risking the lives of the hostages, but he did know he could limit his powers enough to take down these guys. He kneeled behind cover and held his gauntlet up in front of him. He conjured up a small amount of energy and waited for his mark.

The remaining assassins were all on their toes and slowly waited for their enemy to engage. Their wish was half granted when they each saw a bright light heading straight towards them. The light was actually Cecil who was covered in flames with a sword in his hand and he was heading straight for them. The assassin raised his bow and fired at Cecile, but upon impact, Cecil burst into sparks and the assassin's arrow struck one of his comrades on the opposite side.

Cecil fired another arrow into the assassin and then the last two that jumped him from the corner. That only left the last four who were guarding the hostages. Cecil caught a glimpse at the main office. He knew he couldn't reach the ones in the back behind the hostages, but the two at the window, he could hit with his bow, but he would need to be fast.

Cecil readied two arrows and fired them before throwing his bow aside and charging his gauntlet again. The second the arrows broke through the glass, he threw his fist out and conjured not one but two hands from his gauntlet. They were both in synced with his hand as the large digits opened up and wrapped around the two assassins.

With one strong tug he pulled both of the assassins out through the walls and threw them over the railings and into the water below. The hostages and the factory were both secured.

"I think you know what my name should be, Shadow" Cecil chuckled as the room went back to normal. Shauna smiled and typed in his name.

"Sure thing, Gauntlet." Shauna turned to the remaining team members and she was surprised to see the girl in the purple tunic raised her hand. "Go ahead, Nemera."

She smiled and headed into the training center. While Shauna prepared her course, Jake walked up to her with a concerned look.

"So are you sure we can trust her?" He asked as he watched Nemera take her place.

"Stormbolt trusted her, and she never was a part of the league." She explained.

"What is she though an alien, because she looks like an elf." Cecil asked.

"She is known as a Medijari, very rare." She explained. "She was born on Earth though to a human father, her mother was a Medijari."

"What do we know about her in general though?" Jake asked more sternly.

"Not a damn thing."

Nemera's eyes glowed purple as she prepared for her mission. Her job was to last a minute under live fire while protecting her target. She used her power to conjure up purple shields and blast down any offensive drones or troops. When the minute was up, she wasn't tired or injured.

She curtsied playfully before exiting the room.

"She is a bit of a mystery." Johnny snickered when he saw her curtsy. He then looked back at the boy who was still draped in his hoody. "Then again so is Silent-Bob over here."

"Narika, you want to show him what you're made of?" Shauna asked. Johnny could hear the smug tone in her voice. The figure known as Narika nodded before reaching behind his lower back.

Both Thomas and Johnny jumped back when he pulled her arms back and threw two dual, boned handled kukri blades at the edges of their feet. They were startled when they watched as he started to undress. He pulled his hoody off over his head revealing shoulder length white hair. His pants were next, revealing a pair of matching shorts and a sports bra supporting her chest and curvy hips.

"Wait, what?"

Narika revealed herself to be a young seventeen year old girl with multiple scars and tattoos all over her body. Her tattoos consisted of four snakes, two running up her shoulder and down to her wrist while the other two went down from her thighs to her ankles, two medieval shields on the back of her hands and onto her knuckles, a wolf paw on the top of each foot and pair of black angel wings on her back.

She reached up to her surgical mask and slowly removed it. Everyone either flinched or gasped when she revealed her right cheek to be gone, revealing her teeth and gums behind some scarred flesh.

"Pretty, aren't I?" She snickered.

Johnny said nothing as she reached down and picked up her blades. She made her way past the group and to the elevator. Once inside of the training grounds, Shauna gave her, her assignment.

"Just give me a challenge." She shouted up at Shauna.

"Can do." The future leader gloated before giving her what she wanted.

The arena transformed into a warehouse and Narika found herself surrounded by trained mercenaries armed with guns and machetes.

They engaged her and everyone paid close attention when Narika's snake tattoos glowed neon green. She swung her arm out and everyone was surprised when her arm stretched out four feet across and sunk her blade into the chest of a merc. She then lifted her foot in the air and landed an uppercut on another mercs chin and sent him flying ten feet in the air. She swung her whole body around like a helicopter and both arms extended and she cut down anyone who came before her.

Once she had dealt with all of the armed guards, more came in and she was soon out gunned. She quickly deactivated her snake tattoos and raised her hands revealing her shield tattoos. The tattoos glowed bright neon blue before turning the skin on her body into black armor that shined blue in the light.

The mercs opened fired on her, but she rushed towards every one of them and smiled a smug grin when every bullet bounced off of her. She balled her hand into a fist before raising it above her head and sending it into the skull of the merc. She quickly picked up his gun and opened fired on the remaining troops, ending the test in a matter of seconds.

She deactivated her power and Shauna took note at how winded Narika was. Could it be from her power or because of adrenaline?

Further study would defiantly be needed. Shauna cleared her throat before speaking to the young girl.

"Well done, do you have a name?" She asked.

"Black Mark." Narika simply said before leaving the arena.

"She has some awesome abilities." Jake stated. "I wonder what the other tattoos do."

"Alright, Mike you're up now." Shauna smiled said smiling at her young friend.

"Yeah, sure." Mike sighed before hopping out of his chair and walking over to the elevator.

"You sure about this?" Jake whispered.

"You know he can still hear you right?" Shauna blandly stated before selecting Mike's training. "Besides I have faith in him."

When Mike was in place Shauna started his training. Mike was now standing inside of a hallway surrounded by students. Back inside the control room a few people started to feel taken for granted.

"What the hell is this?" Cecil asked.

"A control exercise." Shauna stated. "His goal is to make it down the hall and outside without engaging anyone or losing control of his power."

"So we all outrun drones and save hostages, but this kid gets it easy by walking from one end of the room to the other?" Cecil states defensively. Shauna turns toward him with furrowed eyebrows.

"His wolf form is like a powder keg, one spark and he goes off." She snapped before turning back to her monitor.

"And you chose school instead of a battle field?"

"Have you ever been to high school?" Shauna asked rhetorically. Cecil looked embarrassed before backing away.

"I was home schooled." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Mike was walking slowly and timidly down the hall as everyone either chit chatted or bumped into him as he walked. Occasionally he would look up from the floor and he would make eye contact with some students and he could see the judgmental looks in their eyes.

He could feel his other self, begging to be set free and claw those looks off of their faces. He reached up and gripped his shoulders tight in order to keep his hands busy.

He was only a few feet away from the door so he started to walk fast, not caring who he bumped into. He was almost home free until he just so happened to bump into a disgruntled looking student.

"Hey watch where you're going freak!" The bigger boy snapped. Mike felt his finger nails stretch out of his fingers and his fangs started to grow in his mouth. He could feel himself ready to lose control, but he built up whatever free will he had left and ran out from the school.

Shauna smiled up in the control room and wrote in his name, The Wolf.

"Okay, that's step one." Shauna said.

"What's step two?" Thomas asked. Shauna turned to him and the rest of her new team members. She said only one word.

"Trust."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Twisted**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and ocs once again they are all very interesting and unique including your villains. First up is Lightseekers villain based off of Professor Pyg, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond or the Justice League.**

* * *

In an old abandoned theater long forgotten by the public, a woman dressed in a filthy show girl outfit with a surgeons apron, circled a little boy who was strapped onto a surgical table. Richard Wagner's 'Der Ring des Nigelungen' echoed throughout the theater as she used her knives as conductors.

The boy was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts while a white doll mask was sewn to his face. He struggled against his restraints as the older woman approached him with an agonizing slowness. The boy started to struggle against his restraints when he saw his own reflection in the flat of the knife.

"Please! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! I wanna go home! Mama! Dad! Help me!" The boy screamed. The woman stepped into eyesight and the boy screamed louder when he saw the fleshy, decaying pig mask covering the woman's face.

"Shh... Ms. Galatea make it better. Pain is just the body's way of saying thank you." She cooed before sticking a needle into the boy and pumping the drugs into his arm.

"Thank you." The boy whimpered. All of his senses and freewill started to fade away from his mind.

"Almost finished, little boy. Almost perfect. All we need are your scrubs." She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "This would have been much easier if you'd just let me inject your brain with my medicine first. It takes away the brain's ability to tell your body to go ouch! I hated seeing Papa and Grandpa's Dollotrons screaming. That's why I give my Dollotrons the medicine first. If you had not smashed it, you wouldn't be going through this. And believe me, little man, this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you." She giggles as she holds up a broken jet injector.

Just then the doors burst open and a lone silhouette slowly stomps into the theater. The woman snickered mischievously under her mask before turning towards the figure.

"Oh...have you come to be perfect too?" She asked, followed by a snort. "Ms. Galatea happy to oblige, but first let me put this boy in uniform." She pulled out a pair of scrubs from a nearby box as twenty Dollotrons stood up from their seats in the theater. "So unsanitary walking around in his boxer shorts."

(Two days earlier)

Johnny had woken up late that morning he never has had a good night's sleep for years since his nightmares started to occur after his incident in outworld. He let out a heavy yawn before turning the corner and spotted his new colleague.

"Hi Narika." Johnny greeted sheepishly. The girl, who was still dressed in her baggy clothes turned towards Johnny and nodded at him before turning back to the entrance. Johnny didn't know if she was still mad at him for assuming she was a boy.

"So…how is your morning?" He asked as the two entered the elevator.

"Fine." She responded as curtly as the nod.

"Cool, cool." He muttered. The elevator started to go down and he deduced he had a minute before they reached headquarters. "So, cool stunts yesterday those tattoos are really cool, how did you get them?"

"Played with a magical book and bound the spells to my ink."

"Isn't that voodoo?" He joked.

"Possibly?"

"Are you still mad at me for assuming you were a boy?" He asked. He was starting to get annoyed from her short answers.

"No, I actually like it when people do refer to me as a boy." She stated. "It makes it harder for them to find me." Johnny glanced at her confused.

"Who is looking for you?" He asked.

"Are you my friend?" She asked sincerely.

"Um…yes?"

"No you are not." She stated with a slight harsh tone in her monotone expression. "I am alone and it is how I like it. The only reason I joined the Shadow Warriors is because Shauna found me and promised me that she could help me with my current situation."

Johnny didn't know what to say or how to respond. He could have asked her what her 'situation' is but he knew he would just get another short answer. The elevator doors dinged before opening and the two stepped out and were greeted by Shauna.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" She asked. She walked up to Narika and gave her a small hug. Narika didn't return it, but Johnny could see her lean into their future leaders shoulder in acceptance.

"I had to make sure I wasn't followed," She explained before nodding at Johnny. "He slept in."

"Well no worries, today is a training day." Shauna explained. Johnny noticed she was wearing a pair of fitting running shorts and a tank top, both blue. He flinched when he heard her clear her throat and blushed when he was caught staring at her wardrobe. "Yes I do look this good, now stop gawking and follow me."

"Why don't I get a hug?" He chuckled as the three made their way out of the living quarters and into the arena. He could practically see her roll her eyes before turning and giving him a hug. She held her lips close to his ear.

"She's shy, you're not." She whispered before pulling away. He understood what she meant. Narika gave Shauna the cold shoulder too and she is now trying to get her to warm up. Johnny didn't know much about this girl, but he does know about those scars.

You only get scars that gruesome when someone just decided to come into your peaceful life and screw it up for their own well-being. He smiled a smug grin and assumed since she was still here the people who gave her those scars didn't live long enough to regret it.

Shauna had led them into the arena where his brother Thomas and his new ally Cecil were both sparring in the center with their fists. Thomas was mostly dodging his attacks, since both of his fists were made of iron, but Cecil could easily block his attacks and feel no harm.

Dany was working on her defensive moves, by having Stephan and Maria levitating knives and throwing them at her with the same velocity as a soldier or assassin. When the knives made it half way towards her, she swiped her arm across her chest and sent off a burst of wind casting the blades aside.

Nemera was currently levitating objects around her with her magic while sitting on the floor meditating. Mike was still trying to get a grip on summoning his form at will, without killing everyone in his sight and Jake was there with a tranquilizer, just in case.

"How are you doing, Mike?" Johnny asked.

"I'm getting the hang of it, but it's still a pain in the ass." He grunted. "The vicious son of a bitch won't let up."

"You'll get it, don't worry." Shauna assured.

"Shauna." Shauna turned towards Thomas and she raised an eyebrow when she saw a serious look on his face. "We need to talk."

"So talk." She said.

"It's about the boy/ He's still missing and no one knows where he is." He said in a pleading voice. "I mean I couldn't sleep last night because all I can think about is seeing this kid with bandages on his face or having him crucified on the wall."

"Which is why we need to be prepared for when we find him." Shauna stated. "I mean the sick bastard who did this isn't just going to let him go and turn himself in."

"Do you know who the hell is even behind this?" He asked. The rest of the warrior recruits started to gather up and see what was going on. Shauna pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of an old, ugly man.

"His name is Lazlo Valentin, a.k.a Professor Pyg." She informed. "He has a habit for leaving his 'failed work' in public places. The whereabouts of him and his boy have been a freaking mystery, but I think we may have found him."

"Well I'm listening." Thomas snapped.

"He's in a warehouse, it was used to store parade floats, but after the battle with Trigon thirteen years ago, it's been out of commission ever since."

"So what the hell are we waiting for, let's go!" Thomas snapped.

"I'm with him." Johnny nodded. "Seriously, he could be dead for all we know."

"We need to train first." She explained. "We don't know what to expect when we get there and according to Batman and my father's files on him, he has a way of making people immune to pain."

"Screw them, my brother and I have dealt with worse." Thomas said.

"You are suggesting we just kill them?" Shauna said.

"Yes." Johnny muttered. All eyes were on him now and some of them looked at him out of both pity and horror. "Don't look at me like that. I was kidnapped and forced to kill against my will and when I woke up I wanted to die after all of the horrible things I have done. So don't look at me like I am heartless. If these things are the mindless dolls you say they are then we need to put them down."

"You know what, you are right." Shauna said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Johnny. "This has the address to Pyg's hideout. Meet us there at seven tonight."

"You got it." Thomas said.

(!)

Later that night the team met up in the forest outside of Gotham and awaited further instruction. Shadow and Sparrow stood on the outskirts of the dark warehouse while the rest of the group awaited orders. Shadow turned to Johnny and removed her tanto machete sword from her belt and handed it to him.

"Okay Solar, you wanted to get the kid, go get him." She encouraged. Solar held the machete sword in both hands confused.

"What?"

"You want to be the big hero and do things your way then go ahead. Go in and get the kid by any means necessary." She explained. "You have full lead of the team."

"Um…okay." He said before pulling his hood over his head. "Come on team, let's get them."

Artic rolled his eyes before pulling his hood on and followed his brother with the rest of the team. Vortex made her way to the roof along with the Gemini Twin to scout out the area.

Solar, Artic, Gauntlet, Nemera and Black Mark all backed him up while Shadow, Sparrow and The Wolf stayed behind. Solar tried to open the door, but it was locked. Solar took a step back before lifting his foot and kicking the large door open.

The team slowly made its way inside and Solar took notice at how creepy the place looked with all of the old unwanted floats. Solar took notice of all the clown floats and Bugs Bunny floats he cringed when he saw this weird looking pig float. He assumed it must have been caught in some sort of fire, but what was even weirder was that it was looking right at him.

At the other side of the warehouse, Artic was searching for any sigh of the boy or the killer when he heard a loud scream followed by the grotesque sounds of snorting and squealing.

Artic rushed over to his brother and formed an ice sword in his hand. When he turned the corner he was startled at what he had seen.

On top of his brother, was a large, deformed man attacking Solar. His fingers were long white claws and his body was ragged and skinny, but his face was cut and shaped into the face of a pig.

"Artic, get this freak off of me!" He shouted as he tried to keep its claws from slicing his face.

Artic rushed over to his brother and that thing and raised his ice blade to strike down the monster. He ran his cold sword into the side of the monster and it let out a loud squeal before swatting Artic away with its large hand.

"Guys, we need help over here!" Artic shouted.

Before anyone could answer his calls, Gauntlet was sent flying through a shelf as another, but fatter, pig man rushed towards Artic. Black Mark, who had her shield tattoo activated, rushed towards him and landed a hard right hook to its face.

Nemera watched as it staggered back, but it regained its composure before letting out a snort and charged at her and rammed into her body. She was carried across the room before crashing into a wall but she was protected from the blow thanks to her shield.

She struggled against the monster for a bit as it slobbered all over her. Nemera rushed over towards the beast and shot it with her magic and knocked it back across the warehouse. Gemini and Vortex flew in from the roof and they both used their powers to finish it off.

Vortex blasted the pig back against the wall while the Gemini twins used their telekinesis to weld some scrap and wreckage to it and immobilizing it to the ground.

Solar and Artic both fought against the skinnier pig monster, while dodging its claws. Solar swiped his borrowed blade across the pig's stomach before Artic blasted it with a beam of ice from his fists.

The beast fell down on the ground unconscious as Artic bound its hands and feet to the ground. Solar looked around at the wrecked warehouse and ran a hand down his face. It took two freaks turned into pigs to figure out that this was all a setup.

"The kid isn't here." Solar sighed.

"Did Shadow know?" Artic asked.

"Yes." Shadow said as she walked towards the group. "Great work by the way. I like how you just barged in without a second guess and trashed the place. You did an amazing job of destroying any potential clues."

"Hey we were ambushed." Solar said defensively as he stood before Shadow. "Those things just came out of nowhere and attacked us. I guarantee the same thing would have happened if you had taken charge."

"No, what I would have done was use the twin's telepathy to see if there were any signs of brainwaves." Shadow explained. "Or if I was doing this by myself, like Batman did twenty minutes ago, I would have snuck inside avoid a fight with the pigs and use a sleeping agent to neutralize them."

"You already had a clue towards the killers real location and you just let us waste our time on these…things!?" Solar snapped. Shadow raised her hands defensively.

"Settle down, the clue was nothing but a couple of torn up notes. I have my brother working on it right now." She explained. Solar and Artic were still confused.

"So what, this exercise was all about perception?" Solar asked.

"Patience." She explained. "I know you guys want to save people, but rushing into situations like this isn't how it is done. What if the boy was inside or if there was a group of hostages and you guys were in there shooting ice and swinging blades like lunatics. There would be casualties."

The two seemed to understand what Shadow was getting at as did the rest of the team. Solar ran a hand through his messy black hair before nodding in acceptance.

"So what is our next move?" Solar asked.

"We go back to headquarters and see if Jake has had any luck with that torn up paper we found."

"What about those things in there?" Gauntlet asked.

"Gordon is on her way, she can handle it." She assured.

(!)

Back at headquarters Jake was sitting in a small office with a couple of sheets of construction paper covered top to bottom in scotch tape. He pulled out one last strip of tape before placing it carefully over the bottom edge. He let out a heavy sigh before leaning back into his chair exhausted.

"Finally." He groaned. After he had received the shreds of paper he went back home and tried to run them through the computer, but the shreds were to small and disorganized for it to be reconstruct, so he had to do this the old fashioned way.

After four hours and a couple of rolls of scotch tape later he was final able to reconstruct both papers. One of them was a journal entry while the other to his surprise was a birth certificate. He slowly got up from his chair and exited the room and headed into the research lab.

When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see everyone either passed out or playing around on their phones. He cleared his throat and everyone snapped their heads over to his direction.

"I finally fixed these freaking things." He groaned out loud as he placed both papers down on the table next to the computer. Everyone gathered around him and waited for a debriefing.

"The one on the black piece of construction paper is a birth certificate and the one red is a dairy page." He yawned. Shauna looked down at the birth certificate and tried to read through the tears and the tape. Her eyes widened in horror before she shook her head in disappointment.

"Jake, get a hold of Batman please." Shauna asked in a tired voice. Jake nodded and sat down in front of the large computer before typing in a series of buttons. The screen lit up revealing the black cowl of the dark knight.

"Shadow, you called?" Batman asked.

"Yes and is you know who there?" She asked.

"I'm here, Shadow." She smiled at her Grandpa Bruce's voice.

"Tonight my team and I have encountered these strange pig monsters, while following a lead. I had thought it was Professor Pyg or Son of Pyg but it gets much worse than that."

"It does." Bruce stated in confirmation. "Those pig monsters you have encountered were the former Professor Pyg and Son of Pyg, a.k.a Lazlo Valentin and Janosz Valentin."

"Are you serious?" Johnny snapped. "Those things weren't human, they were monsters. Hell, they were able to match us in speed and strength."

"Solar, please." Shauna assured as she turned back to the screen. "He has a point, those two have to be in their sixties or seventies, they couldn't have survive that kind of treatment or be able to take us on."

"They were administered with something, but Barbara can't figure it out until she gets back from the morgue."

"Morgue?"

"Someone put a .50 caliber round into both of their heads." Batman stated.

"It wasn't us." Shauna explained. "We left them alive for Barbara."

"We know, but someone didn't want them to talk."

"Talk?" Cecil asked rhetorically. "Those things thought they were pigs, what would they have said, 'oink'?"

"Their minds could have told us something." Stephan explained.

"Would have been an effort, but we could have pieced together their minds." Maria said.

"So someone else had a hand in this." Shauna stated. "That will have to wait. The reason I called is because there is a third party involved."

"Who is it?" Batman asked.

"Someone by the name of, Marion Valentin." She explained as she read it off the birth certificate. "Born from one Janosz Valentin and a Marion Galatea."

"Son of Pyg had a daughter?" Batman asked in anger. "How come no one ever looked into this?"

"Probably because Batman and Shadow along with the rest of the teams were too busy dealing with Baron and Trigon to even look in Pyg's direction." Shauna stated. "Here is something from her diary as well."

 _"I've done it!"_ She read. _"I've made my first Dollotron! I was proud of my work. Perfect face, all deformities and ugliness removed. It took several failures and several lectures and beatings from Papa, Grandpa and their mother of nails, but I did it! Then Papa asked why I left the nasty bits alone. I tried to tell them they can be perfected and must be left alone and not be removed. Then Papa hit me! He screamed that it's not good enough! Not perfect! Not good enough to please mother goat! I could do nothing but watch as he destroyed my perfection! He dragged me to his mother of nails, and I could hear her shouting at me, telling me I could do better! WHY?! Why can't I please her?! Why can't I please Papa and Grandpa and mother goat like how I please my OWN mother! The only one who calls me perfect even though I'm not!_

 _"No more. I'm gonna be an adult now and I'm gonna leave the nest. If Papa and Grandpa won't let me grow up, then I'll show them how adult I am. First, kill that old goat, then show Papa and Grandpa what I can do, then take mommy far away from this city. Oh, and note to self, don't remove the nasty bits. It would make mother goat angry. That's fine by me. I'm a grown woman. I don't have to listen to her anymore."_

"Seems she decided to 'perfect' Papa and Grandpa." Batman joked.

"Yes, but she left a clue in her diary." Shauna stated as she pointed at the paragraph. "Her mother was the only one who called her perfect."

"Which means she would hold her mother in high esteem." Batman pondered. "Let's see if our new friend's mom had any connections in Gotham."

"She did," Bruce stated. "An opera house on Miagani Island, according to the file she was a big star back in her day. She even had a statue built in her honor."

"That's as good as place as any." Shauna said. "We'll meet you there." Batman nodded and logged out. Shauna turned to the rest of her team and smiled. "So, are you guys ready for your first real mission?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Not yet." She said before pressing button on her computer counsel. They were confused until several panels behind them started to rise up into the wall and revealed assorted suits.

Solar looked at his hooded robes. The chest piece was fitted to hold his desert eagles and was a shiny black covering his shoulders and arms and his robe and hood was a dark red with silver outlines around the edges. His eyes lit up when he saw a shiny machete on the lower back.

Artic admired his suit as it looked like Batman's V8.03 suit but with a hood instead of a cowl and his wings looked more like eagle wings instead of bat wings. The chest piece and legs was silver and the hood and cape along with the gloves and boots were blue and all outlined in black.

Black Mark nodded in approval at her wardrobe as it was too her liking. It was all pretty standard black a jacket that reached down to her thighs with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, with Kevlar weaved pants, combat boots and fingerless gloves. Under the coat was dark blue, light weight armor similar to Shadow's with a pair of matching shin guards an ammo pouch on each thigh and finally a stretchy face mask and a pair of sun goggles with black frames and dark orange lenses.

"Perfect." She said as she removed her medical mask.

The Gemini twins held out their outfits to each other. They were both blue body suits with white Gemini symbols on their chests and matching black gloves with multi-tools hidden inside of them. Their most unique piece was the golden headbands that enhanced their powers tenfold.

"Love it." They both said.

Vortex blushed when she looked over her outfit. Her outfit was a black cat suit with a blue stripe running down the sides and topped off with a blue mask. It was nice since she could be able to move freely, but she was a little self-conscious about how much curve she would be showing.

Wolf looked over his black sleeveless shirt and shorts. It wasn't all that bad since he lost control and was naked, but at least the added layers would protect him more and keep him covered for when he reverted back to normal.

Nemera just received a black tiara that masked her face with a magic spell. Shadow had gotten that from a friend of hers at the justice league.

Gauntlet walked over to his leader and nudged her with his shoulder.

"You did a good job with their outfits." He smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope they can use them to their potential." She said.

(!)

Shadow kicked the door down and was greeted by twenty dollotrons. She pulled her sword out and pointed it at Galatea.

"Get the hell away from him!" She shouted. Galatea shook her head and pointed her scalpel at Shadow.

"You make big mistake, interrupting me. Mother wants him to be perfect, perfect like Papa." She said as she motioned to the dollotron sitting on a wheelchair. "Pyg was give drug, drug makes the body perfect."

Shadow stomped forward and Galatea pulled off her fleshy pig mask, revealing her pale, scarred face and slick black hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shadow cringed and knew it was opera and from her dad's reports she knew she was in for a rough ride.

Only when she sang, it was angelic.

She watched as she sang a soft melody that would have melted her heart if she wasn't there to kill her.

Just then the dollotrons started to move towards her and before she knew it she was swarmed.

"Warriors attack!"

Just then the warriors burst out of hiding and engaged the dollotrons. Black Mark was using her shield tattoo and pounded her steel fist into a dollotrons face. Gauntlet did the same while Sparrow and Solar fought back with close quarters combat.

Artic froze his fist and chuckled at how well his suit molded with his powers and attacked the dollotrons with his frozen strikes before Vortex swung her arms around and fired off a strong gust of wind blowing a few back.

Nemera and Gemini both used their powers to immobilize their opponents, but they couldn't keep them restrained since they were constantly being interrupted by oncoming dollotrons. Stephan managed to levitate one off of Nemera and she used a small magical blast to knock back a few.

"Thank you." The two said.

"You're welcome." Nemera said.

Shadow kicked one of the dollotrons in the head and knocked it on its ass, but the second it went down it got right back up and lunged straight at Shadow and tackled her to the ground. The dollotron had a strong grip on her throat and she was struggling to breath.

She was about to activate her power when a long black claw swiped across the dollotron and sent it flying across the opera house. She looked up and saw Wolf standing over her and roaring at the dollotrons.

One of them jumped on his back and he quickly threw him over his shoulder and stomped on him before being tackled in the stomach by another one. Shadow was surprised to see it actually able to take on Wolf like that. These things were still human, right?

Black Mark used her snake tattoos to and her blade combo move to cut down their feet, but they didn't respond normally to pain. Artic froze their feet to the ground and quickly helped her up before Gauntlet rushed in and sent a super charged punch to a small group of dollotrons.

They all flew back, but again they just kept getting up while the ones who were frozen to the floor broke out from the ice.

"They have enhanced strength!" A voice shouted above them.

Suddenly Batman swooped in and started to fend them off as best he could. Solar and Sparrow were both thrown across the room and onto the ground. Vortex fired a gust of wind at another group while Nemera summoned a barrier between her and a few others.

"Shadow!" Nemera shouted as she held them back as best she could. "They aren't going down!"

"What do we do, go red?" Gauntlet asked as he pulled out his bow and readied an arrow.

"No, we can save them!" Solar shouted. "There has to be a way to beat them."

He was starting to get frustrated and overwhelmed. He hated what these things were and what Galatea had done to them. She was a monster a sadist and…still singing.

That was it that is how he could beat them. Solar pulled a golden desert eagle out of his holster, aimed it at Galatea and fired. She was knocked back from the impact and fell to the ground falling silent.

In an instant all of the dollotrons in unison fell to the ground whimpering in a fetal position. While Batman tended to them Solar made his way to the boy. Gemini joined him and quickly aided the boy.

"Can he be saved?" Solar asked.

"It will be a challenge." Stephan stated.

"But we will succeed." Maria explained.

They used their telekinesis to carefully remove the mask from his face. Once it was off they both placed their hands on the boys head and began to work on his mind.

Meanwhile Shadow had moved over to the woman in the wheelchair and she immediately cringed at the smell.

"Looks like she's been dead for a while." Shadow stated as Artic approached her.

"I guess she just couldn't let go." Artic look back at the unconscious woman and sighed. "Poor thing, she didn't have much except this broken jet injector."

Shadow took the needle and examined it. It must have been syringe the Galatea mentioned. Black Mark walked over to the pair.

"The boy is fine, Gemini erased this whole experience from his mind, when he wakes up he won't remember a thing."

"Good work team." She said to everyone. "Let's call it a night."

"I'll wait for Barbara while you tend to your troops." Batman said.

"Thanks, let's move out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Evil**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your feedback I will do what I can for the future and also for your characters and thanks for the villain ocs as well they are going to be great for my story. Enjoy! Also Stephen Amell vs Star Dust, Summer Slam!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or The Justice League.**

* * *

Shauna sat at the computer going through the data she had received after analyzing the syringe she had found on Galatea.

After that whole ordeal with Galatea, Solar had stuck around to make sure that the boy had gotten home alright. She smiled when he called ahead and told her that the boy had no idea what had happened or what his parents were talking about. Gemini told her how they planned on sticking around a little while longer.

She was broken from her thoughts when a private number came up on her screen. She recognized it as Batman's and answered the call. Batman's hidden face appeared and she nodded at the screen.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Is Jake with you?" Batman asked in his usual expressionless tone, but she could hear a little serious tone in his voice. She sat up straight in her seat before shaking her head. "Shauna, Barbara did a DNA test on the dollotrons to get a confirmation on their identity. Some of them were ex-cons but the rest were just regular people with average jobs."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a bombshell coming up." She groaned as she raised her hands and massaged her temples.

"Shauna, the reason why they were so much stronger than an average human was because their veins contained traces of Adonis."

"Adonis…" She whispered in shock. She quickly looked back at her analysis and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The syringe had strong traces of Adonis coated on the inside. "That was the drug she was using to reduce the pain. The healing agent helps reduce pain."

"And it enhances their strength, but here's another twist. This Adonis sample isn't pure like yours or your fathers. It's been tampered with."

"Just like the samples my dad would give to the non-meta on his team." Shauna pondered. "My mother had those destroyed after he died though and I've never distributed any."

"What about Cyrus?" He asked. Shauna cringed at the very sound of his name. Her mother told her stories on how his lifelong dream is to bathe the old world in fire and become a king of the new one. He dropped off the grid after her dad died he took his death personally as well.

"He hasn't been heard from in thirteen years, but I know he wouldn't give anyone Adonis even if it were for his own plans. He has a divine goal to be the only perfect being."

"Then who the hell has access to Adonis?" Batman snapped.

"I don't know, but I suggest we look into is a.s.a.p." Shauna said before getting up from her chair. "Whoever is giving Adonis to a psycho like Galatea obviously isn't someone who is looking for world peace."

"Agreed."

(Meanwhile)

"God damn, someone get those sedatives!" A guard shouted at one of his colleagues.

"NO!" Galatea shrieked.

She was currently on her way to Arkham Asylum and she was not making it easy on her handlers. She was strapped to a gurney and she was fighting hard to break free from her restraints, leaving bruises on her wrist and ankles. She didn't want to go to Arkham Asylum, not because she was afraid of 'getting better' as the doctors described, but because she didn't want to get worse.

The guards and doctors had a hell of a time getting her ready for the drive, but when they strapped her in, now they were trying to keep her from having a panic attack and dropping dead on the spot. The doctor riding in the transport truck was readying a needle to help keep her stable which only made her freak out more.

"Mother!" She shouted at the top of her lungs when suddenly the inside of the truck started to rock and was flipped over on its side. Galatea looked around frantically as gunfire occurred on the outside of the truck.

When the shots went silent the remaining guard staggered to his feet and aimed his shotgun at the door. Galatea let out a yelp when a hand ripped through the back door before ripping it clean off the hinges.

The guard opened fired on the assailant, but his shots were bouncing off of his chest. When he ran out of shells he started to panic when the assailant was covered head to toe in a rock like suit. When the guard made a reach for his handgun the assailant thrust his hands forward and shot two large pointy rocks, impaling the poor in the chest and killing him instantly.

"Thank you Black Stone." A voice said from outside of the van.

Galatea looked up to see a man wearing a trench coat with bandages covering the entirety of his face. He looked down at Galatea with pale blue eyes. She started to panic after he reached into his coat and pulled out a very large and sharp knife.

He kneeled down next to her and she started to struggle against her restraints even more as he lowered the knife to her wrist. His knife slipped through the restraints and easily cut through the belts, freeing her from the gurney.

"Why would you help me, did mother send you?" She asked as she snorted at the end. The man rolled his eyes in annoyance before pulling a brown bag out of his coat pocket.

"No, I was sent by someone else." He grunted as he held the bag up. "I was told to tell you to put this over your head, so don't fight it."

"B-But that is not my face, my face is beautiful." She swooned while running her hands down her scarred face. Growing tired of her theatrics the man shoved the bag over her head before pulling out his SIG Sauer P226 from his coat and smacking her on the side of her head knocking her out cold.

(!)

When Galatea came too, she noticed that she was no longer in the destroyed truck, but in a dark room, seated at a long marble table. She looked to her left to see the man with bandages on his face and then to her right to see the man known as Black Stone next to her with his arms crossed.

" **Finally you're awake."** A modulated voice said from inside of the room. **"Now we can get started."**

Soon more people started to gather inside and take their seats around the table. The one who had just spoken was wearing a black hooded robe with a sword strapped to his left hip. His face was hidden under his hood so no one could get a good look at him. The man waved his hand around at all of the colorful individuals.

" **Let's start off with the introductions shall we?"** He said before going around the table starting with an older man with short black hair smoking a cigar. He was dressed in all black with a trench coat, shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves and steel toed boots. His most unusual feature was a necklace with eight pointy fangs dangling from a chain. **"Chuck Finlay."**

"Aye." He said in a thick Irish accent before taking another puff from his cigar. The figure moved over to another odd pair of individuals. One was a woman who wore a black suit, her skin was pale white and her hair was raven black. The other was a large man with bleach blonde hair, wearing a white suit.

" **This is the Brain Trust, but they are often referred to as Bombshell and the Invulnerable Man."** They remained silent as Bombshell drank her water that was out in front of her. He then moved over to a man dressed in Warney-Tech body armor, fitted with a bronze angel mask and a large white/silver armored gauntlet with chains around it. **"Hyperion."**

He nodded his head and remained silent while the man patted another man's shoulder. He had brown hair and he was wearing the same body armor as Black Stone and Hyperion, minus the gauntlet.

" **Gavin Winston."**

"Hello." He smiled as his brown eyes twinkled with something evil.

" **Black Stone."** He patted Black Stone's chair. **"Galatea and of course Hush."**

"Great, we are all introduced." Finlay grunted before mashing his cigar out on the table. "Can we get on with this?"

" **Of course of course." The man said as he sat down at the head of the table. "Now you are all here because I have peaked your interest. Chuck, you want to kill The Wolf, Brain Trust want to get their hands back on the Gemini Project, Hyperion wants revenge against Vulcan, Winston wants revenge on Storm Bolt, Black Stone want's his beloved Vortex back, Galatea wants to make the world beautiful and Hush has been quiet this whole time about what he wants."**

"So you are going to help us just like that?" Gavin asked skeptically.

" **Well not out of the goodness of my heart."** The man chuckled. **"I want something as well."**

"And what is that?" Bomb Shell asked.

" **All in due time."** The man replied. **"Now if you want what you desire then stay seated if not the door is right there."** He said, pointing his finger at the door.

No one made a move to stand.

" **Good, now we can get onto business."** He explained. He picked up a small briefcase and placed it on the table. **"Now, our goals may be our own, but we cannot achieve them until we remove a certain obstacle."**

"The Justice League?" Gavin asked.

"Batman?" Bomb Shell implied.

" **The Shadow Warriors."** He grunted. He pulled out a few files out of his case and opened them on the table. **"The Justice League protects the world, Gotham belongs to the warriors."**

"I've heard about these ones." Finlay chuckled. "They're like me, not afraid to kill to get the job done."

" **Exactly."** The man said. **"They are led by the late Shadow's wife, Alexandra Warney. They are based in a mansion somewhere in the forests of Gotham."**

"Do you know where it is?" Hush asked.

" **Yes, but their defenses are strong."** He warned. **"If we wish to accomplish our goals, we need the Warriors as broken as possible."**

"Then what is our first order of business?" Black Stone asked.

" **Chaos, now are there any questions before I start?"**

"Yes, what is your name?" Hush asked. The man looked him in his eyes and he didn't like how he was trying to analyze him. The man looked at all of his new team members and he saw the same look in their eyes. He was hoping to keep his name off the record when he promised them their goals, but now he had no choice.

" **I am Al-Athar."**

 **(!)**

Meanwhile in downtown Gotham a fire broke out in a tenement building and the warriors were sent to help. Sparrow swung in from his grappling hook and crashed into the top floor window to go after a young girl screaming.

Gauntlet remained on the outside, ground level and started catching any flaming rubble while Artic used his ice powers to help put out the flames. Sparrow jumped out of the top floor window and used his cape to safely glide down with the girl in his arms.

"It's alright!" Sparrow assured as he set the girl down on her feet. "She is safe and-mpf!"

He was cut off by the girl's lips pressing hard on his own. The girl pulled back and blushed.

"Thank you." She giggled as Sparrow stood still in shock. Artic and Gauntlet both chuckled and patted their hands on his shoulders.

"We're just doing our jobs." Artic smiled. "Come along now Sparrow."

Artic readied his grappling gun while Gauntlet prepared revved his motorcycle. Gauntlet took one last glance over his shoulder and let out a annoyed sigh when he saw Sparrow still frozen in place.

"Sparrow, move your ass!" He shouted, snapping the young boy out of his trance and readying his grappling gun before flying off into the air.

"Seriously what was that, your first kiss?" Artic asked through their speakers.

"No, but I have always wanted to kiss her." Sparrow chuckled.

"You know her?" Gauntlet asked.

"Jessica Day." He smiled. "She's one of my friends at school."

"Aww, dude," Gauntlet cringed on his end. "Don't tell me you burned down her building just to get her to kiss you!" He chuckled when he heard Sparrow start to stutter.

"No I didn't burn the building down to kiss her. I don't even know what caused the fire." Sparrow snapped.

"It does seem weird." Artic pondered on his end. "It started from the ground up, I mean no one even knew about it until one of the neighbors went down to do laundry."

"And Jess told me that the building was renovated recently so it couldn't have been any faulty wiring or anything." Sparrow chipped in. Gauntlet smiled a smug grin on his end.

"Did you order the repairs on her building?" Sparrow remained silent on his end. "You did, didn't you?"

"No…I talked my grandfather into doing it." Sparrow admitted shamefully. Gauntlet cracked up on the other end causing Sparrow to switch off so he could talk to Artic. "So do you have any clues or ideas?"

"No clues, but a very strong hunch." He explained. "Johnny and I were born with this power and we have grown use to knowing the feeling of magic, especially flame magic from both my brother and Gauntlet."

"You think that fire was intentional from someone like Gauntlet?" Sparrow asked.

"I felt a presence when my ice hit those flames. Normal flames would go out instantly, but those flames felt like they were fighting against my ice before going out."

"So we have a magic arsonist, great." Sparrow groaned. "Well let's get back to H.Q and look over the list."

"Sounds like a plan." Artic agreed as they made their way back to H.Q. "Are you going to inform Gauntlet?"

"Hell no."

(!)

Sarah, known to many as Whisper, was sitting in her den sipping tea while reading the news on her Ipad while Mike napped on the couch next to her. She loved moments like these. She and her husband Zack couldn't wait to have one of their own soon.

She let out a content sigh and went back to reading when something caught her eye.

" _A string of deaths occurred yesterday from one in the afternoon to nine at night. The dogs belong to different owners and the families and owners had no relations other than owning the same breed of dog the Alaskan malamute." She narrowed her eyes at the last statement. "The killer has seemed to have a personal vendetta against these dogs as he or she has murdered them with an arrow fried from what the authorities have stated to be a crossbow."_

Sarah knew that this wasn't another looney tune with some weird fetish. This was to get her attention that someone was killing wolf looking dogs. Mike said the same thing happened the last time he laid low in a village at one point before being attacked by a man.

That same man must have tracked him to Gotham. Sarah looked down at the picture of the poor dog. Someone one was going to do this to Mike, over Sarah's dead body.

She placed her pad down on the coffee table and moved over to her wall safe and pressed her thumb on the scanner. The safe popped open and she reached in to grab her trust desert eagle and a few clips before sitting back down and sipping her tea.

"Come on in you cowardly bastard." She warned.

She didn't need the Whisper for this one.

(!)

Narika was walking down the sidewalk in the park enjoying the calm of the evening. People were going home after a long day of work while children and parents were out eating ice cream and young couples were just enjoying each other's company.

When she was young and alone, she use to feel jealous and sad knowing that she could never have that with the way she looked. It was hard for her to meet someone when she had the same facial work as Jonah Hex.

She didn't let it bother her anymore. She wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to enjoy everyone on the team. They didn't mind her scars or her attitude they actually admired it. The left side of her face rose in a smile under her surgical mask.

She looked around at the park and admired the beauty the Wayne's and Warney's had put into keeping it reserved. She looked over at another park bench and she saw an unusual man sitting on the bench.

He was a silly looking old man. He looked like he was a retiree or something with his orange Hawaiian shirt and muscle shirt underneath. He wore a pair of tan shorts with a leather belt and black flip-flops. Scratch the retiree he looked like a sugar daddy with his gold chain around his neck and both hands had a couple of rings on each hand with big gems on each one.

She couldn't see his eyes through his large black sunglasses and he couldn't see her eyes under her hood, but she felt like he was staring right at her. His teeth showed through his white goatee as his face broke out in a smile and soon a laugh.

Narika froze.

She heard that laugh before hell she hears it every night in her sleep. She slowly stood up on her shaky legs and took a few breaths before charging straight at the man. She even activated her wolf paw tattoos on her feet, not caring if anyone saw the red glows through her shoes, and ran faster towards the man.

She was almost there when a mother walking her baby in her stroller got in her way. She stumbled out of the woman's way and continued to the man. She pulled out one of her kukri machetes, but the man was gone when she got there.

She deactivated her power and sheeted her blade after she couldn't find him. She was about to leave when she saw a folded piece of paper on the bench. She quickly reached out and grabbed it and unfolded it, only to see a black spot on it.

No, not a black spot a black mark.

They had found her.

(!)

Cecil was done with his work for the warriors for the night and was about to make his way home. He got on his bike and made his way home but stopped at a light as one of those now energy efficient cars strolled up next to him. He casually looked over at the car and caught a glimpse at the driver. He narrowed his eyes at the driver and he knew he had seen him before.

"Uncle Gordon?" He asked. The driver flinched and floored it down the street through a red light. There was no doubt about it that was his Uncle Gordon Jackson, or better known to the Warriors as Phanes.

Cecil quickly dialed his mom's number in his helmet.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I just saw Uncle Gordon."

"Did he hurt you?" She snapped with worry.

"No, but stay home, I'll be there in a few."

(!)

Up in the Watch Tower, Nemera stared down at Earth feeling a heavy burden tugging at her heart. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled when she saw her friend Stormbolt.

"Are you okay?" He asked he could always tell when his friend was in distress.

"I don't know Ethan." She sighed. "I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

"Talk to Shadow about it then." He said. She looked at him confused and he just shrugged. "Hey I have been doing this for years. When I felt like something was going to go wrong they usually ended up going wrong."

"So I should just tell them I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen?" She stated skeptically.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay Ethan, I'll tell her tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: World Turned Upside-down**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support once again I really appreciate it and hope to see more from you. This is where things get more hectic for our heroes as the bad guys start to get a grip on our heroes. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Shauna sat in the living room of Giovanni and Bonnie Borgia, the parents and only known relatives of Stephan and Maria Borgia. They had seen the news and the blurred photos of the Gemini Twins, but they didn't fool their parents. They knew it was their children and they didn't like them fighting crime, especially evil like Galatea.

Stephan and Maria were told by their parents that they weren't allowed to continue on with their crime fighting, so they asked Shauna to convince them otherwise. Shauna sat in their living room and said what she had to say.

"You two are idiots." She said in a calm tone. The twins let out a groan. They calculated that the odds of them being crime fighters went from bad to shit. "You sit in front of me and tell me how I have no right to drag your children into this when you two are the whole reason they are like this to begin with."

"We were in a compromising position." Giovanni said in a low but angry tone. "Our children's DNA bonded with the Gemini gene. Once that happened no one in Argus, hell even Waller wouldn't let our children step foot outside of that base."

"He's right." Bonnie pleaded. "Amanda had armed guards around us day and night. If we even let our children anywhere near an exit she would have had us killed and our children would still be on ice as we speak."

"I get that you wanted to be with your children, but because of you volunteering them for experiments they missed out on half of their lives. They should be in their late twenties by now." Shauna stated. Giovanni slammed his hands on the coffee table, rattling the cups.

"We know," He snapped. "But they won't even make it to their thirteenth birthday if we allow them to continue working for you. You had my kids go up against a psychopath like Galatea for god sakes."

"And your kids helped saved a little boy from being mentally scarred for the rest of his life." Shauna stated defensively. She was ready to give them another talking to but her phone started ringing. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled it out to see no name, but a red bat symbol.

"Excuse me." She said before getting up from her chair and over to the hallway. She swiped her phone and held it against her ear. "What's up Sparrow?"

"Shadow, we need you back here ASAP." Sparrow said frantically. "Galatea escaped and all hell is breaking loose with the team. I don't know why but they are just freaking out!"

"What, shit now seriously!?" She snapped. "I'll be there soon."

She shut her phone off and stormed back into the living room.

"I have to go something has come up." She looked over at the twins who were still sitting uncomfortably on the couch. "I take it you two aren't coming?"

"Absolutely not!" Her parents scolded.

"Mother/Father." The twins said in unison. They looked at their parents with angered looks and then back at Shauna. "Just go."

"We will talk to them." Stephan said.

"Sure thing."

Shauna nodded at the parents and stormed out of their apartment. This day had started off crappy when she got the phone call from their parents now it was shitty after the phone call from her brother.

Only in Gotham City.

(!)

Shauna, now dressed in her Shadow attire, made her way downstairs to the control room where the rest of her crew were waiting, dressed as their other selves.

"What is going on, what happened to Galatea?" She asked. She noticed that Vortex was standing over in the corner next to the computer, she couldn't see her, but she could see Vortex clutching something close to her chest.

Black Mark on the other hand was a whole other story. She was pacing back and forth with a piece of paper in her balled fist. Artic walked up to Shadow and handed her a Pad with camera footage of Galatea's break out.

"We were lucky enough to get some footage from a nearby traffic camera." He explained. "The truck was on course to Arkham when this big bastard here got in the way." The video played and showed a man in black combat armor standing perfectly still in the middle of the road.

The man thrusted his hands down into the ground and to Shadow's surprise the earth beneath him started to form over his body, covering him in a suit of rock armor.

"Interesting." Shadow mumbled as she watched the large man stomp his foot on the ground, sending a large stone spike up from underneath the truck, flipping it on its side. Out of the corner of the image a large man in a trench coat pulled out two M1911.45 handguns and gunned down the guards stumbling out of the wrecked truck. Shadow's eyes widened when she saw the man's bandaged face.

"Is that Hush?" Sparrow asked over his sister's shoulder.

"Yes, there is no doubt about it, Thomas Elliot." Shadow grunted.

"Who is that?" Nemera asked.

"He is a doppelganger." Shadow explained. "When he was a boy he grew up with an abusive father and a frail mother. Growing tired of it all he decided to say 'screw it' and cut the brakes of his father's car just to collect his inheritance."

"What happened?" Solar asked.

"His father died on impact, but the mother survived thanks to one, Thomas Wayne." Sparrow chuckled sarcastically. "Afterwards, he held a grudge against the Wayne family, hated Bruce for getting his inheritance when _his_ parents died and ended up becoming one of the world's most horrific villains."

"His talent was being a skilled surgeon, preferably facial surgery." She explained as she set the Ipad down. "This guy made masks out of human faces and formed them perfectly over his own. He was the best."

"What happened to him?" Solar asked.

"My father blew his brains out with this magnum." Shadow said, pulling her magnum out. "Which leaves to question, why is he alive and breaking out psychos like Galatea?"

"And who the hell was that big guy bending rocks to his body?" Solar asked.

"No idea, someone erased him from the S.T.A.R lab's data bases." She explained as she scrolled through the data base for known rock bending Metas. She didn't realize Vortex walking up next to her with a large black rock in one hand and a rose in the other.

"His name is Andrew Weston," She muttered, Shadow looked up at her to see her face stained with tears. She held out the black rock and Shadow took it from her hand and examined it. "But he calls himself Black Stone."

"You know him?" Sparrow asked astounded at this new information.

"We grew up together." She explained as her eyes softened and her face broke out in a small smile. "We were bullied a lot for numerous reasons like being poor, nerds and especially for being inseparable."

"You were in love." Shadow said. Dany nodded before handing her a picture. Shadow took it delinquently in her hands, care not to break it. It was an old photo of both Dany and her boyfriend, Andrew.

He was a handsome man, short black hair and soft grey eyes and Dany's face was glowing a pretty shade pink. They were mad about each other.

"What happened between you two?" Solar asked. Dany let out a heavy sigh.

"After high school we both went to the University together, but we had no money. He had a job as a cashier and I was a waitress, but it wasn't enough to keep us afloat. During a school blood drive a doctor came up to us and said that our DNA was a perfect fit for some weather experiment they were testing. They said they would pay cash so we both said yes."

"Something went wrong." Shadow stated as more of a fact than a statement.

"Yes, the drugs they gave us allowed us to resist heat in the summer and cold in the winter. We could walk in the wind without our eyes being irritated. It was a pretty cool drug after four years our college days and the experiment came to an end. Then one day I could feel the wind around me start moving and following my hands every time I waved and Andrew could start to feel the bottom of the earth tremble beneath his feet."

"Your powers started kicking in."

"Yes, but only one of us took advantage of it." She explained remorsefully. "After a few months bodies started piling up. Old bullies, mean bosses and people who harassed me when I was a waitress. They died from car wrecks that were caused by earthquakes or some of them were crushed to death in their homes or apartment buildings. I knew it was him because every time we'd sleep together I would wake up in the middle of the night alone. Then he started getting more impulsive and controlling, telling me when to be home or to stay away from anyone who looks like trouble, but that was everyone in his eyes."

"You turned him in when you found out he was the killer, didn't you?" Sparrow asked.

"He needed to be stopped. I called the police and got the hell out of there. I moved to Gotham and I haven't seen in years."

"Until he sent you a black rock with a rose."

"We joked about names. He chose black stone because of how rocks are usually black instead of grey or brown, plus it sounds cool." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Dany isn't the only one with a blast from the past." Everyone turned to see Gauntlet walk in with a file in his armored hand. "My uncle, Gordon Jackson, he is also known as Phanes."

"Yeah he was a former Shadow Warrior." Shadow stated. "We heard he left with your father."

"Yeah he did, they went into green energy together, until the Ghost of Hyperion took over his mind, body and soul."

"What happened to him?" Vortex asked, putting her mask on.

"Dad had no choice but to take him down." Gauntlet sighed. "He had him restrained and locked away in a special prison. Want to take a guess of which prison?" He asked rhetorically.

"S.T.A.R labs." Vortex said.

"Bingo, my guess is whoever broke out Black Stone, let out Hyperion as well."

"I have some news too." Wolf said walking in from his changing station. "A man who has been hunting me is here too. He made his presence known when he started killing dogs all over Gotham."

"What the hell is going on in this town" Sparrow grunted. "Anyone else?"

"I saw a man from my past as well." Everyone looked over at Black Mark. "Shadow, remember those people I told you who were after me, The Black Marks."

"Yes, the people who hunt down and kidnap Meta humans. You've seen them?"

"No, I've seen Old Hob." She said in a low tone.

"Oh shit." Shadow said, running a hand through her hair. Sparrow looked at her confused.

"Who the hell is, Old Hob?" He asked.

"He is the fucking devil." Black Mark snarled. "He is the reason my life is the way it is."

"His real name is Robert Salik. Now, public knowledge says he was born into a rich family and took an interest in human potential. He was gifted since he was a child and he graduated college easily earning several medical degrees. That's all we know."

"What you don't know is that he made his living by studying humans with Meta like powers. He used his parent's money to hire every mercenary he could find and built himself a private army. That army is called the Black Mark and their profession is to kidnap Meta like people, slice them open, harness their Meta gene and process it before selling it on the black market."

"God, what an animal." Nemera grunted. "Wait, does that mean he would have come after people like us?"

"Yes, he is the devil and he is the reason I look like this." Black Mark said in a sad tone before pulling her mask down, revealing her missing cheek. "He's also the reason my brother is dead."

"Hey," Sparrow said, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "Well find him and we'll make him pay for everything."

The left side of her face lifted into a smile and she nodded before lifting her mask back up.

"Yeah, we'll make them all pay." Shadow assured. "There is just one question, where are they all coming from, I mean what are the odds that every single one of our ghost from our past just showing up here in Gotham?"

"Slim." A pair of voices said from the upstairs part of the control room. Everyone looked up to see the Gemini twins, dressed in their attire and both holding hands as they walked down stairs. "The only explanation we could think of is if someone else started recruiting villains the same time you have started recruiting heroes."

"What are you two doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Going to work." They both said. Shadow still wasn't convinced and was about to question them, but Maria held up her hand for a moment's pause.

"Before you ask, no we did not brainwash our parents." Maria explained.

"We just showed them all the good we can do." Stephan said.

"Needless to say, we are here to stay." Maria smiled. Shadow felt like she should ask about their parents, but she decided against it and just welcomed them back.

"Alright, now what did you mean by someone recruiting villains?" She asked.

"Our parents, the reason why they didn't want us fighting anymore was because of a couple of kidnappers by the name of, The Brain Trust organization." Stephan said.

"How did your parents know that these, Brain Trustees were looking for you?" Sparrow asked.

"They called our home, made them an offer to, 'Take us away.'" They quoted.

"How do they know that you are even alive?" Artic asked. "You two have been on ice for nearly thirteen years."

"Maybe we have a leak?" Black Mark stated.

Shadow had to ponder that for a moment. _'What if there was someone leaking important information from inside of the Warriors H.Q.?'_

Not taking any chances, Shadow walked over to the main computer and took a seat in her chair and started to press a series of buttons on the keyboard. The rest of the team started to crowd around them and started to figure out what she was doing.

"Come on, pick up already!" Shadow snapped. Just then a video of an older woman with faded red hair appeared on the screen. She had her hands folded in front of her face, but Shadow could tell she was grinning.

"You rang?" Alexandra asked in a mocking tone.

"We have something to tell you." Shadow said in a calm but frustrating tone. "There is someone out there gathering dangerous villains for a Legion of Doom and we don't know who it is."

"We know that one of them is Hush, you know who Hush is, don't you?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes, he is currently in Gotham Cemetery with a whole in his skull." She stated confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow asked in a snarky tone.

Alexandra said nothing and moved a hand over to a monitor and brought up a picture of a rotten skull with a large hole in the center of its forehead.

"I am one-hundred percent sure." Alexandra snickered. "I don't know who that imposter is, but I do know why he is needed and why Galatea was abducted as well."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Last night, there was a break in at one of our storage facilities outside of Gotham. This man is the culprit." Shadow watched as another picture was brought up on the screen. This man was known as Lorenzo Siege. He was a man in his forties with blue eyes, a goatee and brown hair. He was a decent man and one of Alexandra's most valued employees.

"That's not Lorenzo." Shadow confirmed. His face looked the same but that cold stare wasn't his.

"No, he and his family were found dead in their home." Alexandra said remorsefully. "His face was removed along with his eyes."

"Since when does Hush steal eyes?" Sparrow asked.

"Since he broke Galatea out, he must have had her do an eye transplant in order to get pass all of the retinal scanners." Shadow had had enough at this point. There was so much chaos happening all around her that she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let's just skip the bullshit, what did he steal?" Shadow snapped.

"The Adonis controlled androids that your father designed." Shadow's eyes widened beneath her glasses, there was no way this could be happening. "Yes, I had that same reaction. There were only one hundred left after the war."

"So how come Hush stole them, they only work by Adonis."

"I don't think Hush is the culprit, but another pawn."

"You think it is Cyrus?" Shadow asked. They never have heard from Cyrus after her mother and father saved that Baron Child.

"No, you said that Galatea was using Adonis to torture her victims, right?" Shadow nodded. "Cyrus is full of himself. He would never let anyone else use his power for petty purposes like human dolls." Shadow had agreed to that as well.

"Wait, the dollotrons, where are they now?" Shadow asked. She knew that there was more to this. Alexandra looked at her computer and let out a loud huff.

"They were supposed to be in Arkham, but their transport never showed." She explained.

"Androids, Dollotrons and a new Legion of Doom." Shadow pondered. "So here is one last question who is leading this organization?"

A call suddenly appeared on Shadow's screen. It was weird since no one else had this number. She would have thought this was a coincidence, but now wasn't a time for jokes. She answered it and watched as a man cloaked in black appeared on the screen.

" _ **My poor Shadow Warriors, or is it Warriors of the Lost, I could never figure that one out."**_ The figure said in a modulated voice. Shadow immediately started to track the call. _**"Don't talk, just listen. My name is Al-Athar and what I want is simple, revenge. You and your whole family of dark knights have been a poison in my veins for over twenty years and now it is time for me to finally exact my revenge. With Shadow dead and Batman old and crippled, Gotham is finally mind for the taking. I promise you this warrior's and to you Bat-Fake, by the end of this week, Gotham will be a smoldering pile of rubble slowly sinking at the bottom of the ocean."**_

The call went dead and Shadow and her team were left with more questions than answers.

Only in Gotham City.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Madness**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and your support. Things are about to take a huge turn for our heroes, I hope you stick around to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or JLA.**

* * *

"Who the hell was that?" Solar asked as he grabbed his escrima sticks. Shadow pinched the bridge of her nose while swerving in her chair. She had heard the name, Al-Athar before, but she couldn't remember it.

"I don't know, but that name is familiar." Shadow said then she realized that her mother was still on the line. "Mom, do you know that name from anywhere?"

"I think I have heard of it from somewhere." Alexandra said, confirming her suspicions. "I will need to research this for a moment. In the mean time I want you to track down his location, but do not investigate without telling me or Batman. That is an order." The authority in her voice left no room for argument.

"Understood." Shadow agreed before signing off. The rest of her team looked at her like she was crazy when she turned from her monitor. She smiled at them and raised her left hand with her index and middle finger crossed. "Whoops, fingers crossed."

"You can be such a bitch." Black Mark chuckled. Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I am like my mother after all." She turned to Sparrow. "Where are we with his location?"

"The video feed came from…oh you have got to be kidding me." Sparrow groaned. Shadow walked over to Sparrow to get a look at his laptop. The screen showed an overhead view of Gotham with an icon over one particular building, Ace Chemicals.

"Gee, you think that this guy might have something to do with Batman?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"He might have something to do with Shadow as well, the previous one anyways." Gauntlet stated. Shadow nodded and walked over to a locker near the armory. She punched in the security code to open it and started to pull out an assortment of guns and holsters.

"These are FN Five-seven's." She explained as she handed one out to each of her teammates, except for Solar and Gauntlet who were both already armed. "I want you guys armed at all times."

"Are you sure we'll really need these?" Nemera asked while examining her gun. "And a knife attached to this too, we do have powers."

"Let's say that you are backed into a corner or your powers are disrupted, then what do you do?" Shadow asked. Nemera shrugged. "You pull out your handgun and empty all twenty bullets into their face. The knife is just something you should always have on you."

"She's got a point." Solar said as he set his eagle's up on the table. "These are always good to have in a tight spot."

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Vortex asked as she strapped the belt on her hips and examined the gun. Shadow had made sure that her team had training in fire arms before giving them the guns.

"We go to Ace Chemicals and find that little weasel before he holds up his end of his deal and nukes Gotham." Shadow explained as she readied her sword.

"You really think he would do that?" Artic asked as he raised his hood over his head. "I mean he couldn't have the resources to destroy Gotham from an abandoned chemical factory."

"I don't know, but I do know this, nothing good has ever come out of Ace Chemicals."

(!)

It was dark and stormy Shadow and her team was all lined up on the bridge leading into Ace Chemicals. The building had been abandoned for lord only knows how long, but it was still standing strong. There was something going on inside and none of it was good.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Gauntlet asked Shadow as he held his bow at the ready.

"We need to be cautious." Shadow said. "We can't just barge in like a pack of lunatics. He could have the whole place rigged to blow." She turned to Gemini. "Can you get a reading inside?"

"We cannot." Stephan stated in a pained groan.

"Something is blocking our telepathy." Maria stated in just as much discomfort.

"How is that possible, I thought you two were the best?" Solar stated. The two shook their heads.

"Something is interfering with our brain waves." Stephan said.

"Some sort of technology similar to our head bands that enhance our telepathy. This, Al-Athar must have designed something that can disrupt our power." Maria explained. "This is very-"

"Fucking irritating." Stephan finished. Everyone chuckled at that, but soon got back to business.

"Okay, let's take this slow." Shadow explained as the rest of her team nodded and made their way into the building.

Gemini made entering simple as they levitated the whole team quickly and quietly over the walls and into the shipping yard. The parking lot looked as untouched as the outside. There were no cars, no equipment or signs of life.

"Sparrow, are you sure this is where the signal came from?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he didn't make it hard to trace him." Sparrow said as he glared at the main building. "They're here they just don't want their presence known."

" _ **Wrong."**_ A voice said from a cross walk above them. _ **"We want you to know of our presence."**_

Everyone aimed their weapons or charged their powers at the dark figure. The man looked down at the warriors and leaned over the railing to examine them properly. He let out a scoff before speaking.

" _ **Is this it, is this all I got to go up against?"**_ He asked rhetorically. _ **"A bunch of stupid kids who don't know their place in life."**_

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about it for too long." Shadow snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

" _ **Al-Athar,"**_ He hissed. _ **"It is the name of the warrior who will destroy the bats and their shadows."**_

"Aww, are you sure we can't just talk this out?" Solar joked. "You might feel better afterwards and you will definitely live longer."

" _ **Cute, but you and your little band of nothings will not have a chance in hell against me."**_ He laughed. _**"Seriously, why are you even here, I can take you all out by myself."**_

"Why did you recruit those monsters?" Vortex snapped as her gun started to rattle in her hands. Al-Athar let out a small chuckle before speaking out.

" _ **Well how else was I going to find out about your strengths and weaknesses?"**_ He explained.

"Why are you trying to kill us though, we've only been together for a few weeks." Artic asked.

" _ **Well that is a very boring story, but I will enlighten you."**_ Al-Athar pushed off of the rail and started to pace on the walkway. _**"I had set up shop around Gotham a few weeks back with the intention of destroying the people who had betrayed and robbed me of what is rightfully mine. It was all supposed to be simple really, break both Batman and Shadow and watch as Gotham sinks into the ocean. I had everything I needed on Batman and the Shadow Warriors, but right when I was about to set my plans into motion someone started to gather up all these high profile targets and hide them away, just like the original Shadow did nearly twenty years ago."**_

"Really, you're telling me that you stopped your plans for city wide destruction just because I branched out on my own?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

" _ **Branched out, you and your mother had argument and you ran away crying."**_ He chuckled. _**"That's when people like Gauntlet and The Wolf started to go missing from my radar. So, I looked into their history, tracked down their known associates or enemies and now here we are!"**_

"Why here?" Shadow asked.

" _ **This is where the poison that fed Batman's veins for years was born."**_ Al-Athar snarled. _**"It is only fair that the darkness he casted over Gotham is destroyed as well."**_

"You mean us?" Wolf asked.

" _ **No, I want to kill a different group of unwanted fuck ups that decided to go on a killing spree."**_ Al-Athar snapped.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Shadow snapped. She pulled the hammer back on her magnum and fired a round clear through Al-Athar's head.

The body of Al-Athar started to flicker and become disoriented as a dark chuckled echoed around the warriors.

" _ **Did you really think I would be that easy to kill?"**_ He asked in disappointment. _**"Killing you is going to be easier than I thought."**_

"Do you think we're going to let your little operation continue?" Sparrow shouted.

Just then, light started to shine down from the sky, blinding the warriors.

" _ **I wouldn't exactly call it little."**_ Al-Athar snickered. _ **"If you want to stop me, then come find me in the chemical plant deeper in the building."**_

The hologram went dead and the hidden hover crafts started to dispense soldiers. One of whom was dressed in black body armor. His blonde hair and blue eyes shined in the darkness as hid his custom made combat knives. Artic's eyes widened beneath his hood and he quickly stepped between the warriors and this assailant.

"Kutthroat." Artic snarled as he readied his gun. The man smiled and raised his knives.

"Artic and Solar long time no see." He said in a thick Australian accent. "You two haven't aged a bit, but that is the price of immortality isn't it?"

Artic rushed forward with a frozen spike formed over his fist ready for the kill. Before he could strike, Black Stone shot out of the ground and intercepted Artic with a punch of his own. His rock fist collided with Artic's icy fist and shattered it into pieces, breaking Artic's hand in the process.

Vortex's hazel eyes widened when she locked with Black Stone's grey eyes.

"Daniella." He said in a soft but sinister tone.

"A-Andrew." She stuttered.

"I guess fate finally decided to put us together again at last." He said as he pulled a rose out of nowhere. He raised it to his nose and inhaled it deeply. His eyes scanned over the warriors before speaking. "Is there a woman by the name of, Narika Hazen?"

"That's me." The woman snapped, raising her dual kukri blades. Black Stone smiled.

"Then I have a man from your past as well." He looked over his shoulder and cupped his right hand over his mouth. "Hey, Mack, your girl is all ready for you."

Another man stepped out of the shadows, but this one was much more vicious looking than Stone or Kutthroat. He wore the same black body suit and boots, but he had a black toque and a white metal mask over his face, his eyes hidden behind green lenses. His most unique features were his mechanical arms that were exposed through the open arm holes through his long grey trench coat.

"Turbine!" She shouted before charging towards the man.

"Black Mark!" Shadow shouted, she tried to go after her, but Solar stopped her.

"No, you go and get that psycho before he gets away." Solar said as he pulled out his escrima sticks. "Artic and I will help Black Mark."

"Not alone you won't." Vortex said with determination. She readied an attack and blasted a powerful gust of wind at a small group of soldiers, blowing them all away.

"Shadow, go!" Artic shouted.

She nodded and looked at the rest of her team. "Let's go." She ordered and led her team into the building.

When they were all clear from the mercenaries, Artic and Solar quickly engaged the soldiers. Artic, thanks to his immortality, mended his bones back together in his hands, but his binding contract couldn't keep him or his brother from dying in a fair fight.

Artic blasted an ice beam at one row of enemies while Solar unloaded his eagles at a few others. Bullets were flying everywhere when the mercenaries started shooting at anything at wasn't an enemy.

Black Mark was shielded by her armor tattoo's magic, but Solar and Artic were still exposed. The bullets wouldn't kill them, but the impact and pain could still cripple them. Vortex quickly flew in and swung her arms at the groups of soldiers and blew them into the walls or off of the site and into the water.

She wasn't going to deny the fact that she was indeed kicking some serious ass, but it didn't last when she saw a familiar face approaching her. Black Stone rushed toward her, unfazed by her wind attacks thanks to his rocky suit, and managed to wrap a hand around her throat.

"I've spent so long in that cell." He growled, pulling her closer to his now exposed face. "And the first thing you do when you see me is attack me."

Vortex could barely breathe from his strong grip, let alone retort to why she attacked him. Her legs dangled helplessly in the air as her efforts to break free were useless. Her were too busy to aid her and her attacks weren't strong enough to break through that stone.

"I don't want to hurt you, love." He said as he softly caressed her cheek with his free hand. The rough texture of his rocky hand scratched her face when she until she finally realized that his face was exposed. She had the gun Shadow had given her. She didn't want to, but she had no choice.

"I-I…" She choked out. Stone pulled her closer.

"What's that my love?" He loosened his grip on her throat.

"I'm sorry."

His expression softened when he finally heard her say those words, but his joy soon turned to panic when she raised a loaded handgun point blank in his face. He quickly merged his rocks over his face, but she opened fired, striking him several times in the face.

This caused him to loosen his grip on her throat and she took the opportunity to inhale a deep breath and blow a strong burst of wind at him again, this time sending her flying away from him.

Stone was so disoriented by the gun shots he didn't noticed a hooded assassin running towards him. Solar leaped towards Black Stone and sent a fiery kick to the center of his chest, knocking him through the walls of a nearby building.

"Don't treat women like that asshole!" He snarled before going over to assist Vortex.

Black Mark, still shielded from her tattoos, was thrown through another wall as Turbine remained unfazed by her attempts to harm him.

"You've gotten slower." Turbine grunted. "What happened to that fire that helped you kill off so many of my men and took my arms?"

"I just have the wrong tattoo." She said in a calm tone of voice. The shield tattoo's blue light fade, but her snake tattoos on her arms glowed green before stretching out towards Turbine's face, grazing his left cheek.

He remained unfazed by her strike and proceeded to approach her. She extended her next arm to strike him again, but he dodged her attack by grabbing her arm and swinging her over his head, crashing her on the ground. He twisted her arm behind her back, pinning her down painfully.

"You son of a bitch!" She snarled into the dirt.

"Sticks and stones, I would think you would be use to pain at this point." He snickered while putting more pressure on her arm. He went to snap her arm in half, but she quickly swapped powers and reverted back into her shield form. "You've gotten faster. You would be out of breath at this point."

"Yeah, well I am full of surprises."

Black Mark quickly twisted herself free from Turbine's grip before sending a solid punch square in his jaw. She grabbed her blade up from off the ground and swung it towards Turbine's face, but the brute blocked with his mechanical arm. He lifted his boot up and delivered a thrust kick to her armored stomach, before aiming his arms at her.

"You aren't the only one with a few surprises." Black Mark stared at him confused until these panels started to open up on each side of his arms. Before she could even blink his arms released a power gust of wind. Black Mark tried to stay put, but the wind was as strong as a tornado and blew her back, crashing her into a nearby wall.

"Like the upgrade he chuckled?" He chuckled before stalking towards her again.

Artic and Kutthroat were both parrying their attacks. Artic's icicle fists against Kutthroats knives. Artic struck at Kutthroats face, but the mercenary kept deflecting each and every one of his attacks.

"You've gotten good, but I have gotten better." Kutthroat said with each and every strike of his blade. Artic was ready to blast him with an ice beam when one of Kutthroat's knives burst into flames. Artic jumped back when Kutthroat threw the blade, but it didn't stop there. Artic dodged the blade, but it immediately exploded behind him, knocking him down onto the ground.

Artic looked up into the glowing green eyes of Kutthroat.

"So, looks like that immortality of yours is about to run its course, mate?" He chuckled maliciously, raising his knives as the one on his left cackled with lightning and the other was flickering with flames.

(!)

Shadow and her team were running through the service tunnels and making their way closer to the chemical mixture facility and Al-Athar. That name was burning a hole in her head. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Look at all of this vermin." A thick Irish voice echoed around them. Wolf tensed when he heard that voice. His ear perked up and he looked up at the top balcony where, Chuck Finlay was standing above them, shouldering his crossbow.

"You." Mike snarled, Finlay smiled a mischievous grin and twiddled his fingers.

"Long time no see lad." He said. He raised his free hand to his face, running his fingers over the large scratch marks over his face. "You gave me these last time we met, but as much as I would like to reminisce I'd rather skip the formalities."

Finlay aimed his crossbow at Wolf's head and fired an arrow aimed right for his eyes. Wolf dodged the arrow and caught it between his teeth. He glared at Finlay with his now, yellow glowing eyes.

He transformed into his wolf form and snapped the arrow between his fangs. Wolf let out a loud snarl before leaping up into the air and swiping his claw at Finlay. He turned the railing into confetti with his claws as he wildly chased after him. Finlay threw his crossbow away and pulled his dual.45's out of his hip holsters and fired them at Wolf.

"We have to help him!" Sparrow shouted. The rest of the team went to go after them, but Shadow noticed that the large blast door, leading into the chemical plant were closing.

When the doors shut halfway, she snapped when she saw the real dark figure of Al-Athar and decided to go after him, alone. Al-Athar ran away and Shadow was on his trail. The doors were closing fast and she had no choice but to slide beneath the doors, nearly being crushed to death.

She was alone now, but she had a job to do. She knew deep down she should have helped them, but Al-Athar was the puppeteer in all this and he needed to be stopped. It's what her father would have done.

(!)

Finlay's bullets bounced off of Wolf's bullet proof body suit, they hurt him but they weren't strong enough to stop him. When his guns went dry and when he realized that he wasn't doing any damage, Finlay holstered his guns and reached into his coat's holster and pulled out a large desert eagle.

He didn't have a chance to fire it before it was yanked out of his hand and into the hands of the Gemini twins. The two taunted him with a friendly wave, pissing Finlay off even more.

The Wolf rushed towards him with blood on his breath, but he was intercepted by a large man in a white suit who rushed in out of nowhere. His fist collided into Wolf's stomach, knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

The Gemini twins were startled at his sudden appearance. They knew who he was and that could only mean that _she_ couldn't be too far behind. Gemini tried to assist Wolf while Nemera dealt with Archdemon.

"Still in your human form?" She chuckled before blasting a binding spell at him. The spell ceased his limbs to his sides, but with a powerful pull he broke her magic spell with his bare hands.

"Trust me punk, I can kill you just as I am."

Sparrow rushed towards Hush, dodging his bullets from his handguns. When he got closer he swung his tonfas at his face. Hush swatted his weapon away with his handgun before kicking him in his chest knocking him away.

Gauntlet and Hyperion both blasted their opposing fire beams at each other, but Hyperion proved to be more power as he deflected his beams with his armored hand.

"You proved to be much stronger than I thought." Hyperion chuckled. Gauntlet let out groan before conjuring up a powerful fist and sending it straight towards Hyperion who caught it with both hands and swung him against the walls. "But not that strong it would seem."

Gemini managed to get the invulnerable man off of Wolf, but that didn't stop Bombshell from blasting them both from behind, stunning them both and nulling their powers.

The prude woman folded her hands behind her back and walked towards them as the two twitched helplessly on the ground.

"Well, Al-Athar was not full of garbage after all. This was all flawless."

Stephan looked over at his sister. She was unconscious but still breathing. He looked over at the Wolf but Finlay had stuck a knife in his thigh, crippling him. Sparrow and Gauntlet were both out matched by their opponents, leaving Nemera the only one standing and she wasn't lasting much longer.

Stephan didn't need his powers to hear his parents say, 'I told you so.'

(!)

Shadow had managed to finally get to the heart of the building, the chemical manufacturing plant. She had her magnum loaded and ready along with her sword strapped at her hip.

She didn't know why, but this place seemed so familiar to her, even though she had never once set foot here she seemed to know where everything is and what everything was. She was then alerted by the sounds of a scuffle coming from a crosswalk above her.

"Stay away from me you freak!" A manic voice shouted. Shadow quickly made her way to the top of the stairs and aimed her gun down the walkway.

Standing by the rail was a man dressed in a tuxedo while wearing a red cape with a matching dome shaped helmet. Shadow aimed her gun at an oncoming assailant, but quickly lowered it when she realized it was Batman.

"Batman, what is going on, who is this?" She asked the crusader, but he didn't even acknowledge her in the slightest.

"Give up, you're coming with me!" Batman snarled when Shadow finally noticed that this wasn't the Batman she knew, this was her grandfather in his prime.

"No, I said get away!" The man shrieked in fear as he started fumbling around in his pockets. Batman quickly rushed over to stop him by grabbing his wrist, but the man started freaking out and threw a deck of cards at his face.

This caused Batman to flinch and knock the man back against the railing, breaking it and sending him down a vat of chemicals. Batman tried to grab him, but only managed to grab the cape and his hood. The man fell in screaming and flailing for a long agonizing minute before fishing himself out over the edge and onto the ground.

She watched as the man's skin turned bleach white and his hair a sickly green. The man groaned in pain as a lone joker card slowly fell down next to him.

" _ **Remembering something?"**_

Shadow quickly turned her gun at Al-Athar and fired a round meant for his head if he didn't flash step out of the way, followed by a fain amber flicker. There was no doubt about it anymore he had the power of Adonis.

She fired three more times, missing every shot before the assailant managed to get to get close enough to her, swinging his leg around and kicking the gun out of her grip. Shadow spun around, pulling her sword out and swinging it at his head. Al-Athar pulled back, the blade missed his throat by mere inches.

Shadow took a stab at his head only for him to grab the tip of her sword with his hand. She was shocked at how easily he grabbed it and how strong he was for holding on. She tried to pull away, but his grip was tight around the edges.

In an instant his fist shot out to her throat and busted her windpipe. Her grip loosened on the handle allowing Al-Athar to yank the sword clean from her hand. He spun around and ran the blade of the sword in the left side of her waist. Shadow, shocked and in pain, fell to her knees before Al-Athar.

" _ **Don't worry, I won't kill you."**_ He said in a malicious tone. Shadow could only watch from her fallen position while he pulled out a jet injector. _**"But I do need your blood."**_

In an instant he stuck the injector into her neck and she started to panic as she watched her gifted blood fill up his vial. She let out a gasp when he pulled out the needle and pocketed it.

" _ **You see, I need your group alive as payment to all of those men I hired."**_ He explained while examining the sword. _**"They need them for some trivial purposes such as revenge, lab rats, money or worse love. So sad, but it did give me the resources I needed to achieve my plan."**_

"D-Destroy Gotham?" She choked out. "I thought revenge was-ugh-trivial _ **!"**_

" _ **True, but this isn't revenge. It is justice. You see my goal isn't to destroy Gotham it is to destroy the poison that floods it. This building was the start when he created the Joker."**_

Shadow's eye started to twitch and her anxiety was starting to take its toll. She could feel herself trying to breathe, but it hurt thanks to her busted windpipe.

" _ **Bruce Wayne may be retired, but Batman is still spreading. It spread to people like Terry McGinnis, Dick Grayson hell even you and your father. So many people love him while even more people hate him."**_ Shadow fell into a fetal position and started coughing violently. _**"How many people wasted their lives because of Batman, how many obsessed over him, how many died because of him?"**_ She could hear the emphasis in his voice on that last one. She knew he was talking about her father and it drove her crazy.

" _ **It all ends soon. By the end of this week Gotham will be no more. Batman's poison will no longer plague the innocent and it will fade away from existence."**_ Al-Athar lowered his face towards the fallen Shadow. _**"I know you are trying to fight the pain, you have a lot of your father in you."**_

Shadow's hand pulled away from her throat and was now wrapped around his. Al-Athar was momentarily stunned before he narrowed his eyes at the young girl. She shouldn't be able to move, her throat was shattered and her side was stabbed. She looked up at him with bright glowing green eyes that sent a cold chills down his spine.

" _What if I'm infected with this poison?"_ She snickered in a snide tone. She charged up her power and threw Al-Athar down the catwalk before standing on her feet. She looked at her hands with a large grin on her face before running them down her hips, over her stomach before cupping her breast. " _My, my, this is an odd change, but damn don't I feel good!"_ She laughed in a sick maniacal tone.

Al-Athar let out a deep chuckle.

" _ **You seem to have more than your father inside of you."**_ He chuckled.

" _You bet your ass she does."_

Without missing a beat, Shadow ran towards Al-Athar. The assassin swung her sword at her, but she copied his moves and grabbed the sword by the blade and ripped it from his hand before swinging it around, smacking the handle across his face.

Al-Athar was knocked over the railing before being attacked by her again. He quickly conjured up a fist full of lightning and aimed it at her chest, knocking her back away from him. Shadow was down but she kept getting back up, still laughing that laugh.

" _Go on, keep hurting me. It only makes me str-"_

She was cut off by a syringe being struck in the side of her throat. Shadow let out a painful grunt before falling to the ground unconscious. Al-Athar took this opportunity to strike her down with his own black steel tang sword.

He rushed towards Shadow at top speed. He raised his blade ready for the kill before another person intercepted his attack. The man blocked with his own sword before kicking him square in the jaw, knocking him back.

Al-Athar saw the man dressed in a high tech suit that made him look like a cyborg ninja. He then heard a metallic click from behind and quickly used his powers to jump out of the way of a bullet meant for his head.

The gunman stepped out in black body armor and joined up with the ninja and the person who sedated Shadow. She was dressed in a black leather coat and domino mask.

"Is she alright?" The gunman asked.

"She'll be fine, but we need to get her and the team out of here." She explained before lifting Shadow up bridal style. She turned to the ninja. "Night Strike, let's go!"

(!)

Wolf and Nemera were both standing back to back as Finlay and Archdemon slowly approached them. From the looks of it they were screwed, but what they didn't know is that Stephan had given them a well-placed plan, telepathically.

In an instant Nemera used her magic to swing Wolf around and throw him at Archdemon who drop kicked him in the chest while Nemera used her other hand to blast Finlay with a spell. The two went down while Gauntlet blasted the invulnerable man and Stephan threw a large rock to strike Hyperion.

Sparrow however was about to be gunned down by Hush before Whisper leaped in and kicked him in his stolen face. Whisper quickly pulled out her eagle and fired it at him, but he ran away with the rest of his team as more warriors jumped in.

"Surge, Phoenix let's get these guys and get the hell out of here!"

(!)

"Artic, do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Solar asked. Things were looking good for these warriors. Black Mark had exhausted her powers after Black Stone and Turbine teamed up on her and Vortex was knocked out after one of Kutthroat's electrical charged knives struck her.

Solar and Artic were now back to back and surrounded by mercenaries. Artci's hand was healed but was still hurt and Solar was struck in the leg, crippling his movements.

"I have an idea. Do you still have those swords of yours?" Artic asked. Solar tensed and turned to his brother. "We agreed never to use those again."

"I know, but these are desperate times." Artic stated. "So it's either do or die, so what are we going to do?" Solar let out an angry snarl before nodding and clapping his hands together. Kutthroat chuckled bitterly.

"What's this, your last act of-"

He was cut off when Solar pulled out two katana's with bright glowing blades that flickered with flames. He swung both of his swords, firing off waves of flames that wiped out ten of the mercs. Turbine and Kutthroat quickly got out of the way in time but not enough to dodge Artic's attacks.

Artic held two double edge swords, one was glowing blue with a core of ice at the hilt and a snow flake design pommel, while the other sword glowed black with a black core at the hilt and a skull design pommel

Artic aimed his sword at Black Stone and fired an ice ball at him, but he quickly summoned a rock wall between him and the ice and was only knocked off the factory floor and down below into the water below.

Artic rushed towards the next group of mercs and cut his ice sword into them, turning them into ice sculptures before shattering into pieces and his next blade absorbed the life out of them, turning them into decayed mummies.

Solar and Artic both cut down their enemies before there was nothing but ashes, ice chunks and mummies. The brothers were both breathing heavily before Solar gave him the thumbs up.

"Hey," The two looked over to see Specter and Stormbolt approaching them. "We need to go now," Stormbolt snapped frantically. "Shit is about to hit the fan."

"What are you talking about?" Artic asked. Specter lifted Black Mark and Vortex over both of his shoulders before turning to his young friends.

"Al-Athar, he-"

He was cut off when a bright red light shined down from the sky completely surrounding the building.

"RUN!" Specter shouted as everyone started running. The jet lowered down to the parking lot as the remaining members of the team ran up through the cargo doors. The team made it on safely before flying away at break neck speed.

Artic and Specter both looked out of the rearview mirror and watched as a large beam crashed down from the sky and down onto Ace Chemicals. It lasted for half a minute before disappearing into nothing. The building itself was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Down, but Not Out**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your feedback and support. This chapter will give you all insight on what happened and what will come for the future, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the justice league.**

* * *

Shauna stirred in her sleep as memories of her failed assault mission haunted her. She kept seeing Batman attacking the man in the red helmet, no the red hood with that damn laugh echoing in her head.

She then started seeing a man dressed in black with a long dark sword in his hand. He raised the tip at her chest before pulling back and stabbing it into her chest. She jumped up from her bed gasping for air as she tried to get an understanding of her surroundings.

"You're awake." A voice said next to her. Shauna looked next to her and smiled as Tara sat next to her. "When I saw you collapse back there I thought that Al-Athar guy killed you."

"Yeah, he almost did." Shauna groaned as she massaged her temples. "He was good almost as good as Batman."

"How is that possible?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. He must have been a member of Batman's or Ra's Al Ghul's team. He hates him enough to be either one."

"You may have a point." Shauna cringed when she heard her mother's voice. She didn't dare look at her. She didn't want to see that 'know-it-all' smirk on her face. Alexandra made her way to the front of her bed with her Pad and after tapping on it for a few seconds her data appeared on the television on the wall. The image showed a dark but blurred figure with glowing yellow eyes.

"This is Al-Athar." She explained. "Not much is known about him. He has made his mark all over the world though. He's attacked an Argus facility in Hong Kong, a splinter cell group in Brazil and as you've know he has been raiding technology from known facilities for over the past eight years."

"He is also the one who has been abducting Meta's and mercs for the destruction of Gotham." Shauna explained. "What about his name, it sounds so familiar."

"It should, it was your fathers." Alexandra pulled up a file on the original Shadow. Shauna always felt sad whenever she looked at these, too many memories, not enough time. "He went by many names after his departure from the league and the loss of his memories. He was known as Bat-Boy, Mr. Dark and Shade. Al-Athar was bestowed upon him by his Grandfather, Ra's Al Ghul. He used that name before sticking with the name Shadow."

"So what, this copycat decided to use an evil name given by our evil grandfather?" Shauna asked.

"We don't know, but he does have a connection to Batman." Her mother explained. "He knew that Batman's first act of crime was stopping the Red Hood at Ace Chemicals, he knows that Bruce Wayne is not only Batman, but retired as well."

"So he had to be someone close enough to Bruce that he would disclose his true identity." Shauna pondered. "Did you get into contact with him?"

"Yes, he is looking into it. We will leave that part of the mission to him and Batman. We will investigate that beam that destroyed Ace Chemicals."

"Fine." Shauna said. She got up from her bed and strapped her boots on and her belt with her sword and gun, but she couldn't find her jacket. She looked around the bed and in the closet but she came up with nothing.

She was interrupted in her search when someone had cleared their throat. She looked over by the door and saw Tara standing there holding her jacket. She gave her a small smile before walking over to her and turning around and letting her lover put her jacket on her.

Tara grabbed Shauna by her shoulders and squeezed them tight before pulling her close, her back pressed to chest. Tara moved her lips close to her lover's ears and whispered.

"If you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again, your mother's judgement will be the least of your worries." Shauna let out a small giggle when she felt Tara kiss her neck.

"No promises love." She giggled. "Thank you for helping me though, you've gotten better with your gun."

"Better than you?" She asked playfully.

"Don't push it."

(!)

Solar sat in the warrior's armory and just stared at his katana's ever since they touched down on the ground. He hasn't felt their weight, flames or gripped their handles since he was back at his own world.

He couldn't believe that was actually holding them in his hands again. He thought after all these years and after all this time he would finally be ready to get over his past and finally use his own two swords.

He was wrong.

He let out an angry yell before throwing the swords down on the ground. The blade's steel rang loud, bouncing against the floor as the young warrior slumped down on the ground.

He raised his knees to his chest as a pair of footsteps echoed behind the corner. He looked up too see Black Mark standing above him. Her face was still covered by her face mask and sun goggles. He wondered if she ever took a day to walk around bare faced.

"Hello." He said with a short wave.

"Hi." She replied in her usual emotionless tone. She looked over at his discarded swords and slowly approached them. "Why did you throw these away?"

"I never should have used them to begin with." He grunted.

"How did you get them?" She asked as she picked them and gave them a closer look. He shook his head before standing up and walking over to her.

"Back at my home universe my brother and I were selected to be a part of this tournament. I found this scroll in my mailbox summoning my brother and me to this island for this special tournament. When we got there we were both in over our heads when the matches had to end in death. I started freaking out for me and my brothers sake and didn't know what we were going to do. That's when out of nowhere a sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi appeared before me and made me a deal. He would give me the power to win and I would kill, that's all."

"No it wasn't, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here so miserable." She stated.

"True, little did I know that with each death by my swords his master, Shao Kahn grew stronger with every death. When I confronted Quan Chi he caught me off guard and possessed me into becoming one of his soldiers. Wanna guess what for?"

"When our worlds merged together?" Black Mark asked.

"Bingo, I killed so many innocent people with those blades." He nodded down at his swords. "Artic, Thomas managed to get a pair of swords of his own and broke the curse that possessed me. Afterwards when we got stuck here, we made a pack to never use our blades again. So we didn't, until last night."

"You really feel like hell when you see these?" Black Mark asked. Solar nodded.

"Yes, similar to how you go from being a quite loner to a wild cat whenever someone mentions Hob." Solar remarked crudely. He could see a subtle twitch behind Black Mark's goggles. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's true. You completely lost it when you fought Turbine last night. I mean he is a trained mercenary with enhancements and you just lunged at him like a drunken fool."

"What's your point?" She asked.

"You could have fought him a lot better if you haven't let your hatred get the better of you. I know evil and that Hob is extremely evil, but he can't be stopped by angrily swinging your blades at him and hoping to hit his head."

Black Mark had remained silent for a moment. Solar started to get worried that he might have been too harsh, but he's known her long enough to know that her feelings don't hurt easily.

"When I was a kid, I lived in a small town down in Canada's rocky mountains." She started to unzip her coat before taking it off and throwing it on the table. "My brother and I lived with our mother and stepfather and had just moved into his house. While unpacking we found this book full of weird chants and markings. My brother saw a pair of cool angel wings on one of the pages and wanted to draw them on my back, so I let him do it." She raised her white shirt up and Solar saw a pair of poorly drawn angel wings on her back.

"I take it something amazing happened?"

"He read the chant that went with the wings and this work of art is now burned into my back until the day I die." She joked, but still in her monotone voice. "After spending a few days in the hospital, our grandmother paid us a visit and it turns out she was a very mystical person. She told me my brother had a gift when it came to magic. That's why I have the rest of these tattoos."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked. "It's not that I am not interested, it's just I don't understand why now?"

"After a few months of training, I started to get the hang of my abilities." She explained. "One day after one of my lessons we went into town for family time. While my and I family just walked around, eating ice cream, these black trucks just came from nowhere and started parking around town square, before anyone could ask any questions these soldiers just started shooting everyone in sight."

"What?"

"My dad was the sheriff, he and the rest of the townsfolk tried to fight them, but their armor was too strong and their guns were too powerful. Our mother managed to get us home, but they were there, they shot her and cut her in half before leveling our house with explosives."

"God damn."

"I was covered head to toe in shrapnel and splinters; one in particular was a large wooden spike in the right side of my cheek." She rubbed the right side of her face through her mask. "My brother pulled me out of the house. He had me over his shoulder and ran through the forest, but the soldiers just kept coming and then a shot was fired, then we both fell. I was young and though that he was just injured, but I know today he was dead. That soldier that shot him, I never saw his face through his helmet, but his eyes were the same as Turbine's."

"What happened after that?"

"Slavery, experiments and torture the first act was ripping the splinter out of my face along with my cheek. Hob just watched and admired it all. That man murdered an entire town just to get to me and my brother and experimented on me for a year, until during one of my experiments when I managed to activate my shield and kill every single one of them."

"Wow that all sounds like hell." He said. "How did you take off his arms though?"

"I got lucky and managed to shoot one of the grenades in his hands right when he was about to pull the pin." She giggled at the memory. "I have never felt so proud of myself before in my life, but last night when I saw him standing there alive after thinking he was dead, I lost it."

"It happens I guess." Solar said sheepishly. He felt bad for the girl after everything she has been through. "Hey, we'll get them and Al-Athar and pretty much everyone else that is involved with Hob."

"And you can make up for the lives that your were force to take by out weighing it with the lives you save." She said, giving her friend a pat on the shoulder. The two both looked over at the doorway and were not surprised to see their whole team standing there. "And how long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough, Narika." Shadow said. "We're going to go to the war room and talk to the Justice League and find out what happened at Ace."

"Count us in." Solar said before taking his blades from Black Mark and strapping them on his back. He looked to his friend who nodded before following the team to the war room.

(!)

"And that's all we know so far." Shadow explained to the Man of Steel, Superman. He was looking older every time she had seen the hero, but he was still kicking ass and taking names. She had just explained the whole situation about Al-Athar, Hush, and the new Legion of Doom and of course the beam that destroyed Ace chemicals.

"Interesting, but here is what is even more interesting. The beam that did that damage, our computers picked up no traces of any signals and the satellites didn't spot anything. There isn't a trace of this anywhere."

"What?!" She and her mother snapped. "How the hell could that be, that thing lit the whole damn sky up before leveling Ace Chemicals."

"I know, but we don't know the cause." Superman grunted in frustration.

"Do you think it had something to do with Trigon?" Shadow asked. Sparrow shook his head.

"No, I heard a hum, and it sounded like it was charging up." He stated. "If it was Trigon or some sort of magic it would have just fired. Then there is the beam itself. It looked thermal like Cyborg's weapons and it was a clean precision cut down on the factory."

"I know what it was." Gauntlet stated. "It was my uncle's life's work."

"What are you talking about?" Artic asked.

"My father and uncle went to work on a laser that could repair the ozone layer. It was meant to create layers from Carbon and Ozone in order to make the Earth more breathable, but before they could actually build the machine, Hyperion took over my uncle's mind."

"Then how do you know that it was your uncle's project?" Shadow asked.

"My father found a flaw in the device. If rigged, the device could actually absorb enough solar energy from the sun and fire it down onto the Earth." Everyone looked shocked at what he had just said. If this is a weapon that could use the sun as a weapon then they would be completely defenseless against it. Then it hit Shadow.

"If this thing can use the sun as a weapon does that mean it would be close to the sun?" She asked her comrade. Gauntlet nodded as he held up his gauntlet "Don't forget that this has the spirit of Vulcan, the god of smithing and his is Hyperion is the god of light. My dad knew ways on how to make it resistant to heat of any temperatures."

"He's right." Superman said from the terminal. "There is a small anomaly floating around the sun. We can't get a good look, but it is there."

"Well he did talk about burning Gotham, what better way to do that than with the sun?" Nemera commented.

"Can we get a signal or a trace?" She asked.

"We don't have too." Gauntlet asked. "My dad had resources pulled into creating a lab out in Nevada desert in order to keep to keep his work private."

"Then that's where we're heading."

"Really, after that beating you suffered the last time you fought him?" Alexandra said in her smug tone.

"And there it is!" Shadow snapped. "I knew you would chew my ass out for that!"

"Well I told you to wait and what did you do, you ignored me, so yes I am going to tear into you." Alexandra snapped. "You almost led your team to their deaths."

"So did Batman and Dad." Shadow snapped. "And we may have been knocked down, but we all got up in the end. I almost killed Al-Athar if someone didn't sedate me!" Alexandra let out a heavy sigh and motioned for the cyborg ninja to walk over to her."

"If you want to go then take Night Strike." She said. "He is skilled with his blade and wearing the best armor money can buy and no this is not up for discussion."

"Fine, let's go."

Night Strike looked at Alexandra who in turn ignored his stare.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _You want me to keep an eye on her?" He asked. "Seems a little wasted to use my talent for such trivial needs."_

"You've seen her, she is reckless and not to mention that other problem she has." She explained as she handed him a pack of sedatives.

"What should I do if the sedatives don't work?" He asked. Alexandra let out a heavy breath and turned to leave before saying what had to be said.

"Take care of it."

(!)

In an unknown location Al-Athar was sitting in front of a computer monitor analyzing the mechs that they had recovered in Warney-Techs storage locker. His latest modifications would hinder their flexibility, but it would make them more resistant to bullets and energy attacks. Right when he had just finished, Hush burst into his office and judging from his stomping he was angry.

"You idiot!" shouted Hush. "You lied to us! You said Shadow's blood was pure!"

"What are you talking about, Elliot?" demanded Al-Athar.

"Come with me."

Hush escorted Al-Athar to the lab, and in their cages were the subjects; they were still alive only something was very different about them.

"What did you do to the Adonis?!" demanded Al-Athar.

"It wasn't us," said Hyperion. "This stuff," he said as he pulled out two vials of blood. "are fresh samples of Shauna Warney's blood. It neither's uncontaminated nor is it unaltered. Well, we didn't do it anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Al-Athar, curious.

"There is a trace of foreign chemicals in these samples, they are all the same. We cannot list them all down, but we do know this: they all come from one source, Ace Chemicals. What's more, they changed the Adonis. It no longer gives people the strength, the healing abilities and the electrical attacks anymore. Instead, it turns people into..."

"The Joker!" Al-Athar's eyes widened as he said this. Indeed, all the subjects; men, women and children all had the same features: chalk white skin, lime green hair, and blood red lips stretched into a smile. "My god," he said.

"This sickness is a combination of all kinds of dementia-inducing conditions: Parkinson's, Alzheimer's, syphilis, Creutzfeldt–Jakob, you name it. But it's mutated beyond anything in the medical records," explained Hush.

"Creutzfeld what?" asked Miss Galatea.

"To put it bluntly, the human version of mad cow disease," said Al-Athar as he watched the subjects spy on him with mad eyes. "Wait," he said. "Why isn't Shadow laughing like a permanent psychopath?"

"You know the story of Typhoid Mary AKA Mary Mallon?" Hush continued. "She was a healthy carrier of Typhoid fever and did not have any of the symptoms. It's the same case with Shadow. But to others..."

"Adonis just turns people into Joker clones," concluded Al-Athar in anger. He banged his fists on a nearby table. "Damn that clown. Even in death, he still makes things more complicated and difficult. Are you laughing now," he muttered to himself. "Are you laughing as I make this discovery?"

"That's it then," said Black Stone impatiently. "We don't have the means of having a perfect Adonis serum anymore. The samples we have are not as strong and can easily be destroyed and the only 'pure' serum just turns people into Jokers!"

Al-Athar shook his head. "Not yet, what about Sparrow, did you ever get a sample of his blood?"

"No, the warriors intercepted us before I could stick him with a syringe." Hush said. "It won't matter, rumor has it he doesn't have Adonis in his blood."

"But we don't know that entirely." He said. "I've been looking at his eyes a lot recently, did you notice that his eyes are both blue, but his right eye is a deep sea blue while the other is a sky blue. I need to look into this. We may have another source for pure Adonis."

"What about these?" Bomb Shell asked as she pointed at the Joker copycats.

"Putting them out of their misery is the best thing that can happen to them now." Al-Athar said

Hob let out a cackle before pulling out a magnum from his coat.

"Now this is something I can get behind." He said before pointing his gun at a copycat. "Cutting the wheat from the chaff."

Al-Athar stepped out shaking his head in disgust as gunfire echoed around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: One Bad Day**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and feedback. Sorry this one took so long work has been a bitch this week. Here's to another chapter and a big thank you to Lightseeker 001.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Al Athar sat in the meeting room after the executions of the Joker clones. The latest discovery of Shadow's Adonis being contaminated by, what he theorized, the Joker's essence greatly disturbed him. There was one question on his mind. "How and when did he do it?"

"The only time he was close to Shauna and Jake was when he kidnapped them," said Hush. "That was also the night their father killed him." There was a great look of disturbance on Al Athar's face as he said that. "What's wrong?"

"What if Jake had this happen to him to?"

"Aw, are you starting to care?" Hyperion joked.

"Shut up. I'm worried that there might not be another pure Adonis source is all. Nothing more. I don't give a shit about some snot-nosed brat."

"So now what?" asked Hob.

"We find Sparrow. And pray his blood is uncontaminated by the Joker's essence." Al-Athar explained. Everyone agreed to this plan, but Al-Athar was still showing signs of anxiety. Bomb Shell noticed his fingers rapping against the table, showing signs that he was nervous.

"You still look upset over something." Bomb Shell stated.

"Shadow," Al-Athar said to Bomb Shell. "I...saw something happen to her."

"Did she change into a clown too?" asked Miss Galatea. "Did she tell the one about the pig and the -"

"Silence, pig girl!" Al-Athar recomposed himself. "No. But her mannerisms, her personality, they did a complete 180 degree turn. And her eyes..." He shuddered. "Something changed in her. I don't know what, but something's influencing her." He smiled again. "Imagine what would happen if the team realizes they got the Joker leading them."

"Like I said, she's immune to whatever turned those people into his clones," said Hush.

"A wise man once said, 'All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy.' That's how far the world is from where the Joker was, one bad day." Al-Athar drummed his fingers on the desk. "All we need to do is give Shadow that one bad day."

"Immediately?" asked Hob.

"Not now," Al-Athar said. "Let's give her time."

Just then the alarm started going off and Al-Athar immediately pulled up a holographic map on the table. A flying aircraft was shown in the proximity of their base in Nevada. Al-Athar let out a deep chuckle before swiping the map away.

"Well they had to use their heads eventually." Al-Athar looked to his men. "Okay, the warriors are on their way here as we speak which means we need to clear out as fast as we can. Hush, I want you and Hyperion to clear out all of our files. You have ten minutes. Hob, have your men set all those explosive charges yet?"

"Yes, set for thirty minutes." Hob chuckled as smoke seeped through his teeth with every chuckle.

"Perfect, the rest of you I want you to be ready, the warriors are coming."

(!)

Meanwhile on the raven, Shadow and her team were an hour away from the base in Nevada. Shadow knew that if she were to go in there halfcocked again, things would be just like Ace Chemicals all over. She set the jet to auto pilot and went back to see her team.

"Okay guys, we'll be at Al-Athar's base real soon." She explained. "If we go in there we'll all get wasted like last time. So, I asked Gemini here to prepare us for the battle ahead."

"How?" Gauntlet asked.

"Everyone is linked mentally thanks to these two and as a bonus they can even create images in our minds, sort of like virtual reality." Shadow stated. She looked to the Gemini twins and nodded for them to continue.

"We can create mental images in your minds, allowing us all to train and prepare us physically and mentally for what's in store for us in Nevada." Stephan explained.

"And after everything we went through in Gotham, we will need it." Maria finished.

"Agreed." Nemera said as she fixed her tiara. "Our ghosts have come back to haunt us."

"Okay, let's get started…how do we get started?" Sparrow asked. Shadow rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the passenger chairs.

"Just sit down and close your eyes. Gemini will do the rest." Shadow explained.

Everyone nodded before doing what she told. They all slowly closed their eyes and waited for the go.

"Okay," Stephan said.

"You can open your eyes." Maria said.

Everyone opened their eyes and a lot of people jumped when they were face to face with their demons. Black Mark was standing in front of Turbine, Artic and Solar were face to face with Kutthroat and so on.

"What the hell is this?" Wolf asked.

"This is an exercise to prepare us against our villains." Gemini stated together as they both stood before Bomb Shell and the Invulnerable Man. "Now, let's get started."

(!)

Kutthroat, Galatea and Archdemon held down a defensive line against warriors in the main hallway, buying time for Al-Athar and the rest to prepare for evacuation. Kutthroat had his knives as did Galatea along with her cleaver and Archdemon held a large, black steel claymore in his hands.

The alarm had been tripped, but they couldn't see anyone approaching. Archdemon let out a disgruntled sigh while running his hand through his hair.

"Where the hell are they?" Archdemon growled. He turned his head over towards Kutthroat. "Are you sure they breached our headquarters?"

"Positive, Hyperion says that this is the only tunnel leading into the facility and the alarm has been tripped. They must be using some sort of stealth or are waiting for us to attack."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." Galatea hummed, swinging her arms back and forth, her blades clinging every time they swung forward. "They are here, my beauties can feel them, hear them." She said with a finishing snort. Archdemon cringed at her repulsive attitude which only made her giggle.

"Why do you wear that mask?" She asked as she approached him. He turned away from her, but jumped back when he felt her cold, clammy hands stroke his cheek. "It's so ugly and wrong, Pyg's seen your real face, real face beautiful." Archdemon raised his pointer finger to Galatea's face.

"First of all, don't ever touch me, second of all, don't ever touch me!" He snapped. "And third, my false face isn't easy to put back on. It takes me at least a week to cover my body back into its flesh casing. Once Al-Athar gives me the go ahead I will tear this suit off and then tear the skin off of Nemera, Stormbolt and the rest of his damn family." He was looking more impatient by the second. His head snapped back down the hallway. "Where are you!?"

"Here."

Archdemon turned around and swung his blade down onto Nemera, but she deflected his blade with a magic barrier before Solar leaped in and drop kicked him in his face. Kutthroat was about to engage as well, but he as intercepted by an ice spike. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Artic who had his swords at the ready.

He charged his blades with an electrical charge and he did the same to his colleagues giving Galatea a fire charge and Archdemon an ice charge.

"Shadow, go!" Nemera shouted as she charged up an energy spell and blasted all three villains out of the way. Shadow and her team deactivated their cloaking before proceeding down the main hall and towards Al-Athar.

Kutthroat narrowed his eyes at the retreating warriors and readied his knife to throw at her, but Artic swiped at him with his death sword.

"Ready to end up like last time?" Kutthroat chuckled before readying his knives.

"Nope, I am ready to kill you." Artic grunted.

(!)

Shadow led the rest of her team down the hallway and into a large facility. They had no idea what to expect before them. The whole facility was nothing but one giant lab. Each warrior looked down in disgust at what was before them.

There were people locked behind bullet proof cages, dressed in scrubs and they all looked like they had seen their worst nightmares. Black Mark gripped her kukri blades tight. She had spent a short time of her life being under the knife or behind a cage treated like and object rather than a person.

She knew this had to be the work of Hob. She jumped when she felt Vortex place her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll make them all pay." She assured.

"Oh will you now?"

Everyone snapped their heads towards a nearby catwalk and saw Hob in a tacky grey suit that made him look like a grandfather going to a funeral. He looked over at Black Mark and he was actually surprised to see that she hadn't gone berserk.

"What's wrong love, you lose your appetite?" He asked. "I would have expected you to go mad with revenge at this point."

"No, I am just savoring that smug look on your face before I carve it off of your skull." Black Mark stated in her neutral tone.

"What have you done to these people?" Vortex snapped. "They don't even act human anymore!"

"Well, have you ever wondered where I get my soldiers or where Galatea gets her dollotrons?" He snickered. "We kidnap them, carve them up, pump their bodies full of weird and mind numbing drugs before morphing them into something better."

"You mean to tell me that you have been abducting people just for your own private army?" Shadow snarled. "You are a twisted bastard."

"A lot of these people were homeless and weak before I found them. These people are something better for not just me, but all of humanity. A whole army of enhanced soldiers that do what they are told without any fear or regret. I didn't win awards or medals just for my experiments with splicers you know."

"When we expose you, you only be known for being worse than Hitler." Black Mark said, raising her blades. Hob merely chuckled at her.

"Kiddo, in a world full of brainless monkeys I would wear that as the badge of honor." Hob pulled out his phone and started to press a few buttons.

Just then a beautiful melody started to play on the intercoms and everyone recognized it as Galatea's singing. Suddenly, the patients stopped freaking out and were all lulled by the music. Their doors opened and like zombies they started to slowly approach the warriors.

"Have fun kids." Hob chuckled before dropping his cigar and crushing it beneath his cane.

"No you don't!" Sparrow shouted.

He pulled out his tonfas and leaped across the catwalk towards Hob. Black Mark reached her hands out to try and stop him, but she was too late. Sparrow swung his tonfa towards Hob's head, but the old man simply stepped to the side, catching the boy by surprise. He raised his cane and cracked it over the back of the boys skull, knocking him onto the ground, stunning him.

Hob quickly pulled out a jet injector and jammed the needle into the boy's neck, pumping his blood into the vial. Shadow quickly rushed over to help her brother, drawing her sword and going for the kill, but Black Stone crashed through the ground below her and blocked with his rock covered arm.

"Get the hell out of my way!" She shouted as her blade cracked through his rocky exterior.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." He grunted before throwing Shadow aside and rushing over to Vortex. Black Mark quickly changed into her shield form and sent her armored fist into Black Stone's rock covered face, knocking him back.

Before they could get their baring's they were under fire by Finlay with his AK and Hush with his .45's. The warriors scattered and were quickly intercepted by the dollotrons. Wolf quickly transformed and started picking up and throwing dollotrons across the room or at Finlay.

Normally Shadow would have been worried, but since these people are no longer really human anymore, it didn't matter. She drew her sword and leaped down after the two firing, but she was blasted by an electrical strike before she could reach them.

Shadow flew across the lab and crashed through a small cubicle. She let out a groan when as she staggered to her feet. She looked up and growled when she saw Bomb Shell and her brute guard.

Gemini quickly went to intercept, but Hyperion came out of nowhere and blasted the two with a powerful fiery blast. The two blocked the blast thanks to their telekinesis, but Turbine jumped out from behind them and swung his large metal fist at them. Stephan quickly flew Maria away and was struck by Turbine's fist.

Maria let out a scream when she saw her brother struck by the mercenary's fist and in a fit of rage she pointed both of her palms in his direction and slammed him through the walls. Just at the exact same time, Solar had crashed through the same wall as Archdemon leaped after him with his claymore raised but Nemera blasted him from behind and knocked him across the room.

She quickly flew in and blasted another volley of spells and Bomb Shell and Invulnerable man as Hush and Finlay dealt with Wolf.

Finlay switched to his Eagle and Black Mark, who was still in her shield, covered the barrel of his gun with her hand and the gun backfired and blew up in Finlay's hand.

Shadow and Night Strike both engaged the invulnerable man and while their blades landed cuts across his flesh, he wasn't going down. Artic leaped in and blasted the Invulnerable Man with his ice sword and froze him where he stood.

Bomb Shell went to free him, but Gauntlet threw his hand out and his magic hand extended from his gauntlet and grabbed her by her midsection before slamming her against the wall.

"Dammit, stay the fuck down!" Gauntlet shouted.

Hyperion snuck up behind Gauntlet and blasted another flame spell at him. Solar leaped between gauntlet and the blast and swung his swords at the blast and destroyed them instantly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Solar rushed over and slashed his blade down across Hyperion's chest. The fallen god fell back in pain as Artic pinned him and Kutthroat to the wall with his ice beam. The tide was finally turning in their favor as Nemera blasted back a few dollotrons and Sparrow had his tonfa pressed against the throat of Hush.

"It's over asshole!" Sparrow snarled. Hush merely shook his head.

"This is only the beginning, kid." Hush watched as a few more dollotrons gathered up behind Sparrow and tore him away from Hush. Shadow rushed over and cut them down with her blade and blasted them away with shockwave of her Adonis.

Just as she was about to attack the rest of them, the alarms started going off. The warriors looked around confused, but the villains knew what was happening as they quickly broke free from their opponents.

Finlay threw a pepper gas grenade, blinding the Wolf before running off while the invulnerable man broke free from his icy prison and charged at Gauntlet, who was still restraining Bomb Shell. With a powerful strike he knocked the young man back, freeing his partner from his magic grip.

Kutthroat enhanced his knife and Galatea's with a fiery spell and he told her to throw them on the ground near the Gemini Twins and Black Mark. The knives exploded and knocked them back before taking off towards the main exit. Turbine covered them by blasting a strong gust of wind from his arms. Right as the last villain had left, Turbine pointed at another door.

"The controls for the laser are in there," He informed them. "You have five minutes to deactivate them before Al-Athar turns Vegas into a parking lot, goodbye."

Turbine left, locking the door behind him. Black Mark and Wolf made to follow them, but the doors were blast doors and it would take time to break it open. Time they didn't have.

"We have to stop that laser!" Shadow shouted. "You guys need to get back to the ship and take off. I'll disable the laser."

"Are you crazy?" Sparrow asked. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine now trust me, I have a father box, now go!" She shouted before powering through the remaining dollotrons and to the main chamber only to see the console destroyed. "Dammit!"

"You can't disable it." Night Strike stated.

"Why are you here, no I can't, but I have another idea." She announced. She started pulling cables out of the console and connected them to Night Strike's wrist computer. The silent guardian said nothing and just watched as she went to work.

"If I can't stop it I can guide it to this base, destroying it and saving Vegas. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone." She said. Night Strike watched on one of the screens saw that laser was starting to move in their direction. "I got it. Let's get the hell out of here." She pulled out the father box and shouted her destination. "Raven, now please!"

In a flash a worm hole opened beneath them and in an instant the two were back inside of their ship. Sparrow looked at his sister and smiled.

"You're back."

"Yeah, and we destroyed the base." She said. She got up from the floor and walked over to a nearby window and smiled when she saw a large red laser turning that evil lair into a crater. "Great work everyone."

"Yeah, but they got away again." Mike said, no longer in his wolf form. "

"And we have no data or anything from that base." Gauntlet said.

"Trust me if Al-Athar is the professional I think he is he wouldn't leave a trace behind." Shadow stated. "But something is wrong."

"What's that?" Sparrow asked.

"Hob took a sample of your blood didn't he?" She asked. Sparrow nodded. "Al-Athar did the same thing."

"Why would they take my blood?" He asked. Then some more questions started to surface. "Why would he take your blood if he already has Adonis?"

"I don't know, but something wicked is coming." She said as Night Strike sat in the pilots chair and flew them all back home.

(!)

Meanwhile on another battle cruiser, Al-Athar ran a small sample of the blood that was taken from Sparrow. Every single cell lit up like a star in his scanner and his grin was so wide that it could match the Jokers.

"Now the real work can begin." Al-Athar stated as they flew off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Blood for Blood**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all again for your reviews and your support. I am glad that you all enjoyed my last chapter and the fight scenes. This chapter we will finally find out who Al-Athar is. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Shauna and her team where all celebrating down in their hideout over their recent victory over Al-Athar. Without that control station he would have no way of using that laser satellite anymore.

Shauna was a little proud of herself, but she was even more proud of her team. They worked together, fought together and they won together. It was almost the end of the week and Al-Athar was going to make good on his promise to destroy Gotham.

"Uh-Oh, you have that look again." Jake chuckled. Shauna looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Whenever you just sit in one place for too long your face starts to lose less of its lovely glow and your face just goes neutral."

"That's just me sitting and thinking." She stated a little more defensively.

"Shauna I know your, thinking face." He smiled. "Your eyebrows are furrowed to the point where it looks like a caterpillar is stuck on your face. What's wrong?"

"Al-Athar, he's not right."

"Of course he is not right, he's fucking insane." He chuckled bitterly.

"No, I mean he is only obsessed with killing everything that has to do with Gotham. A person out for revenge doesn't care about life or living. If we take down his Legion of Doom, destroy his laser and above all else beat him, what is his next move?"

"What do you mean, when we beat him that's it." Jake said.

"That's it, what do you want to bet that Batman said the same thing every time he beat Joker?"

"Good point."

"A man with nothing to lose is the most dangerous type to deal with." She said. "What happens if he gets personal?"

"Our family is nothing but trained warriors, hell they trained us for god sakes." He laughed. "I think they will be fine."

"Yeah but what's to stop him from spilling our secret identities, nothing!" She snapped as she pointed at Stephan and Maria. "What is stopping him from killing their parents or going after our mother?"

" _ **Aww, you do care."**_

Everyone drew their weapons and jumped when they saw him standing in the corner of the room.

"Al-Athar!" Shauna shouted. She drew her magnum and sword as the dark warrior walked in the middle of their wreck room.

" _ **Nice set up you have here."**_ He said as he casually waved his hand around the room. _**"A little juvenile but it does feel like the good old days with your father."**_

"Kill him!" Shauna shouted.

Al-Athar remained still in the center of the room and he watched as all of the warriors attacked all at once. If Al-Athar was a normal villain, he would be dead, but Al-Athar was very far from normal.

Mike was halfway into his wolf form as he leaped off of the couch towards him and Black Mark had her snake tattoos activated as Al-Athar watched her arm stretch out towards him, blade in hand.

Al-Athar stepped out of the way of Black Mark's blade and she was shocked when he grabbed her wrist. It was a risk, but she lit up her shield tattoo at the same time for protection. A mistake she soon regretted as her assailant swung her armored body across the room and crashed her into Wolf.

The two crashed into Vortex and sent the three them through the wall and he quickly threw two throwing disks at the Gemini twins. The two stopped them, but they released pepper gas right into their eyes. He dashed forward thanks to his powers and gripped them both by their throats and gave them a quick jolt of electricity, knocking them out cold.

He dropped them down on the ground hard as Gauntlet and Nemera attacked next. Gauntlet shot a fiery fist straight towards Al-Athar as Nemera blasted a spell ball at him. They were both shocked when his face lit up in an amber glow. Al-Athar bounced the magic ball back at Nemera, catching the poor girl off guard as she was blasted back by her own spell.

As for Gauntlet, his magic fist was crushed by Al-Athar's power. When his fist was turned to ash, Gauntlet rushed towards the warrior and swung his metal fist at him. Al-Athar ducked beneath it as Artic and Solar leaped in, blades in hand.

Solar's blades were lit up in a fiery blaze while Artic's blades glowed a light, frosty blue and a dark eerie black.

Solar swiped his fiery blade at Al-Athar's chest and Artic stabbed his death blade at his head. In an instant Al-Athar flashed from between the two and the brothers had come close to ending each other. Al-Athar flashed behind Gauntlet and landed a quick strike to his lower back, the warriors let out a painful grunt before being blasted by a bolt of electricity.

Artic and Solar both blasted him with an icy and fiery attack and they managed to hit him, but he didn't go down, in fact it looked like he was healing. He had Adonis fully activated. Artic and Solar both charged at him and attacked him with their blades, but Al-Athar deflected their blades with his own sword.

When Solar managed to get a glimpse of his face, Al-Athar's face flashed bright and blinded the boy, allowing the assassin to swipe his black across his lower ankle before stabbing him through the side of his waist. Artic was shocked at the sight of his wounded brother and tried to get Al-Athar from behind, but he was caught off guard when Al-Athar conjured up energy to his sword and swiped it at him.

Artic was sent flying back before crashing through the wall and onto the ground unconscious. Jake rushed forward, tonfas in hand and took a swing at his head, but missed. Shauna leaped in to help her little brother swung at Al-Athar with her sword, but the assassin blocked her attack while dodging Jake's tonfas.

Al-Athar lifted his foot and sent a kick into the center of Shauna's chest, buying him some breathing room for himself. Jake threw another punch in his direction but Al-Athar grabbed the weapon before it could reach, punched Jake in his stomach, tore his weapon from his grip and struck him in the back of his head knocking him out cold.

Al-Athar turned and he was surprised to see Shauna standing before him with her hand reaching for his throat. He grabbed it only to feel her death spike ripped through the bottom of her palm and into his wind pipe.

She was sure she had killed him then and there but she was only fooling herself. Al-Athar had Adonis, which means he has the healing factor. He could feel the pain, but he was far from deaths reach. She could hear him struggling to breathe as he slowly started to pull her wrist away from his throat. Shauna was going crazy with every passing second she was around this guy. She struggled to keep her hidden blade right where it was as she spoke.

"Who are you!?" She growled. Al-Athar let out a low chuckle and merely shook his head.

"Ask Bruce, Shadow." He said before pulling the blade out of his throat and throwing her through the rooms window and down below to the control room.

Shauna landed hard on the ground in the middle of the room and before she could get up, two spikes ripped up from the ground, impaling her through her hands and forcing her to stand up. She screamed in pain as she tried not to pull her hands from the spikes as they were impaled through her palms.

" _ **You know it was never my intention to fight you." He said as he appeared before her in an instant. "I just wanted your blood, but when it was tainted with his blood I thought I had lost hope."**_

"What the hell are you talking about!?" She groaned as her hands went numb from the pain.

" _ **I don't have real Adonis."**_ He explained. He walked over to the main computer and started typing in a few keys. _ **"It was fake this body is fake, but I am real. I want you to tell her, Bruce."**_ Right when he said his name, Shauna saw the old and cold face of her grandfather, Bruce Wayne.

"Dammit Jayden, don't do this." He growled. Shauna's eyes widened at what he had said. She jumped when Al-Athar stomped his boot into the console, leaving a huge dent as the screen flickered.

" _ **Don't call me that!"**_ He shouted. _**"I am not him. I think since Gotham is about go back into the ocean, you should be the one to tell her what I am."**_

"Grandpa, what the hell is this lunatic talking about?" Shauna asked.

" _ **Go on and tell her what you did thirteen years ago."**_ He chuckled. Bruce let out a heavy sigh before staring back at Shauna. She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. She needed to know who this guy was. _**"Tell her."**_

"It happened thirteen years ago, after your father's death." He started. "Your grandmother and I thought we had a way to bring him back to life. Talia had used a soul catcher from Adrian Baron's collection and he managed to catch Jayden's soul while I provided a clone."

" _ **More like an empty shell."**_ Al-Athar snarled.

"We wanted Jayden back desperately, we wanted to give him back to you as well, but the thing we captured in that soul gem, it wasn't Jayden." Al-Athar looked back at Shauna.

" _ **I'm sure your father told you the story on how he and his first group of warriors fought Trigon, right?"**_ He asked. _**"Well then I am sure he also told you about how he was turned into a monster by Trigons magic. That monster was created from all of your father's hatred from the darkest depths of his soul. That darkness was me, and I would have taken over if your mother hadn't interfered."**_

"You, you're that spirit that turned my father against his friends?" She asked in disbelief. Al-Athar pulled his hood down and removed his visor and Shauna couldn't believe what she was seeing. His hair was short and snow white and his face was as young as it was when she last saw him, but that was face of her father.

"Shocking isn't it," He said, smiling that sinister smile. "It's like looking at a ghost."

"Or an evil spirit." She snarled.

"What the hell is this all for, revenge because you're a fake?" Shauna felt Al-Athar's hand wrap around her throat as he started choking her.

"Don't call me that!" He growled. "My life is my own."

"You're a cheap imitation of the real Jayden!" She choked out.

"Dammit, if you don't let her go…" Bruce warned, but Al-Athar just chuckled.

"What are you going to do; you are too old and weak to stop me." He laughed as he released his grip on Shauna's throat. "You two have no idea what I have been through thanks to your beloved Jayden."

"What happened, Grandpa?" Shauna asked Bruce.

"When we melded the soul to the body it wasn't even close to Jayden. It was all of his hatred and vengeance that took on its form. Talia had been looking for him for years, but she had no luck."

"That's because I am everything like Jayden. I have his memories, his skills and his fire to exterminate Batman off of the face of the Earth." Al-Athar said.

"All that evil and none of his good." Shauna stated.

"I am not the only one with an evil building inside of me." Al-Athar said as he held his hand over her chest. She felt a dark magic building up in her heart. "Hmm, I can feel you inside of her, you are actually nervous."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Another time, but there was one thing that I didn't have, Adonis." He turned back to the screen. "You always had to make it your purpose to meddle in affairs that didn't concern you. He had to remove the Adonis cells from my body one molecule at a time, but he never once assumed that it would be the thing that could kill me."

"You mean you were dying?" Shauna asked.

"And I almost died when I found out your blood was tainted, but then I remembered something. My soul was manifested from Trigon's magic and Jayden's hatred and I managed to break away from Jayden, but what happened to Jayden's soul. That's when it hit me, Sparrow."

"Jake?"

"When I first met you all, I could feel a familiar presence that was Jayden. His soul and his power all rest within Jake. That's when I realized that I could save myself." His face lit up once again. "I am perfect once again."

"But what about the dollotrons, Galatea used Adonis to control them." Shauna asked.

"I used a synthesized version." He said. "It works, but only for a short time. That's what's been keeping this body up and about for so long, but I started feeling weaker as the year progressed. That's when I got the idea to finally go through with my plan of killing Batman and Bruce and the rest of Gotham. So, I start digging around in your mothers list of known villains who are still up and about and wouldn't you know, they all wanted something, your team."

"Bastard."

"And God must really love me, because you decided to abandon your mother and go off on your own and start recruiting the very people who had connections with my Legion of Doom. I baited the hook and they all came without hesitation. You may as well have painted a bullseye on your headquarters."

"Yeah, well you don't have a gun big enough to destroy Gotham anymore. You let us right to Hyperion's compound and we destroyed your laser." She chided.

"True, I can no longer control the laser, which means that you can't stop its final assault on Gotham." Shauna looked at him shocked after he had said that. Was there another way to control the laser? "Yes, before you destroyed it, I punched in its final coordinates to destroy Gotham and that attack starts in, two hours." He said as he looked at his watch. "Now, if you want you can intercept it's coordinates by destroying the beacons, but I gave them to all ten of my associates and there is an army of Dollotrons, Adonis Drones, Bat Drones and mercenaries standing between you and them."

"Bruce, the Justice League." Shauna shouted.

"Oh, you mean that team that is trapped up in their satellite. Yes, I disrupted their tubes and hacked their rockets. The only one that can come down is a few choice members, but even then it won't matter. Gotham will be gone by sunset."

He turned and faced Shauna and slowly drew his Tang Ninja sword. "First Bruce, I want to watch as your granddaughter's head bounces off of the floor. Then you can die."

Al-Athar held his blade back and Bruce shouted for him to stop, but it was futile. Al-Athar swung his blade and connected with something that wasn't Shauna. Everyone, Bruce included, were shocked to see Night Strike appear before them, blade drawn and blocking Al-Athar's blade.

Night Strike pulled their blades away and sent an open palm to the center of Al-Athar's face. He swiped his blade across the stone columns that were restraining Shauna, freeing her as she pulled the spikes from her palms.

"Shauna, take your team and go!" He ordered. "Your mother has sent coordinates to the beacons across Gotham and you need to move."

"What about you?"

"I will kill Al-Athar and meet up with you." He said in a cold tone and readied himself for a fight. "Now go!"

Shauna cringed at the idea of leaving him alone with this monster, but what did she care, she didn't know him, hell he didn't even show up to celebrate with her and he rest of her team. He did protect them though he even just saved her just now.

He was right though they needed to stop the laser from firing and they needed to stop it now. Shauna ran back to the wreck room and she was glad to see that no one was killed.

"Guys, we have to go, now." Shauna said. Jake nodded.

"Yeah we heard." Jake said. "We have a lot to do and little time to do it."

"What's the point?" Vortex asked in defeat. "Al-Athar defeated us in under a minute, what chance do we have against the rest of them?"

"Honestly, I think we could all die in a matter of hours." Shauna stated in a cold tone. Everyone looked at her like she was insane, but she raised her hand. "But don't think that I am not scared. I am horrified, but sitting around doing nothing when I could be out there trying to prevent the end scare me even more. So, we can either end this or let this end us."

"Fuck it." Black Mark said as she picked up her blades. "Today is a good day to die."

"No, a good day to live." Solar said as the rest of the team started to gather.

"Okay, let's get to the elevator and get to Gotham. If what Night Strike said was true, we should have the coordinates to each member who has a beacon."

"Right, it's blood for blood now." Artic said as he sheathed his swords.

The group gathered in the elevator and they quickly put their masks and other pieces of their outfits on. Once they got off of the elevator they immediately smelled smoke and heard screams.

They all rushed out of the alley and into the streets to see what they had feared. The dollotrons and Adonis Drones had completely taken over the streets of Gotham. The warriors readied themselves as their enemies spotted them.

"Time to see if we are meant to protect Gotham." Shadow said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Do or Die**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews once again. Glad to see that you weren't totally surprised, now you know how I felt in Arkham Knight. Anyways big, big, big battles this chapter and more to come. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Everyone had their wardrobes on and Shadow had her wearable's holographic map of the whole city with multiple red dots in various locations. Shadow started marking the ones that were closest and tried to work on a way to get there, but there were too many enemy forces blocking their paths.

"What the hell are we going to do we do?" Gauntlet snapped. "This whole city swarmed with Dollotrons, Adonis Drones and mercenaries while a bunch of powerful troops are unknowingly wearing a beacon that can guide a giant solar powered laser beam down on Earth. Did I miss anything?"

"We're severely outnumbered and over powered." Sparrow chipped in. "We can do this though, we can make it. Let's start out with the closest one."

"Any idea on who that might be?" Black Mark asked.

"Not a clue, whoever it is, is on top of the parking garage." Shadow stated. "Let's leave the ground forces to Barbara's team and Batman. We'll deal with the beacons."

"Alright, let's go." Artic said.

The team made their way through the garage taking down anything in their way. When they finally made their way to the top they saw that their first mark was Hyperion.

"Welcome." He greeted mischievously. Gauntlet didn't waste any time in drawing his bow and readying an arrow. Hyperion merely shook his head in disappointment. "You are naïve."

"Not as naïve as you." Gauntlet said. "You have no idea what is about to happen do you?"

"I know exactly what is going to happen. I along with my other colleagues are wearing a beacon that will attract the laser of Gordon's satellite and destroy us all, did I miss anything?" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You know and you're just standing here?" Gauntlet asked.

Hyperion smiled and everyone watched his eyes glow light blue. Everyone tensed when they felt his dark magic flowing around them. The magic started breaking off, creating fiery images of him.

"Everyone be careful, these things explode on contact!" He shouted before firing off three arrows at the holograms. All three arrows were caught at the exact same time, shocking the young warrior.

"Actually, they explode on my demand." Hyperion chuckled as his copies threw the arrows away. "You have ten beacons and any enhanced army to deal with all alone." He smiled before creating four more clones as a few Adonis drones crawled up on the sides of the roofs ledges. "You are all going to die."

"Like hell they are." Hyperion quickly turned around and was greeted with a heavy fist connecting to the left side of his face. He staggered back and watched as an optical image formed into a large black armored man in a nanosuit.

"Specter!" Sparrow and Shadow exclaimed. Just then another black figure leaped out of nowhere with two scalers and cut down the Adonis bots. Everyone watched as he connected two wires to the bottom handles of his scalers and started swinging them around, cutting down the copies turning them into light blue flickers of flames. When he finally stopped moving, Shadow finally managed to get a good look at him and smiled.

"Ronin!"

He looked up at her, his mask was still on, but she knew deep down it was him.

"Hey kids." Specter chuckled. "Heard you were a little overwhelmed and we decided to give you a hand." He turned to Hyperion and smiled at his brainwashed friend. "Hey buddy, long time no see."

"Cut the crap. You really think that you two has-beens will be any match against me and the rest of the team. You're finished." He snapped. "And with the power I absorb from this attack I will be unstoppable."

"Keep dreaming." Another voice said. A cloaked figure blasted dark energy down on Hyperion, but the God countered with a plasma blast from his chain arm. He pushed the cloaked figure back and was soon jumped from behind by Gauntlet. The two were locked in battle while the rest of the warriors dealt with the drones.

Hyperion sent a punch straight for Gauntlet's face, but the young boy ducked and sent a few quick jabs to his stomach before sending a large magical punch to Hyperion's whole body sending him crashing into the doorway. Gauntlet leaped forward and readied another punch, but Hyperion summoned another copy out from his body and straight towards Gauntlet. Gauntlet raised his fist and managed to block the copy as it blew up in front of him, but the explosion knocked him back across the garage.

"Dammit!" Gauntlet growled from his spot on the ground. Hyperion slowly made his way towards his nephew.

"Your father had that same look on his face as well." He snickered. "Anger and defeat, knowing that you have no chance of winning."

"And yet my dad still managed to kick your ass." He chuckled. He looked up and laughed when he saw that disgruntled look on his face. "You are weaker than my uncle and I am going to get him back."

"Good luck," He said as he raised his chain arm and conjured up a blue burning plasma ball in the palm off his hand. "But your father and your uncle lacked the power to destroy true evil and soon you and your team will meet the same fate!"

Hyperion thrust his arm out and fired his beam at Gauntlet, but the young boy raised his armored arm and caught the beam in his hand. He struggled to hold the beam while trying to absorb it, but it was becoming too overwhelming.

Then he felt it, not just Vulcan, but his father too. His whole body lit up in a fiery haze and his power started to increase tenfold. Gauntlet fired a beam of his own and tore Hyperion's attack into nothing. Hyperion looked on in horror as he was struck in the chest, his armor melted into his skin from the attack before falling back onto the ground defeated.

Gauntlet powered down and rushed over to his uncle and felt his neck. He still had a pulse and he was thankful for that. He reached down to his right hand and grabbed the wearable from his wrist and ripped it off before melting it in his hand, destroying his beacon.

"Great work kid."

Gauntlet turned and saw the cloaked figure from before standing behind him. She lowered her hood and revealed her long blonde hair and grey and green eyes.

"Evelyn." He exclaimed.

"Shh…Vendetta." She winked. Shadow had just finished off the last drone and approached her friend, giving her a hug. "Hey kiddo, you really filled your dad's shoes."

"Thanks, but I thought you lived in Central City?" She asked.

"I do, but your mother called ahead and told me to lend a hand against this copy-cat." She explained. "Gotham is our home after all."

"Well that is great, but what do we do about these beacons?" She asked.

"Let us handle the riff-raff." Specter explained. "You and your team should split up and take down the beacons at the same time."

"Right, but leave one." Shadow stated.

"Why would we do that?" Solar asked.

"If we destroy them all, the beam will still respond to its last coordinates and hit Gotham." Sparrow said. "If we can get our hands on one and lure it out to sea the beam will follow and leave Gotham untouched."

"Let me do it then." Black Mark volunteered. "I can fly and if the beam goes off I can protect myself with my armor."

"It could get hairy out there." Gauntlet warned. "That beam might be too much for you and could turn you to ash, even with your armor."

"I've been through worse." She smiled under her mask.

"Okay let's split up," Shadow informed. "My father formed his team by letting his friends bury their demons I guess it's my turn to let you do the same. I send the coordinates to known locations of your buddies."

"You're sure?" Artic asked.

"Do or die time, Artic." Shadow stated. "Now let's get this over with."

(!)

Black Stone stood in front of Wayne Enterprises with a swarm of dollotrons behind him. He always blamed the doctors and drugs for turning him into a monster and most of all for letting them turn Dany against him.

He stood his ground in front of the entrance of the large building and aimed both of his palms at the base of the building. He concentrated all of his will power into the ground beneath the tower. The ground started to vibrate slowly and Black Stone was already feeling the strain, but he was determined to rip the ground out from beneath this building and watch it fall into a heap of nothing.

Just like him.

The glass on the building started to crack and the walls started to crumble and he smiled as he felt every stone turning. It wouldn't be long now.

He was close to watching it crumble to the ground when all of his dollotrons were sent flying on top of him. The vibrations stopped and he turned to see his one true love aiming a handgun at his head.

"Stop this Andrew!" Vortex shouted. "This has gone on far enough!"

"This is their fault, Dany." Black Stone growled. "They did this to us!"

"No, you chose to kill, you chose to lie and you chose to hate rather than forgive." Vortex said. "You brought everything on yourself. The only thing they did was making your job in killing people easier by giving you that power."

"I got revenge!"

"You got even. It had nothing to do with me or revenge." She said in a low tone. "I turned you in to help you, but all that did was made you even worse."

"You turned me in?" He asked in a hurtful tone.

"You gave me no choice. I had to get away from you." She sneered. Black Stone had his fist clenched and Vortex noticed the stones and pebbles floating towards his fist before forming over them.

"No…if you…if I can't have you then no one will!"

His whole skin was covered in stone and he charged straight for Vortex. She fired her five-seven at him, but the bullets bounced off of him. She ran out of ammo and quickly blasted a burst of air beneath her feet and jettisons herself in the air, dodging Stone's tackle.

When she landed back down on the ground she started waving her arms around, summing as much wind as she could before blasting Stone with a wind as strong as a tornado. Black Stone was sent flying across the street and crashed into a wall leaving a large crater in its place.

"Stay down." She warned.

She quickly rushed over and grabbed the beacon off of his wrist, but before she could get it she was blasted by an electrical charge and was knocked on the ground. She cringed in pain as she looked up to see Bombshell and Invulnerable Man standing before her.

"I won't waste any time in asking, wear is Gemini?" Bombshell asked.

"We are right here." A pair of voices said from behind. The two turned around and Bomb Shell smiled when she saw the two in their uniforms.

"You can just make it easy and come with us." Bombshell snickered. "Your purpose is to help us change the world after all; it has always been your fate."

"I think we shall decide our fate from now on." Maria said in a neutral but stern tone. "You can either destroy your beacons and leave,"

"Or we will be forced to kill you, either way we will not be going with you." Stephan said narrowing his enemies. Bombshell just smiled and snapped her finger. Men in black body armor, armed with assault rifles started to scatter around the young heroes.

Vortex staggered next to her friends and quickly loaded a new mag into her handgun. She turned to her friends.

"If you guys have any ideas or plans you better do it now." She said.

"We do," They smiled. "Just wait for the lighting."

Just then Surge and Static shock flew in on their static saucers, electricity cackling as they struck their guns and blasted them back.

"Do it now!" Surge shouted as he blasted back a few more troops.

The invulnerable man rushed straight for the trio and crashed through anyone in his way. Vortex rolled out of the way with Stephan, while Maria leaped towards Bombshell. She levitated a nearby dumpster off of the ground and hurled it right at Bombshell.

Bombshell raised her hands and blasted the dumpster into pieces. When the dust cleared, Maria leaped through the smoke and kicked a surprised Bombshell square in the face. The woman was knocked onto the ground, but quickly raised her hands to fire another electrical charge.

Maria held up her hands and caught the blast before redirecting it to hit a building. Maria levitated herself forward and sent a series of quick jabs to her face, but she was blasted back by Bombshell's attack. She let out a frustrated growl when Maria landed on her feet.

"Why the hell are you so good at martial arts?" She shouted. "Your file said you had no training in combat!"

"Sparrow and Shadow taught us how to defend ourselves and we made the effort to learn." Maria snickered. "We don't see why we should join you when we are better than you. Maybe we should capture you and lock you away against your will."

Bombshell let out a loud scream and blasted a large electrical blast wildly aiming wherever Maria flew. Maria levitated another trashcan and flung it at Bombshell hitting her in her back. She was distracted by the impact allowing Maria to deliver drop kick into the center of her face. Bombshell was knocked out cold as she flopped onto the ground. Maria quickly grabbed a rebar and used her power to wrap it around her like a rope, restraining her on the ground.

Meanwhile, Vortex and Stephan were mostly evading Stone and Invulnerable Man's attacks, using their own power against them. Vortex fired her gun at the two, but her bullets bounced off of them like they were made of paper.

"We have to come up with a way to beat them." Vortex said to Stephan who launched assorted shrapnel at Stone.

"I think I have a way." Stephan said. "I need you to summon up as much wind as you can. When you have them pinned to the wall, leave the rest to us."

"You got it!" Vortex shouted.

She swung her arms around as fast as she could and as hard as she could before, thrusting her arms out and blasting a gust of wind as strong as a hurricane. Black Stone and I.M. were both blown against the wall and even with all their strength they could not break free.

"Maria, now!" Stephan shouted.

The Gemini twins both grabbed each other's hands and focused all of their power on Black Stone's and Invulnerable Man's minds. They started twisting their minds and sanity upside down until they couldn't even remember who they were anymore. Once they were sure that the damage had been done, they told Vortex to cancel her attack. Vortex let out an exhausted breath before the twins disassembled the beacons with their telekinesis.

"Love hurts." The twins said.

"So does a massive ego." Vortex chuckled.

(!)

Solar and Artic fought against Kutthroat and Galatea while Nemera fought Archdemon. Solar swiped his fiery blades at a few of Galatea's dollotrons while Artic fought off both Galatea and Kutthroat.

"You look like you're slacking, Artic." Kutthroat chuckled as he took a stab at Artic. The warrior held his swords up in an 'X' formation and caught Kutthroat's dagger in the middle. Artic was struggling against his opponent and he was brought down to one knee, the tip of the blade moved closer to his eye with every second.

"I am not slow I just need that damn beacon!" Artic shouted. He sent a surge of ice through his one sword and Kutthroat let out a scream when an ice spike shot out of the side of his blade and impaled Kutthroat through his wrist and his beacon. "Now I can focus on killing you."

"You can try!" He shouted as his knives burst into flames.

Fire shot out of the tips of his blades and he fired them both at Artic, but the warrior created an ice shield and managed to buy him a few seconds of cover. Artic leaped out of the way before the fire could break through to the ice and swiped his ice sword at Kutthroat sending an ice edge his way.

Kutthroat's eyes widened and tried to dodge it but the strike still managed to cut his shoulder. Kutthroat screamed as the frostbite sank into his open flesh. Artic watched as his whole right shoulder became encased in ice.

"That has to sting." Artic stated.

Kutthroat said nothing and used his one good arm to attack. He swung his knife at Artic who in turn broke his knife in half with his death sword. Kutthroat froze in his place when Artic held his blade inches from his face.

"All it takes is a sliver from this blade and your life comes to an end." Artic said in a cold tone. "Is that really what you want?"

Kutthroat let out a defeated grunt and dropped his broken blade to the ground.

Solar had just wiped out all of Galatea's dollotron's, but more were on the way. Solar brought his blade down on her, but she flipped out of the way before his fire could touch her. He dashed towards her again and swiped his blades at her but she remained as evasive as ever. Galatea let out another snort.

"Flame too wild, can't catch pyg." She quivered.

"Then I guess I should be more in control." Solar growled. His blades glowed bright as the sun, blinding Galatea as she covered her eyes. Sola ran towards Galatea and brought both of his blades down across, leaving a large burned 'X' across Galatea's chest. The searing was enough to bring Galatea down and bring her dollotrons down. When smoke rose from her chest, Solar caught a whiff and let cringed as he started waving the smoke away.

"Damn, she even smells like cooked pig." He gagged.

Nemera blasted another spell at Archdemon, but she missed him again as he dashed towards her, sword in hand and swung with all of his strength hoping to cut her in half. Wolf leaped in at the last second and caught the blade with his claws before sending a kick into his gut and crashing him through a nearby wall.

"Stay the fuck back!" Wolf growled.

Nemera stood next to Wolf as they watched a dark green light emit from the hole in the wall. They both heard some disturbing growling before a dark, scaly green foot came out from the darkness. Archdemon had ditched his human form and became what he truly was.

He stood seven feet tall, black horns stuck out from on top of his head and around his jaw his suit was now back sleeveless armor with a harness at the center of his chest with red gauntlets at his wrist and matching boots.

" **Aww, protecting your friend, too bad you couldn't protect your parents from that wolf!"** Archdemon chuckled. **"Come on kids, try and stop me!"**

Wolf leaped towards Archdemon with his claws stretched out. Archdemon swatted him away with his large hand but was caught off guard by a purple blast to face. The right side of his face was scalded as he narrowed his left eye at her.

" **Nice shot you little brat."** He chuckled. **"Stormbolt taught you very well."**

"Yeah, he wanted me to be prepared to take you down." She blasted a few magical spikes at him. One of them caught his shoulder while Wolf leaped on top of his back and ripped off his beacon.

Archdemon let out a roar before Wolf managed to scratch his neck with his claws. Artic and Solar leaped in and blasted him with their elemental attacks. Archdemon was almost done for until they were both blown away by Turbine who was followed by Black Mark.

"You and your friends are going to die by my hands tonight!" Archdemon shouted.

He grabbed Wolf's arms, which were still wrapped around his throat, and broke free from his grip before throwing him over his shoulders and slamming him on the ground. Nemera quickly put up a barrier but Archdemon threw a grenade at her barrier.

She shrugged at first, but the grenade let out a sonic boom, shattering her barrier and blowing her away. Black Mark rushed over to Arch Demon and used her snake tattoos to stretch her blades out and land a cut across his chest. Demon let out another roar and sent a heavy fist towards her, but she quickly turned into her shielded form and was only knocked back unharmed.

Turbine wanted to be the one to finish her off, but Solar and Artic were both giving him a run for his money. Solar had his blades ignited but the metal in Turbine's arms were resistant to the heat. Artic's blades couldn't touch them either and whenever they ganged up on him he would start to use his wind turbines and blow them back.

That's when Wolf leaped in and tried to sink his teeth into neck, but Turbine blocked with his arm.

"Can't curse me if you don't get to my flesh." He chuckled before sending a punch to the side of his jaw. Wolf fell back, but Solar leaped in and delivered a flame kick to the center of his face. Artic rushed in and swung his ice blade across Turbine's legs.

"I bet that hurt didn't it asshole!" Solar chuckled. Turbine let out a snarl and was about to engage when suddenly he just stopped in his tracks. He reached up into his ear piece and started talking.

"Are you sure?" He said. "Yes, if that is what you want."

"Hey, we're fighting over here." Solar stated. Turbine just shook his head before tearing off his beacon.

"Sorry, another time." He smiled. "Give this to Black Mark."

He threw his beacon at Artic, who caught it with one hand before disappearing into the early morning night.

Meanwhile, Black Mark sent another armored punch into Archdemon's face before the monster grabbed her by the sides of her head and head butted her in the face and kicking her off towards Nemera who was keeping pressure on a gash in her left arm.

"Damn, he just doesn't go down." Black Mark grunted. They watched Wolf fight off Demon again as Black Mark staggered to her feet. "What the hell do we do now?"

"I have an idea." Nemera said with a smile. She summoned up another spell and this time she shot it right in front of her. The purple ball opened up into a portal that opened one hundred feet in the air. "Stay armored and jump in with your fist out, trust me."

Black Mark was hesitant, but she nodded. "I trust you."

She remained in her armor and jumped through the portal as instructed and started free falling down to the ground below. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had faith that Nemera would not let her down, literally.

Just then a portal reopened and right when she entered, she flew in straight towards Archdemon's face sending him flying across the building's rooftop and down onto the ground below.

Black Mark deactivated her power and smiled at Nemera.

"Great combo move." Solar chuckled.

"Thanks." The girls chuckled as Black Mark looked at Wolf. "Where is Finlay?"

"I don't know," Wolf said. "He grew some form of conscious when he finally realized he was working with a worse monster than me. I mean being a warrior of humanity defeats the purpose when you're aiding in the lives of a few million people. He destroyed his beacon and vowed to come after me another time."

"Shit, what about Hush?" Solar snapped.

"I am only sensing one beacon and that belongs to this one." Artic said as he held up the wearable. Black Mark didn't waste any time snatching the beacon out of his hands and running over to the buildings ledge.

Everyone watched as her back glowed a neon white, the image was a poorly drawn pair of angel wings. Everyone had seen them, but this was the first time they had seen this. She flew off of the roof and straight for the Gotham bay.

Out over the water the young warrior started to panic as the sun started to rise and the sky glowed red. The humming was starting and she knew she only had less than a minute to spare before it fired.

She didn't use her wings often since they took up too much energy and she had to focus everything she had just to fly in one direction. She dropped the beacon into the water once she was far enough and got to a safe enough distance before activating her shield.

Back on land, everyone had watched as the beam crashed down from the sky and into the water. Artic started to worry if his friend was alive or not. After a minute the beam dispersed and Artic reached for his ear piece.

"Black Mark, are you there?" He asked. There was nothing for a thirty long seconds before a choked coughing could be heard from the other end.

"Yeah, but I can't move a muscle." She groaned. "I used up all I had. Can you guys come get me?"

Everyone let out a laugh as the twins stepped forward. "We will retrieve Black Mark." They said with a smile. "You should go to Wayne Tower. Shadow and Sparrow have not called in about Hush."

"Shit," Artic grunted as the two flew off. "Come on guys. The JLA and Warriors can take on the remaining enemy forces."

They didn't know what to find at Wayne Tower, but they have been with the team long enough to know that things always go from bad to worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Move On**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and support. I am glad that you all have enjoyed this story arc. There will be more to come in the near future. In the meantime enjoy this final chapter for this arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Justice League.**

* * *

Earlier, while the team went after the beacons that would guide the laser to destroy Gotham, Night Strike and Al-Athar engaged in battle with their swords. Sparks flew with every blow from Al-Athar and Night Strike's blades.

Al-Athar had his Adonis power activated, but it was matched by Night Strike's super strength. Al-Athar blasted Night Strike with an energy bolt and sent him crashing through a nearby wall.

"Not bad, I could have used a man like you." Al-Athar stated, slowly approaching the fallen warrior. He watched as Night Strike slowly staggered to his feet. He could see his eye through the broken visor of his mask. They were cold steely grey eyes and they were trained on Al-Athar.

"You have no need for anyone." He said. "You are nothing but a monster who craves death and destruction. Those people out there are nothing but pawns in this game of yours. Tell me, do they know that those beacons are guiding the laser to kill them as we speak?" Al-Athar shook his head.

"No, I told them that they were beacons for extractions for an unmanned drone." He chuckled. "Those humans are so easy to manipulate. It wasn't even hard. I just showed them some pictures and their greed and hatred had gotten the better of them and like a dog chasing a car they mindlessly followed."

Night Strike raised his left arm, aiming it at Al-Athar and fired a ninja star from the bottom of his wrist. Al-Athar swatted the blade away with his sword, but Night Strike used this to his advantage and sent a boot to his face.

Night Strike slashed his sword across his face, the pain blinded him and he let out a loud scream before feeling a cold blade piercing through the center of his chest. Al-Athar coughed out a mouthful of blood and Night Strike pushed him towards a wall, the sword in his chest pierced into the wall and nailing him in his place.

Night Strike backed away from his enemy. He was left facing the wall as he desperately tried to reach behind him and pull out the sword.

"You are done." Night Strike said in a cold tone. "You mindless violence comes to an end at sunrise." Al-Athar let out a gurgled grunt.

"You are not going to be the end of me!" With all of the strength he could summon, he lifted his feet up and pressed both his feet and his hands against the flat surface and pushed him and the sword away from the wall.

Night Strike tried to intercept him, but he was knocked back by a small energy blast. Al-Athar grabbed the blade and let out a loud scream as he pushed the blade through his chest and out through his back.

"You are more stubborn than you look." Night Strike grunted as the two hobbled to their feet. He watched in amazement as the fatal wound closed up as if it were never there. "So, that is the power of Jayden Warney's Adonis."

"No, my Adonis!" He shouted.

Al-Athar grabbed Night Strike's sword and threw it at him, Night Strike grabbed the blade with his clawed hand and flipped the handle in his hand. Al-Athar grabbed his own sword and leaped towards the warrior and brought his blade down on him. The blades collided and sparks flew as Al-Athar felt hi blade split in half.

The dark assassin was left holding his broken blade while Night Strike took another charge at him. He swung his blade as fast as he could and as strong as he could. Al-Athar raised his left hand and caught the blade.

He didn't even flinch as the blade cut into his palm before sending a punch into Night Strike's throat, busting his wind pipe. He clenched at his throat before Al-Athar swung around and stabbed him in the side of his waist.

Night Strike fell to his knees as the assassin stood before him. He lifted up his sword and looked at it admirably.

"Very nice sword." He said. "This is a high frequency blade, capable of cutting through any steel at by alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. I thought you were old school, say eight hundred years old school?" He smiled when he saw Night Strike tense. "Don't look so surprised I do have Jayden's memories after all. Thank you for this though, it will be a nice replacement for the one you broke."

He lowered the tip of his blade towards Night Strike's chest and with one quick thrust he tried to stab him, but Night Strike caught the blade by the sides of the sword. He fell to the ground on his back as he felt the blade slowly slip between his hands and towards his chest.

"Stop struggling." He snickered. "You can only evade death for so long."

Night Strike shifted the blade towards the left side of his head causing him to stab the ground before raising his wrist and firing a series of stars at him. Three of them struck the inside of his face, two at his cheeks and one in his eye.

Al-Athar let out a scream before running off into the darkness of the room. Night Strike watched as a dark portal opened and Al-Athar jumped in without hesitation.

Night Strike staggered to his feet as he felt the pressure in his throat start to life and the gash on his waist started to heal. The computer near him went off and he quickly walked over to see the status of the fights. He watched as the beacons went off one by one and he smiled knowing his new found team was taking care of business.

There was one problem. The beacon at Wayne Tower went out, but Shadow and Sparrow had just made it there yet.

"Shadow…do you copy?" He said into the receiver but got no response. There was an interference coming from the top of the tower that completely disabled all forms of radio waves coming in or out of the tower.

Night Strike had to use a different form of communication. He moved over to the center of the room and sat down cross legged on the floor. He focused all off his mind power on communicating the Gemini Twins.

" _Stephan, Maria," He said in his mind. "I need to inform you of something."_

(!)

Shadow and Sparrow had slowly entered the lobby and carefully took in their surroundings. Shadow looked around carefully at the dark reception area. It was too quiet, where was the security? She decided to give a shout out to an old friend.

"Jack."

Just then a holographic image of a man dressed in a black suit with a beard and comb back hair appeared before them.

"Good to see you Mister and Misses Warney." He said in a polite tone.

"Hello, Jack." Shadow greeted.

Jack was based off of Flynn Anderson's father and was and still is one of Flynn's greatest creations. Jack was built into an arc reactor and has powered Wayne Towers for eighteen years. He is also the one who powers and controls the assistance droids all across Gotham including the security droids. Shadow was curious as to why the droids were not activated or patrolling the halls like always at this hour.

"Jack, what happened to the security drones that were stationed here?" Sparrow asked.

"They have been overridden, young sir." Jack admitted remorsefully. Both of the warriors were shocked to hear this.

"Overridden, how the hell is that possible?" Shadow snapped. "Shouldn't that mean you have been overridden as well?"

"No, my ability to disrupt the droids has been blocked by disruptor on the roof." He explained. "Without me the droids in this building are vulnerable to any form of override."

"Damn, that means Hush can send them down here whenever he wants?" Sparrow asked.

"Um, sir?"

"They're here aren't they?" He pointed out in a skeptical tone.

"Yes sir."

"Perfect." The two groaned.

The droids crawled out of their hiding places and pulled out their stun batons. The droids stood six feet tall, white with rectangular shaped heads and two glowing red eyes. They all let out static sounds that communicated to the other drones in order to form attack patterns.

Four of them rushed towards the warriors while four of them scaled the columns and aimed their blasters at them.

They open fired down on them, forcing the warriors to scatter while the four droids on the ground engaged them with their batons.

Sparrow pulled out his tonfas and blocked their attacks, when the gun droids fired down on them he pulled two of the droids in front of him and used them as human shields. The droids gunfire pierced through their armor until they were nothing but scrap.

Shadow had stabbed her sword through one's head before cutting it in half. She then spun around and cut down another droid before pulling out her magnum and aiming it at the gunner droids. She fired four rounds at the drones, hitting every one of them and destroying them.

She smiled a smug grin, but it was short lived as eight more appeared from the floor beneath them. Shadow fired her last two rounds, hitting two of them, before Sparrow leaped in. He turned his tonfas around and pointed the short ends at the droids before releasing a flurry of bullets at the droids, destroying them all. Shadow nodded at her brother as he ejected the clips from the handles.

"You upgraded." She commented.

"Yup, two in one." He chuckled. "We need to get to the roof and destroy that disruptor. You know those aren't the last we've seen."

"Those aren't our only problem." Shadow grunted. Sparrow raised an eyebrow before she pointed her blade behind him. He turned around and cursed when he saw a mob of Adonis powered drones run towards the main entrance, swords in hands.

"Well this is just great." Sparrow snapped as he readied his tonfas.

The two were caught between the security droids and the Adonis drones and their team members were just wrapping up with their opponents. Help was going to have to wait.

Just as the drones had entered, two dark figures leaped down between the oncoming forces. One figure pulled out two duels scythes that ignited into a laser edged blade while the other figure pulled out two duel silver .45's.

"Reaper?" Sparrow asked.

"Saika?" Shadow asked.

Reaper turned, his helmet showed the image of a skull on the visor while Saika unloaded her handguns into the faces of the security bots. Reaper had engaged the drones, cutting through their thick armor like butter.

Sparrow and Shadow joined in on the battle as well, but more reinforcements were arriving. Thanatos and Phoenix flew in and the two engaged the drones. Thanatos fired off a series of pod missiles while Phoenix fired a fire beam at the droids, sending them all to the scrap yard.

It wasn't long before everyone started showing up. Monarch used her telekinesis to dismantle them while Ronin and Specter sliced them down again. Vendetta and Surge came in and blasted. Whisper and Zoom came in as well as she used her training to disable them while her husband dismantled them at break neck speed.

Meanwhile on the roof, the Gemini twins and Gauntlet both made their way to the roof top and approached the disruptor.

"This should disable the interference for the A.I." Stephan said.

"And allow the security system to come back online." Maria finished. The two held hands and aimed their free hands at the disruptor. With one quick surge the device was perfectly dismantled in ten seconds. The two used their telepathy to contact Shadow.

" _We have disabled the disruptor. The security system should be back online."_ They said to their leader.

"Yeah, thanks the lights just came on." Shadow said as she loaded her magnum. "Jack, the droids should be open for you now!"

"Yes, Miss Warney."

After he had said that the security droids started to twitch before shutting down and rebooting. Jack had hacked into their systems and they were now attacking the drones.

"Great job everyone!" Shadow exclaimed she then realized that they were down a member. "Has anyone seen Sparrow?" Jack appeared before her.

"My scans show that he is in the elevator that leads straight to the master's office." She let out a frustrated grunt. She knew he was going after Hush.

"That stupid son of a bitch." She grunted as she made her way to the top floor.

(!)

Sparrow stood in the elevator doors, his tonfas ready and his sights trained. He waited for the doors to open and the second they did he would kill Hush. The elevator finally stopped and the doors dinged as they opened and Sparrow unloaded every shot he had into the office.

Hush proved to be too fast as he ran out of the way and fired his dual handguns at Sparrow. Sparrow leaped out of the elevator and threw one of his tonfas at Hush. It flew across the room and struck Hush in his hand, knocking one of the guns away from him.

Hush let out a grunt but quickly tried to load his other handgun. Sparrow didn't waste any time and rushed towards Hush, who finally loaded his gun and aimed it at Sparrow, but the boy leaped up off the desk and kicked Hush in the center of his chest.

The gun fell from his hands and Sparrow quickly kicked it away. Sparrow swung his tonfa at Hush and missed but missed and felt Hush's fist collide with his face. Sparrow fell back as Hush pulled a knife with a serrated edge out from his coat and made to stab him.

Sparrow saw the knife and quickly rolled out of the way, causing Hush to stab the ground. Sparrow reached into his belt and pulled out a batarang and threw it at Hush, who blocked with his left arm. Hush let out a grunt before ripping the batarang out of his wrist and throwing it back at Sparrow who ducked underneath it and sent his fist to Hush's bandaged face.

"You lousy sack of shit!" Hush grunted as he tried to fix the bandages "You are just like your father, a clown who doesn't even know what he is fighting for."

"I am fighting to stop Al-Athar from killing innocents!" He grunted. "You and your crew are all dead or arrested. You have nothing left and you are telling me what I am fighting for when you have nothing left?"

"All I want is to watch you and your sister bleed on this floor!"

Hush ran towards Sparrow and wrapped his hands around the young boy's throat. Sparrow struggled to breathe as Hush squeezed tight around his throat.

"You and your father are the exact same," He sneered. "Running head first into danger without acknowledging the consciences while sending your friends into certain deaths. In the end you and your father are your own worst enemies."

Sparrow started to feel dizzy as his hands fell to the floor. His right hand fell on something hard and metal. He knew exactly what it was as he gripped it as tight as he could and lifted it up, pressing the barrel of Hush's loaded gun into his stomach and firing a round into him.

Hush leaped back groaning in pain as he clutched his hand around his wound. Sparrow let out a few chocked coughs but never once took the gun off of Hush.

"Sparrow!" Shadow said, Sparrow didn't even hear the elevator go off. His sister approached her and looked down at the fallen villain. "You got him."

"Yeah." He panted. Shadow saw the gun in his hand and slowly reached for it.

"You've never killed before." She stated softly. "No reason to start now. I mean you are still a kid."

"So was my father." He countered. The gun was shaking in his hands but after a moment it stopped. Sparrow unloaded the clip and the bullet from the chamber before disassembling the gun. Hush watched the pieces fall to the floor before looking back up at Sparrow. "But I never met the guy so what do I care about fallowing in his footsteps."

Sparrow turned away from Hush and walked over to the elevator. Shadow was about to fallow, but something shiny had caught her eye. She turned and was blinded by the sunlight reflecting off of a silver .38.

Shadow quickly pounced and smacked the gun from Hush's hand before sticking her hidden blade into his throat. She watched with malice as his eyes widened in horror before going lifeless just as the sun had finally risen.

"Are you okay?" Sparrow asked his sister as she pulled her blade from his throat.

"Yeah, come on, let's get Al-Athar." She grunted as her blade sheathed into her hand.

"What, we don't even know where he is." Sparrow said.

"Speak for yourself."

(!)

The sun slowly shined down on Wayne Manor. Bruce was in his study as he watched the smoke rise from Gotham. He sat miserably in his wheel chair while every fiber of his being wishes he was out there with his Grandchildren. He was broken from his thoughts as heavy footsteps stepped into the room.

"Turn around." A deep voice grunted.

Bruce grabbed the lever and turned his chair around and was now facing one of his many failures, Al-Athar.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked. "You failed. Gotham still stands and your time is almost up."

"No, I don't know if you heard, but I happened to get a hold of some pure Adonis." Al-Athar chuckled. "My body will no longer shut down like you had anticipated."

"That was only for you, if Jayden had taken over that body he would be fine to this moment." Bruce snapped. "You are an abomination."

"I am a god." He grunted. Bruce noticed that he was looking pale and warm. "I will destroy all of you and when the world sees that Gotham is nothing but ashes. They will know that you are and always will be a sickness. Your poison dies today!"

"No, you die today!"

Al-Athar turned and quickly blocked the oncoming strikes from Shadow's sword. He deflected her blade and delivered a back hand to the side of her face before Solar and Artic leaped in and attacked.

Al-Athar deflected their blades as fast as he could even with his Adonis the two were able to match his speed and reflexes. Al-Athar leaped back and blasted a small energy wave at the two, knocking back, but opening himself up for an attack by The Wolf who leaped in and tackled Al-Athar to the ground.

The Wolf managed to land a large gash across Al-Athar's chest. The rage fueled the assassin's power allowing him to deliver a super kick to the beast's stomach sending him into a nearby wall.

Nemera flew in and blasted him with a spell that paralyzed him in his place as the Gemini twins tried to enter his mind. Al-Athar resisted as best as he could before sending off another powerful wave from his body, knocking everyone back.

"You are all nothing!" He shouted as his eyes and veins started glowing red.

Vortex flew in and blasted a powerful wind gust at Al-Athar, but not before throwing a flash bang. It went off and blinded the poor girl before Black Mark leaped in and attacked Al-Athar with her dual blades.

Sparrow attacked as well and watched as Al-Athar's veins grew darker by the second. From the corner of the room, Shadow's eyes glowed as well, but not amber or red, but bright green.

She ran towards Al-Athar and attacked him with her blade.

"So, what is your plan, Mr. Fake?" She asked playfully. "Wait until you over load and use your own body and a nuclear bomb, seems stupid."

Al-Athar flashed out of the way of Black Mark's attack and blasted Sparrow with an energy bolt before locking blades with the girl.

"If it means killing you and your whole family it will be worth it!" He spat, making Shadow snicker. "I know what you are and who is controlling you."

"Who said I was being controlled?" She asked before sinking her hidden blade into his side. Al-Athar let out a scream before sending a head butt to her face.

"It's over." He snickered as he started glowing red. "Your father's power is in my veins."

"And it's in mine!" Sparrow shouted.

Al-Athar felt Sparrow's hand's on the back of his head and to his horror the massive energy surge he felt was suddenly disappearing from his body. Sparrow felt the surge of his own Adonis power returning to his own body.

Once Sparrow had received all of his power back, Al-Athar swung his sword around and had landed a large gash across his stomach, cutting clean through his armor.

Sparrow let out a loud yelp before falling back onto the floor. Al-Athar, now week from what just happened, limped over to the young boy.

"Y-You little bastard…" He snarled. "I will kill you."

"No, this is the end of the line." A new voice said. "You are going to die."

Al-Athar looked at the doorway and he started to feel afraid when he saw Alexandra walk in with Night Strike and Batman behind her. The three had looked like they had been through hell, most likely from the battle in Gotham.

"You've taken us on a hell of a ride but it is over now." Alexandra said. "You are done for."

"Artic, stab him!" Shadow shouted.

Al-Athar turned around and was immediately blinded by ice shards from Artic's sword before feeling his other blade pierce through his heart. He felt Artic's blade suck the life out of his body.

Artic withdrew his blade as the assassin fell to his knees. The warriors staggered to their feet as they watched Al-Athar's body start to fade away. Al-Athar looked up at Shadow, her eyes still glowing dim green, look down at his fading form.

"You find this funny, don't you?" He chuckled.

"No," She said before chanting in a foreign tongue. _"Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him. Make honorable of his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the fire."_

Al-Athar closed his eyes at the words being spoken to him and laughed softly.

"I have all of his rage, but none of his love." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You two...are better than him…" He looked out at the shining sun. "He's out there somewhere, laughing, but…proud." He looked at the two one last time as his body was nothing but dust at this point. "You two are so much…better."

Al-Athar faded away from existence as Alexandra walk over and retrieved Night Strike's sword.

"You did well you two." Alexandra complimented. "You all did."

"What do we do now?" Sparrow asked, still holding his wound. Alexandra looked out into the rising sun.

"We move on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Do Owls Eat Bats?**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support for my last chapter. Here is the final closure and opening to my next arc. I like to thank Light seeker 001 for this arc. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or JLA.**

* * *

After the battle for Gotham the J.L.A and Warriors spent the day helping to repair Gotham and arrest any more of Al-Athar's associates. The only ones that were not accounted for were Hob, Turbine and Finlay. The rest are on their way to a disclosed location, Bruce had assured that they would not be broken out of.

After the day had ended Shauna had given everyone the night off while she and Jake had visited Bruce and their mother. They wanted to know why they hadn't told them about Al-Athar in the first place and why he was designed in the first place. They arrived back at Wayne Manor and went straight down to the Bat Cave. Their mother and grandfather were by the large computer as they watched their children step down the stairs.

Jake noticed that Shauna was much angrier than he had ever seen her before. Shauna slammed both of her hands on a nearby desk and glared at her mother.

"How long?" Shauna asked. "How long have you known?"

Alexandra puffed her cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray, showing no emotion. "I was as surprised as you were, to find out about this."

"Don't lie to us, your own son and daughter!" Shauna banged her fist on the desk. "You've known for years! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Tell you what? That your father is not really your father, but a clone turned evil? Yeah, that's something a good parent tells their kids."

"Shauna, understand," said Bruce. "No child should have to go through a life without a father's love."

"Yeah," said Jake sarcastically. "And look how our dad turned out. Oh, wait! That man was not our dad! Our real dad is dead! And after all the shit you put him through, I don't think you have a right to say you loved him!"

Bruce closed his eyes a little. "Do you really think that? Do you really think I hated him?"

"Grandpa, dad kept a journal he said you called him a killer even before he became an assassin." Jake explained in a harsh tone. "You were always Batman and never Bruce Wayne."

"Al-Athar did call you a poison." Shauna chipped in.

"I'll admit it I did plenty of things that a normal father would want to have child services take Jayden away from me. But he was no ordinary child. Just like you two."

"Why did you even clone him in the first place?" demanded Shauna.

"Like I said," said Bruce. "I never wanted you to grow up without a father. I wanted you to feel that love. And so did Talia. We didn't want you to become like him. Like me."

"That still doesn't excuse you for keeping this a secret," said Shauna, her voice breaking. She turned to her mother. "Is there anything else we don't know about me and my brother's lives?"

"No, as far as I can tell. Besides, even if I did, I won't tell anything."

"And why not?"

"Because you're too immature, too reckless, and too bratty to even tell you any secrets. And Jake is too young."

"Have you seen the bad guys we fought, the battles I've partaken in?" Jake said indignantly. "I think I'm old enough to know a couple of secrets."

Alexandra frowned, her voice rising. "You only joined those battles because your sister dragged you into this lifestyle." She paused. "And because I approved it."

"So what happens now?"

"Take an extended vacation until your head cools down," Alexandra said coldly.

Shauna scoffed and left the cave. Jake's head turned to the door and then to his mother. "I feel like you're dragging us down a path we won't be able to turn back from, mom. All she wants is your approval, to say you're proud of her. Why do I get the feeling that you've never been proud of her, of us?"

"I never wanted you to become crime fighters to begin with, Jacob," said Alexandra, taking out another cigarette.

"We would have found out anyway." The boy turned and started to leave. "And one last thing, I know you heard this before, but I'd wish you'd stop smoking, Alley Cat." Then he left the room to find his sister.

Alexandra paused and then lit her cigarette. "I can't help it, Jayden. I can't help it."

Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder and was confused as to why she hadn't shed any tears.

"You can cry if you want?" He asked. She turned to him and smirked.

"So could you." She said but Bruce shook his head and let out a short laugh.

"I've run out of tears to shed."

"So have I." She took a long puff before watching her children leave.

(!)

Shauna stomped up the stairs and made her way out of the cave and into the main hallway but stopped when she saw a familiar face.

"How long were you there, McGinnis?" demanded Shauna.

"Long enough."

She pushed the young man aside as she left. "Don't try to defend her."

"I wasn't going to. But I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, someone other than your brother and girlfriend, you know where to find me."

"Why should I talk to you?"

Terry put on a sympathetic face. "I know what you're going through, Shauna. You and Jake."

Shauna stopped. "Sorry, Terry. I got enough friends to talk to." She looked back and smiled sincerely. "But thanks for the offer, Bat-Fake. I'll know when to talk to you."

Terry made a mocking hurt tone. "Bat-Fake?"

"Oh, lighten up. You're not grandpa, but you've got the talent. And don't worry. I'll talk with you any time I want." And she left.

Terry stared after her before Jake stepped in. "Hey," He greeted. "Have you seen-"

"She left," Terry pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Jake waved before heading out after his sister.

(!)

In her apartment, Shauna sat on the couch, listening to her Iphone, and waiting for Tara to arrive. Dinner was ready, and she was bored as hell. She needed something to take her mind off the edge after that little time bomb of an argument with her mother. She picked up her Iphone.

"Ick. Modern music." She browsed through her phone then found what she was looking for. "Here we go. I'm no country girl, but Hank Williams will do." She hummed along then started to sing along.

"I try so hard, my dear to show that you're my every dream," she sang. "Yet you're afraid each thing I do is some evil scheme. A memory from your lonesome past keeps us far apart. Why I can't free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?"

"Shauna, I'm home!"

She didn't hear Tara's words, but kept on singing. "Another crime before my time made your heart sad and blue. And so you make me pay for things I didn't do. In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start. Why can't I free your mind and free your cold cold heart?"

"Shauna, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" She finally looked up and saw Tara. "Sorry. I was zoning out. I just got into another argument with my mother."

"What was it this time?"

"Long story."

"Anyway, dinner's ready! It's not cold."

"Oh, goo..." There was a peculiar look on Tara's face.

"Tara?"

"Your eyes..." Tara whispered. She noticed that Shauna's other eye was no longer blue but green they both were now.

"Yes, I know my eyes are pretty despite the different colors."

"No that's not," she paused. "Never mind. I thought I was seeing things."

(!)

It was late when Shauna finally decided to bed. Tara had gone to sleep hours ago. That just left Shauna to do one thing and that was to check on their new guest. She slowly walked down the hallway to their guest bedroom and quietly reached down to the door knob, opening it.

"You can come in." Narika grunted in her gravelly voice. "I can't fall asleep so easily."

"Yeah I kind of figured." Shauna giggled as she sat down on the side of Narika's bed. "Are you okay, do you need anything?"

"No." She muttered.

"Wanna snuggle." Shauna cooed playfully. Narika turned over on her side and gave her a blank stare. "I'm just kidding. Seriously, I have something for you." Shauna lay down next to her friend and handed her a small data pad. Narika adjusted herself into a sitting positon and started to read the file. Her eyes suddenly went wide after she finished reading. She turned to Shauna.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yup, I found it in that lab while I was destroying the laser." She explained.

"My brother is alive?!" She exclaimed. "Where is he exactly?"

"He is in a facility in Germany." She explained. "I already spoke to the team and we will go there first thing tomorrow morning."

"No we have to go now!" Narika shouted. She jumped off of the bed, but was soon tackled to the floor by Shauna. "Let me go!"

"Pumpkin, this isn't the first time I've pinned a woman under me." She chuckled as she pinned her friend's hands to the floor. "You calm down and I'll let you go."

Narika struggled for a few moments but due to her lack of sleep and food she was quickly exhausted. She gave up and let her hands lay on the floor.

"Good, now first of all you need all the help and resources you can get to get into this facility." Shauna explained, still sitting on Narika's stomach. "And second of all—"

She was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound coming from Narika's stomach. Shauna looked down at her stomach before looking back up at Narika. She couldn't help the blush on the left side of her face.

"Oh, she does blush." Shauna chuckled.

"Shut up!" Narika said with a small giggle.

"And she giggles. I didn't know any of that!" Shauna giggled before tickling Narika's sides. The girl broke out into a laughing fit before activating her armor tattoos, blocking her skin from her fingers. "You cheater!"

"You started it!" She panted. "What would your girlfriend think?"

"Okay, but come on, you were having fun." She smiled as she got off of her friend and helped her up to her feet.

"I guess." She muttered. "I'm just not use to this?"

"Hey, come here."

Shauna opened her arms and Narika embraced her, wrapping her arms around her tight. Shauna rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ears.

"You aren't alone anymore, none of you are." She said in a soft but firm tone. "You have a family to look out for you and to be with you. I won't let us be forgotten like we never existed. That isn't what my father would have done."

"I know." Narika whispered as a tear rolled down her good cheek. "I just don't remember what it is like to have friends."

"I know kiddo." Shauna pulled away and wiped the tear off of Narika's face. "Now come on, let's get some food in you."

"Sounds good." She smiled and turned to leave for the kitchen when she felt a hard slap of all places on her ass. Narika let out a yelp before Shauna sprinted past her. "You're dead!" She shouted before taking off after her.

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Tara shook her head before burying her face into the pillow.

"Kids."

(!)

Meanwhile in Germany, a man sat in his office looking over files in his data pad on recent events in Gotham. He read files on a few particular warriors in general. He pulled out files on what he had on Shadow, Sparrow and Gauntlet. These warriors had brought up memories from his past and none of it was good. He was interrupted when his butler stepped into his office.

"Sir, a man by the name of Salik is here to see you." He explained in a polite manner.

"Send him in, please." The man ordered. The butler nodded and allowed the old man to step inside.

"Old Hob." The man said.

"Johan Wagner," Hob chuckled as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the big wooden desk. "It's been too long."

"Spare me, what do you want?" Johan said in a calm but disgruntled tone. He clearly had distaste for the man before him and wanted him out of his house as soon as possible.

"I want to give you the world." He explained. "Just like good old Adolf Hitler wanted and what you wanted, Johan Wagner, or would you prefer, Wilhelm Schlechtnacht?"

"Do not, say that name." He grunted. "Wilhelm Schlechtnacht died after World War II." He grunted.

"To the worlds knowledge yes, but to me and a few others, he is alive and kicking." Hob chuckled before reaching into his coat pocket.

Johan quickly unsheathed his degen sword from under his desk and pressed the tip of his blade into Hob's wrist. Turbine rushed in from the hallway and readied his arms, but Hob raised his free hand, motioning for Turbine to stand down.

"You don't want to do this," He pulled out a large vial from his coat pocket and set it on the desk causing Johan's eyes widened in delight.

"Is this Adonis?" He asked, setting his blade down on his desk and picking up the vial.

"Yes and no it is not from Jayden Wayne, he is dead." Hob explained. "But if you were going to finally going to go through with that plan of yours I want in."

Johan looked at Hob who just lit up a cigar and gave him a smug grin. Johan said nothing and pulled out his cell phone. "I must make an important call."

"A warning?" Hob asked as smoke poured from his mouth.

"A message."

(!)

In her penthouse home, Alexandra sipped her wine, thinking about how her relationship with her family has turned sour over the years; it was the only thing she thought of now these days. She thought of Jayden and what his reaction would have been if he could just see what their daughter and son had become. Her thoughts were interrupted by something tapping on the window. Not taking any chances, she armed herself with her gun and slowly opened the window.

There was a fluttering sound and something whooshed into the room. There, sitting on her bed post, was a Eurasian eagle owl; a dead, partially eaten bat in its talons. But that's not what she was looking at. What she was looking at was a rolled up piece of paper tied to the owl's left leg.

"What is this?" she muttered. "Harry Potter?" She took the paper, careful not to provoke the bird into biting her. She unrolled it and read the message. "Do owls eat bats? Your children will belong to us." She looked at the owl again, and fired at nothing in particular, scaring it out of her room. "Message received." She made a face when she saw that the dead bat was dropped to the floor. "Ick." Taking a tissue she discarded it into the trash can. "Time to make a call."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Knight**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support as always. This chapter will give us an intro on our latest villain. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 1939, Warsaw._

 _A young man wearing an SS uniform stood before his Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler. He stood before him, back straight, eyes forward and mouth shut as his leader looked him up and down. He made sure not to show his leader any signs of fear, but his heart was pounding like a war drum._

" _You proved yourself today, Schlechtnacht." His leader complimented. "But you have one more obstacle to prove that you are the face of my Riech."_

" _What is it you would have me do, my Fuhrer?" Schlechtnacht asked._

 _Hitler led his new protégé into a nearby building, his men saluting him with ever step he took. He was led down the stairs and into a basement where a man sat, tied to a chair._

 _His head was shaved and his body was strong, Schlechtracht knew that this man was no ordinary civilian, he was a soldier._

" _This man was caught, of all places, in my house." Hitler spat on the man who remained unfazed. "He was dressed in a black hooded coat and he was armed with a bow and arrow and a sword that was coated in poison."_

" _He made an attempt on your life?" He asked._

" _And he would have succeeded if not for my dogs sniffing out his sent!" He shouted._

" _You wish for me to interrogate him?"_

" _Normally yes, but this filthy swine was crazy enough to bite his own damn tongue out of his mouth!" Hitler shot his hands out towards the man's mouth and forced his jaw open to reveal his bloody and gnawed out tongue. "I want you to torture him and then kill him with the sword that was meant for me!"_

 _Schlechtracht stamped his feet together and saluted before doing as his Fuhrer asked. He knew his was around all means of torturing that would make a man beg for mercy. This man barley grunted when his fingers were broken and needles were stuck inside of him. Even when he finally delivered his own sword to his chest he just remained silent as the poison filled his veins and his blood filled his lungs._

 _Schlechtracht knew without a doubt that this was no ordinary man. He stepped out of the building but now he felt a sense of dread following him out of the doorway. His Fuhrer stood before him and actually smiled._

" _It is done." He informed._

" _Good," He said as he pat his soldiers shoulder. Schlechtracht had never been so proud in all of his life. "From this day forth when people see your face, hear your name and watch you kill, they will know the name, Der Ritter."_

 _Der Ritter felt empowered when that name was bestowed upon him. He stamped his feet together and saluted his Fuhrer._

" _Sieg Heil!" Der Ritter shouted. Hitler's bodyguard opened the door to his car for him and he stepped inside and asked Der Ritter to join him. Before he stepped inside of the car he felt a cold chill run down his spine. His left hand lowered to his sword's handle as he carefully examined the area._

 _He didn't understand it, but he felt that there was something watching him from the shadows. That feeling made him feel like he was watching someone digging his grave._

 _(Berlin, 1945)_

 _He didn't know how it had happened. It was the night before the attack on Berlin, not that he actually got a chance to defend it. Der Ritter and his men were stationed on the borders of Berlin, but before he even got a chance to attack his men were being slaughtered one by one._

 _Arrows soared out of the darkness and struck down his gunmen while his guards were pulled into the shadows before their screams were silenced forever. Everyone soon started to panic and the entire camp was in havoc._

 _Der Ritter pulled out his Maschinepistole 40 and started firing blindly into the darkness. He saw something flying through the darkness and straight for his head. His eyes widened and he quickly stepped to the side as an arrow whipped past his head, grazing his cheek._

 _He aimed his machine gun into the direction and emptied his clip into the darkness before ditching the gun and drawing his Walther PPK and his sword._

 _It took him a minute to realize that there wasn't any more shooting and the screams had stopped. He was all alone._

 _He knew to keep calm under pressure, but this was nothing he had ever faced before. This wasn't the Russians even they weren't this good at stealth and they didn't use bow and arrows. He jumped when he saw a figure run past a lamp post then again when he felt something brush past him._

 _He fired his gun and to his surprise he hit something. A man dressed in black with a hood over his head and a sword on his hip. This reminded him of a man he killed almost six years ago._

 _He heard another footstep and he turned only to come face to face with a sword. He quickly deflected with his sword and the two were now engaged in combat. Der Ritter swiped his opponent's sword away and quickly ran his sword through his exposed chest._

 _The assassin let out a choked gasp and fell to the ground, but not before stabbing a small into Ritter's side. He let out a grunt before pushing the assassin away from him and quickly ripped the blade from his flesh. He started to run to his car when he started to lose muscle control in his legs. The feeling soon started to spread into his entire body before he finally fell to the ground._

 _Right when his vision started to go dark he saw several assassins approaching him. This was beyond his level of expertise._

 _When he awoke he was face to face with a man dressed in a black cloak and more of the assassins from before. The man stepped before him and looked down at him with his dark green eyes._

" _Wihelm Schlechtnacht or is it Der Ritter as you've been known by all these years." The man said in a calm tone. "I have been waiting to meet you for some time. You see you have caused problems for my organization for years now."_

" _What in the hell are you talking about?" Ritter grunted. He tried to break free, but his hands were chained to the floor. The whole room was different from anything he's seen in Berlin. The room was an actual dungeon._

" _My very first assassin, you murdered him after a failed attempt against Adolf Hitler." The man snapped._

" _I guess I did you a favor." Ritter chuckled. "Failure is not acceptable in my organization."_

" _Nor is mine." The man replied coldly. "Then there was the wives of the warriors who you enslaved in your camps, the desecration of their bodies and of course the lives of my warriors who you killed last night."_

 _Ritter just sat there on the floor in the middle of his cell, never taking his eyes off the man. Ritter licked his lips before spitting a mouthful of blood onto the man's feet. The man narrowed his eyes at Ritter who smiled a sinister grin at the man._

" _I and Der Ritter, that means The Knight!" He grunted. "I have been trained to be a soldier since birth it runs in my family. I have killed hundreds of soldiers with guns, blades and even my bare hands. I am the face of our fearless leader's army and I am dedicated to my Reich. You are nothing to me and your men's lives mean, for lack of a better word, shit to me."_

" _I am afraid I have terrible news for you, Ritter." The man said with remorse in his tone. "Your army has surrendered, your Reich has fallen, your fearless leader committed suicide and from this point on no one will remember your name."_

" _You lie!"_

" _I do not lie to my enemies." He smiled. "I will not kill you. I will do to you what you have done to those women and children. You will live the rest of your life in this hole until I grow tire of your existence and kill you or until you finally give up and die, either way your reign ends here."_

 _The man stood up and started to make his way to the door. Ritter tried to lunge after him, but the chains had him restrained to the floor. He let out a loud grunt before shouting._

" _Who the hell are you!?" He shouted. The man didn't turn but he gave him an answer._

" _My name is Ra's Al Ghul and it means The Demons Head and your days as a knight is over."_

 _Ra's closed the door and left Der Ritter to his long and lonely fate._

 _(!)_

 _The year was 2024 and Ritter had just turned one hundred and nineteen. His once broad and strong body was now frail and weak. It's been like this for almost eighty years. He would get up and aid with injuries, bring water to the assassins and any other job that was meant for a scrub._

 _Ra's had made good on his promise on him being a slave. He hasn't seen the light of day in almost eighty years. The only time he felt like he mattered anymore was when he was recently allowed to sharpen blades and make arrows. That was the only time he was allowed to touch a weapon and ponder his escape._

 _Ra's wasn't stupid though, he always kept his men on guard around him and they always made sure he put the weapons away before being escorted back to his cell. Recently, he has been slacking in his work._

 _His body was no longer able to do much of anything anymore. His hands were shaking, his legs couldn't hold him and his vision was blurred. He knew it wouldn't be long before he passed on._

 _Today was nothing different. He was sitting down at a table in the armory, packing away arrows into the quivers as the warriors would hand them to him. He carefully inserted each arrow inside and it took him every effort not to drop them or he would be reported to that snake Ra's._

 _He had just picked up the last arrow when suddenly a warrior rushed into the armory. He had a panicked look on his face._

" _We need to get to the ceremony chambers, now!" He snapped. Ritter looked up at the man confused and so did the man crafting the arrows._

" _What happened?" The man snapped._

" _Al-Athar has defeated Ra's Al Ghul, he has finally taken his place as head of the demon." He exclaimed. "He wants us to prepare the troops for war against Vandal Savage."_

" _Jayden Warney has finally taken his rightful place, very well. Let's take him to his cell and get to the chamber at once."_

 _Ritter slipped the final arrow into the quiver as the men lifted him up off his chair and carried him out of the armor. Neither one of them saw him slip a broken arrow head beneath his shackles._

 _They were halfway towards his cell and to the Lazarus Pit when Ritter started twitching in his guards arms. He fell to the ground and dragged his captors with him. He waited until one of the guards were just close enough before he pulled out the arrow head and jammed it into his guards throat. The other guard was taken back by surprise before Ritter grabbed his victim's knife on his boot and swung his blade across the second guard's throat._

 _Ritter quickly staggered to his feet and he hugged the wall as he walked. His heart was pounding hard in his chest from the adrenaline. He was starting to feel his life coming closer to an end. He wasn't going to give up he needed that pit it was his only chance of getting back what was stolen from him._

 _He cringed in pain with every step he took towards the pit. His breath was shallow and he could actually feel his heart beat through his chest it was causing his whole body to go numb. It wasn't long before he was face to face with the waters of the Lazarus Pit. Normally there would be guards on patrol, but thanks to this Jayden, he was in the clear._

 _He jumped in and felt his body be engulfed by the rejuvenating waters of youth and life. When he stepped out he was no longer a helpless old slave with brittle bones and grey scraggly hair. His body was around twenty years old and his hair was a golden blonde and he was even stronger than he remembered._

 _He was Der Ritter once again._

 _When the battle against Savage was over, Talia made her way back to the headquarters and found seventy-nine men dead, one for each year the Ritter has spent in prison._

(Present)

It was a cold dark night as two guards patrolled the doors of an old warehouse in the forest of Berlin. To the naked eye the guards looked like a couple of rouges guarding goods for their boss, but in reality they were trained killer guarding a weapons facility for Old Hob.

They both stared out into the darkness as one of them tried to light a cigarette. He tried flicking his lighter but on the last try a large flame shot out of the zippo and into his face. He was burned as his partner was startled by what had happened.

He aimed his M4 assault rifle into the night, but the rifle was pulled from his hands by an unseen force and disassembled piece by piece. The man felt something small sting him in his neck. He pulled it out and saw that it was a small tranquilizer dart before passing out.

Out of the darkness a group of warriors approached the warehouse from the forest.

"Great work everyone," Shadow complimented. "Gemini, did you get the codes?"

"Yes."

"All of them." They replied. Black Mark started to push past them.

"Great let's get in there!" She shouted, but she was soon held back by Shadow. "Let go!"

"Patience," Shadow whispered. "I know how you feel, but rushing in there is no way to handle this, especially for people trained by a monster like Hob."

" _She's right, Narika."_ A voice whispered to Black Mark. She turned to the door way and saw the green ghostly figure that was her brother. _"I am here and I am not going anywhere. I am in the back of the facility, behind the blast doors. You need to get the red and green key card and turn them in the exact same time. Don't try to destroy the door; you'll rig the explosives that are synced to my pod."_ Black Mark nodded and turned to her team.

"Okay, but let me handle finding him and don't destroy the blast doors. They're rigged with explosives." She warned.

"How do you know?" Solar asked.

"My brother, now let's get in there."

Everyone made their way into the warehouse and noticed how abandoned it was. The Twins made their way over to a fuse box and popped open the panel, revealing a keypad. They punched in the code and everyone turned to the center of the floor where a hidden door opened and an elevator rose up from the ground.

"Alright kids moment of truth." Shadow said as she led her team into the elevator.

Down below into the facility all of Hob's men were gathering in the main corridor, armed to the teeth and ready to attack. The elevator grew closer to the entrance and the guards all had their sights trained on the door.

When the elevator finally stopped the doors dinged open and every single one of them opened fired on the warriors.

Nemera was one step ahead and the guards as she prepared a barrier for their defense. The Twin's also helped by using their powers to hold back the bullets. When the shooting stopped, Gauntlet used his power to extend a large fist out of the doors and knock back a group of mercs.

Vortex followed up with a powerful gust of wind and knocked back even more mercs, clearing a path for the warriors.

Everyone jumped out of the elevator and engaged in battle with the mercs.

Shadow and Sparrow knocked their guns out of their hands and took them down with their hands. Solar and Artic did the same as Solar blasted them in their legs with his fiery breath and Artic froze them in their place.

Night Strike and Wolf cut down anyone in their path as the rest of the team moved closer to the blast doors. When more troops made their way towards them, Wolf let out a loud howl, causing their ear canals to burst. They all fell to the ground screaming and clutching their ear.

"Well done." Night Strike commented.

Three assassins in armor, wielding swords quickly engaged Night Strike, but the warrior was too strong for either of them. They all attacked at once and he deflected each of their strikes before cutting them all down.

Black Mark used her snake tattoos to extend her arms and cut down anyone that came her way. Her heart was racing when she finally made it to the door and cut down the two security guards in front. Solar was right behind her and he quickly grabbed the red card from one of the fallen guard's.

"Ready?" He asked. Black Mark nodded and grabbed the green card.

They both stuck them in the slots and on three they turned the cards, unlocking the doors. When the doors opened, two large men with miniguns were on the other side ready to blast them to pieces. Nemera quickly flew in and blasted the both of them with a powerful spell knocking them both away and unconscious.

The Twins quickly restrained most of the guards by wrapping chains around them. They moved over to the cryo-pod in the room and started typing in the control panel. Black Mark rushed over to the protective glass and wiped the frost off of the window. Her heart soared when she saw his face. He was older looking from the last time she saw him, but she knew his face from any time or any place.

She reached her hand up to the left side of her face mask and felt the gap in her cheek. She wondered how he would feel if he saw her face for what it was.

"Oh, Ruvic." She whimpered.

She jumped when the pod hissed open and she was started to go nuts from listening to all the beeping. When the hatch finally opened, she watched as his eyes slowly opened, revealing two beautiful blue eyes.

"Ruvic?" She whispered.

"Narika?" He whispered back. The warriors gave them their space and watched as Black Mark helped Ruvic out of the pod.

Shadow watched and smiled at her friend's reunion with her brother, but she was broken from the touching moment when Maria grabbed her arms.

"We need to go they are fortifying their men outside." She explained.

"There are a few tanks as well." Stephan explained.

"Leave them to me." Ruvic growled. "I want them all to myself!"

"Ruvic…" Black Mark said in a shaky voice. He turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry just a little payback." He then turned to Nemera. "Can you give me a hand please?"

"Um, sure."

Outside, Hob's men had all gathered outside of the entrance of the warehouse and like the guards on the inside they had their guns trained on the door. The two tanks did as well as did the gunmen on top.

"The second that door moves, blast them all to hell where they belong!" The leader shouted.

The doors didn't even need to open before they unloaded every bullet and shell into the warehouse, turning it into a scrap pile within a matter of seconds. The leader smiled to see the warriors dead, but it faded when he saw that the warriors all protected by a grey magical orb.

Inside, Ruvic and Nemera were both holding hands as he used her magic to boost his barrier by tenfold.

"Thank you Nemera." He smiled before calling off the barrier. "Now it is payback time."

He stepped between the warriors and the mercs and started to conjure up his tattoos. There was a tattoo on his bicep of a large hawk with outstretched wings and holding a lightning bolt in its talons.

It glowed blue, before flying off of his chest and taking the form of a large blue hawk. It let out a screech before firing a stream of lighting at the guards. They all flew back while its large talons flew down and picked up one of the tanks and flew it across the field before dropping it onto the other tank, destroying them both.

The falcon flew back to Ruvic before dispersing into an electric stream back into Ruvic's chest. The warriors were surprised at the damage Ruvic did to the soldiers and the power he had in that hawk. Shadow was the only one to read his file and if Hob's results were right that tattoo was the weakest one out of the three.

Things were definitely going to be easier from here on out, especially since Black Mark had her brother back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Joke's On Me**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your support and characters and arcs. I enjoyed how much detail and work you have all helped me put into this story, Lightseeker, Artic and Solar thank you all. And to the rest of the people who sent me oc's but haven't seen them, don't rule them out they will make an appearance. Thank you all and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the JLA or Batman.**

* * *

The team was back at Gotham eating pizza at Shauna and Tara's penthouse. Night Strike went back to report to Shauna and Jake's mother while the rest decided to leave Gotham for Batman and the Lost Warriors.

The other warriors were eating and laughing as Dany, now dressed in her jeans and pink flannel shirt, brought back ice cream as Narika just stepped out of the shower. Dany and a few others laughed as she blushed in her Tweety bird pajama shirt and shorts.

"Shut up." She grumbled as she stood in front of Shauna and Tara who were both sitting on the couch wrapped in their comforter. "So when I stepped out from my shower my sports bra and shorts were nowhere to be found. Instead I found these ridiculous clothes and a pair of even more ridiculous panties!" She snapped her face now as red as tomato. Shauna couldn't help but giggle and feel guilty. She meant for them to be clean and comfortable unlike her smelly shorts, but her cute stuff was all she had left.

"You mean the panties with the heart on the-"

"Shut up!" She snapped. Shauna giggled as lifted up the comforter.

"Room for one more." She offered. Narika didn't hesitate to jump under the covers and hide her adorable shame. Once she was settled she looked over towards her brother, Ruvic and smiled at how big he has gotten from the last they were together.

It was nice that Thomas to get him some clothes. It was just a simple blue t-shirt over a black long sleeved and some jeans, but it made him look normal and relaxed again.

"I think those look good on you," Ruvic smiled, causing Narika's left cheek to rise in a grin. "They remind me of the Bugs Bunny ones you use to wear."

Everyone broke out laughing again as poor Narika hid herself under the covers. Shauna patted her head through the blanket before turning to her friends.

"So, aside from that cool electric hawk thing, what else can you do?" Mike asked as he dug into his ice cream. Dany gave Ruvic his own ice cream cup, thanking her before explaining.

"My powers are channeled through that tattoos I draw, but they only work if I can match my energy to their drawing." He explained before pointing to Narika. "Her tattoos are linked to her permanently because I permanently inked them onto her skin."

"So you can't turn our arms into snakes or give us wings?" Jake asked.

"No, but I can enhance your armor or heal your wounds or even make you a dead shot." He explained as he picked up a nearby marker. "All I have to do is draw a symbolic image and you can temporarily do more than you could before."

"Awesome." Cecil said as he picked up his drink with his armored hand. Mike was sitting next to Cecil and he couldn't stop wondering about his tattoos.

"So, if you were the one who drew the tattoos on Narika and she can give herself wings, armor, speed and stretchy arms, what about your tattoos?"

"Well mine take more focus than Narika's since mine are living, breathing beings." He explained. "My hawk is one of them and while it can fly and shoot lighting it is the weakest since it lights up like a Christmas tree and all it would take is an RPG to bring it down."

"Anymore tattoos?" Mike asked.

"A Moose skull on my lower back that summons…well it's not pretty I'll give you that." He muttered. Shauna could hear a little shame in his voice. "Then there is a dog on my right calf. That summons a large guard dog. He is what I use the most."

"Awesome." Mike said. "Now I have a friend." This got a few of his friends to laugh. The Twins looked over at Ruvic with their blank eyes.

"Did they give you those tattoos?" Maria asked.

"No, I did. They did force me to do experiments with them and knowing Hob he definitely has records of everything I can do." Jake held up a flash drive.

"I can crack these files open tonight and we can see what that crazy bastard is planning next." Jake explained as he got up from his spot on the floor. "I better get home."

"Yeah, I better take off too," Cecil said before looking at Hope. "You want a ride back to Stormbolt's?"

"Ethan, and no I have a ride, thanks" Hope said as she got up.

"I could use a ride back home." Mike said.

"We better take off too." The Twins said along with Johnny and Thomas. Dany waved goodbye as they all left leaving Tara and Shauna alone with Ruvic and Narika, who was still hiding.

"Hey, Tweety." Shauna teased. "They are all gone now."

"I hate you." Narika grumbled as she poked her head out from under the covers. Shauna just smiled.

"No you don't." She giggled. "Anyways, we should all get to bed."

"Sounds good, I'm beat." Tara said before bouncing to her room. "Night kids."

"Night." Ruvic and Narika said as they moved to their bedroom. Shauna followed Tara into their room. She didn't waste any time grabbing her girl by the hips and tackling her on the bed.

"Someone's awfully frisky." Tara giggled as she felts Shauna's lips attacking her neck.

"You bring that out in me baby girl." Shauna giggled giving her girlfriends hips a squeeze.

"Can I ask you something?" Tara asked while her lover started pulling at her shorts.

"Hmm?" She moaned into her neck.

"Why do you tease Narika so much?" She shuddered while her shorts were dragged down and off her legs. "I mean you spanked her last night and you gave her those Tweety pj's and the white panties with the pink outlines and the heart on the backside. Why do you torture her like that?" Shauna let out a heavy sigh before turning her girl over. The two locked eyes as Shauna stroked her cheek.

"When the crew first met her she hasn't said two words to us." She explained. "Hell, Johnny thought she was a boy for god sakes. Then there is her childhood where she was robbed of her family her home and her looks. She spent so much time running and hiding that she never once got to live her life. I don't know I guess I am just trying to give her a home and a family and make up for lost time."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Tara giggled.

"I know, but it's what my father would have done." She smiled. "Now, no more talking."

Shauna lowered her head down to her lovers legs and the two were both lost in their bliss.

(!)

"Oh come on I said I was sorry!" Shauna said to Narika and Ruvic as they entered the elevator to their headquarters. "We were fooling around and I got so caught up that I left the door open."

"Sound proof walls don't work when your door is left wide open!" Ruvic groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Narika said. "Let's just see what Jake has on Hob, please."

"Hey when you two find the person you love you never want to stop making them feel good." Shauna said with a proud smile. The two siblings looked at her in disgust before turning back to the elevator doors.

"Let me ask you this, are you saying this because you believe it or because you had a similar experience?" Ruvic asked. Shauna stood there awkwardly before saying.

"Let's just say those words were spoken to me by my dad when I was a little girl." She dug the tip of her boot into the floor bashfully before the doors opened to their lair.

They both stepped into the lair and made their way to their war room where Jake was dressed in his Sparrow wardrobe. He was typing on the computer while the rest of their team loaded up guns and ammo into duffle bags.

"Did I miss something?" Shauna asked before moving over to armor stand.

"Yes, I cracked into those files I got from that facility in Germany." Jake explained while Shauna changed. Narika did the same as she started to undress. "Listen to this, in the last month over a hundred crates filled with either Warney-Tec thermal cannons, titanium armor plates and a whole mess of materials used to design the same suits of armor similar to Thanatos."

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow asked as she wrapped her belt around her waist. Black Mark had her duel blades on her hips as well before joining the siblings. "Mom or Bruce would never allow this."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, the orders were delivered to an old warehouse in Poland under the name of Johan Wagner."

"Doesn't he work for National Defense Projects?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, and he has made waves over the years enhancing tanks and fighter jets." Sparrow explained. "He says he wants to get into more peace keeping projects, mostly in gun safety devices similar to Dad's thumb print and index finger safety features."

"So why is a man who is bent on peace working with a violent sociopath like Hob?" Black Mark asked.

"That's what we are going to go and find out." Sparrow suggested. "According to his warehouse he just swiped his card no less than twenty minutes ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked.

(!)

The outpost near Warsaw was abandoned as if no one has been there since the war. Shadow had the Twins do a mental scan on the building's interior and came up with nothing, but according to Sparrow there was an entire substation down below. The team all gathered with their weapons in hand, Heckler and Koch XM8 with their five-sevens holstered at their hips.

Ruvic had his outfit all geared up. It was a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with a light blue stripe from middle top of hood all the way down the back with a face mask similar to his sisters. His dark blue cargo pants had half of the right pant leg removed to show off his dog tattoo with a pair of dark combat boots and Kevlar gloves.

Black Mark gave him a Kukri only with a wooden handle instead of a bone like his sister's blades and a Skorpion SMG instead of a five-seven. He was very content with these weapons. Gauntlet just stuck with his bow and Solar held onto both of his Eagle's tight as they covered the inside.

"Clear/Clear!" The both shouted before the rest of the team entered the building.

"Okay, where is that elevator?" Shadow asked as she aimed her revolver across the room.

"There isn't one." Sparrow stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Solar snapped. "How are we supposed to get down below?"

"Boom Tube." Artic stated as he just stared at the dirty floor. Everyone in the group gave him a questionable look as he just stared down at the ground.

"You see something, Artic?" Shadow asked.

"I see everything with these eyes." He chuckled. "And I see a large metal ring in the center and a few other bits that match the same as the ones the JLA use."

"Can we access it?" Vortex asked. Artic shook his head.

"No, this one needs a password and body recognition scan." Artic sighed. The Gemini Twins both appeared behind Artic and placed their hands on the back of his head.

"Or maybe just a little tweaking." The both stated skeptically before reading their friends mind. They saw everything through his eyes and scanned through the blueprints inside of his head until they got the perfect understanding of the device.

Beneath the ground the wires and circuits shifted before emitting a loud humming beneath the ground. Everyone looked at the two as they nodded at the center.

"You may want to take a step into the center of the room." They assured.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nemera asked.

"Ask Artic," Stephan said.

"The rewiring and hacking was his idea." Maria stated.

"We just used them." Stephan finished.

Everyone quickly ran into the center of the warehouse before a large hole opened up beneath them and in an instant they arrived in the center of the underground headquarters. They didn't have time to investigate though, because they were now face to face with over twenty armed guards aiming rifles at their heads.

Nemera and Ruvic both linked up like they did last time and using Nemera's energy, Ruvic created his dome barrier again and protected his friends from the oncoming gunfire.

"Great work you two!" Shadow shouted.

"Thanks," They both said in disgruntled tones. "But we can only hold them back for so long!" Ruvic finished.

"I got this!" Vortex shouted.

She started swinging her arms around in circles before a small tornado appeared in the middle of the room, blowing all of the troops away. Ruvic and Nemera both canceled the barrier before everyone started engaging the troops.

Artic and Solar fired at every troop that came out of hiding. Artic unloaded his rifle at them until he ran empty. He strapped the rifle on his back and switched to his swords, pulling them both out from his sheathe.

He swung his ice blade at a nearby blast door and froze it solid before pointing his death blade at a group of oncoming mercs, unleashing a poisonous, ghostly toxin at them. Once they made contact with the gas the troops all started choking and gagging before dropping dead on the floor.

Solar and Sparrow stood back to back as the two opened fired on the mercs. Solar had his eagles and Sparrow had his tonfas. When another group of mercs met them at the end of the hallway, Solar turned to them and opened his mouth, unleashing a burst of fire from his mouth.

The mercs all screamed in pain before the warrior discarded his handguns and summoned his swords. The blades glowed in an orange flurry of flames before he cut them down in an X formation and sent a large flame down on them, killing them all instantly.

He smirked at their downfall, but his victory was short lived when a few drones flew aiming small turrets at the warrior. It was Sparrow's turn as he pulled an EMP wing ding from his belt and threw it at the center of the small horde. It let off a small burst of electromagnetic energy before sending the drones down onto the ground.

"Great team work buddy." Solar said, patting his friends shoulder.

"Likewise."

Vortex was not having as much luck as his partners. She had the misfortune of being in small quarters while engaging a couple of large security drones. She couldn't summon a strong wind blast without hurting her friends, so she had to stick with the guns.

She managed to destroy the flying ones with ease, but the security ones had thicker armor. When her rifle clicked empty she switched to her five-seven and unloaded the clip into its head and actually managed to destroy it, but that didn't stop the other one from firing off a mini-missile.

Vortex's eye's widened when the missile approached her. Right before it could hit her, Ruvic casted his barrier down on Vortex, protecting her from the blast while Wolf tore the drone to pieces with his claws while the Twins used their powers to manipulate the leftover scrap into projectiles and threw them at any remaining mercs that came their way.

Shadow and Black Mark both had their blades out and they cut down anyone that came their way. Nemera used her magic to shot down any drones that even came close to them. Black Mark had her armor on and laughed as bullets bounced off of her.

Shadow used her Adonis power to flash step out of the way of any mercs gunfire and assaults before cutting them down with her blade. It wasn't long before more of them started coming in by the dozens.

"What the hell is going on?!" She shouted as she fired her magnum at three of the mercs. Gauntlet jumped between Shadow and the mercs and casted two of his large fist at the small horde before summoning them back to his fist and firing off three arrows into a few more of them.

"I though Gemini said this place was clear?" Gauntlet snapped, smacking his bow across an oncoming mercs face.

"It was!" They shouted before casting back a few more. "They aren't giving off any brain waves!"

" _They aren't real!"_ Wolf shouted in his beast voice. _"They don't smell like normal human beings!"_

Ruvic looked down at his right leg, his dog tattoo glowed dark red before a small dog like creature jumped out from his shin. In midair the dog grew five feet long and was now covered in black fur. The dog let out a vicious growl before sinking his teeth into the neck of a poor merc. It swung him around like a human chew toy before tossing him into a wall.

Ruvic quickly hopped onto the back of his dog and pulled out his kukri and his skorpion, unloading the clip into the crowd of mercs. The dog lifted the back of its legs up and kicked a few more away while Solar and Artic cut down anyone that came close to them.

It was absolute hell as the warriors engaged Hob's men. They were all slaughtering the mercs one after another, but they were still coming. The facility wasn't that big, so why the oncoming troops.

Shadow had a nagging voice in her head calling her stupid and blind. The Twins hadn't read any telepathic waves from the troops, the troops kept coming and her grew was running out of ammo and energy. They haven't even entered the facility and yet the room they started off in had gotten smaller, almost like they weren't even in the same room.

Then it hit her, they were being pushed into the facility. Shadow closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

" _It finally hit you didn't it kid?" A voice asked. Shadow nodded in defeat as she opened her eyes and saw her crew, broken and bloodied as a few guards lay dead on the floor. She took a moment to take in the room only to realize it was a holding cell._

"There was never an army was there," Shadow said. "Just a few guards."

" _Afraid so honey."_ The voice snickered. _"I thought I smelled something familiar when that tube opened up."_

"Scarecrow's toxin." She muttered before falling to her knees exhausted. She looked up and to her horror there he was. She had only met him once and it was a long time ago, but he was always there, haunting her dreams.

His hair was messy and green to go with his pale white face and blood red lips that formed into a smile.

"Joker." She sighed. He let out a maniacal laughter before taking her magnum from her hand and pointing it at her head. She let out a bitter chuckled. "I thought I had you out of my head after I killed Al-Athar. I guess the joke is on me…right."

"Right, but be honest," He pointed the magnum at her head and pulled the trigger. Shadow fell back unconscious as she was dragged away with the rest of her fallen team.

"Did you miss me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Never Ending Story**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and your oc's and future story lines. Tonycakes always great to see you and for my usual reviewers Zombie, Solar and Artic and Shots and Giggles I thank you all once again for your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter where it will be, as Timmy's dad said in Fairly Odd Parents: Actiony! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

 **(13 years ago)**

Shauna sat in the front of the roller coaster next to her brother as he screamed his lungs out. She made to reach out to him, but her hands were restrained by a plastic zip tie. She narrowed her eyes at her captor, the Joker as he hummed some jazzy tune.

"Take me on home…to the asylum….never alone…in the asylum." He hummed. Shauna's eyes widened when she saw him with a long needle in his hands. She struggled to free herself from her restraints but she was too weak to break them. "Oh so sorry, I didn't mean to forget you, dear."

"Go away!" She shouted, swinging her arms frantically to fend him off. Joker remained unfazed by her weak swings before grabbing her small wrists and pulled her arm towards him. She started to panic when he lowered the long needle to her upper left arm.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot!" He cackled before sticking the needle into her arm and injecting the glowing green liquid into her arm. "Just some vitamin Jay, kiddo. This will keep you nice and insane for dear old mommy and daddy."

"Screw you!" She shouted. Joker jumped back and let out an offended gasp.

"What a mouth!" She shrieked. "You really are your father daughter."

"What was in that garbage!?"

"Oh it was just a few healthy ingredients for a bright and chipper girl." He snickered as he pulled out a list from his coat pocket and a pair of reading glassed. He eloquently placed the glasses over his eyes as he read the list. "Chemicals straight from Ace Chemicals, some of Scarecrow's toxin, a pint of my blood and lords only knows what that purple stuff was in that fridge."

"Don't screw with me!" She snarled.

"Oh trust me my dear, that little dose of me I just gave you will be turning you into a ticking time bomb for your parents. Even if your father does manage to kill me he will completely lose it when his precious little bundle of joy starts laughing and slaughter, just like her uncle Jay."

"I will never be anything like you." Shauna snarled. Joker looked at her and smiled. He grabbed ah hold of the nearby lever and pulled it. Shauna jumped when the roller coaster started to move. She narrowed her eyes at the man as he playfully waved.

"We shall see about that."

(Present)

Shadow's head was killing her when she started to wake up. She went to rub her temples but her hands were restrained by a couple of metal straps. She tried to activate her Adonis power but she wasn't feeling any surge or impulse, something was defiantly wrong.

"Don't bother," he said. "The devices on your heads suppress your powers. You're as weak as Superman when exposed to Kryptonite." Shadow recognized that voice.

"Hob…" She growled. She looked over at her friends to see them struggling against their restraints as well. She jumped when Joker leaped from behind her.

"You have to give him credit. Even I didn't think anyone had anymore fear gas since Crane's boy gave him a taste of his own medicine, literally." He chuckled.

Shadow narrowed her eyes at Joker while Sparrow looked at her confused. She shook her head as she watched Ruvic and Black Mark try to activate their powers.

That's when a man dressed in a dark long coat; dark boots and a sword sheathed on his hip entered the room. His blue eyes stared at them all with pure disgust. "It's been a while since I've had a challenge," he said in a German accent. "I can't believe I'm reduced to fighting mere children."

Sparrow thought there was something oddly familiar about that man.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Black Mark.

"Gentlemen and ladies," said Old Hob dramatically. "Meet my new acquaintance! Johan Wagner!"

"Not so loud, Hob," Wagner said. "My ears aren't accustomed to your blathering." Hob frowned at him.

It was then the Warriors saw the red armband near his left shoulder a red armband with a white circle and a black swastika in the center.

"Oh, great," said Shadow, with amusement. "It's going to be one of THOSE bad guys, huh?" She said to the man in black, "So what's your plan, Nazi wannabe? Bring Adolf Hitler back to life? Clone him? March down the streets with tanks and robots and forcibly take over the world by putting a gun to the world leaders' heads?"

Wagner didn't even flinch as she laughed. "Do you all think I'm like the Nazis you see in movies or games or comics?"

"Yes," everyone but Old Hob responded.

"I'm not. First of all, I don't call that man my Führer anymore after learning he took the coward's way out. And second, I'm certainly not those weaklings who call themselves Neo-Nazis, marching down the street with their rallies. I'm subtle."

"Just who are you and why are you siding with Hob?" shouted Black Mark.

"Hob is my new acquaintance. And as for whom I am, let's just say I got on the bad side of a certain assassin leader."

"Ra's al Ghul," Shadow said darkly.

"Ja," said Wagner. "He imprisoned me for murdering his assassins and as punishment made me his slave. Now I am taking back what was rightfully mine, this so called free world."

"And the Nazi getup?" questioned Sparrow.

"I believe they had the right idea. They simply didn't do it hard enough."

"Yeah, well, guess what?" said Black Mark. "We aren't going to let you get away with this sitting down." Everyone looked at her and frowned. "Well, uh...oh, you all know what I mean!"

"With the Adonis serum, you will," said Hob, grinning maliciously.

"Oh, great," said Shadow. "What did you use it for this time?"

"Something that will catch you all off guard," Wagner said evilly. "Did you know that with the right amount of experimentation, you can use it as an alternative form of mind control?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone.

"Watch and behold as ally becomes an enemy." He turned to Ruvic.

"What are you doing!" shouted Black Mark.

"Ruvic, wie lautet Dein Eid?"

Almost instantly, Ruvic's pupil's dilated and he started speaking in German. "Ich schwöre Dir, Adolf Hitler, als Führer und Kanzler des Deutschen Reiches Treue und Tapferkeit. Wir geloben Dir und den von Dir bestimmten Vorgesetzten Gehorsam bis in den Tod. So wahr mir Gott helfe!"

"What's he saying?!" shouted Black Mark. She watched as the veins in his face started glowing amber.

"I know what," gasped Sparrow. "That's the oath of the SS!"

"Silence!" shouted Wagner before paying attention to Ruvic. "Also glaubst Du an einen Gott?"

"Ja, ich glaube an einen Herrgott."

"Ruvic!" cried Black Mark. "Stop! Stop saying that!"

Annoyed, Wagner impaled her with his sword. "If you're quite done..." He walked over to Ruvic again. "Was hältst Du von einem Menschen, der nicht an einen Gott glaubt?"

Before Ruvic could answer, he started groaning and started to shake the chair he was in. "No! I won't! I won't say it! I won't be an enemy of the world! This is evil! You're all evil!"

"Perhaps he'll be more cooperative if he watches his sister be sexually assaulted?"

"Do what you want with her, Hob," said Wagner. "I want this to be done quickly."

Old Hob chuckled and walked over to Black Mark. Ruvic couldn't watch. No one could. All they could do was yell and curse at the two men. "Don't do it!" shouted Ruvic.

"You know what you must do if you vant her to be unharmed. Was hältst Du von einem Menschen, der nicht an einen Gott glaubt?"

Ruvic's eyes dilated again. "Ich halte ihn für überheblich, größenwahnsinnig und dumm; er ist nicht für uns geeignet."

Almost instantly, his bonds were released and he stood up and did the Nazi salute. "Seig heil!"

Black Mark screamed with anger. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

The man in black slapped her hard. "Quiet!" He grabbed her by the throat and cursed at her in German before letting her go. "That was only a taste of what is coming," he said, walking away from her. "Soon, Shadow, your serum will be used to drug every world leader, every army; every civilian! All will willingly give way to the Fourt h! Soon, you will get used to seeing the swastika flying proudly over Washington DC."

"It's people like you who give Germany a bad name," Shadow replied. "And I won't let my home become a Nazi city!"

Suddenly Wagner said in a fake surprised tone, "Oh! I just remembered! You were right, Shadow. I DID have an army of robots!"

He snapped his fingers and a horde of gorilla-sized mechs with thick armor came marching out of the darkness, all of them bearing the swastika on their shoulders. "Beat them into submission," he ordered them and Ruvic. "Then prepare some of them for the new order. And as for those who do not fit in the Aryan race, well, we need our slaves."

"Yes, master," droned Ruvic.

Black Mark felt angry tears slide down her face.

The Warriors' bonds were released and now faced themselves with the robots and the brainwashed Ruvic.

"Here now, where are you going?!" demanded Wolf as he watched Wagner and Old Hob leave.

"To check on the progress of the others." They walked to a door that lead to another room and slammed the door, leaving them alone with the robots and Ruvic. In an instant Ruvic's electric hawk appeared over his left shoulder while the black dog appeared near his right leg.

"I'll free you," said Black Mark. "I swear it!"

"Not without back up." Shadow said as the rest of the team stood side by side.

"And we can't do shit against those things without weapons or powers." Artic snapped.

"Shadow, please tell me you have a plan." Vortex shouted. Joker let out another snicker.

"You have quite a team here," He said, crossing his arms with a disapproved look. "Why on Earth would they think that the granddaughter of Batman would get them killed…oh yeah all the dead kids."

"You mean the ones you killed!" She snapped.

"Well it's not like they didn't come back and I only crippled Barbara, who got her legs back might I add." Joker said stated.

"I told Night Strike to come in with some back up from home, and they should be coming here in a few minutes." Shadow explained.

The gorilla mechs started to corner them and things were looking bad for the warriors. One of the gorillas lifted its arm, aiming its cannon at Shauna.

Just before it could fire a small black and red Batarang flew in out of nowhere, striking into the gorilla's shoulder. The gorilla let out a painful growl as the Batarang let out an electric charge, disabling it.

Everyone jumped when Batman landed between the fallen gorilla and the warriors. He turned his head towards them and shouted.

"Everyone get down, now!"

Everyone fell to the floor as another figure jumped in, Sparrow's eye widened when he saw Phoenix and Vendetta along with a few other Meta's charge up their elemental attack's and open fire on the gorillas. A few of them fell back while the rest of them maneuvered out of the way of their attacks.

Night Strike jumped with a large black bag on his back and Monarch in his arms. She quickly leaped out of his arms and with a swipe of her hand she disabled their head bands.

"Thank you, Miss Monarch." The Twins said.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Sorry we took so long, we needed to get your things and those guards were not making it easy on us."

"He won't make it easy either!" Solar remarked, pointing over at Ruvic who was summoning his dog to attack Batman while his hawk chased after Vendetta. Night Strike unsheathed his sword as he prepared to engage him, but Black Mark stopped him.

"I will help him, he needs me." She warned.

"He needs our help as well." The Twins explained. "If you can weaken his mental barrier, we can swoop in and destroy any trace of that brainwashing." Shadow gave them both a pat on the back.

"If you guys are sure than we can do this." She assured. "We will keep the mechs off your back and you three will deal with Rivic."

Black Mark nodded before turning and storming her way through the mechs. Her shield tattoos glowed brighter than ever as her armor protected her from the laser shots.

Shadow channeled her power through her sword and cut through the metal bodies like tissue paper while Vortex and Nemera blasted back oncoming soldiers.

Ruvic saw this and sent his dog to attack. It let out a vicious roar as it charged towards the two girls, but Wolf leaped in and protected them. He raised his right claw and swiped it across its face. The dog let out a painful grunt before charging at Wolf. It tackled him to the ground and the young boy was caught between the floor and the dog.

Solar and Artic quickly leaped after the dog and they both used their powers to blast the dog off of Wolf. Wolf quickly got to his feet and used his claws to reach into the dog's chest and tear impale the dog. It let out a dying howl before disappearing back to its owner.

Black Mark unsheathed her blades and swiped them both down at Ruvic, but he pulled out his own kukri blade and deflected the blades. Black Mark landed on the ground and stared her brother down as he summoned the hawk down to attack her.

The hawk opened its mouth and blasted a bolt of lightning at Black Mark. The young warrior quickly summoned her armor again and was blasted back, but unharmed. She started to panic when she felt her energy slipping and her armor disappearing. The hawk let out a screech as it flew in to strike again. Black Mark could see the lightening in its mouth as it headed straight for her.

It fired and before it could strike, Shadow leaped in and caught the lightning with her hands before redirecting it back at the hawk. The lightning struck it and destroyed it instantly. Black Mark watched it return to Ruvic who looked weak from using both of his tattoos at the same time and losing them just as quick.

Black Mark didn't waste a second before making her way to her brother. He saw her coming and pulled out his Skorpion, firing every bullet at her. The bullets never even touched her and just stopped in midair.

"Those could kill someone." Stephan said.

"And that would be bad." Maria finished.

Ruvic looked over at the Twins and let out a frustrated growl. He reached into his holster and tried to pull out another clip, but his gun and blade were both yanked out of his grip by their powers.

Black Mark quickly stood before her brother and so did the twins as they each placed a hand on each side of the sibling's heads. The twins quickly reached into the depths of Narika's mind and used every happy memory of her child hood to weaken the hold Hob had on her brother.

Ruvic could feel his anger and control slipping away from Hob's grasp. His head had never felt clearer in his life. The twins quickly let go and Ruvic fell into his sister's arms, tears running down his cheeks as his sister stroked his hair.

Batman and Phoenix ran into the room and broke the silence.

"They got away." Batman explained. "We didn't even see where they left, it's like they just disappeared."

"I'm sorry…" Ruvic whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Black Mark said in a soft voice.

Shadow ran a hand through her messy red hair as she felt that familiar shiver run down her spine.

"Such a heartwarming reunion, isn't it?" Joker sighed. Shadow just shook her head in annoyance. "And I know what you are thinking and no it won't work. I am not a part of your mental breakdown I am a part of your soul, a part of your power a. Part. Of. You."

"Go to hell." She growled.

"Already there." He snickered.

"Come on everyone that is a wrap, let's go home." Shadow explained. Everyone put up no fuss and they were all ready to go home after the hell they just went through. Solar looked like he was still suffering from his capture.

"Are you okay, brother?" Artic asked.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered. Joker caught wind of this and knew there was more to this than just a little fear toxin.

"Honey, do us both a favor and keep an eye on that one." He warned. "If he snaps it's the end of you and if it is the end of you it is the end of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I know when someone has evil inside of them and he is full of it." He snickered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Warriors of Old**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, Chaingang thank you once again for reviewing I can't wait for your updates. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter where we get more insight on our villains. This next one is a villain oc given to me by Bluehulk45 I hope you like him as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or JLA.**

* * *

After the battle between the warriors and Nazi's, Bruce Wayne and Alexandra both decided it would be best to have everyone work at Wayne Manor or the Warrior H.Q. for the time being. Both Mother or Grandfather were still worried about their kids after that ambush by Al-Athar and with this Nazi soldier and warning from the Owls they were not going to take an chances.

Narika put Ruvic to bed and she vowed not to leave his side for the rest of the night. Shauna left her alone with her brother and her revolver. Everyone else got settled into Wayne Manor as Shauna made her way to the Bat Cave to look up whatever she could dig up on his Johan Wagner.

She wasn't surprised to see Terry already hard at work.

"Find anything useful?" She asked. Terry let out a frustrated growl before raising his hands to his head and massaged his temples.

"Nothing, not a damn thing." He grunted. "The man is like a ghost. I can't find any medical records, no school certificate, nothing. What about you, any luck on your end?"

"Nope, I even had to ask Talia if the old League of Assassins kept a man named Johan Wagner imprisoned, but no luck." She sighed as she felt her new ghost pal lingering inside of her. She needed to confront this demon soon.

"So we're looking for a man who doesn't even exist," said Terry. "That's going to be hard."

"I KNEW IT!" Jake's voice rang out from the upper floor. Everyone rushed to the living room where he was watching a World War II documentary on the History Channel. "I knew there was a reason man looked so familiar! There he is!" He pointed to the TV, where they were talking about Adolf Hitler's right hand men and allies. The man they were talking about now was Wilhelm Schlechtnacht, a general in the SS and was Heinrich Himmler's ideal version of a superhero, and was even given a name to go along with it: Der Ritter, the Knight. According to the show, the man disappeared during the final years of the war.

"That's impossible," said Terry. "There's no way this Schlechtnacht guy and Wagner are the same person! He would have to be over a hundred years old!"

"More than that," said a voice. A man in black armor and a demon's face on the chest walked into the room. Sparrow's eyes widened.

"Uncle Damian!"

"Easy, sport. I'm not here on a formal visit." He saw what was on the TV. "That's him. We've been tracking him down for years."

"Years?" questioned Shauna.

"Wilhelm Schlechtnacht has had a history with the League of Assassins during the war. He unknowingly killed the best soldiers' grandpa Ra's had to offer and sent their families to the concentration and labor camps. Ra's eventually tracked him down and he was forced to become a slave for Ra's until he died."

"Or at least that's what he hoped," said a female's voice. A woman with dark hair entered the room.

"Talia," said Bruce and Alexandra together emotionlessly.

"Bruce. Mrs. Warney," she responded in kind. She turned to Shauna and Jake. "Schlechtnacht escaped the day your father killed your great-grandfather. But not without submerging in the Lazarus Pit first." Everyone's eyes widened. "Yes. I expected this kind of reaction. Schlechtnacht killed seventy-nine of my men in retaliation for his years of enslavement. We never found him since. He's been using various different disguises and names to hide his true identity."

"And it gets worse," said Shauna. "The guy said he has allies. If that's true, then we have to find him and destroy him before the Nazis rise to power once more."

"But we do," said Damian. "Old Hob knew him. If we find Old Hob, we're sure to find the Ritter."

Shauna droned off for a while and stared at the TV, the images of the Nazi flag fluttering behind Adolf Hitler making one of his Jew-hating speeches. "It's so sad," she said. "The swastika was used as a symbol of good fortune, and it is in places like the east. But here in the west, it's a symbol of hate and discrimination. I pray that it will lose its evil reputation one day." She switched off the TV. Her mission was clear now: find der Ritter and stop him once and for all.

(!)

Johnny was in the kitchen with his brother Thomas after they had gotten back home. They were currently nibbling on some Chinese takeout's they had ordered. Thomas wanted this time alone with his brother after they were exposed to that fear toxin back at that base. Thomas knew that the toxin must have brought up some old demons.

"So, you want to talk about what happened back there?" He asked while getting up to throw his carton away. Johnny gave a nonchalant shrug and just continued eating. "I know you brother I can tell that what happened bothered you."

"It was just a bunch of bad memories, alright!" Johnny snapped, slamming his hands on the table and knocking over his drink. "I just saw me, killing, torturing and ending so many lives and I just wanted it to stop, but I couldn't."

"You are talking about when you were possessed by Quan Chi." He stated. "You can't hold yourself responsible for that. That wasn't your fault."

"You think I don't know that, that doesn't change the fact that I still slaughtered people like cattle!" He shouted. "That kind of blood doesn't just wash off with a little water and that damn toxin showed me that today."

"True, but you have been busting your ass ever since we joined up with Shauna." Thomas stated. He placed a reassuring hand on his brother shoulder. "You nearly ended your own eternal life just to protect Shauna and the team, you saved that boy from that crazed Pig lady and you helped saved Gothatm. This Nazi guy teamed up with Hob should be nothing. We can always find redemption in what we do."

"Blood for blood isn't redemption, Thomas." Johnny got up from his chair and stormed out of the kitchen and most likely went to his room. Thomas was left alone wondering if his brother was right, maybe some demons just stay with you till the end.

"I'll find a way to help you brother, I promise."

(!)

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Johan or Wilhelm as he is commonly known as was being lead into a dark chamber by a stiff looking man in a suit. Wilhelm said nothing and just followed the man until they came to a stop.

"Stay right here," The man ordered. "The Grandmaster will see you shortly."

Wilhelm nodded and waited while the man walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Time seemed to move slower while he waited for the grandmaster to make his appearance. Suddenly, lights started turning on one after another. Wilhelm turned around and saw multiple shadows sitting high above him in these stands that reminded him of a court room.

"They say god remains hidden because he is afraid of his creations." Wilhelm chuckled. "But I am one of you, so why do you hide your faces?"

"Fear has nothing to do with this, Ritter!" A voice snapped. Wilhelm turned and looked straight up, but he couldn't see anyone. "We hide our faces from the light so our enemies remain in the dark."

"Poetic, but I need your help now more than ever." Wilhelm stated. "The Warriors have proven more resilient now more than ever. If we wish to make a move we must do it now before we lose our window of opportunity."

"We will have plenty of chances. We must break them before we strike, that is the mistake Al-Athar made. If we go at them with full force it will only cost us time, resources and men." Wilhelm let out a disapproved grunt and slammed his boot on the floor.

"But we know their moves, we know their weaknesses and we have the Adonis. We can do this!" He demanded.

"Then they would have died back at your little lab, right?" The voice boasted earning a few chuckles and laughs from the observers. Wilhelm narrowed his eyes at the figure. "I know you are humiliated from your beating, but you did discover the mind controlling agent in the Adonis this will enhance our super soldier project tenfold."

"This is personal, especially against that Shadow whore." He said in a lower tone of voice. The man said nothing, but Wilhelm knew he was examining him.

"Show me your face." The man said in a demanding tone. Wilhelm was hesitant at first, but he nodded and removed his hat before raising his face to the Grandmaster. The light shined down on his face revealing two long cuts on each side of his face going down from his upper cheeks to the corners of his lips.

"Did she carve a smile on your face?" The man asked.

"Yes, she and her crew had caught up to me before I could leave. She managed to get close enough to swipe her blade across my face."

"Hmm, this is a troubling thought, I will look into this. I want you to prepare for the attack, go and see Talon he will assist you with your needs."

(!)

"What about the Court of Owls?" Shauna asked. Shauna was just about ready to get to bed with Tara, but right after brushing her teeth she was stopped by her mother and explained to her about how the Owls had sent a warning to her home.

"I mean they may be involved somehow." Alexandra explained. "I just don't know how or why."

"But I still don't understand, I thought dad and the team took a chainsaw to that tree?" Shauna asked. She was startled when she saw Night Strike appear behind her mother.

"Do not underestimate them, Shauna." Night Strike warned. Shauna looked at him skeptically.

"I take it you've dealt with them before?" Shauna asked. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he explained his tale of woe.

"I have walked this Earth for nearly nine hundred years and have conquered many foes and only ten of those foes have nearly killed me, three of them were men sent by the Owl's known as Talons."

"You aren't joking aren't you?" Shauna asked in amazement.

"No, when I found out that I could not die like a mortal I swore my life to keeping the balance to the world, the Owls were the disorder that required my help. They have had a hand in everything you can think of. I first encountered them in the civil war and then World War one and two. You name it."

"And they almost killed you?"

"I ruined their operations any way I could. I even worked with Jonah Hex to save Alan Wayne, your great, great from a Talon."

"How many Talons have your killed?"

"Four and they had nearly killed me every time." He said in a low tone. "And let me tell you something, if this Ritter is involved with the Owl's and they have Talon's then they will come down like a hammer and crush everything that we stand for. So if I were you I would tread very lightly, Shadow."

Shauna could hear the emphasis when he said her name and she didn't like it. He must have been comparing her to her father, but she wasn't her father and judging from Night Strike's attitude he knew that too. Shauna turned to Ally.

"Are there any known locations on where the Owl's may be held up in?" Shauna asked.

"Only a few, no guarantee that they are still there though." Ally assured.

"Just give me a list and I will talk to Ruvic and Narika about Hob tomorrow. If I cross check the two then I am sure we can get something out of all this." Shauna started to make her way down the hallway towards her room. "Maybe we can end this before it begins."

(!)

Ruvic sat in an abandoned office cubicle loading bullets into a clip before loading it into his rifle. He drew a crosshair around his right eye to enhance his aim before setting up his position.

"Okay, I am in position." Ruvic said telepathically through the Twins.

"I'm in position as well." Sparrow said. "I am going in."

Earlier that day, Shauna had talked to Ruvic and Narika about Hob and came up with nothing, but Alexandra had brought up that the name Johan from a private weapons contractor from Wayne Enterprises.

Shauna chose not to gloat about a Nazi leader working right under her nose, and decided to take a trip back to Germany. After doing a little digging they realized that Johan had been burning through cash on schematics for space engines that run on energy rather than fuel. There was also a plan to make something called, Black Plague. There was nothing on it about using Adonis, but if it was in Ritter's files it wasn't meant for curing diseases.

So, Ruvic was now taking a vantage point across the street while Sparrow infiltrated the building to get to his private office.

"So remind me why Sparrow is going in alone?" Black Mark asked as she set up her rifle next to her brother.

"Ritter isn't stupid; he has those S.T.A.R lab Meta scanners throughout his building." Shadow explained. "His office is only accessible by a private elevator and we can't go through the windows without setting off every alarm."

"And since I am the only person who doesn't have any powers I can slip in and out with no problems." Sparrow gloated. "Just keep an eye out on that office. If anyone goes in let me know."

"Don't get cocky," Shadow warned. "Get to his office, get what you can find and get out."

"I got it."

Sparrow made his way past the security guards and past the receptionist, his cloaking made it easy to go past them without having to fight them. Meanwhile, Shadow remained on the Raven and disrupted the cameras, stopping them from picking up heat signatures.

If this were a normal situation then this would all be a slam dunk for the warriors, but Shadow had too much experience to know that this night wouldn't end without a major incident.

She just wished she could catch a freaking break, not just for her but for the rest of the team.

"Shadow, are you there?" Sparrow asked.

Shadow was broken from her thoughts and was brought back to the missions.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about taking us all somewhere sunny after this is all over, sound good?" She asked everyone on the plane.

"Hell yeah." Vortex chuckled.

"I'll make the reservations, but for now I need you use that computer and wire Ritter's finger prints to my glove so I can access his elevator." Sparrow said as Shadow apologized again and got to work. Before they left that compound she got a scan of Ritter's finger prints to construct a perfect model of his hand for any scanners.

She learned that trick from her grandfather.

Sparrow watched as the holographic image appeared over his hand. He smiled mischievously before placing his hand on the scanner next to the elevator doors. The doors opened after scan was complete, even greeting him as 'Mister Wagner'.

Sparrow stepped in and rode the elevator one floor up. The doors opened and greeted him to the sight of a very quaint office with a beautiful view of a Berlin. His walls were decorated with multiple awards and charity certificates as well as minor accomplishments from his son's school.

"See anything in there?" Ruvic asked.

"No, just a very nicely decorated office." Sparrow said, moving over to the large mahogany desk He started checking the drawers only to come up with nothing. He didn't have a computer or any other mobile devices present. "Shauna there is nothing here, just a bottle of Jägermeister and a Walter PPK."

"The Twins don't sense anything and Nemera isn't getting any magical energy either." Shadow grunted. "Did you try the book cases or the floors?"

"The floor is concrete and the bookcase is just a book case. There is no hidden safe, passage way or computer lab." Sparrow let out a heavy sigh. "You think that maybe Ritter knew we were coming and cleared out anything of value?"

"Probably, or maybe he was smart enough to keep his secret life away from his normal one." She stated. "I mean the only reason we got those files in the first place was because of a few hidden programs in mom's systems."

"Or maybe he was leading you into a trap." A deep voice said from the darkness.

Sparrow turned and aimed his dual tonfas towards the voice, only to see a large sword swing down towards his head. He quickly raised his tonfas and blocked the blade before kicking the assailant back.

The assailant regained his posture and swung his sword sideways, but Sparrow back flipped over the blade and onto the desk. Sparrow flipped his tonfas around and aimed the barrels of the guns at the man and opened fired upon him.

The office lit up with gunfire as sparks seemed to bounce off of the man, but knocked him back against the wall. When Sparrow ran out of ammo he finally got a look at his opponent.

He was dressed in all black with bronze gauntlets and boots. His most unusual feature was the hood with a small beak on the front and a pair of long eyebrows giving him the features of an owl.

"I guess it's safe to assume that the Owls sent you?" Sparrow asked with skepticism.

Yes, your arrival was very predictable." He chuckled. "Ritter wanted me to let you know that Gotham and the whole world will soon belong to the owls. You can thank your father for that one."

"Ruvic will you just shoot this bastard already!"

Sparrow jumped when a giant crack appeared from the gunshot. The impact from the bullet didn't do much to break the glass and Sparrow remembered that the window was bullet proof.

"Shit, hang on we're coming!" Ruvic shouted.

"No hurry!" Sparrow shouted before dodging another oncoming attack from Talon. "Shadow, assistance please!"

"Hang on!" Shadow shouted as she ordered Artic to fly the Raven to Ritter's building.

Sparrow had no choice but to hold off Talon as best he could.

He threw his Tonfa at Talon, but he swiftly deflected it with his sword before charging after him. Sparrow ducked out of the way and watched the sword cut down into the desk, getting stuck in the process.

Talon was stuck for a moment while Sparrow took the opportunity deliver an uppercut to Talon's face. His tonfa never reached before the warrior caught his fist with one hand. Sparrow struggled to break free and started to freak out when Talon finally retrieved his sword.

Sparrow quickly pulled out a batarang from his belt and stabbed Talon in the hand and was shocked to see that he was unfazed by the impact.

"Did you think a little shiv would faze me?" He asked rhetorically.

Talon swung Sparrow into the bullet proof glass and Sparrow screamed when he felt his left arm dislocate from its socket. He looked up in agonizing pain as Talon's brooding form towered over him.

"Any last words?" He asked, raising his large sword above his head.

"Yes, is there a big hawk or jet flying straight towards us yet?" Sparrow groaned sarcastically.

Talon was confused for a moment until a blue light started shining through the window. His eyes widened underneath his mask when he saw Ruvic's hawk fly straight towards him, its mouth cackling with electricity.

In an instant, Talon was struck in the chest by the lighting and sent him flying across the office and through a wall. The hawk let out a screech before picking Sparrow up with his talons. Ruvic ordered the hawk to fly away as the Raven flew in next to them.

"Ruvic, is Jake okay?" Shadow asked in a worried tone.

"I can't tell from here, but he isn't moving." Ruvic said. "We should get back home, the mission was a bust."

"Not really," Black Mark said, holding onto her brother's waist as they flew. "We confirmed that Ritter is working with the owls."

"Just great," Shadow sighed. "So much for our vacation."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fallen**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support once again. I enjoy the feedback and characters and of course your personal arcs. I am looking forward to writing them all. Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

 _Flashback, Poland._

 _Ritter and his guards had made it to Hob's personal attack jet while the drones dealt with the heroes. Ritter knew that he would be no match for the warriors and the Justice League. Suddenly, his guards were both gunned down by an unknown assailant._

" _Hey!"_

 _Ritter turned and smiled when he saw Shadow and Phoenix standing in front of the hangar entrance. Shadow held a smoking magnum in her hand as Phoenix stepped next to her._

" _I told you I saw him." Phoenix grunted as he charged up his flames in his hands. "We may be ready to end this right here, right now."_

" _I am afraid you must perish the thought, my friend." Der Ritter chuckled. He causally held up a metal ball in his right hand before pulling back and throwing it straight for the two warriors._

 _Shadow quickly activated her powers and caught it with her energy surge. It wasn't a second later that the ball broke open, releasing a misty gas. Shadow breathed it in and quickly recognized it as Crane's toxin._

" _Ahh!" Shadow looked over to see Phoenix screaming to the top of his lungs as he dropped down onto the floor clutching his head._

 _Shadow on the other hand felt dizzy, almost light headed. That's when she heard the light chuckling again._

" _Hmm, this fragrance doesn't suit you, dear," Joker chuckled. "I would think you are more of a desert sage or winter snow dew kind of girl." Shadow's knees felt weak before they gave away, causing her to fall flat on her face. Her eyes were now staring blankly at the walkway as a pair of shiny black leather boots stomped towards her._

" _I must say, I was told that the Shadow Warriors were some of the most vicious killers in the world, but by looking at you now I guess that is when your successor was still running things." He gloated as he reached for a combat knife in his left boot. The metal shined as he slowly unsheathed the blade._

 _Shadow's hand quickly reached out and grabbed the knife knocking, Ritter on his ass. Shadow quickly took the knife from his hands and climbed on top of him, sticking the knife into his mouth and pressing the blade into the corners of his mouth._

 _Ritter looked up in horror as Shadow stared down at him. He watched her eye glow dark green as her lips formed into a twisted grin._

" _You shouldn't have done that," She snickered. "Fear only makes it worse." She pushed the blade deeper into his mouth, cutting the corners of his lips. "You know I have seen a lot of your work on the T.V. I am a big fan. Except there's only one problem, you don't smile!"_

 _She runs the blade up his left cheek and again to his right before he managed to pull his gun out and empty his clip into her stomach. She fell off him and the wounded soldier quickly made his way to the jet._

 _Shadow could feel the Joker's hold breaking as she tried to get back on her feet, but one of the slugs got through her armor and into her stomach. She grabbed her magnum up off of the floor and started shooting at Ritter, but her wound was keeping her from getting a steady aim._

 _Ritter jumped into the jet and she had to watch as it ascended above ground and out of the base. Batman rushed in at the last second and helped her to her feet. Her powers finally pushed the bullet out of her stomach before closing up entirely._

 _Batman noticed all of the blood on the floor and was wondering what had happened._

" _Most of its mine," She grunted in pain before staggering over to Phoenix, who was still curled up on the ground. "We need to get him home the toxin may be corroding his mind as we speak."_

 _She lifted Phoenix onto his shoulder and lifted her old friend out of the hangar. She didn't see Batman pick up the bullet._

 _(Present)_

"Shauna…Shauna?"

Shauna was broken from her empty state of mine when she felt Cecil's iron hand gripping her shoulder. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I am fine." She said with a small smile. "So, um where were we?"

"Jake is feeling a little sore but he is going to be alright," He explained. "Wolf and Ruvic are patrolling the city. With Wolf's senses and Ruvic's dog they may be able to find a scent on him."

"You really think it will be that easy?" She chuckled skeptically. "You know we're not looking for a lost kitty, right, we're looking for a super soldier who is running with a four-hundred year old organization."

"Hey if you or Batman has any leads then by all means." Cecil quipped as they both walked into the parlor. She pressed a few keys on the nearby piano and in an instant the bookcase next to her opened up, revealing the hidden hallway to the bat cave.

"All I am saying is that we need to do more than sniff out his trail of cheap booze and cigarettes." Shauna complained.

" _We may have something."_ The Gemini Twins echoed into the warriors minds. _"Come to the Bat-Cave."_

" _We're right behind you."_ Cecil replied as the two approached the twins, who were typing away on the computer.

The Twins didn't need to look behind themselves to confirm their presence. Shauna looked up at the screen and was surprised to see the Wayne family tree. She was about to ask, but Cecil beat her to it.

"What do the Wayne's have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Sparrow managed to get a blood sample off of Talon," Maria stated.

"It was smeared on the end of his tonfa and we decided to analyze it for clues." Stephan explained.

"And you will never guess who the owner of the blood is," They both said in a surprising giddy tone. They clicked on a name and the name and face of one of the Wayne ancestors appeared. "Logan Wayne."

"Impossible," Shauna stated. "He was recorded to be dead in the year, 1878 and there is no way he was brought back from the Lazarus Pit. Talia would never allow that to happen."

"True, but then we found this." Stephan pulled up a strand of his DNA on the screen. Shauna examined the strand and noticed the list of enzymes, three of them stuck out.

"Adonis, Lazarus and enhanced Cryogenic Serums." She pondered for a moment before an idea clicked in her head. "Mr. Freeze, he used a similar serum to reanimate his wife."

"And the Owls proved to have access to Adonis and the fear toxin. Who's to say that they don't have Fries's serum as well?" Cecil stated. "So they bring back Logan Wayne and train him to be the new Talon, why?"

"According to my Grandfather's books, Logan Wayne disappeared around the time he died, but he vanished without a trace. My guess is that the Owl's got to him, kidnapped him and brainwashed him into becoming a Talon."

"Using a Wayne to destroy the Wayne's is a poetic way to destroy them." Maria stated.

"And now is back to finish the job." Shauna stated. "Perfect, but how does this help us find them?"

"Maybe we get them to come to us," Cecil suggested. "We call out the Owls, Ritter and Talon and lure them into a trap."

"And I have the perfect idea." Shauna grinned. "Tomorrow night, my Mom and Grandfather are hosting an event for the final restoration of old Gotham. They said that it's the last nail for the Wayne's family goal in finally bringing Gotham into a new golden age."

"Perfect, Gotham is no longer a cesspit for criminals and we can destroy the owls." Cecil chuckled. "Win, win situation."

"I'll alert the team."

(!)

Ritter was sitting at his workstation at his new headquarters, working on a special knife that contained plutonium. He was sweating underneath his hazmat suit as the robotic arms he was controlling slowly and carefully sheathed the knife.

He let out a heavy sigh when he heard the knife click shut and again carefully removed from its protective chamber.

"Is it ready?" A voice said, shocking Ritter. He turned to see Kutthroat standing behind him. Ritter noticed he was wearing the combat vest with the bladed boomerangs he had given him earlier.

"Yes, but if what you told me is true, this knife can only be pulled out when his power activates, otherwise it will be nothing but a useless piece of scrap."

"I will tell him, don't you worry." He said as he viciously grabbed the knife and to Ritter's frustrating, started throwing it up and down in his hand. "Tell the big guy that I send my thanks for busting me out of prison."

"You can tell him yourself, he is going to the event himself." Ritter smiled as he turned off his equipment. Kutthroat stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that.

"I thought he didn't make appearances?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Tomorrow's event will be a new day for Gotham, with the grandmaster sitting on the throne of this fallen kingdom." Ritter mused. "Just remember your place, understood."

"Don't push me." Kutthroat warned. "You just keep up your end and let me and my friend take care of those brothers."

(!)

Solar and Artic both sat on the rooftop of Wayne Manor, waiting for their moment to strike while everyone else assumed their positions. Artic noticed that Solar wasn't carrying his swords tonight, but his escrima sticks. This was another change he had noticed since that ambush.

"Solar, please talk to me!" He shouted. Solar's head snapped over to his brother who was now face to face with him. "You won't use your sword, you won't talk and you barely sleep. What the hell did you see?"

"I told you, I saw all the people I killed back home!" He shouted. "I saw myself using my swords to burn down everything and everyone insight and I laughed while doing it!"

"That was Draco not you!"

"Whatever, let's just get this night over with." Solar grunted as he gave his sticks a twirl.

Black Mark and Ruvic looked over at the brothers and wondered if they would be okay.

"I hope we can end this tonight." Ruvic sighed. "This suffering has gone on long enough."

"Agreed," Black Mark said.

Meanwhile on the inside, Shauna and Cecil were both covering the inside, dressed in their casual clothes. People in suits gathered around chit chatting and drinking champagne as they waited for the Owls to make a move.

"All is quite so far, you sure they will make a move?" Cecil asked.

"Positive." Shauna said as she sipped her drink. "I can almost feel those bastards closing in."

"Ugh, my stomach is in knots." Cecil said as he set his drink down. Shauna smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "Settle down boy, just take a breath."

He nodded before looking up at the balcony and seeing Alexandra and Bruce standing next to each other. She activated the earpiece and her voice echoed throughout the grand hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She started. "On behalf of Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Foundation, S.T.A.R labs, Queen Industries and yours truly, we would like to thank all of you for your contribution into finally restoring order to Gotham."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Bruce said into his own mic. "My family has spent many generations in seeing a light shine on Gotham and today it has finally happened and it is thanks to all of you in this room. Gotham has finally achieved a better tomorrow."

"Has it?" A voice said from across the hall. Everyone in the room tuned and a few people even let out sharp gasps as a man stood before them, cladded in a black suit of armor and a long black cape. No one could see his face under his black cowl, shape like an owl.

"Who are you?" Alexandra shouted.

"How could this city be worthy of a better tomorrow," He asked, ignoring Alexandra's question. "A city full of thieves, liars, killers and of course…false gods." He growled the last sentence out as he glared at Alexandra and Bruce. "This city has been nothing but a black pit since the first brick was dropped on this land."

Shadow and Gauntlet appeared before the man, she aimed her revolver at him while Gauntlet prepared his bow. The rest of the warriors, excluding Sparrow, appeared ready to attack, but the man remained neutral as he continued his speech.

"How can you all stand there and pretend that this, 'better tomorrow' is just a rain that will wash away all the evil that followed. What about the ones who don't want that better tomorrow, what about the people who were let down by these false gods," He pointed at Shadow. "Like this little one pretending to be a lowly warrior similar to her father."

Shadow fired her gun at the man, but he stepped out of the way effortlessly dodging it. Everyone screamed at the gunfire and started to panic, but the man was having none of that.

"Shut up!" He shouted. Everyone quieted down immediately. "You fakers are not warriors of the lost or justice. An abandoned daughter and son accompanied by a bunch of rift raft and failed projects. Tell me, did you know that the immortal known as Solar is in fact a murderer?"

"I know his story you demon." Shadow grunted, pulling back the hammer of her gun.

"Demon, that's what he has inside of him." He mused. "Draco he calls it. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Yes, sir!" A new voice chuckled. Solar's eyes widened underneath his hood when he saw his old friend. The man was dressed in a black jacket and pants with two short swords on his back and a knife on his belt. His green eyes shined beneath his fedora eyes as he smiled at Solar.

"This man was known as Draco, the fire warrior of Out World in my dimension." He chuckled. "I was known as Jack the Ripper. Our lord, Shao Kahn bestowed upon us his own power, but those powers soon bonded to our souls. The difference between us though is I accept what I am Solar tried to forget what he was."

"Shut up!" Solar shouted.

"He tried to forget who he was so badly that his power eventually became its own being and tried to break free. That was a mistake he would forever regret, especially when he went insane and wiped out half of an entire city with his blades."

Solar let out an ear shattering scream and attacked Jack. Jack pulled out his blades and deflected his sticks with his swords. Artic tried to leap in after him, but a twirling blade appeared out of nowhere and cut through his suit, leaving a large red cut across his chest.

Artic winced in pain and watched as the blade went back to its owner's hand.

"Kutthroat." He growled. His nemesis stood before him wearing a black vest covered with a few bladed boomerangs on each side.

"Like my new toys?" He asked as he conjured an electrical charge to each weapon. He swung both of his arms back and threw them both into the manor. The lightning cackled and destroyed the lights, causing people to scream and cry out in fear.

Shadow and Gauntlet both rushed in to stop them, but Talon leaped down and attacked them with his long sword. Gauntlet leaped back and fired and arrow at Talon, but the warrior swatted it away with his armored hand before pulling out a revolver from his holster and fired it at Gauntlet.

The demigod let out a shriek of pain before Turbine appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious with his mechanical arm. Black Mark flew in from the balcony with her wings along with Batman, before deactivating her wings for her body shield.

Turbine felt her armored feet deliver a drop kick to the center of his chest while Solar continued his attack on Jack.

"Come on Solar, you and I both know you want to let loose, it's the only way to beat me," Solar brought down both of his sticks down on Jack who blocked them both with his blades. The two were locked together inches away from the others face. "You know you want to."

Solar's eyes glowed red and his stick instantly turned into his swords.

"That's the spirit!" He shouted.

Solar let out a loud cackle before swinging his blades down, unleashing a large fire storm down on Jack.

Jack easily dodged the fire, but the civilians could not get away in time. Before the flames could hit them, Vortex leaped in and mustered enough wind to blow back the flames. Nemera contained the fire in a magical barrier and watched as it slowly faded away.

Artic leaped in and used his ice sword to blast an ice stream at his brother. Solar collapsed on the ground unconscious and Artic quickly tended to his brother.

The Wolf managed to get a hold of Talon before Ruvic used his dog to fend him off. This allowed Shadow to charge up her Adonis power and attack the owl man in lighting speed.

She was before him in an instant and brought her blade down to his skull, but he simply stepped out of the way once again, only this time he stabbed her in her stomach with his bladed claw. She let out a choked scream, feeling his claws shifting inside of her.

"Blood of a god, heart of a human," He chuckled. "That's what your father use to say, right, well your blood looks pretty human to me."

"Fuck…you!" She growled, blood started to fill her mouth. Owl Man did nothing and just looked around at the frightened people and damaged room.

"All of this damage and we didn't even have to try, you and your team are more dangerous than we are." Owl Man pulled out a vial and pressed down on a button. "Humans really are doomed for self-destruction aren't they?"

Shadow watched as a mist started seeping out of the vial and into the room. The people who were confused and scared moments ago were now angry and attack each other. Shadow was confused at what was happening and looked back Owl Man.

"I gave them a dose of the old mind control agent made from the Adonis that flows in your veins." He boasted. "It had a bad habit of releasing some demons. I'm planning on releasing a more concentrated dose on Gotham soon and watch this city become my version of a better tomorrow."

"Not…if I kill you." Shadow grunted. Owl Man started to see her face twitching more specifically her lips. Every couple of seconds they would form into a grin. "My Grandfather stopped you and my father stopped you and I will stop you!"

"You know what I have to say to that delusion," He pulled Shadow close to her, so his lips were inches from her ear. "Ha…ha…ha."

Shadow let out another gasp before Owl Man pulled his now bloodied claw from her abdomen, but Shadow was still on her feet. She tore her mask from her face revealing a pair of glowing green eyes and a malicious smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Starting Point**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and support for this story and I hope you all had a great thanks giving. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Owl Man pushed Shadow away. She let out a series of giggles as she swung her sword around playfully.

"So you really are in there aren't you, Joker." Owl Man sneered.

"Well, mostly," She shrugged. "I gave the brat a dose of vitamin-J when she was a kid and now she is slowly turning her frown upside down."

"You know I had completely forgotten all about you until I saw that grin on poor Ritters face." Owl Man stated, Shadow gave him a cold stare.

"Well don't worry about it." She assured. "Pretty soon this whole town will remember who controls this city!" She laughed. "And it won't be some Batman knock off, nope, nope, nope."

In an instant, Shadow appeared before Owl Man and brought her sword down upon him. He reached his metal hand up and caught the blade with his claws with little effort. Shadow only smiled before dropping to the ground and sweeping his legs from beneath him.

Owl Man fell, but landed on his hand and quickly pushed himself back onto his feet. Shadow arose from the ground and delivered an upper cut to Owl Man's jaw. Shadow raised an eyebrow when she saw how completely unfazed he was by her attack. She had her power activated when she sent that punch to his chin, by that logic his face should have come clean off.

"Surprised?" He asked. "I have spent my life bettering myself as a man and as a warrior. You and your pathetic powers will never bring me down."

Shadow charged up a surge of energy into her hands before combining them together and blasting him in the center of his chest. Owl Man was sent across the hall and through a wall before landing on the yard outside.

Meanwhile, Talon and Night Strike were engaged in swords before locking blades.

"You can stop this you know," Night Strike warned. "You have been given a second chance at life. You can live like a normal person!"

"My life hasn't been normal for nearly two hundred years." Talon grunted. He raised his iron boot and kicked Night Strike in his chest, sending him back. "Night Strike raised his left wrist and fired a series of explosive darts from his wrist sleeve.

Talon leaped back as the darts blew up around him, he wasn't hurt, but he started to see some very bizarre things. The smoke started to come to life and owls started flying around him. Talon started to go rampant and swung his sword around wildly.

Night Strike watched from a pile of bricks he landed in and started to get up when he watched another assailant appear from behind and stick a syringe into his lower back. Night Strike got up from his spot and recognized the man as Ritter.

"Fear toxin," Ritter snapped. "It giveth and it taketh away." He looked over at the Gemini twins who had hovered before him. "Careful, it looks as though your friends are in much dire need of your help."

"We should end you right now." They both said in a cold tone.

"And you should, but the police are coming your fortress is exposed and your teammates are either losing their minds or their, how you say, cool?" He snickered as he glanced over at Solar, who was still being cradled by Artic.

Batman was dealing with a few drones while Gauntlet and Ruvic dealt with Kutthroat and Jack. Black Mark was once again fighting off Turbine and Wolf was helping Shadow fight off Owl Man.

"Quite the event is it not?" He chuckled. "There certainly will be a better tomorrow by the time we are through."

"It will be a better tomorrow, but that will only happen when we erase you and the owls from existence." They stated.

"Hmm, killing in the name of peace, reminds me of an organization I joined long ago." Ritter snickered. "You are all not worthy to be opponents against the owls and I. We are all trained soldiers with the sole purpose of killing. You and your little friends are nothing but a bunch of abandoned experiments or forgotten warriors who are playing hero. This is why you and your kind will never defeat us."

"We shall see."

Ritter tipped his hat to the twins before summoning a boom tube and transporting himself to safety. Soon everyone else started disappearing, but not before Owl Man got his hands wrapped around Shadow's throat.

"Trash, just like father." Owl Man snickered. The green glow started to fade from Shadow's eyes as she started to feel like herself again. Owl Man raised his claw. "I wished I could have been the one to kill him."

"Get use to disappointment!"

Owl Man turned and was immediately struck in the side of the face by an escrima stick, breaking the side of his helmet. He looked up and his face broke out into a scowl when saw Alexandra. She quickly drew her husband's sword from her waist and attacked the man, but even with his swollen eye he still managed to defend himself.

Ally swiped her sword across his face, but he managed to catch the blade before pulling a knife from his belt and stabbing her in the side of her waist. Ally let out a sharp gasp and was weakened from the wound, but she still managed to raise the escrima stick and press the end of it to his exposed face.

Owl Man felt the sharp burn of electricity come from the stick and quickly pushed her away from him. His hands quickly undid the clasps of the helmet and removed it to tend to his now scared face.

Shauna got a glimpse at the man's face and saw that he was still a young man, maybe around his twenties. His hair was short and dirty blonde and spike up around the edges. In one brief moment the two locked eyes and Shadow felt her blood run cold when she saw the colors.

One was blue and the other was green.

Owl Man panicked and quickly activated his boom tube and leaped through it, leaving Wayne Manor in ruins. Shadow looked over at her mother. She slowly fell to her knees before collapsing on the ground.

Shadow rushed over to her and started to feel her temperature. She was sweating bullets but her skin was cold. She was poisoned.

"Dammit, don't you fucking die on me you bitch!" Shadow snapped. She charged up her Adonis powers and sent a small surge into her mother's heart. She couldn't destroy the poison but she could at the very least suppress the cells from spreading further into her body.

"Shauna, move!"

Shauna looked behind her to see Apollo already suited up in her armor. She pushed passed Shauna and knelt down next to Ally. Shauna saw Apollo raise her and jumped when a long needle shot out of the bottom of her wrist.

She positioned the needle at Ally's neck and Shauna winced when she jammed it into her skin. She instantly pulled the needle out and Shauna listened to her Mother's breathing start to steady out.

"I gave her a shot of anti-venom." Apollo stated. "She will be fine."

"Great, just fucking great." Shauna looked over at Artic, who was carrying a dazed Solar and rushed over towards them.

Solar averted his drowsy gaze up at Shadow only to see her fist collide with his left eye. He stumbled back and landed on his ass while he heard the commotion in front of him.

"That's enough!" Artic shouted. Solar looked up to see Arctic and Gauntlet struggling to keep her back.

"That idiot nearly killed us!" She shouted before glaring at Arctic. "And you knew, didn't you, you knew about what was inside of him!"

"I thought he could control it, I was wrong." Artic said through his teeth. "He has a-"

"Thomas," Solar said before pulling his hood down revealing his messy black hair. "I can explain my own misfortunes." He looked towards Shadow and the rest of the team to gather. Sparrow flew in on the Raven when he heard about the attack.

He went to go and check on his mother, but she was already being dragged away my some medics. Johnny waved him over and he quickly made his way to them.

"Good everyone is here now." Johnny cleared his throat. "Back when we were home I was possessed by the wizard, Quan Chi."

"Yeah, but we knew that already." Vortex stated.

"Yes, but what you didn't know is that his curse turned into a being and that being still lingers inside of me." He said in a distant tone. "It calls itself, Draco. It has been slowly trying to take over my body ever since."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned this before?" Nemera asked. "You could have had asked me and I could have made a call to Stormbolt and he could get all of the magical beings together and find a solution."

"It won't work, only I can extract it by killing it." He said. "I thought if I just grit my teeth and try and forget about everything that I had done as Draco then maybe I could bury it and move on with my life."

"It's never that easy, kiddo." A voice echoed around them. "Up here!"

Everyone looked up at a nearby tree and saw a yellow hooded woman dressed in white v8.03 battle suit with matching black combat boots with a blue and silver stripe running down each side. Her final piece of attire was a pair of grey gauntlets, which Artic noticed was fitted with hidden blades. Artic smiled when he finally recognized the outfit.

"Hello Skye." Artic smiled. She pulled down her yellow hood, revealing a beautiful girl with long black hair and a pair of kind brown eyes.

"Hey kids." She smiled.

"We've been over this, we are both older than you so stop calling us kids." He chuckled.

"Then stop acting like kids." She countered before leaping off of the branch, landing in on her feet in front of Artic.

"Everyone, this is Skye, but her real name is Samantha Roger, our cousin." He introduced.

"Sam for short." She smiled. Before anyone could say anything, Johnny stood before her with a frustrated look across his face.

"Why are you here, and how the hell did you even get here?" He snapped.

"Gee, nice to see you too." She grumbled. "I am here because Raiden wanted me to help you. He even found a way for you guys to come back home!" She clapped her hands together.

Solar and Artic were both shocked at that last statement, but they would both have to worry about that later. For now they would have to deal with Draco.

"Well how the hell do we get Draco out of Solar?" Wolf asked.

"Raiden said that, Shadow could help." She looked to Shadow and smiled. "Can you?"

Shadow ran a hand down her tired face and just started stuttering out sentences.

"I-I honestly do not know." She sighed. "In case you haven't noticed we have had a very terrible night so my mind is not even in the right place right now." She looked over at Solar. "Johnny is this thing going to go postal at will or does it need to be triggered?"

"Triggered, especially by anger." He explained.

"Okay, Artic just keep an eye on him, Sparrow let's go to the hospital and keep an eye on mom."

"Sounds good, nice meeting you!" Sparrow said to Skye before running over to the Raven. She waved at them before the rest started to head back to H.Q.

(!)

"So you were taught by this guy Raiden who is the god of thunder and lightning in your universe?" Nemera asked as she sat down on the couch next to Ruvic and Black Mark.

"Yup, I started looking for him after my parents died when I was a teenager." She explained. "He trained me and even bestowed upon me the power of wind and lightning and all it cost me was my mortal life."

"Mortal life, you mean you are immortal?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yeah, Raiden warned me, but I insisted." She sighed remorsefully. "You would think that being immortal would be great, but when you find the right guy and settle down with him only to wake up and see his fifty year old face in front of my twenty year old face…it just does not work."

"Sounds lonely." The Twins stated.

"It can be." Solar and Artic said in unison.

"Well let's get back to the task at hand." Gauntlet said, clapping his hands together. "Draco, he is not a reasonable man and he can't be summoned at will so we get you in combat."

"But we can't risk letting Draco out in a bank robbery or hostage situation without him going insane like he did at Wayne Manor." Black Mark stated. "Otherwise he'll just end up killing more people."

"Then how do we expose Draco?" Skye asked.

Suddenly, the alarms started going off and a warning was in effect. Everyone looked at the screen and saw live footage of Kutthroat and Jack tearing apart Downtown Gotham. The two were obviously trying to provoke the two and it was working.

"They are egging you two on." Skye warned.

"We know." Artic said.

"Dammit, what do we do?" Solar asked.

Solar jumped when his phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pants pocket to see Shauna's name on the screen. He answered and put it on speaker.

"Are you seeing this?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, we were just figuring out a way to stop Draco." He explained.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Put Artic on the phone and if I am on speaker take me off." Solar was confused but did what she asked. He handed his brother to phone and he took it and held it to his ear.

"Okay," He nodded. "If you are sure then we can do it." He shut the phone of and smiled at Solar. "Before you ask I can't tell you but I need you to trust me."

Solar was frustrated when he was left out of the plan, but if it was to take down Draco he knew it would be worth it. So he swallowed his pride and agreed to help out however he could. He owed it to everyone he had killed.

(!)

Kutthroat and Jack were both cutting down anyone that came their way, most of them being cops. Kutthroat readied another boomerang and this time gave it an icy charge before throwing it at another couple of cops. He knew one cut from that enchanted blade would turn the cops into ice before shattering them to pieces.

Before the boomerang could hit an unsuspecting cop, Artic leaped in and cut the projectile down inches before hitting the cop.

"Go!" Artic said as the unsuspecting cop ran away. Kutthroat grinned mischievously before pulling two boomerangs from his vest.

"Artic." He sneered.

"Kutthroat." Artic grunted. The warrior looked around and noticed he was one short of a screw. "Where is your friend?"

" _ **I was about to ask the same thing."**_ Jack said as he stepped out of a nearby building. His eyes and were blood red and as was the aura surrounding him. _**"Where is your better half?"**_

"Right behind you!"

Jack turned and was quickly ambushed by Solar. His arms wrapped around him tight so Jack couldn't break free. Solar looked over at Artic.

"Artic, now!"

Artic pulled out a small black remote and aimed it at both Solar and Jack. He pressed a button and summoned a zeta hole beneath him. Both Jack and Solar fell through and appeared on a snowy mountain top.

Solar pushed away from Jack and pulled out his dual swords. Jack grabbed his swords as well and the two were staring each other down.

"This mountain was used as an execution ground by the league of assassins." Solar explained. "Two warriors went in and one came out."

" _ **So that is how we decide our fates, Johnny?"**_ Jack asked before discarding his two swords and pulling out his Ripper Knife, the blade glowed green as his power triggered the plutonium it was made of. _**"We duel like warriors?"**_

"It is the only way either of us can truly die." He said. "Mortal Kombat."

" _ **You know I won't fight you."**_ He snickered. Solar's eyes glowed red and his swords slowly burned bright.

" _ **I know."**_ He hissed. Jack recognized that voice as Draco.

In an instant, Solar appeared behind Jack and he swiped his swords across his back, but Jack used his own enhanced speed to leap out of the way of his blades. Solar flew towards Jack again and brought his sword down him, but Jack raised his knife and blocked his attack.

The collision of energies caused a devastating shockwave and melted all of the snow around them even drying the ground to the point where it was sizzling.

This continued for a minute before Solar summoned powerful fire energy in his sword as Jack did the same with his knife. Solar swung his sword down as Jack swiped his knife up and fired off his nuclear energy.

The two energies collided and knocked both of the warriors off of the mountain top and into the forest below. The two landed hard on the ground and were both severely injured.

" _ **Not bad,"**_ He chuckled. _**"To bad we are in an isolated forest so we could have caused so much collateral damage."**_

" _ **Wasn't my fault, they are planning on killing me."**_ Draco chuckled. _**"But I guess they wanted you dead first."**_

" _ **Then they should get use to disappointment."**_

Jack and Draco both fired off energy blast from their blades and wiped out a large portion of the forest. Draco looked at the damage he had done and grinned when he saw Draco on his back wounded.

Jack could feel Draco's energy slipping away and he quickly staggered towards his fallen enemy.

" _ **Felt good didn't it Johnny?"**_ Jack asked. He started pouring energy into his blade to get ready for the finishing blow. _**"This is who you are, buddy, Draco the killer not Solar the warrior. Too bad you were just too much of a coward to accept that. I heard that last Shadow guy accepted that cruel truth, too bad he's dead I would have love to have meet him. Oh well, I guess I can kill his kid just the same."**_

Jack raised his knife over his head and brought it down in a stabbing force towards Draco's chest. Draco's hand instantly shot up from the ground and grabbed the blade, stopping it before hitting his chest.

Jack started to panic when he felt his energy draining out of his body, through his knife and into Solar's body.

Draco smiled and placed his right hand on the top of Jack's body and started to absorb more of his energy. When Draco had enough of Jack's energy he redirected it into his body and watched as his fire started to burn him from the inside.

" _ **I guess you don't miss me much now, do you?"**_ Draco chuckled. Jack could feel himself dying at his enemies hands an there was nothing he could do. The knife was now dust in the wind and soon he would be too.

Draco tried to speak but the pain was too much for him to bear so he could only use the last of his strength to point with his free hand. As his body turned to ash Draco turned and was face to face with Artic and the Shadow Warriors.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: New World**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and support. I am glad you were all so entertained by all of the brief foreshadowing and battles. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

 _Gotham hospital: one day ago._

 _Ally Warney lay in her hospital bed after having a dose of highly poisonous snake venom from her veins. It was a close call, but Apollo managed to get to her in time. Jake sat in his chair furious over his lack of involvement._

 _If he was there he could have stopped her from nearly getting killed. Now Solar was going berserk. He looked over at Shauna who was still checking her phone for messages. This was another thing that kept pissing him off._

 _First it was the staff not answering their questions and just typing in their pads like nothing had happened, then there was that smell of latex and chemicals in the air and of course that beeping of his mother's heart monitor._

 _Now Shauna was checking her phone for the tenth time in three minutes. He felt the urge to grab it and smash it to pieces. He wanted to tear everything to pieces, but he didn't know why, was it because of his mother, his sister, him?_

' _Or maybe it was Owl Man,' He told himself. 'That crazed son of a bitch that stabbed my mother ruined their big night and for some reason has the same eyes as my dad.'_

 _Or maybe the same eyes as Cyrus, he could be his son for all he knew. Or maybe this was another one of his father's secrets. Shauna checked her phone again for the eleventh time, now Jake was pissed._

 _He shot up from his chair and stomp over to her, swiping his hand across and smacking her phone out of her hands. The small device clattered to the floor and the two were now staring at each other with furious intent._

" _What the hell is your problem?" Shauna snapped._

" _My problem is that you keep checking your phone while Mom is lying there unconscious after being stabbed with a poisonous blade." Jake shot back._

" _She is fine, the doctor and Apollo said so themselves," Shauna said as she shoved her little brother away from her. She picked her phone up off the ground and pocketed it before looking back at her brother. "I am waiting for the call to see if that help for Solar will be coming or not!"_

" _If he didn't call back a minute ago, then he won't be calling thirty seconds later!"_

" _What the hell do you want me to do you little bastard!" She snapped, regretting the words as soon as she said them._

" _Well for starters maybe stop yelling?" Someone said condescendingly._

 _The two looked over to see an old man with graying blonde hair, cladded in a long brown trench coat and Shauna noticed from the wear and tear it has seen many summers and winters._

" _Are you the man Batman recommended?" Shauna asked._

" _Yes, John Constantine." He introduced. "And I hear you have a demon in your midst."_

(!)

Draco stood in the forest of Nanda Parbat in front of Solar's friends. Constantine stood next to Shadow, lighting up a cigarette.

"So, this is your friend?" He asked.

"Yes, he was cursed by some wizard in his own home dimension." Shadow explained. "Will that be a problem?"

"Shouldn't be I have dealt with worse, but you said that he goes back to normal when unconscious, right?" He asked Artic who was standing next to him.

"Yes, and judging from that condescending tone in your voice we need him conscious for this to work." Artic stated.

"You are correct." Artic watched as Constantine reached into his coat and pull out a shiny silver blade on a golden handle. Red glyphs briefly glowed on the blade and Artic recognized it as Azar markings.

"What's that?" He asked. He wanted Draco removed from his brother's body once and for all, but not if there was a chance he would lose his brother.

"Blade of Azar, this is what those monks would use to kill demons that possessed people back in the day." He explained. "Get ready, here he comes!"

Artic's head snapped back to Draco, both of his swords were now ignited in flames. He leaned back before dashing forward.

Gauntlet stepped forward and grabbed the blades with his iron hands. Draco fired off his flames, but Gauntlet absorbed them before sending a kick to his chest. Vortex rushed in and waved her hands around before blasting a strong gust of wind sending Draco flying across the forest and into some trees.

The warrior crashed hard into a tree and landed face first on a tree branch. Draco let out grunt as he slowly lifted his head up to see Wolf climbing a nearby tree. The beast climbed up on a branch of his own before running down the length of the branch and leaping off it towards Draco.

Draco quickly jumped out of the way of Wolf's attack, scratching the bark rather than Draco, he looked down at Draco and his eyes widened when he saw a pair of desert eagles in his hands. Draco opened fired on Wolf, striking his arms, legs and chest. Since the bullets weren't silver they didn't break the skin, but the caliber was strong enough to hurt and even break a few bones in his body.

Draco landed on his feet, ditching his handguns and retrieving his swords. He didn't have a second to catch his breath before Artic and Sparrow both leaped in and attacked him.

Sparrow brought his tonfas down, but Draco deflected them while Artic rushed in from behind with the intentions of stabbing him with his ice blades. Draco caught a glimpse from behind and quickly fended off Sparrow with one sword before firing off a fire blast with the other.

The flames headed straight for Artic and with no other choice he raised his ice blade and summoned an ice barrier to null the damage from the attack.

Shadow and Night Strike both rushed towards Draco, but the warrior fired off two fire streams from his swords. The streams were heading straight towards the two, but Nemera summoned up as much energy as she could and conjured up a barrier between the warriors and the flames.

Draco was so distracted with attacking Shadow he didn't see Black Mark sneaking up behind him. She summoned her armor up and quickly wrapped her arms around Draco. Her strength restrained the warrior from using his swords on everyone, but himself and Black Mark.

"Skye, now!" Black Mark shouted out into the forest.

Draco looked over to see Skye, Vortex and Ruvic all lined up and ready to attack. Ruvic's Thunder Bird let out a screech before ascending to the skies while Vortex summoned up a mini-tornado around Draco and Black Mark.

Skye's eyes glowed snow white as she started to summon as much lightning as she could from the hawk and cast it inside of the tornado. Draco could feel the wind pulling him apart and the lightning striking his body. He could feel the Gemini Twins holding his body down which would explain why he and Black Mark weren't flying around.

Outside of the tornado, The Twins could sense that Draco was weakening and told Skye to stand down.

Ruvic summoned his hawk down to him and both Vortex and Skye dispersed their tornado. When the wind cleared Draco was covered in burn marks and cuts while Black Mark was slumped on his back exhausted.

"John if you're going to attack now would be the time to do it!" Shadow shouted.

John pulled the blade out from his coat and without even missing a beat he ran it through his chest and into his heart. Draco let out a scream before his head slumped down and his arms dangled at his sides.

Artic was shocked and rushed over to grab the blade, but Shadow stopped him before he could reach him.

"This blade isn't going to kill him." She explained. "My father had files on it, it should kill the demon inside of him," She turned to Constantine. "It should, right?"

"Yes, or it could end up killing Solar and replacing him with Draco, or they both die." He mentioned casually. "This is now more of a battle between him and himself now."

"What!" Artic snapped.

"What do you want from me?" Constantine shrugged. "I only use this stuff I didn't create it."

"Artic, like it or not we can do no more to help Solar." Nemera sighed. "He is on his own from here and we can only hope for the best."

Artic remained silent and just stood next to his brother, hoping the outcome would go in his favor.

(!)

Everything as far as he could see was dark around him. He didn't know where he was but he knew what he was standing on. He had seen that black serpent on the ground to many times by now to know that he was in an arena.

"I guess this is it."

Solar turned to see Draco holding both of his swords in his hands. Solar looked down to see that blade of Azar in his right hand. He let out a heavy sigh and readied his blade.

"I guess it is." Solar replied. "You know if I kill you, that's it. We are not back at home, and no one will be reviving you."

"True, but you are in the same boat as me." Draco chuckled giving his blades a twirl. "You die and I can finally be free."

"Then you've made your choice." Solar sighed.

Draco rushed towards Solar and swiped the sword in his left hand across towards his head. Solar ducked beneath the blade and swung his leg beneath Draco's feet knocking the warrior on his ass.

Solar leaped towards Draco and brought his blade down ready to stab Draco, but he quickly rolled out of the way, swiping his right blade across the warriors arm.

Solar hissed in pain, but Draco didn't give him a chance to recover before attacking him with both of his blades. Solar deflected the blades as best as he could but two broad swords were stronger than one short sword.

Solar dodged another stab at his head and he quickly threw his left hand towards Draco's chest. Draco knew what Solar had planned and he knew he couldn't dodge the hidden blade heading for his heart.

Draco quickly jumped up off of the ground and caught the blade in the lower left side of his stomach. He let out a painful grunt before raising his blades and slamming both of his swords into Solar's shoulders.

Solar let out a scream of his own, before being kicked back by Draco. Solar stumbled back and fell flat on his back. His nerves were rattled from the large gashes and the intense heat that came with it.

He tried to get a grip on his knife, but the wounds had severed his nerves so he couldn't even move his fingers. He struggled to lift his head up and look at Draco who was still clutching the large cut in his stomach. He looked up from his wound and locked eyes with Solar.

"Well I guess we are both equally cunning bastards." Draco chuckled. He dropped one of the swords and used his free hand to keep pressure on the wound. He slowly started to walk towards the weekend Solar. "But in the end, I am the one still on his feet. You know why?"

"Because you crippled me with magic swords?" Solar chuckled in a tired and sarcastic tone.

"No, because I am better than you." He snickered. "I was always better than you, why do you think Quan Chi made me to begin with?"

"Because you both hate life and treat it like a game instead of valuing the joys it provides." He said staring out into the dark voice of his own subconscious. "You'll never truly know love, friendship, brotherhood just death and destruction. That is why you and Ritter and the owls are always going to lose"

"Oh golly fucking-gee, a single tear rolls down my cheek as I suddenly understand I have been wrong this whole time." Draco sarcastically weeps while raising his sword. "But before I kill you I need to know, is that why you named yourself Solar, because you value life?"

"In a way," Solar chuckled. "I'm called Solar because, like the Sun, I burn, I blind, I give life; but if you're not careful, I can take it in an instant."

Draco prepared himself and swung his blade down. Solar quickly rolled out of the way and with what little momentum he had, he swung his arm out and fired a small fire ball at Draco, striking him in the face.

Draco let out a loud scream and instantly dropped his sword and clutched his burning face. Solar gripped the blaze of Azar as tight as his limp hand could and slipped the blade into the center of his chest. Draco let out a choked gasp as Solar pushed the blade in deeper.

"It's like you said, we're both cunning bastards." Solar grunted. His hand fell from the handle of the blade and swung back down to his side. "I know it won't matter, but I am sorry it has come to this."

"What the hell is this blade?" He asked. Solar watched as the blade started dissolving every inch of him from his chest to the rest of his body.

"I am not sure, but it looks like it will finally be the tool to kill you." Solar let out a frustrated sigh as he watched his evil half disintegrate into nothing. He looked into Draco's red eyes and watched as they slowly turned into his dark brown eyes.

"You know, I have taken lives thousands of times with no regrets, now that I am on the receiving end…I'm scared." He chuckled while desperately holding back a whimper. Solar felt sorry for his other half and started speaking the words Shauna had taught him.

" _Forgive and have mercy upon him, excuse him and pardon him, and make honorable of his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of fire."_

Draco remained silent after what Solar had just said. His body had all but disappeared at this point leaving just his head. Just before his body had been consumed by the blade, Solar could swear for just that moment, Draco had looked sincerely happy.

"Goodbye, Draco."

(!)

Solar woke up to a man in a trench coat pulling the blade of Azar from his chest. He watched the man examine the blade for a moment and smile before saluting to Shadow.

"Thank you for the dark energy love, our transaction is complete." He turned to Solar and gave him a light punch in the arm. "Good luck to you, mate."

Solar could only watch in confusion as the man walked away twirling the knife around in his hand. Before Solar could ask who that was, Artic had already wrapped his arms around him.

"You're okay." Artic said in a shaky breath.

"Yes, I am fine." Solar chuckled, giving his brother a pat on the back. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend of the family." Shadow explained. "Are you seriously okay, I mean-" She was cut off when her communicator started going off. She answered it and held it up to her ear. "Yes…shit, okay we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Solar asked.

"Ritter, he made another move on Gotham." Shadow explained as she pulled out her father box. She turned to Solar. "Can you walk?"

"No, I just need a minute though and I'll be helping you in no time." He chuckled.

"I'll stay with him and make sure he's all right." Artic said.

Shadow nodded and looked over at Skye. "Bring them back when they are ready, okay?"

"You got it." Skye nodded.

Shadow quickly gathered up the rest of the warriors and held the box to her mouth.

"Gotham."

They all disappeared in a zeta-hole leaving the three back in the destroyed forest. Solar looked around at the mangled trees and torn grass and felt bad for what he had done. Artic could see the frown on his face and gave him a nudge.

"None of this was your fault, you got that?" His brother stated.

'"Yeah, I got it, but I can still fix this."

"How, are you going to start a garden party?" Skye asked skeptically as she kicked a nearby tree branch away.

"No, now that I no longer have Draco to interfere with my power I can finally live up to my name." The sun shined through the grey clouds and shined down on him. He felt his energy slowly return to him and casted it back at the forest.

Skye and Artic watched in amazement as thee trees started to mend together and the grass went from brown and muddy to green and pure.

"This is my power now and no one will ever use it for evil again." Solar swore to himself.

He sat there in his brothers arms as he and his cousin all watch as thee forest grew back to the beauty that it was.

"Time to create a new world brother."

(!)

Ritter stood at the observation deck of his lab and watched in amazement as his crowning achievement had finally been built. A large zeppelin, black steel made from the same armor as Thanatos with a large golden imperial eagle on the front. The Nazi symbol on the center of the zeppelin shined red for all to see and fear.

"Reichsadler is your name, and no one can keep you tamed." Ritter grinned as his ship rose out of the hangar. "Time to create a new world."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Vengeance**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support once again I am very happy to see you all enjoy this so much. Cynic I am glad to see you again and I wanted to let you know that your characters are going to be in the next arc. Also, Solar wanted to put it to a vote that after Ritter is destroyed and Draco is gone should Artic and Solar go home to their Mortal Kombat universe. Type yes or no in your review please. Now enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman Beyond.**

* * *

 _(One hour ago)_

 _After Ripper and Draco were both sent through the Zeta Tube, Kutthroat and Artic were both left to finish their battle._

" _Where the hell did you send Jack?" Kutthroat demanded. Artic could only grin at his enemy's confusion before charging towards Kutthroat._

 _Kutthroat threw both of his boomerangs at his opponent, lightning cackled from both of them as they flew through the air. He give Artic a chance to defend himself before throwing two more boomerangs, only this time with fire and again with ice._

 _Artic was shocked and fired off and ice wave from his frozen sword at one of the boomerangs, but he couldn't stop the other five from closing in. Artic screamed in pain when the fire boomerang sliced his left arm. He felt his skin burn from the fire, he swung his sword to deflect the next one, but he lightning boomerang stuck his back from behind. The impact sent Artic flying across the neighborhood and into a pile of garbage._

" _You're slacking, Artic." Kutthroat chuckled. "If we were back at home you would have torn me to pieces."_

" _I am not slacking you just suck at your job of killing people." Artic shot back._

 _Kutthroat's face broke out in a scowl and he quickly charged all of the boomerangs in his hand with a fire burst. He let out a loud scream and threw all of the boomerangs at Artic. They all flew around the neighborhood in a flurry of flames and they were all heading straight towards Artic._

 _Artic grabbed his ice sword and used it to lean on as he staggered to his feet. That last attack took more out of him than he cared to admit. He still had one ace in the hole and he planned on using it._

 _As the boomerangs flew in, Artic channeled all of his energy into his ice blade. When the boomerangs flew in close enough, Artic raised his blade and struck it into the ground firing off an ice dome five feet around him. Kutthroat leaped back, nearly missing the dome by two feet. Artic looked up and saw all the blades frozen in midair before falling to the ground, shattering into pieces._

 _Artic was struggling to keep himself on his feet at this point, but Kutthroat was still ready to go. He grabbed his trusty combat knife and poured all of his fire energy into the blade. He charged straight for Artic screaming to the top of his lungs as he grew closer and closer to his prey._

 _He raised the knife back and was ready to bring the tip of the knife to the center of his head, but before he could strike, an arrow struck his right hand. The knife fell from his grip and he shouted in pain while trying to rip the arrow out._

" _That's enough."_

 _Kutthroat looked over to see Gauntlet, compound bow in hand and fire literally burning in his eyes. While Kutthroat focused on him, he didn't notice Skye sneaking behind him. Her eyes glowed white before blasting him with a stream of lightning._

 _Kutthroat flew forward and landed face first before Gauntlet. Gauntlet relaxed the string on his bow and knelt down next Kutthroat. He checked his pulse to confirm that he was alive and unconscious._

" _Great work." Shadow said as she and her brother approached. "Did Solar go through that portal?"_

" _Yes," Artic said, Skye lifted him up and supported him on her shoulder. "We should go now as well." He looked down at Kutthroat. "What about him?"_

" _I'll take him back to headquarters." Shadow stated. "He's got a lot of answers for our questions."_

(Now)

Kutthroat did not know where he was, but since he was strapped to a metal chair with an assortment of knives and other metal objects on a nearby table he was sure he was in for a rough night.

The doors to his cell opened and he was now greeted with the sight of Saika with a hammer in one hand and a bucket of water in the other.

"A.R.G.U.S. taught me many things when I was a child." She explained with a solemn expression. "They taught me to grow up, how to fight, how to torture and most importantly of all how to suppress your emotions."

Saika paused for a moment before pulling a rag out of her back pocket and forcefully shoving it in Kutthroat's mouth.

"Then I met Ally," She smiled. "She taught me how to love and I got my husband then she taught me how to trust and I got a team. She stood godmother to my child so imagine my horror when I get a call from her daughter telling me her mother not only got stabbed but poisoned as well."

Kutthroat remained unfazed until Saika kicked him in the jaw, knocking him over causing him to slam the back of his head on the ground. Saika didn't give him a second to breathe before dumping the bucket of water on him.

Kutthroat struggled to breathe as the water filled his nose and forced its way into his lungs. The water stopped and Saika ripped the gag out of his mouth and stared down at him with cold, dark eyes.

"Did you really think that no one would be coming for you?" She growled.

"I-I didn't think you old geezers would interfere with that brat's affairs." Kutthroat chuckled.

"Shadow may be her father's daughter, but I am more of a lost one than she is." She shoved the rag back into his mouth and grabbed another bucket of water and continued the process over and over again.

On the third time, Saika ripped out his gag once again before putting a boot on his throat.

"Now, let's talk."

(!)

Shadow and Sparrow along with the rest of the team met up at Shadow H.Q. Shadow went down to the lab and was greeted by her mentor, Specter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ritter, he has a zeppelin." He explained as he started typing in the computer. Shadow watched the images and schematics of the zeppelin code named, 'Reichsadler.'

"Are these the same components and equipment that was used to create Thanatos?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, and Ritter has turned it into a large scale warship." Specter stated. "There is also this," He pulled up another image, this time it was an unusual device no one has ever seen.

"What the hell is that?" Sparrow asked.

"An old project left for the dust. It was meant to disperse any biochemical agent into the air on a wide scale area. It was scrapped when Scarecrow used it to disperse his fear toxin on Gotham."

"The Cloud Burst." Shadow grunted. "Are they going to use that to bathe Gotham in that mind control shit they stole from me and Sparrow?"

"Possibly, but maybe they could be using it for this, Black Plague we know nothing about yet."

"Maybe, where is this ship now?" Shadow asked.

"No one knows, we only have a brief image before it fades away." Specter stated in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair before bringing up a few more images. "Good knew though, the Justice League has a cloud burst of their own built into the Watch Tower. So if there is any sort of wide scale attack we'll be ready."

"Well that's good, but how do we destroy the cloud burst and the ship?" Sparrow asked.

"We find a way to infiltrate the ship." Shadow said. "How do we do that?"

"I don't know," Specter brought up more blueprints. "There are laser cannon all over the main bridge and around the exterior, not to mention the kinetic barriers around the armor and then there is the armor itself. You would need two Supermen to break through the plates."

"Give Superman a call and Supergirl and Superboy and anyone else on par with him." Shadow explained. "Don't forget that Ritter was a full-fledged Nazi. His goal in the forties was world domination and now that he is back he will stop at nothing to achieve those goals."

"You need to go to STAGG Industries in Central City." Everyone turned to see Hilary wiping blood from her hands with a towel. Shadow noticed the towel she was using was soaked in blood meaning Kutthroat was either dead or was wishing he was.

"That lunatic in the next room said that Stagg had created the cloud burst for the Owls, he didn't say anything about Ritter though."

"What do you mean?" Specter asked.

"I mean that the C.B. was meant for the court of Owl's not Ritter." Hilary explained. "Owl Man made it clear that he was after you and the Wayne's not the world."

"I guess Ritter has finally cut the wheat from the chaff and gone on his own." Shadow said. "Great, now we can just have the two kill each other and finish off the winner."

"Screw that," Everyone turned towards Sparrow, who was standing in a dark black leather coat and with his father's sword on his hip. "That freak tried to kill mom and if anyone is going to put him down it's going to be me!" Shadow could tell her brother was going down the same path as her father.

"Sparrow, maybe you should-" She never got to finish, because Sparrow had already stepped into the elevator leading to the Raven. "Dammit, he's never killed before this isn't going to end well."

"We kill for peace not revenge, your father and uncle learned that the hard way." Specter grunted. "I'll go with you on this one. If the kid gets to Owl Man he's going to get himself killed."

"Or he'll murder Owl Man." Shadow groaned. "I'll tell the team to gear up."

(Central City: STAGG Industries)

The Warriors flew in toward Simon Stagg's building and set it to hover just above the roof. The cargo doors opened and the group of warriors all leaped out and landed on the rooftop.

Shadow was about to explain a plan of attack, but her brother had his own plan. Growing more and more frustrated by her brother's negligence she decided that enough was enough. She charged towards Sparrow and grabbed him by his arm before pinning him to the wall behind him.

"You want to tell me what the hell you think you are doing?" She growled.

"I am going after the bastard that nearly killed our mother." He sneered in her face. "But you are preventing me from doing so."

"Owl Man nearly killed me and I was using my powers just to fend him off. You really think that you can take him just because you feel that intent to kill?" Shadow explained.

"I know what you're going to say," Sparrow grunted with a roll of his eyes. "'We kill not for revenge or pleasure, but for peace and blah, blah, blah.' don't spoon feed me that bullshit."

Shadow shoved her brother up against the wall and ripped her mask off.

"You don't get it!" She snapped. "You are just going to get yourself killed if you go on like this."

"Are you done yet?" Sparrow snapped. "We're wasting time if Stagg doesn't already know we are here." Sparrow shoved her sister off of him and ripped open the door leading into the building.

"We can stop him if you want." The Twins said from behind her.

"No, we will just keep moving." Shadow said. She looked over at Specter. "Let's just keep a better eye on him, okay?"

"If he's anything like his father, he won't make it easy." Specter groaned. "Let's just get a move on we've already wasted enough time as it is."

Shadow agreed and led everyone inside.

Ruvic and Black Mark both agreed to take up a sniping position across from Stagg's building while the rest went in. Both Shadow and Specter knew that something was off when they saw none of the cameras were on or any security patrolling the halls.

Shadow asked the Twins to do a sweep, but they said that something was interfering with their powers. Stagg was known for being cunning and she knew he was leading them into a trap. They made it to his office and yet they were still going unnoticed. Shadow spotted Stagg sitting in his big chair staring out into Central City.

"Stagg," Shadow called out. He remained still. "Oh, hell."

Shadow stomped up to the chair and her suspicions were confirmed when she found Simon Stagg with a bullet hole in his head.

"Owl Man got to him before we could." Sparrow said.

"No, Ritter did."

Everyone drew their weapons as they were greeted with the sight of Talon and Owl Man.

"Seems he's gone rouge." Specter stated. "I guess you two don't see eye to eye anymore?"

"We never did, but we both had use for each other, unfortunately that time has passed." Owl Man held up a vial in his left hand. "Black Plague, I was planning on using the Cloud Burst to destroy Gotham, but Ritter had gotten to it before I could. Now he is planning on using his war ship to disperse his controlling agent across the globe."

"With one warship?" Shadow asked.

"It was designed to be unstoppable, the giant eagle used to be a giant owl on the front, but it was meant to be my ship."

"Why do you want to destroy Gotham?" Specter snapped.

"I already told you. That city is a cesspit for scum and I mean to put an end to it. Once I hook Black Plague into the Cloud Burst everyone in Gotham will die in a matter of seconds." He said it all so calm and casually it was almost like he didn't think this was injustice at all.

"Not if we kill you first." Sparrow shouted.

Sparrow drew his sword and charged at Owl Man, but Talon stepped between the two, swinging his sword at the young warrior.

Sparrow blocked the attack but was sent flying across the room. Specter leaped in after him, his blades extended from his gauntlets. He sent a series of quick attacks towards Talon, but he deflected them as fast as Specter delivered them.

Gauntlet summoned a ball of fire and threw it at Talon. Owl Man leaped in and deflected it with his cape, escaping unfazed by his attack.

"A fire resistant cape similar to what Batman uses for his suit." Owl Man chuckled. He rushed towards Gauntlet with his broadsword drawn. He cut down on the demigod, but deflected the blade with his bow before delivering a right hook to the side of Owl Man's face.

Owl Man remained unfazed by the attack and grinned at his opponent. Gauntlet was momentarily stunned for a moment and went to deliver a fire attack but with one single kick he was sent crashing through the window and to the ground below.

Shadow leaped in as did Wolf and the two attack Owl Man. He ducked beneath the beast's claw and sent a jab into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before delivering an elbow to the back of his head.

Wolf fell, but when he hit the floor he lunged forward and snapped his jaw down hard on his ankle. Owl Man let out a grunt before being blasted back by an energy bolt from Shadow.

The Twins caught Owl Man in mid-air while Nemera contained Talon in a magic barrier. The tide was turning for the warriors until Wolf started to hear something. His ears couldn't hear it before due to all of the commotion, but now that everything had calmed down he could hear a small chirping like beeping noise.

"What is it Wolf?" Shadow asked.

Before he could answer something had hit the window and then again. Everyone turned towards the window to see an owl crashing through the glass.

"What the hell is that?" Specter asked. Owl Man chuckled and lifted his left boot in the air. Wolf could hear the beeping more clearly now, he reached his claw out and ripped the device out of his boot heel.

Shadow looked at the small blue beacon letting out a small chirp before erupting into a loud screech. The warriors all clutched their ears and pressed down hard as they all tried to suppress the ear shattering noise.

Shadow looked up and saw multiple owls flying into the office. She tried to get up but she could feel her head and her whole body become heavier. She rolled over to see that the rest of her team were now on the floor and knocked unconscious.

"These are my personal owls." Owl Man explained, he and Talon were now free and walking around her. "They were designed and programed to be the carriers for black plague, but when Ritter came to me about that cloud burst and how no one could run from it I couldn't help but buy into his bullshit." He shrugged his shoulders. "Fool me once shame on him."

He lifted his sword up off the ground and smiled.

"When I am through with Ritter I will poison Gotham. I will kill the Batman and eradicate the poison that has plagued this world for nearly fifty years." He knelt down next to Shadow's exhausted body. "The only regret I will have is not being the one to put my blade into your father's heart, but I must say your mother sufficed quite nicely."

Owl Man jumped when he heard Talon scream in pain. He watched as his warrior staggered towards him, but it wasn't him walking, it was Sparrow. He had somehow managed to sneak up behind his warrior and stick him in the back with his sword. Owl Man was shocked to see such a small boy lift and carry such a large man like Talon, but he was even more surprised to see that he was working up a tolerance to the pollen.

Sparrow reached his left hand out towards Owl Man's throat and gripped him tight. Owl's eye grew wide as he felt himself be lifted up and slammed onto the desk. Owl Man watched Sparrow push Talon away before feeling his other hand grip his throat.

"No powers, but somehow you've resisted the pollen." Owl Man chocked out as the young boy's eyes glared at him with murderous intent.

"You tried to kill my mother," He grunted ferociously. "Now I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Owl Man reached up to Sparrow's wrist and pried them off with all of his strength.

"Not likely." He chuckled. He pushed Sparrow off of him and watched him collapse onto the floor. "Now if you excuse me, I must go and put Ritter back into his grave where he belongs."

Owl Man walked over to his warrior and pulled the sword out from his back. He held it up and examined it in admiration.

"This is a fine sword, how much evil has it killed?"

"Not enough." Sparrow pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed it into his Owl Man's leg.

He let out another shout before kicking the boy off of him. He assisted his warrior to his feet before his hover craft appeared to take them away.

Sparrow smiled mischievously before gripping the knife tight.

"I'll be seeing you real soon." He chuckled as he watched the hovercraft fly away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Siege**

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, I hope you all had a happy holiday, Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanza whatever your passion is. I am here with another epic chapter for all of you this one gets a little dicey. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or JLA.**

* * *

Shauna was sitting in the medical wing in H.Q trying to get the sedative out of their blood stream. Apollo stood next to her, dressed in her armor, with her wrist mounted syringe stuck into Shauna's arm.

"This was a strong dose, honey." She hummed before removing the needles. "This much Suxamethonium chloride should have caused cardiac arrest. You're lucky that you have Adonis in your veins the rest were just lucky."

Shauna sat up and felt her muscles ache from every subtle movement. She let out a grunt as she tried to get out of bed, but she didn't get far when Apollo pushed her back down. Shauna gave her a glare, but her doctor remained unfazed.

"You're father gave me that same look many times over," She explained while pulling her covers over Shauna. "Your stare is not even close to being intimidating."

"I need to go, Ritter and Owl Man are both going to war on each other and they both have chemical agents they are not afraid to use no matter who gets involved." Shauna explained.

"Don't worry, the Justice League and the Warriors are on the job. I think you should sit this one out, kiddo." Apollo said out of concern. Shauna said nothing and just turned to her side ignoring her stare. "Come on, it isn't like I don't have faith in you, it's just you and your team almost died back there."

"How many times have you and your team died under dad's leadership?" Shauna mumbled into her pillow. Apollo remained silent when she heard her say that. It was true that her father had led them astray many times over in the past and many of those times their whole team would have been wiped out, but he always did manage to get them out by the seat of their pants.

"Exactly," Shauna groaned.

Apollo let out another sigh before hearing the doors open behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw Tara walk in.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked.

"Stubborn, but she'll live." She smiled as her friend flipped them off from her bed. Tara nodded at Apollo before moving over to her lover's bed, she kicked off her boots and slipped under the covers wrapping her arms around Shauna

"Hey." She whispered into Shauna's ear.

"Hmm," Shauna groaned.

"Well that sounds romantic." Tara teased while rubbing Shauna's belly with her right hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are with me." Shauna lowered her hand to Tara's and intertwined their fingers together. "I hate my life."

"Don't say that." Tara softly snapped. She turned Shauna over on her back before climbing on top of her. "You are always doing this, putting yourself down after a few bad calls when you know you can make things right again."

"A few bad calls?" She snapped. "My Grandfather's family estate was attacked on the night he promised to make Gotham better, my mother beat death by mere seconds and to top it all off my team just got its ass kicked for the hundredth time, how is this a few bad calls?"

"Ugh," Tara let out a groan before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lover's lips. Shauna returned the gesture, her hands roaming up her lover's sides earning a giggle in-between kisses. Tara placed a soft peck on Shauna's lips before pulling away. "Feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm." Shauna moaned seductively.

"Good, because that is not going to happen again until you and your team defeat all these assholes and save Gotham." Tara stated matter-o-factly. Shauna's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up from her bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Remember when we met, I was a part of that sick fucks sex trade?" She explained.

"Yeah…"

"You pretended to be a buyer to get in and kicked everyone's asses and brought me back here, because I was hooked on some heavy stuff."

"I was worried; you looked so weak and scared." Shauna mumbled. She felt herself being pushed back down onto the bed as Tara lay down next to her again.

"And then I woke up with you sitting next to my bed and I asked you why you would help a tramp like me and you said, 'because I see something beautiful inside of you.'"

"And you said, I don't do bad boys I fuck heroes." Shauna swooned sarcastically.

"Ehh…that part is a blank to me, but I remember you recruited me into the Lost and trained me to become something better."

"And now we live together." Shauna said.

"Yes, because you never gave up on me, and you can't give up on your friends or Gotham." Tara explained. "And I won't let you, so if I need to deny you sex, so be it."

"Ugh…I hate you." Shauna groaned while Tara stroked her hair.

"No you don't."

"No…I don't, I love you."

The two kissed one more time before snuggling in bed together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

(!)

Flynn and a few of the tech experts from a few firms were examining one of the owls in the tech lab of H.Q. Upon further examining the owls were similar to the gorillas back at Ritter's secret bunker.

They were living organisms with a lot of bits and bobs screwed into their bones. Their claws were replaced by metal talons their wings were mounted with a small and flexible hose which connected to a couples of small vials inside of their torso. Flynn took note that whoever did this was an expert with augmentations. All of these extra bits should have caused great distress to the owls, but according to Specter they were flying as normal as ever.

"What are you thinking, Flynn?" Flynn looked up to see Hilary stepping in, still cladded in her body armor he could tell by her solemn expression that something was bothering her. She was always more upbeat than he was.

"I am thinking that the person responsible for rigging these owls with these cybernetic enhancements is a freaking artist." He explained as he pointed into the dissected owl's chest. "These are perfectly grafted to the owl's limbs and the vials are in sync with the wings to spread whatever poison it's carrying through its wings. My guess is that Owl Man was planning on dispersing his poison throughout the city using the owls."

"Yeah, but how?" Hilary asked. "I mean how do you lead a flock of owls to a city or a tower?" Flynn shook his head.

"Maybe they train them to do so?" He stated with uncertainty. "I mean I cracked open their skull and found no neural implants. No chips or anything for that matter."

"Maybe they were brainwashed."

The two looked up to see the Gemini Twins, hands held together as they stood side by side. Flynn was confused at what they were saying.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at that building, we couldn't sense anyone's brainwave patterns, aside from our teams." They explained. "Owl Man and Talon both had a strong focus on their mental resistance, obviously training to keep people like us out of their heads, but when the owls busted in and started swarming the office everything was just chaos."

"What do you mean, what kind of chaos, did you hear things?" Flynn asked.

"Oh yes, we did hear things." Hilary could see the two of them shudder at the thought. "They were in agony. The experiments you are talking about, they did hurt them and they did feel pain. They didn't want to be there, but something was forcing them. We felt so horrible for them."

"So they were brainwashed, but how?" Hilary asked.

"We don't know, but those distressed calls from the owls were the same from those gorillas back at Ritter's headquarters." The Twins explained. Flynn's eyes widened when he remembered what else Ritter was working on.

"Adonis, the formula Ritter turned into a hallucinogen," Flynn snapped. "The bastards are using it to turn animals into their proxies. That is how they were going to destroy Gotham."

"Rig up a bunch of owls with hallucinogen and manipulate them into flying over Gotham before releasing a poison and killing everyone. The cleanest genocide in history." Hilary chuckled. "Even my old friends in Argus couldn't get away with something that dirty and make it look clean."

"But that hallucinogen doesn't just work, you would need to manipulate them in some way." Flynn explained. "Some sort of re-education or signal of some sort."

"White Noise," Shauna staggered into the lab with Tara on her arm. "I remember hearing a chirping like noise from Owl Man's suit. The hallucinogen reacted inside of the owls."

"But owls can only travel so far, which means that they have to be shacked up somewhere." Flynn explained. "The question is where?" Shauna pondered this for a moment.

She would have to put herself in her enemy's shoes. That's when he threw in his two cents.

"Hallucinogens, white noise whatever happened to the good old days where you would beat your animals into submission?" The Joker chuckled. "Oh, those were the days."

Shauna shook her head and as always pretended to ignore him. It didn't work.

"You know, if I was going to pull something like this, which I would have, I would keep them close. I would want Batman find me at the last second before I pushed the button and let those poisonous critters fly off and kill everyone in Gotham." His smile widened when he saw that twitch in Shauna's eye. "Yes, I would wait and see what would happen. I would see if Batman could stop them in time or fail and finally go off at the deep end."

"He's not like you." She growled at her demon.

"Who, Owl Man?" He asked. "Come on, Shauna. You and I both saw that look in his mismatched eyes and we could hear the anger in his voice. He isn't doing this because of some higher goal like those stuffy old fools in the court of owls; he's doing it for revenge."

A lightbulb went off in Shauna's head when he said that.

"Flynn, there is a cave on the outskirts of Gotham that was used by my great grandfathers back in the civil war to hide runaway slaves. It was big enough to house a small army or in this case a flock of owls."

"Hmm, this guy does seem to have a stick up his ass about the Wayne's, screw it. I'll get a team together and investigate." Flynn explained.

"What about us?" Shauna asked.

"I need you and the rest of your team to hold down the fort." He explained. "If anything happens, you guys will be the only ones who can stop him."

"Should I get in touch with the Justice League?" She asked.

"Yes, if Ritter tries anything we need to be ready."

Shauna nodded before rubbing her temples, between Joker laughing in her ear and the medicine from earlier she needed to take a minute to herself. She looked around the lab and realized that someone wasn't present.

"Where is Jake?" She asked. "I haven't seen him at all and with everything that has happened I would think my baby brother would be here for me."

"We don't know." They said. "He stormed off to the hall of records when we got here."

"Let's go find him then."

Shauna and Tara along with the twins went to the hall of records to find Jake. When they got there they found books and pages scattered amongst the table along with an IPad. Shauna picked it up and examined it.

The screen held a file of a woman by the name of Maggie Williams. She was around her thirties when she died of cancer. Shauna's face fell when she was disowned by her parents due to her being pregnant at the age of seventeen, due to her parents being strict religious nut jobs. Her own church wouldn't even accept her.

She looked up the profile of her child who was now in his early twenties. Her eyes widened when she saw his face. Nero Williams, short blonde hair, handsome face but the thing that really got her attention was his eyes.

His right eye was blue and the left one was green. She started to frantically scroll through the file to see if there was anything more on him, but aside from some school records there was nothing.

She started going through the papers on the floor and noticed that they were medical records of Maggie, Nero and Jayden Warney. Nero and Jayden had the exact same blood type. Shauna threw the papers across the room as Tara and the twins walked over to her.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"My father happened." She grunted as she handed her girlfriend the pad. "This girl must have happened to hook up with my father and popped out a little bastard which is now the leader of the Owls."

"Wait so this guy is related to you?" Tara asked in disbelief.

"Either that or he just happened to have the same blood." She grunted.

"Where is Jake?" The Twins asked.

"I don't know and I can't imagine what the hell is going through his mind right now!" Shauna snapped. "We need to find him now!"

(!)

Reaper led a team of Phoenix, Ronin, Saika and Whisper down to the cave that remained hidden in the forest of Gotham. When they got there they were surprised to see a blast door welded onto the ground.

"Well this raises some suspicion." Reaper grunted as he pulled out an auto-hacker from his dusters pocket.

"I guess Shadow wasn't wrong about Owl Man having a thing for poetics." Phoenix remarked. The hack was successful and the doors popped open. "Be careful, this asshole will definitely have this place rigged."

"Of course he will." Reaper shrugged before hopping down the hatch.

The rest of the team followed and they were all surprised at what they had found. The entire cave looked like it did outside, but with at least one hundred owls all hanging on the trees.

"Holy shit," Whisper said. "These guys built a fucking aviary down here."

"Yup," Reaper said over at a nearby computer terminal. "And according to this terminal they are all loaded with Black Plague."

"Is there any way to disable them?" Saika asked.

"No, it's on a timer. Oh shit its set off to go off in three minutes!" Reaper shouted. "Close the doors to the exit, we can't let them get out."

"That will not be necessary," A thick German accent said. "These owls will not be causing anyone any harm under my siege."

"Ritter." Reaper growled. He aimed his handguns around the aviary looking for the Nazi criminal. "Show yourself you coward."

"Coward, I am no coward. I am in fact right above you." He chuckled. "In my new warship, Reichsadler."

"Oh shit." Saika gasped. "He's going to release the hallucinogen over Gotham."

"Now, now, now things seem a little tense." He chuckled. "How about a little music."

Suddenly, his voice was replaced by a tune. It was slow at first but when the lyrics started coming in Saika recognized it as 'Sieg Heil Viktoria' the anthem for the SS.

"This must be the white noise he's planning on using to control everyone." Phoenix snapped.

"I'll call Mike right now." Whisper shouted as she pulled out her phone. She pointed at Reaper. "You better get Shauna on the phone."

"Dammit, I hope we are not too late."

(!)

Sparrow stormed into Wayne Manor, father's sword in hand and rage burning in his soul. He went straight to his Grandfather's study and found him sitting at his desk. Bruce looked up to see Sparrow and was shocked when he stood before him.

"Nero Williams," He growled. "Son of Maggie Williams and Jayden Wayne and is also the leader of the court of Owls. You want to tell me everything you know or do I have to force it out of you!?"

"You need to calm down, Jake." Bruce said in a low tone.

"No, you need to tell me how much you know and if you knew he was Owl Man this whole time I swear to god I will kill you!" Sparrow said in a frantic tone. Bruce could see a brief flicker in his veins every few seconds.

Bruce cleared his throat and prepared his explanation for his grandson.

"Your mother wasn't the only person your father loved." Bruce explained. "Maggie, she was his first. She was a good girl, better than he deserved at least that is what he used to say. After he lost his memories and attacked the Justice League I thought it would be best that she stay far away from Jayden."

" _ **You knew she was pregnant didn't you?"**_ His voice echoed while Adonis flowed through his veins.

"After he parents disowned her I set her up with an account. It was more than enough money to take care of her and her baby." He explained. "When she died I tried to get ahold of Nero, but the Owls must have gotten to him first and corrupted him."

" _ **Bullshit,"**_ He shouted. _**"You knew who he was and you let him try and kill my mother!"**_

"Jake, calm down!"

"What's going on?"

Jake turned to see Batman enter the room and in an instant he blasted him back with an energy bolt. Batman was sent flying out of the room and crashed against a wall. Jake turned back towards Bruce.

" _ **Why did I have to lose to you, why do you continue to fail me?"**_ Bruce watched as an image hovered above his grandson's body. It was faded like looking into a fire, but Bruce could swear that the image looked just like Jayden.

" _ **I trusted you to do the right thing, you told me to always have faith in you and you betrayed me every step of the way!"**_ He shouted. _**"I stuck him with a tracker Bruce. I am going to find him and kill him for what he has done to my mother."**_

"Jake, that isn't who you are," Bruce snapped. "You are better than your father you swore you would be better than him."

" _ **And you swore you would always be there for me,"**_ Jake growled. _ **"I guess we're both liars."**_

Jake was ready to step out when he saw a large zeppelin hovering above Gotham while a German tune played out loud. Jake watched for a moment before a large dark orange cloud engulfed Gotham.

Jake couldn't see it, but he could hear the thousands of screams echoing from Ritter's attack. The Warriors knew it wouldn't be long before they were all brainwashed into becoming Ritter's new soldiers for another world war.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Devils from Heaven Part 1**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and ideas from the previous chapter. I love all the feedback and extra followers and favorites you all keep giving me. Here is another doozy of a chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Artic stepped into the cell where he saw a broken, bloodied and near unconscious Kutthroat. Artic didn't pity this poor bastard, but he couldn't deny that what Saika had done wasn't sick and twisted.

"You look like hell," Artic chuckled. "Though, I bet Shao Kahn gave you worse whenever you failed."

"You…must love seeing me like this." He Kutthroat chuckled. "I thought you would be the one to do this."

"Well you were working with that lunatic who poisoned the mother of her god children." Artic explained before walking over to the table with all of Saika's instruments. "You really are terrible human being, you know that right?"

"And I made peace with that a long time ago." Kutthroat chuckled. "But I am sure you didn't come here to gloat, you want to know how to save Gotham, right?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Artic said.

"His warship is damn near impenetrable, reinforced plating, kinetic barriers and of course big fucking guns." He chuckled. "Then there are his robot minions, Maschinenmann, they are based off of Thanatos's designs. They are guarding the ship from the outside; he's got about thirty of them. Then there are the Über-Soldaten, there are twelve of them guarding the inside."

"We can handle them, what about the hallucinogen, how do we stop it?" Artic asked in a calm, but stern tone.

"Knowing you guys, you probably have a cure already made, but it won't work. You need to use the cloud burst on the ship to suppress the hallucinogen, but you need to destroy the communications relay in Wayne Tower."

"Why?" Artic shrugged as Kutthroat laughed.

"Otherwise that white noise will end up releasing all of the poison filled owls locked up on the outskirts of Gotham." He snickered.

"That's another thing, what the hell is black plague?" Artic asked. He heard the poison come up multiple times, but he never actually heard or seen what it does.

"Try thinking of it like a cancer, it slowly rots you from the inside," He explained. "It slowly spreads throughout your entire body, shutting down every major organ until it finally reaches your brain. Once your body shuts down, and keep in mind that this is unbelievable, it actually reanimates it like a zombie."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Artic said in skepticism. "How the hell is this plague able to reanimate corpses?"

"Apparently Owl Man used waters from this Lazarus Pit and turned it into some sort of poison that reanimates the bodies. My guess is he isn't interested in taking over the world, he wants to destroy it."

"No, just Gotham, Owl Man wants to destroy it because he thinks this city is cursed. Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Artic muttered before looking back at Kutthroat. "Thank you, Kutthroat."

Artic turned to leave, but he was stopped when Kutthroat started yelling after him.

"Get your ass back here and finish it." He slurred. His head was still spinning from the torture and blood loss. "You really think that those poor bastards are just gonna let me die quick?"

"Maybe you deserve to die slowly for all the evil you have done, and not just for this world." Artic inquired making Kutthroat spit out blood as he chuckled.

"Maybe, but you aren't me are you, you're a warrior not a government agent or a tormentor. Now, use that blade and take me to the next world." He grunted.

Artic stood still for a moment, he knew he was provoking him into giving him what he wanted, but he knew he was also right. Artic drew his sword and without missing a beat he stabbed him through the heart.

His dark blades magic spread throughout Kutthroat's body and he watched as his skin started to decay. Kutthroat could only laugh as he slowly started to die.

"You and I are better than these people, they don't know what true evil and carnage is." He chuckled.

"I know, and I envy them for that." Artic grunted before removing his blade from his chest. Kutthroat's body was now a dried out corpse when he was done with him.

He turned to see Skye and Solar standing in the doorway. He noticed Solar's wounds had healed and he was looking a lot better.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Shadow wants to see us." Solar explained.

"Okay, let's go."

(!)

Everyone stood in the war room as Shadow showed a digital image on the computer.

"Okay, Ritter's warship is protected by his tinker toy soldiers inside and out." She explained. "Then there's the ship itself. I am not going to lie we could use the justice league on this one."

"I tried that," Thanatos explained as he walked in cladded in his armor. "Owl Man has disrupted the Watch Tower's systems and set them in lockdown."

"Dammit, so there are no reinforcements." Shadow snapped.

"What about Hob and Turbine, aren't they the ones hypnotizing Gotham?" Ruvic asked.

"Yes, and if we shut down that noise then then all of Gotham will just go insane and if we do nothing they will be the next Reich." Shadow explained.

"Then there are the owls with that plague." Night Strike said. "We still need to deal with Owl Man and Talon."

"Ugh, I don't even know where to begin." Shadow shouted. "The JLA is stuck up in space, half of our warriors are stuck with the plague owls and we're all stuck here with our thumbs up are asses."

"Okay, well let's come up with a plan." Wolf said. "We could use the Raven, but with those mechs guarding the ship and those cannons protecting it, we wouldn't get close to it. Ruvic could fly some of us on his bird and Vortex and Skye could use their wind power to fly…I don't know, but I am open to suggestions!"

"I think I might have something." Shadow muttered. Everyone watched as Shadow typed in a few keys on her computer before a portion of a wall started to open. Shadow walked towards it and saw a small armory consisting of rifles and handguns from alien origins, one of the guns happened to be Captain Cold's freeze gun.

Gauntlet saw Shadow move over to another safe and watched her place her hand on a scanner. Another safe popped open and Shadow reached inside and pulled out a jet injector.

"What is that?" Wolf asked.

"My father use to design serums based off of his friends powers using their blood." She explained. "Thanks to his spliced DNA he could adapt to any power he wanted. Like shooting fire or ice and even shapeshifting, but every so often, after fighting Superman, he would gather up as much blood or any DNA he could and synthesize it into one syringe."

"Are you saying that you are going to use that syringe," Wolf pointed at the jet injector in his friend's hand. "To temporarily give you Superman's powers?"

"Yes, but there is a catch, you see the reason my dad never used this was because Superman's power was such a drastic change that it could just end up imploding his cells and killing him. He does have a few unique capabilities."

"Shit, so what are you going to do?" Black Mark asked. "I mean you aren't seriously going to inject yourself with that are you?"

"We might not have much of a choice." A robotic voice said. Everyone turned to see Thanatos and Stormbolt walk in. "The people of Gotham have a good ten minutes before that White Noise manipulates them into becoming unwilling soldiers in his army."

"And you are the only ones who can stop all of this." Shadow turned to see her mother hobble in behind them. Shadow quickly rushed to her aid.

"What are you doing, you should be resting." Shadow stated out of concern for her mother.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Look, I know I have been neglectful in the past, but there is one thing you must know. I have always been on your side. Your brother is heading down a very dark path right now and if we don't get to him before he gets to Nero…I don't want to think about it."

"Mom…" Shadow whispered. "I really don't even know if I can anymore."

"I know you can," Ally raised her hand to her daughter's cheek and guided her eyes to her. "You have more than your fathers eyes after all."

Shadow smiled and raised the syringe to her neck and pressed the button. She felt nothing for a moment before feeling a sharp pain through her heart. Everyone started to panic when she fell to the ground and started twitching.

Shadow knew the powers were kicking in when she started seeing through everyone's skin and could hear the rats and roaches in the walls.

Thanatos knelt down next to her and picked her up in his arms before holding her close to her chest. She started twitching less before stopping completely. She slowly detached herself from the mech before slowly standing to her feet.

Only when she got to her feet she started hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Are you okay, Shauna?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah, never better." She grinned as her eyes glowed red.

(!)

Ritter sat on his throne in the observation deck as Hob's men flew the ship. His music echoed around him as he watched the dark cloud engulf Gotham in his hallucinogenic glow. He raised his glass to his lips and sipped his whiskey, enjoying every savoring moment of his plan.

"Soon, I will have everything I want." He said with a sadistic grin. "I will take control of this world and do what Adolf Hitler could never do. This will be my moment of triumph."

"Not now, not ever." Ritter raised an eyebrow when he heard the familiar voice of Owl Man. Ritter's guards had readied themselves, but with a single hand movement from Ritter they had all sat back down and resumed their duties.

"When will you get it through your thick skull, boy?" Ritter snapped. "You failed. The court doesn't approve of failure, even if you are their leader."

"I don't need the court of owls. I just need that cloud burst." Owl Man said as he walked into the center of the observation deck. He stood before Ritter with his broad sword in his hand. Ritter stood from his throne with his degen sword sheathed at his left hip.

"You should have left Gotham when you had the chance." Ritter warned.

Ritter leaped down from his throne and drew his blade in midair, swinging it around towards Owl Man's head. Owl Man blocked his blade with his own before the two finally engaged in battle.

Ritter swiped his blade at Owl Man's head, but the young warrior used his sword to block every one of his attacks. Owl Man had underestimated Ritter's abilities while overestimating his own. Owl Man decided that it was time to stop holding back and get more risky.

Ritter let out a battle cry before going to stab Owl Man in the head. Owl Man's face broke out in a grin before raising his metal claw, grabbing the blade before the tip of the sword could reach his forehead.

Ritter was momentarily stunned before being cut down by Owl Man. Owl Man's grin widened before instantly falling when he saw no blood. His uniform was cut, but Owl Man saw a green lining in his suit.

"Like it?" He asked before delivering a kick to Owl Man's chest. Owl Man let out a gasp before stumbling back. Ritter trailed his fingers over the fabric. "I made it out of the same lining they use for Batman's suit. It is light, strong and very concealing."

"You are very clever, Ritter." Owl Man snickered.

"I thought that you would have figured that out after I took your ship and robbed you of the cloud burst." He chuckled.

"Well after your embarrassing defeat in Berlin I assumed the old soldier in you had died." Owl Man retorted.

Ritter raised his sword and proceeded to charge after Owl Man when the whole ship started to shake. The two enemies looked outside of the large window and saw a small fleet of Shadow Warriors flying towards them.

"Hmm, I guess you aren't the only one who made the mistake of defying me." Ritter chuckled. "Come morning they will burn with the rest of Gotham."

(!)

Thanatos and Stormbolt both flew in first, getting the Maschinenmann's attention. They all scanned the targets and soon enough got a lock on them. The metal men all opened fired on the two, but Stormbolt and Thanatos were both protected thanks to Nemera's magical spheres.

"Thank you, Nemera!" Stormbolt shouted before conjuring up two fistfuls of lightning before firing at two of the mechs.

Their systems were temporarily disabled before Thanatos flew in with his sword and cut them down. Gauntlet flew in, using his fire abilities while firing arrows at oncoming mechs. Some exploded on impact while others dodged them and engaged using their thermal rifles.

Gauntlet dodged them as best as he could, but was soon struck in the chest and sent flying down to the toxic cloud below. Before he hit the cloud, Ruvic's hawk flew in and caught him with its talons.

It let out a loud screech before firing a bolt of lightning out from its mouth, striking along the side of the war ship. On top of the bird, Ruvic let out a frustrated growl when he saw no damage done to the ship.

" _Dammit, how do we destroy the barrier?"_ He said through the twin's telepathy.

" _The barrier is not the problem, it's the armor."_ Artic explained from the other side of the ship. He and his friends were dodging the ships cannons while picking off the mechs one by one. _"The armor is made of alien steel off planet. There is no telling how strong it is."_

Skye and Vortex used their wind powers to throw shrapnel and rubble at any mechs that came their way, since they were too strong for wind attacks, but were having no luck. Skye used as much power as she could to summon up a thunder bolt and blast one of the mechs coming after them.

Nemera flew in from behind them and blasted some magical blasts at the mechs. She struck the down, but one of them was lucky enough to fire off a series of pod missiles at her. She quickly activated a barrier to protect herself from the projectiles. The all exploded upon impact, sending her flying across the sky and on top of the ship itself.

A few mechs spotted her and quickly flew in to eliminate her. Four of them landed on the ships roof and they each activated the short blades in their wrist cuffs. They slowly approached her with every intention of killing her until they heard the screech of a hawk.

They all looked up to see Ruvic's hawk fly over them, Black Mark and Night Strike leaped off of the hawk and landed between the mechs and Nemera. The two prepared their blades while Black Mark's body was covered in her armor.

Night Strike leaped in and brought his blade down on one of the mechs who blocked it while Black Mark tackled one of the other mechs. She brought her blade down into its chest, but even with her strength she only made it halfway through.

She was kicked off the mech when another one caught her off guard. She activated her snake tattoo and stabbed it into the ship, she stretched out and used her body like a slingshot and slung herself straight into the mech that kicked her.

She took another stab at the mech, only this time striking it in between the plates. The mech cringed before falling flat on the ground.

Night Strike and the three other mechs engaged in battle as he ducked under ones blade before slicing his sword across another one's leg. His sword was strong enough to cut through their steel, but he knew that the people controlling these things we not ordinary soldiers.

He blocked another blade from a mech before kicking another one away before Black Mark ran up behind it. She jumped up on its back and stuck her blade into its neck while Night Strike stuck his sword into the chest of another mech before aiming his wrist at the last on and firing a pod missile at its head, blowing it clean off.

Once they were gone, Stormbolt flew in and picked Nemera up bridal style and carried her to safety. Black Mark looked over at Night Strike and nodded.

"Okay, let's take out those guns." She deactivated her armor and soon activated the tattoos on her feet while Night Strike activated the mag-boots on his suit.

The two ran towards the sides of the ship and thanks to their gifts, they stuck to the sides and were able to run at a steady pace. Black Mark and Night Strike both had an explosive package for the guns and rigged them to the main cannons. If they couldn't destroy them they could at least neutralize them.

Once they were rigged they flagged Ruvic down to pick them up, they flew away as fast as they could before detonating the bombs. They went off and crippled one cannon while the other one was damaged. To make things worse another wave of mechs were flying straight for the team of warriors.

"Oh this is just great." Solar grunted before cutting through one of the oncoming mechs. Artic froze another one with his sword and sent it falling below.

" _You think we can take them?"_ The twins asked from a distance while using their powers to levitate Wolf into another mech.

" _Doubtful, now where the hell is our trump card?"_ He asked.

" _I'm here!"_

Everyone watched as Shadow flew in like a speeding bullet. She tore through one of the mechs like tissue paper before charging up her heat vision and firing it at the fleet. The beam flew across the fleet lighting them all up upon impact. Shadow grinned smugly under her mask before feeling something smack her across the back of her head.

She turned to see Stormbolt and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped.

"Well you took your sweet time getting here!" He shouted.

"Well I am sorry, but I have never had Kryptonian DNA injected into me before." She shot back.

"Could we not do this right now?" Skye shouted. "Now, how are we supposed to get inside of this thing?"

"I was thinking that I could fly around the world and build up as much momentum as I could and crash into that thing." She suggested. Stormbolt shook his head.

"We can't, not without risking the destruction of the cloud burst." He explained.

"Then what do we do?" She argued. "We can just sit out here and waste our energy trying t put a scratch in this thing."

Stormbolt was about to suggest something when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw something small and black heading straight for them. Shadow looked at the object as well and with her vision she was able to make it out as the Batwing and its pilot as Sparrow.

"What the hell is he doing?" She shouted.

Her question was answered when the jet started firing every bullet and missile at the warship. The team quickly broke off from the attack and cover on the opposite side of the ship. Sparrow put all of the speed he could into the Batwing and activated the blast shields. The armor plates encased the air craft just minutes before crashing into the side of Ritter's ship.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Devils from Heaven Part 2**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your help and support from my last chapter. I am glad that you all enjoyed that cliff hanger at the end. I now hope you enjoy this chapter where everything finally goes down, enjoy!**

 **P.S. I am sorry about the wait i was busy with work and playing some new games i had gotten from Christmas. Sorry "^_^"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Justice League.**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Gauntlet shouted.

"Sparrow," Thanatos growled. "That stupid bastard actually did it."

"Thanatos, he created an opening," Shadow stated. "It isn't big, but I think if I can get into it i can stretch it out wide enough to create an opening for all of us." Thanatos was about to respond, but he was cut off by the static in his ear piece.

"Don't…don't do it."

Thanatos flinched when he recognized the voice as Sparrow. He was curious as to how he was alive after crashing head first into the side of that zeppelin.

"Sparrow, are you alright?" He waved everyone over to him. The warriors all gathered around the elder warrior and listened in on what he had to say.

"I will be when this Adonis starts to mend my bones back together." He hissed in pain on the other end of the line. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time left. Hob and Turbine are at Wayne Tower and they are about to let lose the Black Plague Owls."

This came to a shock for everyone else.

"I thought Hob was working with Ritter?" Vortex asked. Ruvic shook his head.

"Hob works for Hob, no one else." He grunted as he readied his hawk. "I am going there to end Hob and these owls."

"That's not all," Sparrow grunted. "You need to destroy the owls as well with fire. The poison isn't just some gas that blows away in the wind it is made out of microscopic organisms synthesized from the cells of a demons blood."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Shadow snapped.

"Afraid not, and I don't know where he got it from, but I do know that it needs to be destroyed by fire, so Gauntlet if you can hear this you know what to do."

"You got it," Gauntlet stated. "I am going to go to that bunker and destroy those little bastards."

"I'll come to," Solar insisted. "You are going to need all the help you can get."

"And we will go after Hob," Ruvic informed with Black Mark riding behind him on his hawk. "It is time to end that twisted bastards life once and for all."

"Hell yeah." His sister agreed.

"What about the rest of us?" Night Strike inquired. Shadow looked around and at her team for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, Night Strike and Wolf you are with me," She looked over at Artic. "Artic, I want you out here with Skye, Vortex, Nemera and the Twins. If those owls get lose you guys are to hold them back as long as it takes."

"You got it!" Nemera exclaimed. "But how does Jake know all of this?"

"Good question, Jake?" She said into Thanatos's mic, but received no answer which made Shadow even angrier than she was before. "Ugh, I am going to kill him. You all have your orders now go!"

"Right!" Everyone said before going their separate ways.

(!)

Hob stood on the patio of Wayne Tower dressed in an all-black suite, cane in his hand and a cigar in his mouth, he watched as the fog below started to manipulate people into soldiers for Ritter's army.

He heard the people a while ago screaming before shouting some German nonsense. He had to admit that this cloud burst and Adonis serum was amazing, but deep down he preferred reeducation via lobotomy.

"What is our next move?" Turbine asked as he stepped outside with his boss. Hob merely shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe just wait until Owl Man and Ritter kill each other?" He shrugged. "It's not my interest, my interest is the ship. Once I get the all clear I am using the other signal to reprogram those dimwitted fools and taking over that big ass ship."

"And hear I thought you were actually making friends."

Hob smiled before flicking his cigar over the railing. He and Turbine looked up above themselves to see Ruvic and Black Mark on top of his hawk, which was perched up on top of the edge of the building.

"I don't have friends, just tools and associates." He looked over at Turbine. "Kill her, but leave the boy to me."

Turbine nodded and instantly activated his turbines in his hands to fly himself up towards Black Mark. Black Mark instantly activated her wing tattoos and flew off of the hawk and straight up towards the top of Wayne Tower.

Black Mark landed on the helipad on the top of the building and quickly deactivated her wings before switching on her snake tattoos. Her arms glowed neon green right when Turbine flew up after her.

She drew her kukri blades and shot her arms out and across the pad, aiming straight for his head. He quickly grabbed the girl's arms and with all of his strength he swung her around the helipad.

Black Mark was startled for a moment when she was lifted off of the ground and was being swung off the edge of the building, but when she saw the ground of the helipad she wasted no time in activating her paw print tattoos on her feet.

She stuck to the ground, stopping his attack before pulling back and flinging herself across the helipad and into Turbine. The two fell over the edge of the pad and fell down to the ground just beneath it.

Black Mark ached in pain all over, but it didn't stop her from grabbing one of her blades and proceeding to attack him. She swung down towards his head, but Turbine blocked with his mechanical wrist, before grabbing her arm and delivering a head butt to her face.

Black Mark stumbled back before Turbine got up off the ground and blasted another gust of wind at her. She quickly activated the shield tattoo and covered herself in armor once again, but it only lasted for a minute before deactivating.

Her eyes widened in shock but also burned in pain from the sting of the wind being blown at her. She flew back against the wall, hitting it hard and hurting her back. Turbine had the upper hand for a moment, until smoke started to rise from his wrist.

Turbine knew he had overexerted his weapon and had no choice but to stop his attack. Black Mark fell down onto the ground exhausted from the attack Turbine inflicted on her. Her eyes tiredly gazed up at Turbine who had acquired one of her kukri blades.

She slowly reached for her blade and gripped it as tight as she could. She took a deep breath and charged towards Turbine, letting out a painful cry as she ran.

Turbine swung his blade towards Black Mark, but the young warrior ducked beneath the blade before getting behind him and stabbing the brute in his left arm. Turbine tried to swing his left arm, but the blade had cut clean through his cybernetic nerves, rendering his arm useless.

Turbine swung his arm around and managed to land a cut across her right arm, causing her to drop her blade.

"Dammit," She hissed before jumping away from Turbine. "Tell me why you didn't blow me off of the roof with your little toy there."

"The augmentations in my arms gave out when I pushed them too far," He grunted as he tried to pry her blade out of his arm. "What about you, why are you so exhausted after such a short battle."

"Well I have been fighting your drones for a while now, and my tattoos tend to burn up a lot of energy, especially with my wings and especially when I use two tattoos at the same time." She explained.

"Interesting, but tell me this, do you really think you or your friends will be able to stop us?" He gloated before finally pulling the blade out of his arm. "You couldn't stop us then and you sure as hell can't stop us now."

"I took your arms and escaped you the last time we met and after that I took my brother from you and freed him from your control. Tonight my brother and I will kill you and be free of you once and for all."

"So you say, but you have no weapons and no power left to stop me," He chuckled. "Face it; you and your brother are finished." He was expecting her to panic or grunt in response, but instead she only laughed.

"So you say."

Black Mark rushed towards Turbine again and the brute brought the blade down the girl again, but Black Mark was ready. She summoned up as much strength as she could and mustered into her snake and shield tattoos.

Her arm, now covered in her armor, stretched out and deflected the blade to Turbine's surprised, before ripping through his chest. Turbine looked down at the young woman, who ripped off her goggles and face mask to reveal her scared face.

Turbine looked at her face and his eyes were drawn to her torn right cheek. He remembered when he watched her crawl out of her destroyed home with that large splinter in her cheek. That memory made him laugh.

"When I saw you crawl out of that wreckage…I knew you would be the one to…kill me." He said before falling to the ground dead.

Black Mark said nothing and pulled her hand out from his chest. She stumbled back away from Turbine body before tripping and landing hard on her back. She just laid there exhausted, but content that she had finally buried a piece of her past.

(Meanwhile)

Ruvic had removed his hood and his mask to reveal his short messy hair and his blue eyes. He wanted Hob to look at the face of his father before he died he promised it would be the last thing he would see before killing him.

Ruvic swung his kukri blade at Hob, but the old man swatted it away with his cane before sending a fist to the young boys face.

"I need to know, why are you dressed like that?" He remarked, crudely pointing at his outfit. "I mean is that supposed to be cool or badass?" He chuckled. Ruvic swung his foot down low to Hob's and knocked him on his ass.

He quickly pulled out his scorpion and aimed it at Hob. He pulled the trigger and emptied the clip, but the old man proved to be more resilient than he let on as he used his cane to deflect almost all of the bullets.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I am the richest and smartest man on the planet." He retorted. "Did you think I wouldn't dedicate all of my time and research into a combat enhancement serum?"

"How many people did you kill to get that little gift?" He snarled. Hob could only smirk as he gripped the handle of his cane and pulled out a short sword.

"Enough."

Using his enhanced speed, he rushed towards Ruvic and swung his sword at Ruvic who blocked it with his kukri blade. Hob raised the cane and swung it towards Ruvic's head, but the young warrior dodged it and landed a hard punch to his chest.

Hob staggered back a bit, but remained unfazed.

"That tickled." He grunted. He pulled out the handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped the blood from his lips. "Tell me, why don't you use those summon tattoos of yours or make some of our golems out of the statues in Wayne's office or give yourself some of those enhancement tattoos?"

"Because I want to kill you with my own bare hands, not my magic ones." Ruvic leaped in and swung his blade towards his head, but Ruvic blocked it again before taking a stab at him with his sword.

Ruvic saw the blade moving straight for his face, but his dodged it by a few seconds and only managed to graze his cheek. Ruvic managed to get in close enough to swipe his blade across Hob's stomach and the old man staggered back in pain, but he was still standing.

Hob reached into his pocket again only this time he pulled out a .45 handgun and fired it at Ruvic. Ruvic dodged a few shot, but suffered a bullet to the ankle, crippling the poor boy. Satisfied, Hob tossed the gun away and held his sword upside down.

"Tell me," Grunted Ruvic. "Why did you attack our home town and what was the purpose of kidnapping me?"

"We wanted to use your power and weaponized, wasn't easy, but I did manage to succeed in creating it into the perfect warrior. Then your town and your family that is a simple answer to a simple question, because I can."

Ruvic narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"I am evil, my boy. I kill because I enjoy it and I get off it clean because I can. I mean I blamed that entire massacre on Argus and the U.N bought it without any argument. I never laughed so hard in my life."

"You're sick." He snapped.

"And I don't care, kid." He stood over him. "I am who I am. This whole situation means nothing to me. I sold my soul a long time ago."

Ruvic let out a painful grunt as the something started pushing through his hoodie down on the right side of his lower back. Hob raised an eyebrow in confusion at what was happening and raised his hoodie to see a tattoo of a moose skull on his lower back.

"You say you sold your soul, well so did I!"

Ruvic let out a painful groan as a large cloaked figure ripped out of his back. Hob narrowed his eyes at the being before him as it turned around and revealed its long moose skull head and it long jagged antlers on top of its head. It let out a demonic growl as it raised its sharp scythe shaped claws at him.

"Wendigo," Ruvic growled as he drew a healing glyph on his ankle using his own blood. "He is all the evil that I buried and all of my vengeance. I summoned almost all of my energy into creating him for the sole purpose of killing you."

"What happened to killing me with your bare hands?" Hob chuckled.

"That was before I realized what a true monster you are." Ruvic growled. "I don't even use him because of the way he kills people. Hell, my own sister doesn't even know about him. This is the second time I have used him in my life."

"I am flattered." Hob raised his sword and went to stab that thing before him, but in an instant his arm was on the ground, cane still in hand.

Hob fell to his knees as blood dripped from Wendigo's claws. Hob fell to his knees clutching his severed arm before Wendigo grabbed him by his neck and dragged him out of Wayne's office. Hob struggled against the monsters grip, but it was no use as Wendigo's hand crushed his wind pipe.

"Ruvic, killing me will not solve anything." Hob struggled to shout out at his young experiment. "Omega sent me a message, he is coming and you can't stop him!"

"Who…wait what do you mean?" Ruvic grunted, still exhausted over losing so much energy from summoning Wendigo. He tried to stop his monster from finishing off Hob, but once he was set on killing someone he doesn't stop.

Wendigo stepped out of the office and slammed the doors behind him. Ruvic could only listen to the gruesome sounds of bone claws ripping into flesh.

(!)

Night Strike and Talon engaged in swords once again, only this time Talon was losing his footing due to the injury he sustained from Sparrow. Night Strike grunted under his mask as he struggled against Talon.

"Why do you do this?" Night Strike asked in a calm tone. Talon said nothing, but managed to push the warrior off of him, giving himself some space. Talon swung his sword wildly and Night Strike could tell that he was suffering from every swing. "Your name is Logan Wayne, your father loved you."

"No…" He growled. "I am Talon!"

"You are not their weapon you are a person!" He shouted. "You have a family who loves you."

"Nothing matters to me anymore." Talon said frantically.

The two engaged in battle again as Night Strike blocked Talon's blade once again. As the two locked blades, Night Strike reached out and grabbed Talon's helmet before ripping it clean off from his chest piece.

His brown hair was a mess from the strain he was putting on his body and his eyes were red from exhaustion, but Night Strike had met Logan Wayne all those years ago, when he wasn't afraid to show his face.

"You are Logan Wayne," Night Strike said. "Your father loved you. The owls drove him mad and drove you away."

"I-I am Logan Wayne…?" He asked before falling to the ground.

"Yes."

"I am Logan Wayne." He said with confidence.

Night Strike reached down and Logan's sword from his hand. The poor warrior put up no fight and let him take it.

Shadow and Wolf tore through Ritter's defenses as they made their way closer and closer to the cloud burst. She found the vial of hallucinogen and quickly but slowly removed it before replacing its empty spot with the cure.

After punching in the coordinates she quickly rushed over to a nearby window and watched as a light blue smoke started to replace the dark amber one over Gotham. She let out a sigh of relief when her super hearing picked up the chatter and commotion down below.

"You know they say that devils don't come from hell." Shadow and Wolf looked up at the stairway to see Ritter walking down the stair, arms folded behind him while a smug grin formed on his face. "They come from the heaven."

"So what, we are devils from heaven," She asked. "Fallen from grace and spreading evil?"

"Lucifer was an angel, before god casted him down from heaven and he forced him to become Satan. Your father was once known as Sparrow a young and whimsical boy with a strong goal for justice, until Superman casted him down from the watchtower and forced him to become Shadow. He met others just like him, wanting blood for blood and soon he had many followers to his flock with no effort."

"Mark 5:9, 'My name is Legion, for we are many.'" Shadow quoted. "I know what you are saying. You were an angel turned devil."

"No, I wanted what I was promised oh so many years ago, new world order." He snickered. "Your brother on the other hand shall become a devil when he is through with Nero."

"What do you mean?" She asked fear flooding her veins.

"At this point, you may want to change titles, because Sparrow may be the next Shadow by the time this night is over, but enough talk," He raised a large vial of Adonis above his head before plunging the needle into his heart. He slouched over in pain, but Shadow could see a flicker of amber in his face.

"It's time to die."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Better Tomorrow**

 **Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone once again for your support and reviews I am glad you all enjoyed my last chapter so much. I saw the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow and I must say it is looking to be an epic series. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ending this arc, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

Back at the bunker, Phoenix used his powers to weld the doors down to keep the poisonous owls locked up, but the owls were starting to get aggressive.

After they had lost contact with the warriors and H.Q, Reaper led his men out of the bunker and back up the hill. The wanted to aid their friends, but the Cloud Burst had gone off right after they had exited the chamber.

Reaper walked up to the top of the nearest hill and felt a terrible omen fall upon him. He watched as the dark yellow cloud consumed Gotham and was on the verge of manipulating the people into soldiers.

"Shit," Reaper grunted. "This is definitely going to put a damper on the 'better tomorrow' Bruce and Ally have been working on."

"Don't say that," Reaper turned around to see his wife walk up from behind. "We are still in this fight, or did you forget about Shadow and her team."

"I know, but she isn't the original Shadow." Reaper sighed. "She is strong, but she lacks that certain edge her father had and Jake is a mess after what happened to his mom."

"That's true, but that have proved us wrong a few times in the past." Whisper spoke up. "They stopped Al-Athar and kept the team together so far. Mike hasn't had an incident since I met him and they are still managing their own lives. That proves that they are both exceptional leaders."

"No one is born a perfect warrior," Ronin stated. "We all fell, but in the end we always get back up."

"You guys, look!" Phoenix pointed out towards the cloud and everyone watched as a blue cloud descended from the war ship and morphed with the dark yellow cloud that covered the city. Reaper knew it wouldn't be long before the cure took full effect and everyone would be back to normal.

"They did it." Saika stated with a smile on her face. Ronin was not as excited as the rest of his friends.

"Not yet," He grunted. "You are forgetting about Ritter and Nero."

Reaper didn't want to admit it, but he knew Ronin was right. Shadow and Sparrow's fight was still far from over.

(!)

Sparrow somehow managed to get his bones mended back together while his cuts slowly closed up. He still felt sore, but he pushed through the pain and continued onward towards Nero.

He drew his father's blade from his belt and proceeded to the observation deck. He had been tracking him through the small portions of the Adonis cells in his veins. He didn't know if he had that power or not and he didn't care, all he cared about was killing Nero.

Sparrow finally made his way to the observation deck and he could feel Nero's presence grow stronger with every step. He raised his blade and waited for the right opportunity to attack the owl obsessed bastard.

"You came," Nero's voice echoed around him. "Wearing your fathers coat, while wielding his sword, how far are you really willing to go to fill his shoes that bad?"

"You know he is 'our' father, asshole." Sparrow gloated. "His blood is in your veins too."

"That's all we share." He growled. Sparrow tried to get a beat on him, but his voice echoed everywhere making it hard for him to track him. "All I want is what the owls want and that is to watch this city and everything the Wayne's tried to build crumble to the ground."

"I should have figured you weren't all for the better tomorrow when you nearly killed my mother."

"This city doesn't deserve a better tomorrow!" He shouted. "It is nothing but a place of misery, corruption and death. I could never understand why the Wayne's or our father or anyone for that matter would fight and die and ruin their lives for this godforsaken town!"

"Because this town is a symbol of change!" Sparrow shouted back. "If we can turn it into something better the world will know that evil can be conqured."

"Wrong!"

Sparrow turned and quickly dodged the flurry of blades that were flying towards him. Nero swung his and Ritter's swords at Sparrow while the young boy deflected his blades.

Sparrow quickly pulled his tonfa out from his left holster and deflected Nero's next attack. When his attack was broken, Sparrow lifted his leg up and planted a kick to the center of Nero's chest.

Nero staggered back, but he managed to retain his composure. He looked up at Sparrow and smirked.

"Did you forget that I have your father's blood?" He asked rhetorically. "I had the owls manipulate it for me. My strength has enhanced by tenfold and I am just as invulnerable as the man of steel himself. You cannot stop me."

"Keep telling yourself that!"

Sparrow swung his sword down hard onto Nero, who deflected it once again before striking Ritter's sword towards Sparrow's head landing a gash on the left side of his face. Sparrow leaped back and waited for his powers to kick in and close the wound.

"Mine works just as good as my fathers, hell it might be stronger than hers." Sparrow gloated as his wound closed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Nero retorted.

The two leaped towards each other once again and clashed weapons once again. Sparrow had the short end of his tonfa pointed at Nero's face and when he was sure he had a shot he pulled the trigger and emptied his clip.

He watched as his bullets rapidly shot out and bounced off his flesh. His flesh molded at every shot, proving that he wasn't entirely invulnerable. Nero let out a loud scream before pushing Sparrow back, practically throwing the young warrior across the room.

Sparrow crashed into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. He strained to look up and see Nero rip his mask off revealing his bright, messy blonde hair. He turned his gaze towards Sparrow revealing a large bruise on the right side of his face.

"I guess you aren't so tough after all!" Sparrow shouted. He raised his left hand and charged up an energy bolt before firing it at the center of Nero's chest. Nero felt the attack, but to Sparrow's horror he stood his ground and took the bolt head on. His body cackled with electricity before he flexed his arms out, breaking the attack.

"How many more times are you going to be wrong today?" He chuckled with a malicious grin on his face.

Nero threw his swords down before grabbing a nearby I-beam. Sparrow watched in horror as he lifted the large metal object up with both arms before throwing it straight for Sparrow's head.

Sparrow leaped out of the way, missing the impact by mere inches before he landed face first on the ground. Sparrow looked up to see Nero rushing towards him again with his claw reaching out towards Sparrow's throat.

Sparrow quickly reached for his weapons, but was soon lifted up from the ground by his neck and slammed into the wall. Sparrow struggled against his strong grip while his metal claws dug into his neck.

"I am going to kill you!" Nero shouted. Sparrow could only smirk.

"Not likely."

(!)

Shadow, Wolf and Night Strike all prepared themselves as Ritter charged after them. They broke off from their formation as he sent his fist through the armored hull of his ship.

While he worked on trying to pry his fist out, Shadow managed to get a better look at the old solider. His muscles were more ripped than they were before and his veins glowed bright with Adonis as did his heart. The center of his chest glowed like the sun as did his eyes. Shadow knew was overcharged and soon he would be overloading to the point where his explosion would match an A-bomb.

Shadow watched Ritter pull his massive fist from the wall and Shadow, still under the influence of Superman's genes, flew towards him and landed a heavy punch to the center of his face. She was expecting him to go flying across the ship; instead he staggered back a bit before wiping the small droplets of blood from his nose.

"Nice try," He chuckled before raising his fist and punching Shadow in the face, sending her flying across the room and crashed into the wall. "But I am better."

Wolf leaped in and swiped his claw across Ritter's chest as Talon and Night Strike ran their blades through the old Nazi. Wolf watched the claw marks on his chest healed instantly while he reached down and struggled to pull the swords from his abdomen.

The two swordsmen tried in vain to keep him restrained, but Ritter was much too strong for the two as he finally pulled their blades from his body. His wounds healed instantly and he threw both warriors away from him.

Shadow broke free from the wall and kicked her feet against it landing a super punch to Ritter's chest. He was pushed back and his feet skid against the floor, but he still stood his ground. Shadow's fists were still planted into his chest and his hands were gripping her wrist tight before throwing her over her head and slamming her into the ground.

Shadow let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her, but she didn't have enough time to recover when Ritter stomped his boot on her stomach. Shadow would have screamed if she had any air left in her lungs, but she did have enough energy to pull out a batarang and stab it into his lower leg.

Ritter could only smile at her futile attempt to break free. He felt the blade pierce his leg but pain was nothing to him at this point. His power regenerated his wounds instantly and he could tell she was suffocating as her stabs started to get slower and weaker with every jab.

In an instant, she felt his boot lifted off her stomach and she took in a long breath. She let out a few choked coughs and looked up to see Talon's sword cut halfway down the corner of Ritter's right shoulder.

"Damn, broken freak!" Ritter shouted. He quickly turned around and delivered a strong back hand to the side of Talon's face, knocking him down on the ground. Talon's head was spinning from the impact and he couldn't comprehend what was even happening right now.

Ritter ripped Talon's sword from his shoulder, before flipping it around and grabbing it by the handle. Talon looked up and he felt the sharp impact of his own sword piercing the center of his chest.

"No!" Night Strike shouted.

Him and Wolf quickly engaged the brute and tackled him away from Talon. Wolf sunk his jaw into Ritter's neck, but due to his strength he may as well have been chewing on steel.

Shadow got up from her feet and concentrated her energy into her eyes before firing her heat vision at the back of Ritter's skull. Ritter felt the strong beam burning into the back of his head and he knew that he would be dead if he didn't do something soon.

Letting out a scream, he grabbed the two he was fending off and lifted the up off the ground and threw them both at Shadow. She quickly stopped her beam to avoid hurting her friends, but ironically could not avoid her friends as the crashed into her.

The three landed on the ground hard and they didn't have time to collect themselves before Ritter was on them again.

Night Strike tried to pick his sword up off the ground, but Ritter's boot had come down too fast, snapping his advanced sword in half like it was a twig. He looked up only to be kicked in the face and sent across the room.

Wolf managed to get to his feet and swiped his claws rapidly across Ritter's face. Ritter quickly swatted his claws away and delivered a head-butt to the center of Wolf's nose. Ritter placed his palm against Wolf's chest and blasted him with an energy wave.

Wolf fell to the ground before transforming back into Mike as Ritter stepped over him and towards Shadow.

Ritter raised his hand at Shadow, charging up energy in his hand. Shadow was still exhausted from the attack, but she smirked when she knew she had back up coming.

Ritter was about to shoot until a freezing cold blast struck his right hand. He missed Shadow's head by inches before looking up and seeing Solar and Artic standing above him.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ritter growled.

"Not if I kill you first." Artic stated before leaping down with his death blade. All he needed was one clean cut and Ritter would die instantly. Ritter raised his hand and blasted Artic back and suffered a fire blast from Solar's swords.

His skin burned for a moment until he felt Shadow's fist colliding with his face. To her surprise he was knocked back by a few feet until he was blasted by another ice beam from Artic. Solar charged all of his energy into his blades and fired them at Ritter as well.

Shadow put everything she had into her heat vision this time and fired it at what she assumed was his chest. The trio fired everything they had and from the looks of it they were winning. They did not know that Ritter was charging up as much energy as he could to resist the blasts.

He struggled against the blasts before firing off the only thing he could, field bomb. Shadow could sense the impending attack and warned her men to stand back before he managed to fire it off. Artic and Solar caught some of the blast, nearly destroying their armor while Shadow felt her energy deplete completely before collapsing to the ground.

She laid there face down, but from the corner of her eye she could see Ritter standing to his feet. His skin was burned severely in some areas and he had a large hole through his lower stomach from where she shot him.

"You…can't…stop me." He growled. Shadow could see his chest glowing red as his eyes had returned to his natural blue shade. "I am unstoppable!"

"No…your heart is reacting to the Adonis…" She grunted out. "You will…wipe out everything at your current state…too much…Adonis!"

"Maybe that's what I want!" He shouted. "I want my mark left on humanity stronger that Hitler ever could. When people say my name they will know that I am the true soldier of my Reich. I will be better than Hitler, I will replace him!"

Shadow could only laugh at his remarks.

"You stupid piggy." She snickered. Ritter could see her eyes glow green. "Hitler killed millions of people by simply talking to them and you had to use some crap you pumped from this ones vein. Oh and your kill count, it doesn't even compare to Addy."

She then let out a loud maniacal cackle, angering Ritter even more.

"You are worse than Hitler!" She laughed. "You don't even compare to him and he took the coward's way out!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" He grabbed a nearby crowbar and raised it above his head. "Die Allied schweinehund!"

Shadow quickly leaped towards Ritter and stuck a syringe full of Nano machines into his heart. She watched the glow fade away from his chest and his grip weaken of the crowbar.

He dropped the object before falling to his knees. He looked up at Shadow to see that glowing green eyes had gone. She looked at him and she noticed that his flesh had started to get pale and his muscles started to sink up to his chest cavities.

Adonis was taking back what it had given him.

"It's over, Johann." Shadow sighed as her team gathered around her. "Your Reich ends here."

"No…it will not end here. I will not let it!" He said; his voice barely above a whisper. "More will rally to my cause they will continue where I left off."

"Germany's moved on without you for lord knows how many years. They don't want people like you anymore." She motioned for her friends to follow her. "Goodbye."

One by one they left, leaving the old man alone. Night Strike approached him and placed a handgun his hand. He left leaving Ritter's fate in his own hands.

(!)

Sparrow and Nero swung their blades wildly at each other. Sparks flew at each and every strike before the young boy managed to land a cut above Nero's eye. Blood blinded Nero's vision and stung like hell, but he pushed through it and landed a punch to his right eye.

Sparrow's veings started to glow dark red and before Nero could react he was flashing all over the room. Sparrow appeared behind Nero and landed a cut on the back of his ankle. Nero fell to his knees and tried to ignore it, but Sparrow was too fast.

He looked around at the red flashes, trying to get him in his sights. Then he noticed one of the flashes getting closer and closer before swinging his sword. The blade was cut in half and Sparrow's sword had impaled itself into Nero's stomach.

Fear was the first thing Nero felt when he looked into Sparrow's glowing red eyes. Shadow walked in and felt the same fear he was feeling right now.

Sparrow only felt anger.

' _Damn, missed his heart,'_ Sparrow thought. _'His skin is tough, but I just need to dig in and cut into it.'_ He pushed down harder and Nero let out a scream.

"Jake, stop," Shadow pleaded. Nero had been beaten and Gotham was saved, so there would be no need to kill Nero. "You won, Jake don't kill him."

" _Aww, let him,"_ Joker chuckled as he stood next to her. _"He is too dangerous to be left alive."_

"I'm begging you, please don't change who you are for him." She approached Jake as his blade grew closer to Nero's heart.

" _Are you talking about your bastard brother, or your dead daddy?"_ Joker teased.

She could see Jake's blade moving closer to Nero's chest bit by bit.

"Do it for me…and mom." She tried one last time.

Jake let out a scream before ripping his blade out from Nero's chest. The glow left his eyes and his face was back to normal. Shadow quickly wrapped her arms around him and the two fell to their knees, exhausted.

Night Strike walked over to Nero and knelt down next to him.

"Your quest for vengeance ends here."

(!)

Gauntlet, using the power of Vulcan, incinerated all of the owls while Vortex and Skye used their power of the wind to blow all of the smoke from the cloud burst away. The citizens below started to gather around as the sun shined down from the sky.

Bruce and Terry looked at Gotham from his study. Terry looked down and to his amazement, Bruce was smiling.

"I never thought Gotham could look this beautiful." He chuckled.

"Yeah, a better tomorrow just like you wanted." Terry said as he patted his mentors back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Long Overdue**

 **Authors Note: I'd like to thank you all for your support and reviews and ideas. This next little arc goes out to Artic. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also I have been having a nagging feeling for my next oc story. I was thinking of a prequel to all of my Warrior stories featuring Leonard Warney, Jayden's adoptive father, but all of my characters are non Metas. Then I was in a walking dead mood so I was thinking of doing my own oc story featuring survivors. Leave a suggestion in your review please and thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

Jake placed his armor back on his mantle in the warrior's armory at H.Q. He gave his outfit one last look before placing his tonfas in the belts on his suit. He closed the case and made for the elevator out when his mother stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, Jake could hear some sincerity in her tone for the first time in a long time. Jake could only shake his head.

"I need distance, Mom." He sighed. "I just can't even begin to understand what I went through this week and I was there."

"Well stealing your Grandfather's jet and crashing it into the side of a nearly indestructible war ship will do that to you." She chuckled before regaining her serious composure. "What do I tell your sister?"

"Tell her that I need time." He said. "After the b.s with Nero, I just can't deal with this warrior crap anymore."

"I think your father would be proud." She smiled before jumping when Jake slammed his fist against the wall.

"Mom…I don't care what Jayden would want." He said in a low tone. She was shocked, never had her children referred to their father by his first name. She reached a hand out to stroke his hair, but he reached out and pushed her hand away with his.

"He's Jayden now?" She asked skeptically.

"Well he was never my father and he was the cause of all this, so yes, he's Jayden." Jake growled. "Look, I know you love him, but I never even knew him or have any memories about him and I don't want to be Sparrow or Shadow."

"Jake…" Ally pleaded.

"No, Mom." Jake said sternly. "I just don't care about him like you and Shauna do."

With that, Jake walked past her and stepped into the elevator, leaving his mother on the verge of tears.

She reached into her coat and pulled out one of her cigarettes, but before it could reach her lips, she decided against it and threw it away. She decided she needed to rethink her life as well.

(!)

Ruvic and Narika were both sitting in the game room watching an old Louis C.K. comedy sketch on Netflix. The twins enjoyed watching this sort and had invited the other siblings to watch. They agreed and were enjoying the calm until Maria shot up from her seat.

"Are you alright, Maria?" Ruvic asked.

"Jake is leaving the team." She explained. Tension immediately rose in the room when she said that.

"What do you mean he is leaving?" Ruvic snapped.

Stephan reached out and grabbed his sisters hand in order to get a vibe on what she was feeling. After a few seconds he could see what she was seeing. Jake was walking out of the mansion and into a limo and was taken off the property. They could sense his thoughts and hatred towards his father, effecting the chances of him ever coming back to the warriors ever again.

"The last mission took a real toll on him." Stephan stated.

"And he blames his father for the whole mess with Nero." Maria finished.

"So he is just quitting?" Narika asked, still in shock over the news. The twins nodded.

"He may need time to rethink his duties as a warrior." Ruvic suggested. "Do you remember how he acted with Nero after his mother nearly died, he was vicious. He resisted that inoculant back at Stagg's office, overpowered Talon and above all else he was ready to kill someone."

"So, it's what we do." Narika scoffed.

"Yes, but it is not what he does." The Twins stated. "From what we understand, Sparrow does not kill and he is not intentionally violent."

"So what, he just needs some time?" Narika asked.

"Time and space away from us and constant reminders of who he is and who his father was." Ruvic explained. "It will all sort itself out in time."

"In the meantime," The Twins said as they held up another blu-ray. "let us watch the classical tale of Dumb and Dumber."

Both Ruvic and Narika laughed at the two's childish behavior as they started up the player.

(!)

The rest of the team scattered amongst Gotham living their own lives without the masks. Dany and Nemera were out shopping while Mike and Cecil were eating dinner with their mothers.

Thomas and Johnny took Skye to Thomas's building before showing her around Gotham. This left Shauna to some quality time with her girl.

It was around seven when she returned home to see her girl curled up on the couch. She smiled before taking off her sneakers and slowly climbing on top of her. Tara stirred in her sleep as she felt soft lips pecking her cheek.

"Hey." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Hi." Shauna giggled before nuzzling her cheek into Tara's chest.

"So, Nero has been taken into custody and Ritter is no longer a threat." Tara yawned. "You all should be proud."

Shauna let out a tired sigh as the memories of yesterday played through her mind.

Nero was a wreck after his loss against Jake and the warriors. S.T.A.R labs took him in and prepared special cell for him. Even with all of his strength he cannot escape it, not that it would matter since he has been catatonic for the past twenty-four hours.

Then there was Ritter.

He didn't end up killing himself. In the end he actually died of old age. She wasn't really surprised though, between the adrenaline and all of those nasty chemicals, she was surprised he hadn't died instantly. That wasn't the thing that was bothering her.

What was bothering her was the fact that this guy had a wife and a nine-year-old son. When he died, his wife was devastated while his son remained in a state of shock. The wife was upset about how her beloved husband was a Nazi general who was picking up where Hitler left off.

The last she heard about he was that she was leaving Germany and moving somewhere faraway where her husband's influence could not spread, especially upon her son.

" _Honestly, you should have killed the little bastard."_

Shauna's eyes shot open and was greeted with the pale white face of her psychotic guardian angel. He let out a small chuckle as Shauna started to slowly, but calmly get up from her spot on Tara. Her girlfriend looked up from her pillow and narrowed her eyes at Shauna.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" _Oh nothing, just a crazy clown haunting her subconscious."_ Joker explained sarcastically. Shauna glared at him before turning back to Tara.

"It's nothing, I am just upset about Jake." She explained before going back to the door to retrieve her bag. "I'm gonna go to our room and change."

Shauna stormed into her room and shut the door before heading straight into the bathroom. She threw her bag on the floor and turned on the sinks faucet before rapidly splashing water on her face.

"Splash away kiddo, you know I am not going anywhere." Joker commented while reading a magazine. "You know I am right though, that boy will grow up and be just like dear old daddy Ritter. Hell, your father never even met owl boy and he still grew up being a genocidal lunatic."

"I don't want to kill a kid just because of who his father was." Shauna grunted.

"He won't be a kid in twenty years." He chuckled. "He'll be twenty-nine and you'll be thirty-eight and when it comes right down to it, it will be you or him. At least you won't have to worry about any problems like that with Jake, right?"

Shauna said nothing, but she had a feeling he was right. Jake was showing more murderous intent lately and she didn't know where it was coming from. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that fight between him and Nero. He was so close to killing him and he looked like he was enjoying his suffering.

Then there was the Adonis, he shouldn't have any in his system and yet here he was, glowing like a star. _'What the hell was happening to my brother?'_

"Well, well, looks like Shadow Jr's turning out like his father after all!" Chuckling, he said to Shauna, "That's what I don't like about you. You're much less gullible than him. Much more in control of your anger than he is. And yet, it seems you're the only one who would understand me. Just like your senile old man of a grandpa."

Shauna shook her head. "He won't be like dad. And he's more in control of his emotions than you think."

"You saw how violent he reacted when mommy nearly snuffed it. Heh! What will you do if there were some kind of repeat in history and he goes AWOL on you?"

Shauna glared at the phantom clown. "It won't lead to that. I'll make sure of it."

"So, you'll get used to the idea of being a single child again?"

Shauna felt her hands clench into fists, then shouted, "I would never kill him! We're family!"

"It wasn't hard for Dusk to kill your father, wasn't it? And they considered each other brothers, too!"

Shauna punched a nearby wall, making it crack. "Shut up."

"Can't, I'm stuck in your head and by extent, your soul forever." The Joker leaned against a wall and watched as Shauna reach for her gun sticking out of her bag. "I know what you're thinking. Go on, do it! Just put the barrel to your head, pull the trigger and blast your brains out of your skull! It's the only way to shut me up permanently."

Shauna obeyed, and did as she was told and placed it to her head, but her finger shook as she put it to the trigger. She yelled and threw it at the Joker, which just went through him. He sighed in disappointment.

"I'm not a coward. I'll find my own way of removing you. Somehow."

"And if you don't?"

She didn't say anything to him for a few seconds. "May fate favor the foolish."

"Who's more foolish, then me, you or your father for not preventing this from happening?"

"Get out."

"Fine. But I'll be back, I always come back."

Then the Joker disappeared, leaving Shauna with her thoughts.

She jumped when there was a knock at the door, followed by her girlfriend's voice.

"Shauna, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm…not." She sighed.

"Do you need any help?" Tara asked.

"No, I need a vacation, we all do, it's long overdue."

(!)

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Terry sat at the Bat-computer analyzing the bullet that had struck Shadow back at Moscow. He didn't want to, but something was not right with that girl. His suspicions were right when the analysis picked up an unknown fragment that did not match any of Shauna's previous blood work, but to his curiosity these records are the exact same from her previous records from when she was five.

Her Adonis cells were there but they weren't active like they are now. He knew she hid them for protection, but they haven't updated any of her normal blood work in almost thirteen years.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked to himself.

"Joker's blood cells mixed with some of Crane's fear toxin."

Terry jumped out from his chair before turning around and facing his mentor, Bruce Wayne.

"You knew?" Terry snapped, Bruce nodded. "When?"

"Ever since that incident with Al-Athar." Bruce grunted. He walked past pass Terry before sitting down in his chair. "His cells were triggered when Al-Athar's demonic essence casted off of him and onto her, they didn't take until she was exposed to Crane's toxin."

"Well why didn't you warn her or her team, she could snap at any moment!" Terry shouted.

"Because, if we let her subconscious weaken in the slightest then Joker will take over her body forever, and I will not let that happen."

"Then what are you going to do, Bruce?"

"I am working on something." Bruce pulled out his cellphone and dials a number. He held it up to his ear and smiled. "Sarina, it's me."

(!)

Thomas and Johnny sat in Thomas's office with Samantha after their tour around Gotham. The three siblings sat around Thomas's desk discussing their plans for the future. Samantha wanted them to come home, but the brothers didn't feel like they belonged in their own universe anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked before sitting down in Thomas's chair.

"Because green energy is the way to go?" Thomas asked skeptically.

"Because homelessness and world hunger are tragedies that need to be solved?" Johnny retorted.

"You know I am not talking about your company." She grunted before running a hand through her black hair. "What is it about home that you don't want to come back to?"

"Aside from all of our friends being dead and being caught up in a battle between demons and demi gods, peace, that is what we want!" Thomas snapped.

"So, because your home world is falling apart, you are just going to abandon it for this one?" She snapped back.

"Gotham fell apart and we helped restore it, we tried to help and look what happened," Johnny pointed out the window. "Gotham has been crime free for the first time in centuries!"

"Why can't you do that for your world?"

"Because someone thought it was a good idea to have a tournament to decide the fate of humanity, that's why!" Johnny shot back. "And how did that turn out, I was possessed and killed more people then cancer, we lost half of our friends and my favorite, we are not in control of our own lives!"

"How can you say that?" Samantha gasped. Thomas knew that this was going to escalate into violence if he didn't get involved. He stood up from one the chairs in front of his desk and stepped between the two.

"Let me ask you something, Samantha." Thomas said in a calm tone. "Why did Raiden really send you here?"

"B-Because, you needed help." She said.

"Yes, we did." He nodded. "But if our world is in such shambles, wouldn't it have made more sense to keep you there, instead of sending you here?"

"I guess, but why would he send me here?" She asked.

"Because he knew it was better here." He stated. "He knew you would be happy here. We all would be, especially with you with us. That's why they never brought us home."

Samantha said nothing and just turned around in her chair. She looked out at Gotham and smiled. The ship was repossessed by Argus and the Nazi smoke screen had completely vanished. This city was looking very bright.

"Maybe, I could give it a chance." She muttered.

"And if anything happens back home, we'll be there." Johnny said, as he calmed down from his previous argument. The three just stared out at Gotham for a while before Johnny's phone started buzzing.

He pulled it out from his pocket and saw it was a text from Shauna, inviting them to Hawaii for vacation.

"Alright, trip to Hawaii!" Johnny exclaimed.

(!)

Elsewhere in the world, a man in a long dark hooded cloak stood before a large stone archway. He held his hand out before the portal and summoned a dark energy before casting it on the archway, opening a portal.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" A voice asked.

The cloaked figure turned to see his associate approaching him.

"Omega, this is the first step to our plan, but we need more dark energy to accomplish that." He explained.

"It will be difficult to accomplish, especially now that both Al-Athar and Nero have failed."

"Both expendable, and they have served their purpose." He explained. "Besides, we are not the only universe with our share of darkness. Those warriors Artic and Solar have granted us the finest army we could ever hope to achieve."

"If we are lucky we could wipe out this whole miserable plane of existence." Omega said.

"Yes, this is truly long overdue."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: So Much for Paradise**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support once again. I am glad that you liked the closure to my last arc and the start of the new one. This one goes out to Artic. Thank you for reviewing and giving me a cool character and thank all of you for your support over the years, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Justice League.**

* * *

Shauna had taken her friends to Hawaii the very next week. She hadn't really planned on doing anything other than acting like tourists. She had treated everyone to the finest hotel she could find before taking them out to see everything.

For now, they were content with just hanging out on the beach. Shauna and Tara were sunbathing while Nemera went snorkeling with Narika, Samantha and Dany while the boys messed around on the beach and in the ocean.

Shauna watched as the Twins collect sea shells on the beach before looking at her lover. She was in black two piece, showing off all the goods. Shauna let out a sigh as she reached out and stroked Tara's bare back.

"Getting a little frisky are we?" She giggled into her towel.

"Just admiring the view." Shauna shrugged.

"I hope you mean the beach." She yawned.

"I do." She said softly as she watched her unusual family enjoying their lives. It was rare to see them do something other than train, fight or risk their lives against impossible odds. This is all she wanted.

Well, almost everything.

Her mind was still set on Jake and his departure from the team. She had managed to talk him into coming on the trip, but so far all he has done is lounge around in his room and only comes out to eat.

Tara turned her head to face Shauna when she felt her hand slow down on her back. She could tell from the look on her face that she was worried about something.

"What's on your mind, babe?" She asked.

"Jake," She sighed. "I hate how he just up and left the team."

"Babe, he left because of what your dad did to Nero and his mom." Tara shifted on to her side and leaned on her elbow. "You saw him yourself, he changed into something that wasn't him."

"He said he was acting like dad and you know what, he was right." Shauna said as she sat up from her towel. "I saw him like that once, my father, when I was kidnapped by the Joker. My dad rushed in and he tore down anyone who came his way. He didn't even stop to ask if I was okay, he just went straight for the Joker. He killed him that night and it was at that moment he let his whole life go to shit till the moment he died."

"When Savage absorbed the demon inside of him." Tara stated, she had heard this story so many times she felt like she was there. "Your father made mistakes, you know that, but Jake doesn't."

"I know, and even in death he is still a terrible father." She grunted. "Screw him, I am over him."

"You don't mean that." Tara said sharply. "I mean he left you his legacy, he wanted you to be better than him."

"I am better than him, I have you and I have these guys." She waved out to her team. "I don't need his legacy and I don't care what he had planned it is none of my concern."

"Shauna…" Tara said with worry as she gripped her girlfriends hand only for Shauna to pull away.

"Forget about it, let's go and have fun like we promised everyone." She said before taking off to the water. Tara remained in her spot she didn't want to say it, but she knew that Shauna was holding out on something and she knew it had something to do with that night she got kidnapped.

' _What the hell did that sick bastard, do to her that night?'_ She wondered while staring up at the blue sky.

(!)

Later that night, the team had gathered at a beach bar where they ate dinner and the Twins showed their sea shells to everyone. Jake had even joined them, but hadn't really contributed in the merriment. Shauna chose to ignore his bitterness for now and listened to Cecil's story about how he scared the hell out of Mike.

"So I was talking to these girls on the beach when I saw Mike and Ruvic splashing around in the water. Ruvic looked fine, but Mike looked like a little kid who was swimming for the first time." The young warrior chuckled, earning a few laughs from his friends. Mike was not impressed.

"It was my first time swimming, ass hat." Mike growled as he buried his face into his ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah anyways," He continued. "I watched him splash around for a few minutes before realizing he was scared."

"It was my first time in salt water you jerk, I didn't know if any sharks would come up and attack me." Mike snapped.

"Can't you transform into a wolf?" Dany asked.

"Shut up."

"So, I swam out to him and without him noticing I grabbed his ankles and freaked the hell out of him." He laughed as did a few others.

"I hate you." Mike muttered.

"I know." Cecil chuckled.

"Besides, it wasn't my fault, Cecil's armored hands gripped into my legs like shark teeth." Mike said defensively.

"Bite me."

"Maybe later."

Everyone continued eating dinner and chitchatting until they were interrupted by an ear splitting scream. Everyone's hero instincts kicked in and they all made their way to the beach.

When they got there they encountered a woman who was covered in blood. Narika approached her first.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, these things…they are monsters, they crawled out of a fire pit and I just don't know!" She shouted before running away.

"Trigons minions?" Jake asked.

"Couldn't be, Dad ended that." Shauna stated.

"I think it might be the Oni." Samantha stated.

"Sounds like them, let's go!" Thomas shouted.

"Everyone, get your belts ready!" Shauna stated.

Before they left, Thanatos had designed the team some special belts that would teleport from their lockers and onto their bodies, no matter where they were. Shauna had her Shadow gear and weapons on in a matter of seconds while Artic and Solar had their new gear ready.

Artic's new suit was ultramarine with black outlines, with armor plating and beaked hood on top of his head with silver boots. His gauntlets held a pair of hidden blades and two phantom bows.

Solar's outfit was similar, only black with a red outline. His bore a chest plate that held his red and black desert eagles and a spot on his back that held his escrima sticks. Like his brother's gauntlets, he also had weapons attached to them, but much heavier than a bow. He had installed small, but powerful wrist mounted machine guns on top of his wrists. After a quick check for everything, he slipped on his sunglasses and pulled his hood over his head before taking off towards the danger.

When they got there, they were shocked to see these demonic creatures, some with thick leathery skin with bone helmets and razor sharp fangs while the rest were black with spikes sticking out of their heads and shoulders while glowing orange from the center of their chest to their arms and legs.

"What the hell are these things?" Shadow snapped as she drew her gun.

"Oni." Solar growled as he drew his escrima sticks. "Let's go!"

Solar didn't wait another second before throwing one of his sticks at one of the demons. The stick bounced off of one of the demon's head before bouncing off of another. Solar summoned it back to his hand before engaging the demons.

He swung his stick across one demon's skull as well as swiping the knee of another before stomping his boot on its head, killing it. Artic knew he was reliving some bad memories and it was going to get him killed. He was so caught up in getting his revenge, he didn't notice one of the demons running up behind him.

It swiped its claw down across his back, causing the young boy to scream in pain. Artic raised his wrist and fired his bow, striking the demon through its chest and into its heart. Skye used her wind powers to fly towards her brother. When she landed she raised her hands and fired a few bolts of lightning, killing them instantly.

Gauntlet fired his bow at a few more oncoming demons, buying the girl time to get her injured brother over to Ruvic. Nemera kept them covered with her magic while Ruvic drew a medical tattoo on Solar's back.

Black Mark used her snake arms to reach out and impale one of the demons in its chest, but she was soon jumped from behind. The creature wrapped its arms around her and attempted to sink its teeth into her neck, but she quickly activated her shield tattoo and encased her body in her armor.

Its teeth shattered and its jaw broke causing it to loosen its grip on the girl as she swung her blades across its neck, severing its head from its body.

Shadow swiped her sword across on demon's throat and then fired her magnum into another demon's face. She was soon cornered by a large Oni demon with a large club in its right hand.

"Warlord!" Artic shouted as he rushed towards the monster. Wolf joined him and quickly leaped onto the warlords back and dug its claws into its back. The warlord swung its club around wildly as Wolf started to gnaw at its neck.

The warlord screamed in pain, distracting it long enough for Artic to stab it with his death blade. The creature fell to the ground dead, but more just kept coming.

Ruvic used his magic to summon some sand golems and used them to attack the Oni demons. The Twins sent them flying back as well with their telekinetic powers and into Gauntlets flames. Vortex conjured up a small twister and bunched them all together breaking every one of them to pieces.

"This is getting out of hand," Vortex shouted to her friends as she looked at the nearly destroyed beach. "Solar, do you know how to stop them?"

"They are being summoned here by magic," He explained before gunning down a few demons with his eagles. "But they are in small forces, so whoever is summoning them after every loss will eventually grow weak."

"So, just keep destroying them?" Nemera asked with skepticism as she destroyed two more with her magic. "They are getting a lot bigger and aggressive."

"Ture, but if we can wipe them out all at once there is no way they could summon up another force." Artic stated.

"Destroy them all at once," Shadow pondered. "Twins, use your powers to manipulate the sand around them."

The Twins nodded and held hands before using their powers to bend the sand, creating a barrier around all of the demons.

"Vortex, twister!"

The girl nodded and started to wave her arms around, creating a small tornado and with the Twins help she was able to keep it contained on the beach. Shadow then looked over to Gauntlet and he didn't need to be told what to do.

He activated his flames inside of the tornado and watched as an orange glow rose from the ground up. Everyone watched the flame tornado wipe out all of the Oni warriors in a fiery whirlwind.

When the warriors felt the Oni's presence fade away, the four warriors called off their powers before gathering up.

"What the hell just happened?" Gauntlet asked. Skye shook her head.

"I don't know," She grunted. "Raiden swore he would never let something like this again. None of this makes sense."

"Raiden has no say in what we do," Artic, Skye and Solar all tensed when they heard the voice of an old friend. "We do this of our own accord."

"Liu Kang?" Solar stated as he looked at his old friend clad in a black vest and baggy pants with matching boots and wrist gauntlets. He was accompanied by Kitana, who wore a matching, decorative two-piece. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here for you and your brother, and since she is here your sister as well." He explained. Skye raised her hands and summoned up a little lightning in her hands.

"You and Kitana have no business here." Artice warned. "Leave now or you will die by our hands."

"We will leave, if you three come with us." Kitana said. "You may live in this other dimension, but your souls belong to Outworld."

"And who do your souls belong to this time," Skye snapped. "Quan Chi or Shinnok?"

"Niether," Liu Kang chuckled. "Our souls belong to ourselves and soon yours will be ours too."

"You have to get through us first, asshole." Black Mark snapped as she stepped between the two groups, blades drawn and armor casted.

"Us as well." The Twins floated down next to Black Mark.

"Taking on stubborn fools who are willing to die for petty revenge is beginning to become a habit for us hasn't it?" Gauntlet asked before readying his bow.

"Eh, they want to start a fight then we will finish it." Ruvic said before summoning his wolf dog.

"So much for a relaxing vacation." Nemera giggled as she readied her magic.

"If we finish this us now we can still make it for our spa day tomorrow." Vortex said.

Wolf let out a growl as he approached his group of friends. Jake and Shadow approached them last. Shadow drew her sword and Jake readied his tonfas.

"This was supposed to be our time together, dicks." Shadow grunted. "I am going to enjoy sending your asses back to your own personal hell."

Liu Kang placed his hands behind his back.

"You should know, the last group that went up against a powerful foe ended up dead under a minute." He warned. "You all will stand no chance against me."

Artic raised his ice blade and pointed it at Liu Kang.

"Attack!"

Artic charged at his former friend first, he swung his blade down towards Kang's head, but he stepped out of the way, simply dodging it. Artic didn't hesitate before swinging his death blade around towards Kang's neck.

Kang ducked beneath it and swiped his foot beneath Artic's legs knocking him down on the ground before stomping his boot down on the warrior's face. Artic fell limp as Kang regained his composure.

Solar threw his escrima sticks at Kang, but Kitana jumped in and pulled out her blade fans. She opened them and deflected them before ducking allowing Kang to leap in and deliver a series of small kicks to Solars chest before sending a dropkick to his chest sending him back a few feet.

Once he landed back on the ground, Black Mark swiped her blades at Kang, but he finally raised his hands and blocked her attack by swatting her wrist. He gritted his teeth in pain from the impact on the armor, but he ignored it while channeling a fistful of fire, sending a dragon punch to her stomach.

Black Mark was knocked back, but Vortex leaped in and blasted a strong gust of wind at Kang, lifting him across the beach before Kitana leaped in and sent a kick to the back of the girl's head. She pulled out her blade fans again with the intention of killing her.

She swung her fan towards Vortex's neck, but before she could strike her, her fans were yanked out of her hands by an unknown force. She looked over to see them fly towards the Twins. They both used their powers to spin them around incredibly fast, but Kang had struck Stephan from behind startling Maria and disrupting their powers.

Nemera blasted Kang back with a magical sphere, but he countered with a fire ball attack. Kitana sent a punch to the back of the girl's head, knocking her out cold.

Ruvic sent his dog towards Kitana while Wolf attacked Kang. He swiped his claws at Kang and managed to claw out a good portion of his vest, revealing his chest. Wolf wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw something black in the center of his chest.

He didn't have enough time to ponder before being struck by a fire ball, courtesy of Liu Kang. Ruvic watched as Kitana sliced through his wolf dogs stomach, but he was still going. While Kitana was dealing with his dog, Ruvic drew his scorpion and aiming it at her before firing.

Kitana spun around, swiping her blades across the dog's jaw before raising both of her fans and deflecting the bullets.

Jake delivered a surprise kick to Kitana's back opening her up to an attack from Ruvic's dog. It raised its large paw and smacked her, sending her flying across the beach. Nemera regained her composure and blasted her with a paralyzing blast.

Kang rushed over to help her, but in a flash, Shadow appeared and swiped her sword down on his head. Kang blocked with gauntlets but was soon struck down by Gauntlet's fire blast.

He charged up another attack after he was knocked back and fired at him again, but Kang quickly leaped up to his feet and caught the blast with his bare hands. Gauntlet watched in horror as he absorbed his blast and to his horror, started healing his wounds.

"Thank you for that." Kang chuckled.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he conjured up another fire ball, only this time it glowed blood red and cackled with black lightning. He threw his hands out, firing the flaming orb at the young demi god.

Gauntlet raised his hands and prepared for the impact, but before it could strike him, Skye leaped in and with all of the power she could summon she blasted a large lighting blast through his fire ball and straight for Kang.

Knag raised his hands and tried to block the attack, but her power was too strong and ended up knocking him back. His whole body cringed from the lighting, but he was still staggering to his feet.

Artic pointed his sword at Kang's feet and fired and ice blast, shackling his feet to the ground. Artic didn't waste any time in raising his death blade up against his former friend's throat.

"Impressive, you and Kitana were not joking." Artic chuckled. "I wonder how did you get so strong?"

"I remember being under Quan Chi's hold," Solar snarled. Kang looked down at his right hand to see his desert eagle. "He didn't grant you a healing factor or energy absorption. So…" He raised his gun to Kang's temple. "Talk or die."

Kang didn't get a chance to say anything before Wolf reached out and ripped his vest off. Everyone narrowed their eyes at the small black orb molded in the center of his chest.

"What is that?" Artic grunted out. "A gift from your puppeteer?"

"No, that's a collector." Shadow stated. "These were used to contain souls for Trigon's minions." She looked up at Liu Kang and aimed her gun at his head as well. "Where did you get that, who gave it to you?"

Kang said nothing, but suddenly the ground started glowing around the warriors. Most of the warriors were confused but the three Outworlder's knew this meant more Oni. Soon twenty Oni warriors rose from the ground beneath them all ready to kill.

The warriors took a defensive stance as Liu Kang let out another deep chuckle.

"There are worse things to fear in this life than your little guns and empty threats." He said.

"Like my mom and her big gun, perhaps?" Shadow asked skeptically.

Liu Kang was confused at what she had meant by that, but soon flood lights started shining down on them and gunfire rained down upon them.

The Oni screamed in pain before falling dead on the ground. Liu quickly elbowed Artic in his stomach and swatted Solar's gun out of his hand. He sent an open palm punch to Solar's face and rushed over to Kitana.

Alexandra, armed with a KRISS Vector submachine gun, emptied a clip at Liu Kang. He was lucky when an oncoming Oni warrior took the bullets for him. He made it to Kitana and placed a hand on her shoulder. He glared at the warriors one last time before disappearing.

Saika took down the last Oni warrior as Alexandra made her way to her daughter.

"Hey." Shadow nodded.

"Hi." Alexandra smiled. "Sorry, but your vacation is going to have to be cut short."

"I know, mom." She sighed. "That guy, he had a soul collector."

Alexandra nodded and turned towards her men.

"I want you to set up base camp here," She turned to Saika and Reaper. "You two get in touch with local law enforcement, I want all civilians evacuated from the island. We need to be prepared for an invasion."

"You think we really need all this for two people?" Jake asked.

"Trust me, whenever those damn orbs are involved it means hell is coming with it." Alexandra grunted.

"She's right," Solar said in a low voice. "Those two are worse than ever and they won't stop until we are all in chains."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Fighting the Tide**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and reviews on my last chapter. I am glad you enjoyed the Mortal Kombat crossover, be sure to thank Artic for this arc since it was his idea. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA, Batman or Mortal Kombat. (Thank you Light Seeker)**

* * *

Alexandra had set up base camp on the beach, by the time the sun was up the whole shore was littered with Warrior soldiers. Saika had taken up a sniper position up on the hotel overlooking the beach with a few other snipers. Ruvic was kind enough to grant each of them with an enhancement by drawing a crosshair over their eye. That way they could pick off their targets from a great distance.

This saddened Alexandra when this talent reminded her of a friend with red crosshairs for eyes.

" _Whatever happened to you, Marcus?"_ Alexandra pondered as she waited for Thanatos to appear with his drones.

"Breeze," Thanatos's voice echoed on her intercom. "Stormbolt and I have returned with some drones and sentry bots. Anything comes through, we'll be ready."

"Don't call me Breeze," Alexandra said in a cold tone. "Breeze was a kind and compassionate young girl; this bitter old crow I have become is nothing like her."

"Now, I don't believe that." Monarch stated telepathically. "I have been speaking to the twins and they have noticed many similarities between you and your daughter."

"There are not as many as you think." Alexandra said defensively.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Monarch shot back. Alexandra narrowed her eyes before letting out a loud grunt.

"If it is all the same I would rather talk about the upcoming invasion rather than my relationship with my kids." She stated. She didn't like to discuss her family affairs when her mind should be on the mission. She radioed ahead to Specter. "Specter, how are our defenses?"

"We have the barriers set up and the rest of our team should be in their positions." Specter stated. "Now there is nothing for us to do but wait."

"Sounds great," Vendetta stated. "But how exactly do we stop it for happening again?"

"Maybe we should assemble the _whole_ team for this discussion." Monarch said. Alexandra knew she meant involving Shauna's team. Sometimes Monarch's meddling in her family's affairs was just a little too much. Sighing in defeat, she radioed Specter once more.

"Specter, could you please gather Shadow and her team for me down by the base camp?" She asked. "I have a few new potential recruits for their team."

"Sounds good, we'll be there shortly." He responded.

(!)

"So much for fun in the sun I had promised all of you." Shadow groaned as she looked out towards the beach. Black Mark and Vortex were both sitting next to her on the beach waiting for their next orders. Vortex scooted over to her leader.

"Hey, we had fun, it wasn't your fault this happened." She said, trying to lift her spirits. Shadow just shook her head before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I just can't seem to have anything in this world without it turning into a cluster fuck." Shadow pouted, but to her surprise, Black Mark placed an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Shauna, today was the first time since losing my family, that I have ever been truly happy." She confessed. "I never thought I would have friends to take me to the beach and make me feel like family, or see Ruvic wrestling with friends in the water."

"You mean that, Narika?" Shauna asked.

"Of course, hell I don't even feel ugly anymore." She raised a hand to the right side of her face and started caressing her scared cheek through her mask. "You made me feel something I had never thought could exist again."

Vortex let out a giggle and pulled Black Mark into a friendly hug. Black Mark blushed under her mask.

"Aw, that feeling is love." She giggled. Feeling vulnerable, Black Mark started pushing away. "You love us." She teased.

"Shut up," Black Mark said, thankful for the mask hiding her blush. "I just feel thankful."

"We love you too!" Vortex squealed. Shadow rolled her eyes before hugging Black Mark as well.

"You're my sister, Narika." Shadow whispered. This caused Black Mark to stop fussing. "I love you all so much and I would die to protect you. That is what a family does for one another."

"Guys…" Black Mark whispered.

" _Oh god, please stop before I puke!"_ Joker shouted from her subconscious.

Shadow flipped off the ghost while her friends weren't looking. She jumped when she heard an offensive scoff. She jumped and turned to see Specter standing a few short feet away from her with his arms crossed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Shadow mentally scolded herself while Joker just laughed and tried to brush off her action.

"Sorry, I thought you were Gauntlet or Jake." She chuckled. "Anyways, did you need something?" Specter removed his mask. Shadow took note that the man her father had first met was now a lot older. His blond hair was slightly brighter and much neater matching the neatly trimmed beard.

"Your mother wants you to call your team together so we can come up with a plan of action against the invaders." Specter explained.

"Sounds good," She nodded as Black Mark and Vortex both got up from their spots and accompanied her. She took a few short steps from the beach when she got the call from Gauntlet. She activated her earpiece and cringed when she heard an argument breaking out. "What's going on?"

"You have got to get back here, Shadow." Gauntlet had practically pleaded into the earpiece. "Solar and Skye are going at it hard."

"Oh my god, now, seriously?" She snapped. Letting out a tired and annoyed sigh she starts to take off towards base camp while her teammates and mentor followed after her.

(!)

Meanwhile, Artic was having a hell of a time trying to keep his brother and sister separated as they went at it. Last time they fought, it was about going home, this time it was about how Skye believed Solar had abandoned everyone back home.

"If you guys had just come home like I had agreed to then maybe we could have prevented this!" Skye shouted. "But no, you wanted to stay, you wanted to screw around in the sun and leave our friends back home defenseless."

"You're right," Solar stated sarcastically. "I left the fate our home universe in the hands of our elder gods, what was I thinking!?" He started to playfully sob, earning a disgruntled look from his brother. He knew that Solar had issues with Raiden since Quan Chi manipulated his, but this was just childish.

"Maybe if they had just killed of every one of those evil bastards in the first place then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Solar shouted. Shadow rushed in during his rant. He let out a short laugh before gesturing towards his leader.

"I wish these guys were there, they know how to get things done." He scoffed. "Raiden could never do what Shadow did."

Skye reached out and smacked Solar across the face. Artic grabbed her by the waist and quickly dragged her away while Gauntlet did the same with Solar. Shadow shook her head in disappointment.

"Are you two serious right now?" Shadow asked, both siblings calmed down and listened to what she had to say. "I have a brother who quit the team and now I have two of my teammates fighting while hell is literally about to break loose."

"But-" Solar tried to speak, but was quickly cut off by Shadow.

"Shut up," She snapped. "You two need to get your priorities straight right now. Solar, I can't imagine what you have been through, but you should never forget abandoned where you come from or not care about those who saved you. Skye, I know you are upset about what Bruce Lee said, but do you really believe that your master would fall so easily or let his home world be destroyed?"

Neither one said anything as they listened to their leader's words. Shadow let out a tired sigh before waving her hand at them.

"You two figure your shit out and when you are ready, come find me. The rest of you, with me." She stepped out of the tent followed by everyone except Skye and Solar.

Artic gave them a look, and Solar just nodded at him, letting him know it was okay for him to leave. Artic nodded back and left his family to work out their differences.

(!)

Alexandra stood in front of Shadow's team and her own. She was dressed in all black body armor with her hair tied in a ponytail. Shadow watched as she holstered her Walther P99 under her left arm before strapping her scimitar, courtesy of Nyssa Al Ghul, on her left hip. She took one last look at her crew before clearing her throat.

"Everyone listen up," She said in a demanding voice. "The magic that these invaders used was not of their own. It was in fact something that has not been used in thirteen years. Dark magic under the use of Trigon's influence."

Everyone broke out in quite whispers as the tension started rising. Black Mark noticed a few of the soldiers gripping their rifles tighter at this point. She knew things were only going to get worse from here.

"The Justice League has been updated and will provide assistance as well as some potential recruits and allies around the globe." She informed before pulling up a holographic image of the island. Everyone took note of the red hazy image, both on the beach and in the center of the town.

"The readings are picking up two potential waypoints for the invaders to breach our world. In the past, a man by the name of Adrian Baron, used a soul collector to create a portal from this world to the next in order to resurrect Trigon. We had thought we had collected and destroyed them all, but it appears we were wrong."

"Any idea who supplied them the collectors?" Reaper asked.

"No, but whoever they are, are most likely behind the Ritter and Night Owl incident." She explained. "That is why I want you to bring these two back alive."

"I don't see that being possible," Artic stated. "Liu Kang and Kitana are the best warriors in all of Earth Realm. So, unless you plan on fighting either one of them one on one, they will never say anything."

"You are sure?"

"It's a code of honor." Artic explained. "Look, if this collector is what you are after, I will go over to the other side and destroy it." Shadow and a few others on her team gave him an alarmed look. "I am the only one who knows where the collector could possibly be and I am the only one who can retrieve it."

"Makes sense." Alexandra said. Shadow gave her a brief scowl before turning back to Artic. She was about to object when the alarms started going off. "Everyone, get into positions. Shauna, I need you to come with me."

"What, why now?" Shauna asked. Her friends stayed back for a moment, but the girl waved them off. Once they left, Alexandra led Shadow to the back of the camp. She followed her mother and met up with two individuals.

One was a girl with long black hair and light green eyes. She appeared to be in her twenties with a look of controlled anger on her face. She was dressed in the standard issue warrior body armor with a five-seven on her hip.

She gave Shadow a brief glance and nodded before looking back at Alexandra. The other person was a young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the same gear as the girl. He gave her a small wave before Alexandra introduced them.

"The girl is named Grymm, and the boy is named Conduit." She explained. "They will be accompanying you for the time being."

"What, now, why couldn't this wait until after the crisis?" Shadow snapped.

"Stormbolt brought in Conduit for reinforcements and I brought in Grymm because she has information on how to bring down the bastard's who are in control of the collectors." Alexandra stated defensively. "Look, I just need you to take these two under your wing for the time being."

"Ugh," She grunted before stomping over to the two. "Powers, what do you do?"

"Magic." Grymm said in a cold tone.

"I can absorb and use other Meta's powers." Conduit stated in a politer tone. "Stormbolt gave me a sample so I am good to go."

"Fine, let's go."

(!)

The soldiers under Alexandra's leadership had taken up positions on the beach and in the center of the town. The ones on the front lines had armed themselves with KRISS Vector submachine guns and XM8 assault rifles.

Snipers took positions up on nearby buildings, armed with Barret M107's. Alexandra wanted to minimize the damage as much as she could.

Alexandra stood with the rest of the warriors as they readied themselves for battle. Shadow drew her magnum and sword, same as her mother, when they saw a tiny flicker appear in the center of the beach.

In an instant the portal opened and all sorts of Oni stared pouring out. Warriors, flying one and the big ones with clubs on their hands.

All the soldiers opened fired from both on the beach and inside of the town. The smaller demons fell to the soldier's gunfire while most of the demons were picked out of the sky by the snipers.

The soldiers led a strong assault on the Oni, but they were not stopping, especially when some of the fliers started to out maneuver the sniper's gunfire and the brutes started to overpower the gunners on the beach.

Alexandra ordered her men to fall back and sent in her elites to hold back the Oni.

Night Strike and Ronin leaped in and cut down as many as they could with their blades. Ronin and Night Strike both worked well together, not through communication, but by their combat skills and power of deduction.

Night Strike swung his blade across one Oni warriors throat before ducking beneath one of Ronin's scalers, that was on a one-way course to another Oni's head. Night Strike aimed his wrist mounted gun at another Oni and fired an explosive star at it. After it blew up, Ronin flew through the smoke and cut down four of them in midair.

Another Oni warrior ran up behind him ready to strike him down with its sword, but it was struck down by a flaming arrow. Ronin looked behind him to see Gauntlet, bow in hand and fire in his eyes, literally. Ronin did not often smile beneath his mask, but seeing Cecil stand as proud as his father once did. Just like the good old days.

"Just like your father." Ronin stated.

"And my mother." Gauntlet chuckled before firing another fire arrow at an Oni.

He leaped in and aided the two warriors by fighting them off with his bow. Eventually, a few big Oni warriors started swatting soldiers away with their clubs before engaging the warriors.

One of the brutes let out a roar before swiping its club towards Gauntlet's direction. The young demigod leaped back and fired an arrow at its face, but it was quicker than he had though as it raised its club and blocked Gauntlet's attack.

Wolf jumped in from behind and with all of his strength he impaled it through its back and out of its chest. The beast fell to the ground as wolf took his position next to Gauntlet. A few more brutes stomped forward, but was shot down by an oncoming grenade.

Wolf and Gauntlet looked behind themselves to see Whisper leap in with a grenade launcher. She leaped up into the air and fired off a few more grenades, executing five more. Wolf quickly rushed over and caught her in his arms.

She gave him a brief thank you before hopping out of his arms and reloading her gun. Ruvic road in on his dog while his hawk flew in behind him, firing electrical beams from its mouth.

Ruvic watched as his sister, armor casted upon her skin, cut down as many Oni warriors as she could. Ruvic pulled out his scorpion and fired it at a few oncoming Oni as well.

Ruvic quickly tried to change his clip, but a flying Oni quickly flew in and dug its talon's into his shoulders, lifting him off of his dog. His hawk quickly flew after him, but it was soon overpowered by the rest of the flying Oni monster, destroying it.

He felt its energy return to him while struggling to pull the monsters claws from his arms. Thanatos flew in and cut down the creature holding him as Phoenix flew in like a shooting star and incinerated the monsters with his fire power. Ruvic fell from the sky to the ground until Black Mark flew in using her angel wings.

The two locked eyes and smiled at one another before his sister flew him down to base camp.

The Twins used their powers to levitate and impale the monsters with nearby scrap metal and crushing them with rocks. Stephan noticed the new girl, Grymm, leap in and strike down another demon before wrapping her legs around another demon's neck, swing around it and crashing its face to the ground before finishing it off with a bullet to the head.

Stephan admired how she moved so swiftly through the air, like a leaf in the breeze. He noticed the movements as parkour, free running. He didn't mean to, but he caught a glimpse into her mind. He regretted it almost immediately when all he sensed was pain and agony.

There was more to her than just a few cool stunts, something darker.

He was so caught up with his new teammate, he didn't notice a brute heading straight towards him and his sister. Stormbolt and Conduit both leaped in at the last second and fired bolts of lightning at the monster, destroying it in an instant.

"Good work, Matt." Stormbolt complimented.

"Yeah, but what is the plan?" He asked. "These things just keep coming. It's like someone kicked a damn hornets' nest."

"Good question," Stormbolt said as he looked over at the Twins. "Could you patch me through to Shadow?" The Twins smiled and nodded.

"Already done."

(!)

Shadow and Alexandra both fought back against the monsters with their blades and bullets. Alexandra used her scimitar to cut down an oncoming monster while firing a few rounds into another monster head.

Shadow used her Adonis power to cut down at least ten of the monsters under a minute and killed off another six with her magnum. Artic leaped in and cut them down with his ice blade and shattered them to piece while the rest dropped dead instantly from his death sword.

"I still don't see an opening." Artic grunted. "At this rate they will overrun us in a matter of minutes."

"I have a plan." Shadow stated. She jumped when a three of the monsters jumped up from the sand and attacked her, but were instantly shot down by three purple arrows. Shadow smiled under her mask and looked up at the archer. "Nathan?"

"It's Purple Archer!" He shouted before firing off a few arrow at some oncoming demons.

"How did you know to come?" She asked.

"Your mother told my mother who told me." He explained. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, it depends on whether Solar and Skye are ready to co-operate." She grunted.

" _We're ready."_ They said in unison through the Twins telepathy. Artic and Shadow were doubtful, but they were desperate as well.

"Okay, Vortex said she was ready on the beach and Nemera said she was ready in the town." Shadow confirmed. "Artic, they are going to be using a lot of energy to fend off all of these monsters. Once the way is clear, you run in and destroy that orb."

"Got it." Artic confirmed.

"Okay, Girls, give them hell!" Shadow shouted.

Artic watched from the beach as Vortex created a tornado and sending it towards the portal. The monster all flew into the vortex while the Twins used their powers to keep all of the warriors on the beach.

Meanwhile, Nemera conjured up as much magic as she could to send down a flurry of magical beams. One of the purple beams took down ten of them alone as a path was cleared for Skye and Solar.

Artic had a clear path as well and didn't waste a second in heading for the portal. Solar and Skye did the same and headed straight for the center of the town where the portal was generating from.

"Good luck!" Nemera shouted as she continued to cover for her friends.

Vortex cleared her tornado up at the last second, allowing a clear passage for her friend as well.

The three warriors made their way through the portal and back into their home world.

They never knew they were all being manipulated.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Pawns**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, I am very happy you enjoyed the action scene from last chapter. This next chapter takes place in Earth Realm in the Mortal Kombat. Give thanks to Solar and Arctic. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I am going on vacation next week so there will be no updates for a couple weeks and also be sure to wish Shots and Giggles a happy birthday today!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Batman or Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

Arctic cut through anyone and anything that got in his way when he ran through the portal. Vortex did a lot of damage on the Oni, but there was still plenty to go around. Arctic ran through the hordes of Oni warriors before hiding deeper into Out World's castle.

"Solar, Skye, are you here, did you make it through?" He said into his receiver.

"Yeah, we are in the threshold of hell." Skye chuckled. "I don't see you anywhere though."

"Yeah, we must have arrived on the opposite ends of…somewhere." Arctic shrugged. "Can you feel the dark energy of the Soul Collector?"

"Yes," Solar said this time. "The energy is coming from the center of the castle."

"That's not all." Skye stated. "I can feel Raiden and a few others there as well."

"Don't worry, we'll get them first, but let's just meet up in the throne room." Arctic said as he watched a few Oni warriors pass by him. "Let's just hope the rest of the warriors can hold off until then."

"Please," Solar scoffed. "It's Shadow, I feel sorrier for the Oni then them." Arctic smiled before jumping out from his hiding spot. "Agreed, let's get those orbs and get the hell out of here."

"Thomas…" Skye said in a sad tone. Arctic knew she wanted them to stay home where they belong and Arctic had felt a bit of nostalgia since being back, but it left him when he remembered what all the evil had done to him and his family.

It was a sad and harsh truth, but he turned his back on this realm long ago. There was nothing for him here anymore.

He assassinated two demons from behind before following the energy to the throne room.

(!)

Shadow cut down another demon while Reaper fended off another one. Specter assisted his cousin by stabbing his wrist blade through the beast's heart, killing it before receiving a slash across his back.

The monster readied for another attack, but it was picked off from a distance thanks to Saika and her sniper rifle.

Purple Archer swiped his bow across one monsters face and flung a flechette at its throat. Shadow fired her last magnum round at an Oni while Jake ran his father's sword through another's skull.

"Shadow, how exactly will we know when the collectors will be destroyed?" Jake asked as he fired his handgun at a few Oni, killing two of them before finishing off the last one with his sword.

"We will know when the portals are gone and the demons had all disappeared." Shadow grunted before holstering her gun and blasting an energy bolt at an oncoming demon.

"Shadow," Conduit shouted from across the field. "Give me a blast of that!"

"You want me to shoot you?" She shouted back, confused.

"Trust me. I can use it to help you guys!" He said. "And I am burning through Stormbolt's energy, so now would be as good of time as any."

Trust was always a thing that Shadow always had trouble with ever since her father died. He lied to everyone that day and she still wonders if he was ever sorry for everything.

Deep down she knew he wasn't.

But right now she didn't have much of a choice. Stormbolt vouched for him and that was all she needed.

She aimed her hand at him and blasted a surge of energy into his chest. She was worried that she may have injured him, but a second after she shot him his veins glowing around his wrist, neck and face.

"Woo, this is awesome!" He shouted. He started flashing around the beach, sending a supercharged punch into a different demons skull.

Shadow was worried that she may have harmed him in some way. Her father always gave his teammates processed samples of Adonis in the past, but giving a pure sample to a fresh face was very risky.

Purple Archer fired another arrow at a demon while Reaper and Saika backed him up. Reaper pulled out a few grenades and threw them at a few of the big demons while Saika gunned down the smaller ones.

She saw an oncoming flyer one coming straight for an unsuspecting Sparrow. She quickly changed the clip of her silver .45. She took aim and fired her handgun, hitting the monster right between the eyes.

"I still got it." She gloated.

"Damn right you do." Reaper said as he lifted off his helmet and kissed her briefly before slicing through another demon with his scythe.

"How long do Arctic and his siblings need!" Archer shouted.

"They will get this done!" Shadow shouted. "We just need to give them more time." Shadow looked back at the portal and started to feel afraid as more of these Oni started coming through.

The barricade at the base of the portal had been overrun twenty minutes ago. Saika and Whisper had just managed to get the remaining troops out of harm's way, by using the Stryker.

The vehicle just made it back to base camp before the tires fell off from the attack from one of the brutes. Apollo quickly tended to their wounds while Whisper used the .50 caliber cannon to provide support.

The warriors were holding down the line, but time was running out. Soldiers were either dying or wounded and ammo was running low. Soon, the soldiers were down to small arms and handguns while the marksmen wielded the rifles with what little ammo they had left. It wouldn't be long before they would have to start using their blades and they would not last long.

Shadow used the Twins telepathy to contact the warriors in the city.

" _Vendetta, what's your status?"_ She said through their telepathy.

" _We are running out of time, Shadow!"_ She shouted back.

In the city, Nemera, ran out of energy and had passed out. After that had happened Stormbolt and Thanatos had flown in to lend a hand as well as Surge, but this battle was getting out of hand, fast.

" _What do we do!?"_ She shouted. _"I don't think we can hold out any longer!"_

"Dammit," Shadow shouted. She looked out towards the red sky and started to see even more flying Oni. "We need to keep up the defense as best as we can. There is no other option."

(!)

When Johnny woke up that morning, he had a delightful breakfast with his friends and family with all sorts of fun ideas for the day. Snorkeling, surfing, exploring and whatever else they wanted to do.

Johnny had taken a relaxing shower and dressed in a tacky floral patterned Hawaiian shirt and matching swim trunks. His last piece of attire was of course his seashell necklace. His sister had bought it for him the day before when his sister and the rest of the girls had gone shopping.

A small smile spread across his face before slipping the necklace around his neck. He turned around to the full length mirror on his closet door and his smile fell when he saw himself for what he was.

A cold blooded killer covered head to toe in the blood of his enemies. He was cladded in his black armor and his iris were blood red from the curse that was placed upon him.

He remembered how Quan Chi had possessed him and used him to slaughter all of those people. He never did shake off that feeling and he never will. It may not have been his fault or his intention, but he still but the blade to all of those people and their blood bathed him head to toe at one point.

Letting out a shaky breath, Johnny felt his enthusiasm for the day leave him and he slowly made his way out the door. He gave the mirror one last look before stepping out of the room.

(!)

Solar snapped out of his trance as he made his way down the corridor that lead to the throne room. He remembered everything from that terrible day and he was ready to finally bury his past, and if that meant killing Liu Kang then that is what it would have to take. He made his bones long ago.

Solar found himself in the atrium and he was surrounded by multiple passage ways. He knew this trick would not work since he could sense the direction of the dark energy. The thing that was stopping him right now though, was the ten brutes and fifteen Oni warriors that suddenly appeared around him.

Solar shook his head and instantly drew is dessert eagles. The guns glowed with a red aura and he emptied his fire bullets into each monsters skull. When his clips ran dry, he pulled out his escirma sticks that instantly turned into his dual swords.

The beast all started to gang up on the young warrior, who was ready to incinerate them with his magic blades. The monsters were ready to strike when a loud screech echoed from above.

The large brute leading the horde of Oni looked up to see a large pair of talons heading straight for his face.

Solar watched as a large eagle the size of a bus, stab its talons into the large monsters face before falling to the floor dead. Solar and the Oni all watched as the large eagle transformed into a person.

This person was dressed in robes similar to Solar's old outfit. His robes were jet black while his hood was a dark blue, the same color as the cape slung over his left arm. The man held a silver sword in his right hand and a tomahawk in his left.

The sword was silver and the cross guard looked like a pair of eagle wings and the tomahawk looked like it had seen a few centuries worth of blood.

The man leaped up into the air and impaled his blade through the skull of an Oni warrior before throwing his tomahawk into the skull of another monster. A warrior rushed up behind him and brought his sword down upon the man, but he quickly pulled out his blade and deflected the attack with his sword before pulling out a revolver from his left hip and firing a round in between its eyes, killing it instantly.

A brute ran straight for the man and swung its club at him, but the man back flipped out of the way of the attack, landing right next to his tomahawk. He holstered his gun and retrieved his weapon and engaged the final monster.

He swung low with his tomahawk and struck the creatures legs. It let out a loud roar before falling to its knees. The man stood behind the monster and he raised his sword and ran his blade through its back and impaled its heart killing it instantly.

Solar just stood by and watched as the man removed his hood. Solar recognized him the second his face was revealed. His face was somewhat tanned with short, but long black hair which he had kept tied in a small ponytail.

He looked over at Solar with his brown eyes and smiled.

"Johnny." He said in a thick Italian accent.

"Eric Auditore." He smiled. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." He sheathed his blade and holstered his tomahawk before flicking his cape over his left shoulder, hiding his weapons. "I am glad to see you again, even if it is under terrible circumstances."

"Likewise, but what the hell happened here?" Solar asked with a motion of his arms. "How could Raiden and Cage let this happen?"

"It wasn't their fault, they were unprepared." Eric said with a tired sigh. "A month ago, these men came out of nowhere, not even Raiden could understand where they came from, but we knew they were not from here. Their energy was different from those of Outworld."

"So they must have come from Earth, or Earth 2 whatever the place I come from is called." Solar explained. "What did they look like?"

"They never showed their faces, but they wore long black hooded cloaks and one of them had a gold cane with a red orb on the top. We all thought it was just a decoration, until it was glowing and completely neutralized Raiden's powers."

"Bullshit," Solar snapped. "How could he had done that?"

"That's what I am saying, he has a dark magic we have never encountered before." Eric said in devastated tone. "When Johnny and Sonya went to engage his bigger friend stepped in and defeated them, flawlessly."

"Flawlessly, that is not possible." Solar couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like his friends didn't even stand a chance against these new comers. "What happened after that?"

"The man with the cane encased them in these red diamond cages and transported them to Outworld. After that the man with the cane summoned Liu Kang and Kitana and he infused this black orb into Liu Kang's chest, somehow enhancing his entire being tenfold."

"Yeah I know, he paid a visit to our world before delivering an unstoppable army on our doorstep. Is that how he is able to send out numerous Oni all because of that orb?"

"Possibly, he also has two orbs in the palace. There is one in Shang Tsung's old work station and the other in Shao Kahn's throne room."

"Then let's go and end this and then let's go after these assholes who think that we are their punching bags."

Eric nodded before pulling his hood back over his head. The two ran down the hallway leading to Shao Kahn's throne room.

Meanwhile, a small portal ripped open in the center of the corridor and two figures stepped out of it. They both examined the aftermath of the battle that took place and the man shook his head in disgust.

"Punching bags?" He sneered as he looked to his taller companion. "I cannot believe they would belittle themselves like that. They are my pawns, not my punching bags, and they should be on their fucking knees thanking me for that honor."

"They will always be mindless heathens." The tall one said in a cold monotone voice. "They will never accept their roles as we have."

"It's the poison of the Justice League." The man stated as he examined his cane. "They put these horrendous thoughts in their heads about being saviors, but in the end all they do is more harm than good. Though I must say, they are proving more useful than I have anticipated."

"The warriors have been slaughtering these beasts by the dozen. Their souls are flowing like a river at this point."

"Good, now we just wait for these kids to finish off Liu Kang and his girl and we will be golden for our next phase in the plan."

"Sounds good, but why are we here?" The other man twirled his cane around as he waved his hand around the corridor.

"Décor, this castle is something I want for my own for when we build our eternal kingdom." He smiled. "It will be glorious."

(!)

Arctic and Skye had reunited just as they both reached Shang Tsung's work station. This place brought up a lot of bad memories for the two siblings. This is where they had rescued their brother from Shinnok's control.

There was nothing but evil intentions in this place.

Skye looked around the abandoned facility for a little bit before discovering the soul collector in the center of the room. Skye called her brother over and the two did not like the energy that emitted off of it.

Skye could tell right away that this was nothing they had encountered before, which would indicate that someone had brought it over from Shadow's Earth. Deciding that they have wasted enough time as it is, Arctic raised his right hand and conjured up an ice spike with the intention of destroying it.

Before he could strike, Skye had tackled him to the ground. He was confused at first, but when he saw a razor edged fan fly over his head, he knew that his mission to destroy this thing had just gotten more difficult.

"Kitana," Arctic grunted as Skye helped him up off the ground. "You have made a terrible mistake."

"I know, next time I will not miss." She sneered as she flexed her fans out.

"You can fight this you know." Arctic told her as he lowered his hands to his blades. "We were all friends once and we can be again. You can destroy this thing and stop the chaos from the other side."

"You are right, and I will stop this." With a wave of her hand, Jade, her most trusted friend, stepped out of the shadows with a bo staff in hand. "I will stop this by severing your heads from your bodies."

"So be it." Arctic grunted.

He rushed forward with his blades drawn and he swiped his weapons down on her. The former princess swiped her fans across his blades, deflecting them, before raising her boot and kicking the warrior in his chest.

Skye ran to them to assist her brother, but Jade had intervened before she could even get close. She swung her staff at the young girls head, but missed as the girl ducked beneath it and blasted a small lightning blast at her stomach.

Jade flew back and crashed into some already damaged equipment. Jade let out a painful grunt before staggering to her feet and throwing her staff at the girl.

Skye deflected her staff with her wind attack and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Skye swiped her foot towards Jade's head, but the older woman grabbed her by the ankle before swinging her in the air and slamming her on the ground.

"You are still a child." Jade grunted as she grabbed Skye by the back of her head and slamming her face into the stone floor. Skye let out a painful grunt from the impact. Her vision was disoriented from the impact and her head was spinning, but she still had enough sense to break free from her grasp.

Skye inhaled as much air as she could before blowing it all out. The two had shot up from the ground and Jade had felt the full impact of the ceiling. The wind was knocked out of Jade as the two fell back down on the ground.

Jade quickly and desperately grabbed her staff, but Skye had been to quick and blasted her with another lightning blast. It wasn't enough to kill her, but Jade would be unconscious for a long while.

"And you are still a pawn." Skye snapped as she ran off to help her brother.

Arctic and Kitana parried their blades for a moment before Arctic ducked beneath an oncoming strike for his head and sweep her legs beneath her. Arctic quickly raised his death blade and brought it down towards her head, but she rolled out of the way in time and swiped her blades across Arctic's ankles.

Arctic let out a loud scream before swiping his ice bade towards Kitana. A wave of blue ice flew towards her and she dodged it in time, but she still received a fatal wound to her left arm. She let out a painful hiss as the ice burned through her skin. She watched her skin peel off much to her frustration.

She worked through the pain and staggered to her feet and threw her fans at Arctic. The young warrior watched as the fans whirled through the air and flew towards his head. Skye quickly rushed over and with as much energy as she could summon, casted a large gust of wind at her blades.

They flew away much to her displeasure and Arctic took this opportunity to use his ice swords magic to stab the ground and send a stream of magic towards Kitana. The princess watched as the ground beneath her glowed blue and cold before encasing her in a block of ice.

Arctic fell to the floor exhausted, while Skye summoned up another lightning attack and blasted it at the soul collector. Upon destruction, the orb let out a black surge of energy before evaporating into nothing.

After its destruction, Skye rushed over to aid her brother.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," He grunted out. "My legs are killing me though."

"Let's get to that throne room." Skye said. "Once we get there we can destroy that last orb and say goodbye to this hellhole." Arctic raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this hellhole was our home?" He chuckled and cringed as Skye helped him to his feet.

"Earthrealm is home, Earth 2 is our home, and this place is nothing to me." She snapped. "I am glad we don't have this back home."

"Then let's end this, not just for us but for Raiden and Johnny and everyone else."

"Just one more to go." Skye grunted as she led her brother out of the lab, leaving Jade and Kitana to their fates.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Kings**

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, I am back from vacation and here to give you a new chapter. Florida was fun. We went to Universal Studios and had a hell of a time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, JLA or MKX.**

* * *

The portal in the center of the city had disappeared, but this was only a small victory as the Oni, were still swarming the beaches. Gauntlet and Phoenix had gathered up what few remaining forces they had and regrouped at the beach.

Most of the warriors were tending to the injured while the rest were holding their own at base camp. Ammo was running low for the soldier while energy was depleting from the Meta's.

Shadow had fired her last bullet after firing her last energy bolt, anymore and she would end up killing herself. Gauntlet and Phoenix were having the same issues as they could no longer summon up any more fire attacks.

Alexandra was starting to grow frustrated before swinging her sword down casting one last air slice through a few dozen more monsters.

"Dammit, do we have any updates on those damn kids?" She grunted before pulling out her back up weapon, a colt python. Shadow rushed over to a nearby weapons crate and grabbed whatever weapons were left.

"No," She shouted before grabbing an MP7 submachine gun and an XM8 assault rifle and only a couple of spare mags. "But the portal in the city has been taken care of, it shouldn't be long now."

"Dammit, it won't be long before we are completely overrun." Her mother shouted back, Shadow didn't want to deal with her attitude right now, especially if they were about to die sometime in the next five minutes.

"We can make it!" She shouted back as she stepped out of the main base. "But bitching about it isn't going to help anyone. So get your ass out here and help!"

Shadow stormed out and tossed her guns at Black Mark and Purple Archer, who had run out of arrows ten minutes ago.

"We have about ten minutes before they breach!" Archer shouted before firing out at the Oni.

"Night Strike is leading a group of our best warriors to hold our defenses," She explained. She held her sword up ready to attack when she saw something out in the field.

Wolf, he was changing. He was swarmed by a pack of Oni and Shadow and Whisper had worried that he had been killed. That's when a loud roar shook the ground and the Oni warriors were all sent flying across the beach by a nine foot tall and large wolf. It stood on all fours and its eyes glowed yellow, but Whisper and Shadow both knew that it was still Mike on the inside.

They watched as he charged through a couple dozens of them before opening his jaw on an oncoming brute and bit down on the monster, biting it in half.

Whisper was amazed at the power her young friend had possessed and she aided him by emptying the remaining shells in her cannon. Thanatos flew in and fired the last of his pod missiles.

"We can make it!" Shadow said before running out into the field.

Ruvic followed her and, using his magic, he summoned three sand golems to assist her and the team. They were making a final stand against the Oni and they would not make it easy for them to invade their home.

(!)

Solar and his friend Eric had finally made it to the throne room and they were both greeted with the sight of the orb on a pedestal. It emitted a dark evil orange glow and the two warriors could feel its dark magic radiate from it. Solar didn't waste a second and prepared to destroy it.

He drew his desert eagles and channeled as much energy as he could into his guns before firing both rounds. The bullets roared like thunder when fired and they shined as bright as the sun when they flew across the throne room.

Right before the orb could be destroyed Liu Kang flew down between the two objects and deflected both of the shots. They flew across opposite sides of the room and leveled a couple of walls.

Solar and Eric staggered back as they were face to face with their former friend.

"Kang," Solar grunted. "It's over."

"Over?" He chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest. "You have no idea what I have been planning have you?"

"It was an invasion, revenge against me and my family." Solar stated questionably. "Isn't it?"

"Wrong," Liu Kang said. "This is just a small part of a bigger plan."

"What bigger plan, what the hell are you talking about?" Eric snapped.

Liu Kang tore off the top layer of is armor and revealed a large black orb in the center of his chest.

"This is a soul collector," He explained. "It can house up to tens of millions of souls no matter how powerful and it even grants me the power of those who wield it. A young man with a red 'S' on his head gave it to me."

"That was the mark of Scath," Solar snapped. "You practically sold your soul to the devil when you put that thing inside of you."

"It is a mere sacrifice compared to everything else we have lost." He snapped. "Don't you understand?" He swiped his hand across the floor and the two warriors watched as a nearly dozen stasis pods appeared before them. Solar was shocked to see the faces of his friends Johnny Cage and Sonya along with his mentors Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Eric was devastated when he saw Night Wolf and Raiden alongside each other as well. "With this power we can create an even stronger army than the all the Oni soldiers combined!"

"You're insane," Solar shouted. "You are insane and blind by your own grudge and ambition. That lunatic who gave you these weapons has no intention on helping you or our world. He is using the dark magic of our world to further his own goals!"

"I will not allow that to happen!" Liu Kang shouted as he summoned his dragon sword into his hand. Solar readied his magic swords and Eric readied his tomahawk. "I will end you and your friends and become a fair greater ruler than Raiden ever hoped he could be!"

"Dammit, don't make me have to do this Liu!" Solar pleaded. He stopped when he felt Eric's hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it, Solar." Eric growled. "He has given up long ago and he has no intention of redeeming himself. He has made his choice and now we have to make ours."

Solar didn't like it, but he knew his friend was right. They needed to end Liu Kang and destroy these damn orbs. Solar had sworn to save his friends and protect his home. He readied his blades and lunged for Kang.

He swiped his swords across Kang's chest, but his former friend had blocked with his own blade. Solar struggled against Kang for a moment before Kang raised his left hand. Kang smirked before a green orb of energy radiated from his left palm.

"Solar, look out!" Eric shouted.

Before Solar could react, Eric had transformed into a large eagle and flew towards Solar. He reached out with his large talons and snatched his warrior friend before Liu Kang could hit him with his magical sphere.

Solar watched as the blast flew pass his face and into a nearby wall. Even though it was brief, he could sense Shang Tsung's magic. Eric reverted back into his human form after dropping Solar away in a safe distance.

"What the hell was that?" Eric shouted. "How the hell does his have Shang Tsung's power?"

"It's that damn orb." Solar grunted. "He must have captured Shang Tsung's soul and is able to use his power. I guess that explains why you managed to fend us off at the beach that day, huh?"

"Correct, but I have more that Tsung's power flowing through me." Kang explained.

Solar watched as the orb in his chest glow even darker shade of green before summoning a greater strength into his body. Solar could feel the energy surround his former friend and he knew that this was not an ordinary soul, it was Shao Kahn's.

"This power, all this power makes me into my own vison of a true god!"

In an instant, Liu Kang had appeared before Solar, his sword raised above his head. Solar, barely had time to raise his blades in an attempt to defend him from Kang's attack. Upon impact, a blast a green and orange erupted from their blades.

Solar staggered back before charging up his blade and blasting a fiery attack at Kang. Liu Kang leaped back, dodging the blast before conjuring up another dark energy ball and blasting it at Solar.

Solar leaped out of the way in time to dodge the blast, and Eric leaped in with his sword and tomahawk in hands.

Eric swung his tomahawk down first, which was easily blocked by Liu Kang before attempting to stab him with his sword. Liu Kang stepped out to the way of his blade and brought the back of his fist across the young warriors face.

Eric staggered back from the strike and continued to swing his tomahawk at his head, Liu Kang dodged every strike. Kang swung his sword across Eric's stomach and cut through his robes, but missed his flesh by mere inches.

Solar leaped in and once again fired off a strong burst of energy from his swords, but Liu Kang fired off his own magic from his sword and deflected it back. Solar used a series of quick strikes in order to deal a fatal blow, but Liu Kang was just too fast for him to beat.

Eric attacked as well, but Kang just blasted him back with another energy blast.

"You two just don't seem to realize that I surpass you in ways you cannot imagine." Liu Kang grunted before blasted them back again. Solar felt the full impact of that blast and he could feel his life force draining from his body. "You were always weak, Johnny. It is the reason why you could never resist Quan Chi's magic, it is why you left Earth realm for that other dimension and it is why you are going to die by my hand!"

Solar tried to move, but the magic that had been casted on him had completely exhausted his entire body. Liu Kang had raised his sword above his head and brought it down in a stabbing motion.

Solar prepared for the strike, but it never came. In an instant Liu Kang had been completely encased in ice, his sword was mere inches away from his face.

"Solar," Solar looked over to her left to see Arctic and Skye running towards him. Arctic quickly knelt down next to his brother and quickly popped open a small capsule before holding it to Solar's lips. "Drink it; it will rejuvenate your body."

Solar lifted his head up as best he could and he felt the medicine slowly slip down his throat. In an instant all of the energy that had left his body moments ago had suddenly returned.

He quickly hopped to his feet and flexed his muscles out letting out a groan as his muscles and joints stretched out. He looked over at Eric as he watched Skye help him to his feet. Arctic placed a hand his brother's arm and smiled.

"Looks like we got here just in the nick of time, huh brother?" Arctic chuckled.

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either." Solar sighed. Skye scoffed at his remark.

"We got here as soon as we could." She snapped. "After destroying that orb too I might add."

"I appreciate it, but now we have to destroy this one as well." Solar said as he pointed at the glowing orb.

Skye nodded and readied an electric attack when Liu Kang broke free from his icy restraints and charged straight for the young girl.

Skye jumped back and quickly fired a bolt of lightning at him, but Liu Kang dodged out of the way and readied his sword for a killing blow. Eric once again transformed into his giant hawk form and grabbed Skye with his talons before flying her away to safety.

Arctic took this opportunity to leap in with his death blade and aimed the tip of his sword straight for the soul collector in the center of his chest. Liu Kang quickly conjured up more energy from the orb and instantly transformed his whole body into smoke just before Arctic's blade contact with him.

Arctic grunted in frustration as he and his blade flew through Liu Kang's misty form and he quickly swiped his ice blade at him, but Liu Kang had turned back to normal and deflected the blast with a fire attack of his own creating a small explosion between the two. When the smoke cleared, Arctic could see the orb in the center of Liu Kang's chest glowing green.

"So, I take it that was Smoke's power you just used." Arctic stated. "Cause I know your worthless ass couldn't pull off something like that."

"This orb has granted me the power of all of our fallen brethren." He said as his eyes glowed white. "And also the living."

Liu Kang swung his arms around erratically before firing two bolts of lightning into Arctic's chest. Arctic was sent flying back before crashing into a fall and falling to the floor.

Enraged, Solar leaped at Liu Kang and he was quickly disarmed when Liu Kang sent a shadow kick into his stomach. Solar was now flying through the air, before being caught by Eric.

"Dammit," Solar grunted as his friend had set him down. "He just too damn fast and when he isn't fast he's strong and when he isn't strong he's illusive. Just how the hell are we supposed to destroy that orb if we can't even get close to the bastard?"

"It looks like Skye is on top of that!" Eric stated.

Solar was confused for a moment before he looked over at his sister. She had summoned up a large amount of energy before blasting it at Raiden's pod. A large explosion shook the entire throne room everyone had stopped to see a large surge of lightning cackling around the room.

Liu Kang watched the smoke clear and his eyes widened when he saw everyone freed from their pods. Raiden, Jax, Sonya, Jonny, Scorpion, Kabal, Night Wolf and Sub-Zero were all free.

Arctic, Skye, Solar and Eric all kneeled before their respective masters.

"Rise," Raiden commanded. They all did as they were told and stood before them all. Raiden stepped before Skye and placed a hand on her head. "My precious Skye."

She looked up at Raiden and smiled.

"I am sorry, Master." She sighed. "I should have come home when I had found them, but they had lives and friends and this whole team…"

"I sent you there for the purpose of being with your family again." He smiled. "As long as you are happy I would not have it any other way."

Solar walked over to Jonny and Sonya and chuckled.

"Damn, you two got old."

Sonya smacked him across his face and Jonny chuckled.

"You should have known that was going to happen." Cage chuckled as his friend had rubbed his cheek.

"Still, it is good to see you again." Solar said.

"Yeah, well maybe we should hold off on the warm welcoming." Sonya warned as she took a fighting stance.

"She's right," Scorpion grunted. "Kang is far from being defeated."

They all readied themselves for a fight as Liu Kang conjured up all the energy that he could.

"Come and get me, but I must warn you, last time you all went up against a single foe you all died." He grinned. "Do you really want to repeat history?"

"It looks like it." Jonny chuckled.

"Everyone, attack!" Raiden ordered.

Raiden flew towards Kang at lightning speed and flew through him when he once again transformed into smoke. Liu Kang returned to his natural form before firing a fire ball at his former masters back.

Kabal used his speed to appear before Liu Kang and brought his hook swords across the warrior's chest, but the wounds healed instantly and Kang delivered a kick to the man's face shattering pieces of his gas mask as he flew back.

Sonya and Jonny attacked Kang, using quick strike and evading Liu Kang's sword before Jonny delivered a shadow kick of his own to the center of Liu Kang's chest, hitting the orb in the process.

Kang felt a strong pulse go through his body and he felt weaker from the attack. He didn't care though as he summoned up a magical barrier and sent the couple back.

Night Wolf threw one of his tomahawks at Liu Kang, who deflected it with his sword before being hit with a fire ball courtesy of Scorpion.

The two warriors attacked Kang while Sub-Zero blasted him with an ice attack from behind. Liu Kang summoned the power of Shao Kahn once again and power powered the trio when he summoned a large hammer and sent it crashing to the ground causing a small earthquake and knocking them all back.

Solar and Arctic, along with Eric attacked Kang at the same time.

Solar swung his sword down hard on the warrior and shattered Liu Kang's sword to pieces. Artic blasted him back with his ice blade. Eric leaped in as well, delivering a series of quick slashes across his body.

Liu Kang couldn't hold out any longer and with whatever energy he had left, he put it into the orb. Jax quickly stepped in and delivered a strong punch to the orb with his robotic arm and cracked it.

Kang's powers started to go berserk and he was losing control before being stunned by both Skye and Raiden's lightning attacks. Arctic and Sub-Zero both used their ice powers to restrain him at his lower body before Jax rushed towards Kang and he quickly reached out and grabbed onto the orb.

His metal finger dug into Kang's chest until he had a firm grasp on the orb. With all of his strength, Jax ripped the orb from Liu Kang's body.

Kang slumped down as everyone ceased their attacks. Everyone was tense wondering what would happen next, but the only thing Kang did was laugh. It was weak and quiet, but everyone had heard it.

"You have no idea what is coming…" Kang gasped. "This was supposed to me my moment of triumph. Not…another failure." Solar let out a heavy sigh.

"You are haunted by your past as well, Kang." Solar said. "You watched your friend's die your master betrayed you and you wanted to become better than him so you would never suffer like that ever again, right?"

"We have a friend back home whose father was the same way." Arctic stated. "It ended as well as it did for you." He stated. Arctic made his way to the orb and removed it from the pedestal. "And like him, you had everything you could ever want and you left it behind in pursuit of blind vengeance."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I will be dead soon and so will you." Kang grunted. "That orb, it showed me what its former owner has in store for you and I promise you this, when your family and friends are dead and your home is set on fire…remember that everyone falls into darkness."

"You didn't fall, you jumped." Scorpion grunted. He looked over at Arctic and his team. "What are you waiting for, go back to the other world and destroy these orbs. Then destroy those two men in the cloaks."

"Don't you need us here?" Skye asked.

"We still need to fix the damages that were caused by Liu Kang." Night Wolf explained. "We will tend to our world while you tend to yours." He looked over to Eric. "You go with them, Eric."

"But," He was cut off by his master.

"I need you to go to the other world and help them end this monster. Otherwise he will do to them what he did to us." He informed.

"But that is not our world or our problem." Eric said defensively.

"Our morals and codes don't end at the borders of our dimensions." Night Wolf explained. "Please, go."

Eric was hesitant at first, but agreed and walked over to his friends. Jax had given the soul collector back to Solar and Raiden opened a portal back to Earth. The four warriors made their way to the portal before Solar turned and smiled.

"Everything that we are came from all of you."

Raiden smiled and nodded before the warriors made their way through the portal. Arctic threw the orb into the air and Skye summoned another lightning bolt and struck it in midair, destroying it instantly.

The remains of the orb lingered for a moment before exploding in a bright light, blinding the warriors before everything went back to normal.

The four looked out into the sky in amazement as things instantly went back to normal. The Oni was gone, the sky was sparkling with stars as the moon shined down upon them and the buildings were no longer rubble.

"We did it." Arctic chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Solar laughed before instantly remembering that they had a new companion with them. Eric looked towards the direction in which the portal previously stood with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hey," Solar said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "It is only temporarily, we'll be back home soon."

"One should never make promises they never intend to keep."

Everyone jumped when two figures stood on the shoreline. They were both cladded in black hooded cloaks, but one was about two feet taller than the other, the small one held a gold cane with a red orb on top.

"You two," Eric growled. "You are the ones who caused trouble for our home!"

"Who are you?" Arctic demanded before raising his swords.

"We are your future kings, my friend." He sneered in a cocky tone. "And you are our pawns."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Love and War**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all again for your reviews and support. I know Solar and Arctic are both happy you liked the last arc, now we move onto a new arc, courtesy of Lightseeker. I am going to do some pairing in this chapter with some of our characters, if you do not like the pairings or think of some of them as inappropriate please let me know. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

When everything had instantly disappeared on the beach the warriors were completely baffled. The monsters were gone as were their corpses and the buildings and destruction were all back to normal.

The night sky was bright and beautiful from the sparling stars and the bright moonlight. The wind blew a soft breeze in the air and the ocean waves gently washed up against the shore.

Everything was so peaceful, until Shadow shouted out.

"Holy shit!" She gasped. Everyone else let out brief chuckles and heavy sighs as the battle had finally ended. "Damn, we really had our backs against the wall there. Another minute and we would have been completely overrun."

"Yes," Gauntlet sighed. "I guess we all owe Arctic and Solar for this one." Black Mark stepped out of the main tent and smiled underneath her mask.

"Nemera and Vortex are awake, tired but awake." She informed. "I say we get them back to their rooms in the hotel."

"Sounds good to me." Shadow stated before looking over at the two from before. Conduit had burned through Shadow's powers and Grymm looked exhausted. Shadow turned to her mother who had sheathed her sword and holstered her gun. "What about them?"

"They will be productive in the war to come." Alexandra informed her daughter. "I will take them back to Gotham and see what we can learn about the collectors and who had supplied Liu Kang with their weapons."

"Okay, you and the rest of the seniors know more about what we're dealing with than Jake or I." Shauna stated. Alexandra chose not to scold her for that 'senior' comment and just decided to lead her new students back to the raven. Shauna gave the two newbies a quick nod before turning back to her team.

"Alright then," She said clapping her hands together. "Great work everyone. Now all that is left for us to do is enjoy our last few days here and we'll head back home." Everyone was glad to hear their vacation was not totally canceled, but after the brief meeting Gauntlet noticed that they were still down a few members.

"We still have to look for Arctic and the others." Gauntlet explained.

"I can do it." Ruvic informed as he summoned his electric hawk. "Those three have powers that revolve around magic, hell I can sense them right now. I get them and bring them back to their room. They deserve a relaxing vacation as much as the rest of us."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Shadow watched as the young boy sat down on the back of hawk before flying away to the far end of the beach. "I hope they are okay though, we have been out of contact for a while."

"Then let's go and see them." Jake said with a shrug. "It's not like we have anywhere else to be and we can walk from here."

"Yeah, you're right, besides it's a beautiful night."

"And we made it happen." He said with a smile before pushing his sister playfully. Shauna chased after him laughing away. Tonight was definitely a good night.

(!)

"Tonight is definitely a good night." The man said with a twirl of his cane.

Eric looked up at the man, but he could barely see him with his own blood dripping into his eyes. The man had approached him with his cane earlier and without missing a beat, a blade popped out of the end of the blade and he had swung it across the top of Eric's left eyebrow.

His vison was blocked and his eyes started to burn from the blood and he could only swing his tomahawk blindly before being struck with the large gem side of the cane.

Now he was on the ground groaning in pain as the little bastard casually twirled his cane around. Eric struggled to stand up, but this man had struck him in his knee possibly breaking his leg.

With all the strength he could summon, he lifted his arm up and threw his tomahawk at the man. It twirled through the air and it was heading straight for the man's skull, but it never made its target.

The man simply reached out with his left hand and grabbed it by the handle. Eric was shocked at how good his reflexes were. He didn't have anything left to throw at him at this point.

The man just twirled his tomahawk around his hand before examining it.

"This is a good weapon." He said with admiration. "Like me and my friends it has caused a lot of bloodshed and taken many lives." He looked back down at Eric and held his arm back with the intention of throwing it back at Eric. "Find peace in death, Eric."

He threw the blade at Eric, but Skye leaped in between the two and deflected it with a gust of wind. The blade flew back at the man landing right at his feet. Skye could only fall to her knees. She had just spent the last of her energy to defend Eric and she could do no more to attack. Eric knew if she attacked she would either exert herself or get cut down by this man.

"A valiant effort," The man complimented. "But if you had any real balls you would have used your lightning to attack me the second I had thrown this blade."

This guy was an ass, but deep down Skye knew he was right. If she had fired off a lightning bolt at his head the second he threw the tomahawk, she could have possibly killed him or at the very least injured him. However, she was not the kind of person to sacrifice her own friends.

She looked over at Arctic who was face down in the sand while Solar struggled to keep a hold on the soul collector he had gotten from Liu Kang. The man stomped his cane before Solar and looked down at the beaten warrior.

"Look, I don't want to have to kill you yet, so unless you actually want to die I suggest you should give me back my orb." He snickered as he held his hand out towards Solar.

Solar raised his large handgun at the man and fired a magic fire bullet at the man. The orb on the man's cane glowed dark red and a barrier deflected the bullet.

"Pitiful." He muttered. "You can't even muster up enough power to injure me before you die."

The man gripped the top of his cane and gave it a pull, revealing a long sharp knife.

"This blade was used for sacrificial rituals for collecting innocent souls for Trigon." He explained as he readied the blade in a stabbing motion. "Dark souls give him strength, but innocent souls are what keep him alive."

"Good to know." A voice called out.

The man looked up and his eyes widened under his hood when he saw a large hawk cackling in electricity. The hawk let out a shriek before firing a bolt of lightning from its mouth and straight into the man's chest.

The man flew back as his large partner leaped up behind him, catching him in his arms. Ruvic pulled out his Kukri blade and his scorpion as the man set his partner down on the ground.

"Oh, isn't this that kid, Hob had in cold storage?" The small man said to his partner.

"Yes," The big one said in a deep monotone voice. "He has the power of mystic arts, able to sketch tattoos into other people granting them abilities."

"Not just abilities." Ruvic smirked before his hawk went back into his left arm and a dark smoke seeped from his back. He cringed in pain as the Wendigo appeared letting out a loud roar. The orb on man's cane glowed and his face broke out in a grin.

"Hmm, that thing you seem to be in possession of seems to be linked with dark energy." He pondered. "Am I to assume that this is your strongest monster?"

"Your assumptions are correct." Ruvic snickered as his monster flexed its razor sharp claws out. "Only a few people in the world have ever seen this, not that they live long enough to regret it."

"Hmm, Orion, you can have this one." The man gestured to his large friend.

"Yes, Mr. Scath." The man said. He slowly stepped towards the young warrior.

Ruvic didn't waste a second and ordered his monster to attack the man. The wendigo let out a roar and charged towards the man now known as Orion. It raised its claws and brought them down across the man's chest and landed large gashes across his chest.

Ruvic smirked in satisfaction, but it was just as quickly wiped off his face as the wounds healed as quick as it was made. It was fast, but Ruvic could have sworn he saw a tiny green flicker as his wounds closed, just like Shadow's wounds.

"Hmm, that hurt." Orion stated, never once breaking his cold behavior. "I had assumed that your beast wouldn't even be able to pierce my skin. You do have strength, more than Hob ever assumed."

"How do you know Hob?" Ruvic shouted.

"I guess you can say that you and I are both cut from the same cloth."

The man leaped forward with his right fist raised and swung it across the wendigo's long jagged skull. Ruvic watched as his beast was sent flying across the beach. His wendigo was the strongest of his three monsters, the only way he could have over powered it was if he was as strong as Superman.

"You think you have been through hell?" Orion asked cracking his knuckles. "I am hell."

Ruvic didn't waste another minute on trying to figure out this guy's motives, all he wanted was this guy gone. He sent the wendigo after Orion again and it let loose a wild barrage of attacks, but Orion dodged them with ease.

He ducked beneath its last strike before reaching into his robe and pulling out his sword. With one powerful strike, he cut the monster clean in half before it erupted into a cloud of smoke and back into Ruvic's lower back.

"Is this the best the mystic artist can do?" Orion asked. Ruvic looked at his sword.

It was a black straight edge sword with a serrated back. It cackled with a red electrical current as he stepped towards Ruvic. Ruvic lifted up his scorpion and emptied the clip into Orion's face, but the bullets bounced off of him.

"Not good enough." Orion swung his sword at Ruvic, who dodged his attack.

Ruvic summoned his wolf dog to attack Orion. Orion fell back before kicking the dog off of him before being shot by a bolt of lightning from Ruvic's hawk. Orion fell back across the beach before quickly jumping to his feet.

"Really, sneak attacks?" He grunted as he wiped the burn marks off his chest. Ruvic fell to his knees in exhaustion. The summoning of Wendigo was hard enough as it is, but summoning two more of his monsters had completely depleted his strength. "Well, now that you have exhausted all of your monsters I think I will make very short work of your pets before killing you."

"What the hell are you?" Ruvic huffed out.

"Hmm, well I assume Hob had told you about me before he died." Orion mused. Ruvic's was confused for a moment before feeling a jolt course through his body.

"Omega," He grunted. "You are that thing he was afraid of."

"Correct, you see like you I was also abducted by those men and sold to Argus before being put through extreme experimentations. The goal behind my experimentations were to make the perfect solider, me."

"I thought the Gemini Twins were perfect?" Ruvic asked.

"To save the world from a crisis, yes, but to be the Earths everlasting protector, no."

"Everlasting?"

"I am the result of many heroes and villains DNA all poured into one being. One of those DNA strands belonged to Vandal Savage and Jayden Wayne."

"Shadow?" Ruvic asked. "How did Waller get his DNA?"

"I have no idea and I don't care, but apparently after he saved the world from Trigon she tried to put me in storage, but I would not tolerate that so after killing my way through half of Argus's staff I made my way out of the facility I was held in and was found by my friend here."

"But what about the Oni and the invasion of another dimension?" Ruvic asked. This time it was Scath who answered.

"Those Oni possessed dark energy that we could only harvest after death." He explained. "And thanks to you and your friends this whole attack helped excel my plans by tenfold."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now is not the time." He stated as he grabbed the soul gem from Solar's arms. "I still have some use for this one."

Using his cane, Scath opened up a portal and motioned for his associate to follow. Orion looked at him in confusion.

"Another time my friend, I can sense more of those warriors coming our way." He stated as Orion nodded and sheathed his sword. The two looked back at Ruvic and Scath nodded at him.

"Not a bad effort, but not a valiant one either." He chuckled. "Good luck in your future failures in your career as a failed warrior."

"You call this a failure?" Ruvic chuckled.

Scath raised an eyebrow under his hood before being blasted by another one of the hawk's electric blasts. Scath deflected the blast, but the wolf dog leaped in and snatched the orb from Scath's hand. Ruvic summoned the wolf back and without realizing it, he took the orb with him.

His whole body seized up painfully before he finally collapsed onto the ground. The hawk disintegrated into nothing before the two villains ran into the portal just as the rest of the warriors arrived.

No one saw anything.

(!)

Narika tucked her brother into his bed back at their hotel room. After she had found their brother they had Apollo run a full examination on all of them. Aside from some bruises and being exhausted all they would need is a good night sleep.

"How is he?"

Narika looked up to see Dany in her pajamas, a large pink T-shirt and her pink and white strip panties. Narika rolled her eyes and cleared the bangs from Ruvic's face.

"He is fine." She smiled. "He and the rest of us just need to get some rest. We all need it."

"Yeah, but aside from all the crap we have gone through, are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"I take it you are referring to the conversation we had about being alone?" Narika asked.

"Yeah," Dany sighed. "I thought about Andrew since we talked."

"Your boyfriend?" Narika asked. Dany nodded and sat down on Narika's bed.

"You have no idea what it is like to truly be alone." Dany explained, Narika didn't miss the sorrow in her tone. "I thought when Shauna asked me to join the warriors I would finally be a part of something again."

"And you are, I mean you helped hold off those demons and bought Johnny and Thomas enough time to save us all."

"Yeah, but do you want to know what I noticed after a while, I am all alone." She explained to her friend. "Shauna has Jake, Stephan has Maria, Johnny has Thomas who has Skye and Cecil is a friend of the family while Mike and Nemera are both protégés of Whisper and Stormbolt. I mean they all have a place here that goes beyond friendship or teamwork."

"They have family." Narika stated. "We all do in some way."

"Except me, I don't know any of the Shadow Warriors and I don't have any family." She started grinding her knuckles into the bed. "I thought you and I could get along since we were both technically loners, but then you found your brother and then I was back to being alone."

"You are not alone, remember?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "You have us and you will always have us."

"Right." She smiled. "Look, I have taken up enough of your time. I'm gonna go to bed."

Dany quickly got up, Narika smiled at her blush as she stormed out of her room. Narika bit her lip and looked over at her brother before standing up and going after Dany.

"Hey, let me walk you to your room."

(!)

Shauna sat in her bedroom with her girl wrapped around her. Her short black hair brushed up against the underside of her chin with every breath. Shauna ran her fingers through her feathery locks. It was all she could do to keep herself calm after the day that she and her team had experienced.

The whole incident had just disappeared when Arctic and his team had destroyed the portals. Everything was back to normal as if it never happened to begin with. The whole attack had flooded her mind with questions.

' _Who had organized the attack, why use another dimension and what was that dark presence I had felt when we found Ruvic and the team taken down?'_

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of soft lips press against her cheek. She looked down and smiled at her girlfriend and she was reminded of another big question.

"Stupid question to ask, but are you feeling okay?" She asked. Shauna took her hand in her own and she brought it to her mouth kissing her digits.

"I umm…" Shauna stuttered. This was harder for her than she imagined.

"What is it?" Shauna could see the growing concern in her eyes. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Will you marry me?"

Tara said nothing and could only smile before nodding.

(!)

Jake knocked on Dany's door the next morning wondering what the hell was taking her so long. Everyone had gone down for breakfast and Shauna and Tara had announced their engagement. Dany was usually an early riser and Narika was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Dany had answered the door. Due to her state of undress, she remained hidden behind the door.

"What the hell is up," She groaned. Jake could see from the look on her face that she hadn't slept well last night. "Why are you banging on my door so early?"

"It's nine-thirty." Jake stated. "Shauna wanted to tell everyone that she and Tara are engaged."

"Oh my god." She squealed. "Okay, I'll be right down."

"Wait, have you seen Narika?"

"Yeah, she um, she crashed in my room last night." She giggled nervously. "I didn't feel right leaving her alone in her room after what had happened to Ruvic."

"Okay…well we'll be downstairs." Jake waved before walking down the hall to the elevator.

Dany closed the door and let out a heavy sigh as she slid down the door and onto the floor.

"I so happy for those two."

Dany looked up at Narika to see her slip on her panties and shirt. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she also didn't regret it either.

"I am too."

"So, what happens to us now?" She asked. "I mean, I just…don't really know." She blushed.

"Ugh, let's just take it one step at a time. Let's let the newlyweds have their moment in the spotlight before we tell anyone." Dany said before standing up and placing a kiss on Narika's scarred lips.

"I don't mind that at all." She giggled. Dany enjoyed hearing her giggle. She enjoyed everything about Narika. She was acting more and more like a regular girl every day.

Love always changes people in the end.

(!)

Purple Archer or Nathan Prince has made his way back home to Starling City. He was told by his mother to come and visit her after his mission with Shadow was concluded. He stepped into the main office of his G-Core building and he was greeted by his mother, Nyssa Raatko.

"Well, I see you have made yourself right at home." Nathan chuckled as he watched his mother click and clack on his laptop.

"Your profits are slipping," She stated condescendingly. "You should cut back on some of these charities if you want to afford a beach house in the Cayman Islands."

"The islands aren't going anywhere and my charities are what keep my company and this city alive. Now, did you need something?" He asked.

"It's Talia, she and Damian have been pushing for control for the league of assassins. Then there is her backup plan, Heretic that has been causing hell for both of our operations."

"You can fight your war as much as you want, but if any of your sides gets any innocents involved I will burn the League of Assassins to the ground. Now what the hell do you want?"

"It's Ra's Al Ghul, he is back." Nyssa explained. Nathan remained unfazed, but on guard.

"No, Ra's is dead," He informed. "Jayden, the previous Shadow, put a blade through his heart. He is bound by the rules, right?"

"He is and was, until Jayden got himself killed and brought the League to its knees." She explained. "Ra's is believed to be the only one to bring it back to full strength, but he is not well."

"Being dead will do that to you." He snickered. Nyssa gave him a glare.

"Nathan, please." She said through gritted teeth. "He is alive, but after being dead for so long and using the Lazarus pit to many times his body is no longer capable of keeping him strong."

"And this concerns me because?"

"Because he has his eyes set on Sparrow."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Three Layers of Hell**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and for your reviews. I can't wait to see what you think of this arc. To Purple Archer, sorry for screwing up your home town, I didn't do that out of neglect, I just did it because I have plans for that city. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

* * *

In the forest on the outskirts of Gotham, Alexandra sat at her desk as Grymm sat across from her. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and some green cargo pants this time as she played with the end of her dark hair.

"Okay, so now that my problems have been solved, maybe we can discuss that lead you have on your mother." Alexandra said.

"Lilith," Grymm snapped. "She was never my mother."

"Of course, but she is a servant of Trigon and she is likely the one who supplied those out worlders with a soul collectors and associated with those two men who attacked my warriors." She explained. "So I need to know everything."

Grymm let out a huff before stomping her boots on the edge of Alexandra's desk.

"My mother grew up poor with her family for many years," She started. "Her parents never loved her like you did with your kids. They wanted her to become a servant of Trigon and the only way to do that was by raising her to be perfect."

"I assume it didn't end well for either of them?" Alexandra asked.

"She didn't even arrange a funeral for them when they passed, not that I totally blame her, but that apple did not fall far from the tree. Afterwards she found some scripture that would allow her to obtain the power of Trigon. In order for the ritual to work, she would need strong sacrifices her husband Adrien Blackwood and her children."

"She sacrificed your own siblings?"

"My brother Roy saw right through her." Grymm said in a sorrowful tone. "She possessed three of my siblings and turned them against our father. Roy, my older brother, he saved me by using our father's magic to escape. We lived for a while until Lilith tracked us down. She was vicious, she burned him alive, right in front of me and she even tried to harvest his soul."

"But he transferred his soul to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I have been using his power ever since to bring Lilith down." She sneered. "And I will kill her."

"Is it possible that she is the one responsible for that whole incident in Hawaii?" Alexandra asked.

"Lilith is a cold hearted, uncaring, emotionless sow who will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants, but she is not stupid. She has power, but she is far from being the goddess she desires to be. That's why she hasn't made a move against me by herself. She is afraid that I will kill her if she comes at me alone. I don't know who those men that attacked you are, but I met your friend Ruvic and from what he told me, those men have Trigon's power."

"Then it would seem that they are working together in some way, am I wrong?"

"Lilith is like a bloodhound, if she senses anything involved with Trigon then she will be there."

"Okay, now the biggest question, where is she?" Alexandra asked.

"I heard a rumor that she was in Star City, but she had sightings in Gotham." Grymm explained. Alexandra nodded and she was about to gather the warriors for a meeting when she got a call on a private line. She answered it, but not before hooking up her earpiece.

"Make it fast, I am quite busy." Grymm was starting to understand why Shadow and Sparrow did not get along with their mother.

"It's Talia Al Ghul and Nyssa Raatko," Bruce grunted out on the other end. "They are at war for the demons head."

"Oh hell." Alexandra huffed as she plopped back against her chair. "Have there been any casualties?"

"Just a few between Talia and Nyssa's people, but their goals are unknown." Alexandra just let out another scoff before reaching across her desk and opening up her designer cigar case. She snatched one out and slammed the case shut before lighting it.

"They are at war." She while her cigar dangled from her mouth. "They are going to kill each other."

"That isn't how they work though. Nyssa and Talia are both all over the map. Their bodies are near Black Gate, Arkham and Crime Alley. They aren't fighting for control they are looking for something."

"I'll talk to Ronin; he has been keeping tabs on the League for many years. If there is anyone who knows what they are planning it's him."

"What about the Purple Archer?" Bruce asked. "I could also ask Damian."

"No, I don't want to risk involving them. Even if they are not fully committed to their mothers goals, I don't want even the slightest detain being leaked to them."

"Okay I will inform Batman and let know to keep his eyes open."

"And I will tell Shadow."

(!)

Ruvic sat in his room as his mind kept buzzing with thoughts that were not his own. He couldn't focus on anything he just kept seeing these glyphs and hearing these voices in his head. He started to think that the energy from that soul collector was influencing his thoughts.

Whatever it was, he needed to get it out of his head, but he didn't even know how the orb got absorbed into him in the first place. With no way to actually get these thoughts out of his mind he did the only thing he could do, draw.

He walked over to his drawing station and grabbed his paint brush and before he knew it, his entire canvas was covered in red and black glyphs of the mark of Scath.

"Nice drawings," A voice echoed inside of his head. "I wonder, can you make a portal into hell with your magic?"

"What," Ruvic snapped as he looked around seeing no one there. "Who said that?"

Ruvic was starting to believe that he was losing his own mind now. It was like something was scratching the inside of his very mind trying to get out, but he couldn't understand what it was.

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. That's when everything suddenly vanished. The images were gone, the voices had stopped and that feeling of something clawing out of him had stopped.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to his door and opened it to see Stephan and Maria standing side by side in matching blue track suits.

"Hello." They both said in unison.

"Hi…um, how are you guys?" He asked nervously.

"We were out jogging." Stephan stated.

"It helps us to think when we are stumped." Maria finished, not making any sense to Ruvic.

"Cool…so did you guys, need something?" He asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Omega, his name had been lingering in the back of our minds ever since you mentioned it." Stephan said. "We asked our parents about it and it turns out that it was a secret Argus project to be the Earth's permanent defender."

"Our parents even threw in a hand in his upbringing." Maria said.

"Yes, I know, he pretty much said all that when I saw him last." Ruvic grunted as he plopped down on his couch. The Twins stepped into his room and shut the door behind them.

They stood before him and continued to explain the situation.

"Our parents did not have much to offer on who he was or where he has been all this time, but they did give us something we could use, the address of Amanda Waller."

Ruvic's eyes widened as he quickly hopped up off of his bed and looked at the twins.

"Her address, you mean you want to see the woman who experimented on you and froze you for nearly ten years?" Ruvic snapped as they nodded. "You want to see her, are you crazy?"

"No." They said. Ruvic gritted his teeth and clenched his fist together.

"You guys, you can't…If you go after her and kill her…"

"Would you want us to stop you, if Hob were still alive?" Stephan asked in a hushed tone.

Ruvic said nothing, because there was nothing to say. He had no right to stop either one of them from getting closure on their lives.

"We are going over to her house, you can come or not, but we would prefer it if you would." Maria said.

Ruvic said nothing as he watched the two of them step out of his apartment. With no other option he grabbed his grey hoodie and stepped out the door after them.

Maybe this unannounced visit would help them with their future problems to come.

(!)

It was around three in the afternoon when Shadow had gotten the call from her mother. Someone had broken into Gotham General and caused a damn massacre in the sub-basement. From what her mother had informed her, her crazy grandmother and great aunt had both been at war all over Gotham.

On the way over to the hospital she had to wonder, why a hospital?

From what she had known and studied on the League of Assassins she was told that the fight for the crown was a one on one fair fight, just like it was for her father and her great grandfather.

Her Mom had told her that they may have been looking for something, but what the hell were they looking for and for what purpose would it serve to either side?

She made it to the hospital and found Batman waiting by the cellar doors, he was cloaked, but nothing could escape her eyes.

"You ready to do this?" She asked. He deactivated his clothing and nodded before ripping open the cellar doors. He leaped down and Shadow followed after him.

"Do you have any idea why the league would want to raid a hospital?" Shadow asked as they both walked down the hallway.

"No, and it doesn't make any sense. No one even knew they were down here until the janitor made his rounds." Batman stated. "The only thing down here is the morgue and where they keep their medical files."

"Did you look up anything on the morgue, maybe there was a body that belonged to one of them."

"There are seven bodies in that morgue. Four of them are elders who died of old age; two are junkies and one a car crash. None of them have anything to do with the league." Batman informed her.

"Hmm, then they were after the medical records." Shadow stated. "That only leaves the question of why?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Get wher-oh hell." Shadow cringed at what she saw.

Both sides of the halls were covered in blood. Bodies from both Nyssa and Talia's groups were scattered around the floors or impaled on the walls. It was not a pretty sight.

"Whatever they wanted it looks like they desperately wanted it." Batman cringed as he raised his index and middle finger on the side of his cowl. "Boss, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, I am running a scan on the scene now." Bruce said on the other side of the computer.

Using the cowl he was able to re-piece what had happened there. He used the detective mode on the cowl to place the exact positions from where one group of assassins entered to where they intercepted.

Bruce studied and reenacted the footage over and over again, but from what he understood from all this was that Nyssa's men had entered first, Talia's men entered second. Each group had six members each giving a total of twelve, but all twelve members were all dead.

He rewound the footage and realized that it was Talia's men that were jumped first. They came in the same way Batman and Shadow had come in. They were walking side by side before the middle man was impaled through the chest by a blade a katana from the entry point of the blade.

He fell instantly and everyone broke into an attack formation. The warrior on the left had her own sword taken from her belt before having her throat slit and impaling the one behind the figure. The remaining three had their blades out at this point and engaged the figure.

One his sword broken in half before being cut down, then the remaining two were cut clean in half instantly. When the fell, Nyssa's men came in and they had met the same fate as instantly as Talia's.

Where did this man come from, it was like he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Shadow, can you look at the ceiling and see if there are any exit points?" He asked through her ear piece.

"I already did, there is nothing but ceiling." She explained. "There are no vents, no holes no nothing. This guy must have used a zeta tube or magic to enter."

Shadow jumped when something grabbed her left ankle. She pulled her magnum from her holster and aimed it down at one of Nyssa's warriors. The girl was bleeding from her abdomen and blood was pouring down her lips.

Shadow holstered her guns and lowered herself down to the girl.

"We…came here because our mistress had heard of a man made weapon…" The girl whispered. Shadow could see that she was struggling to breathe. "We didn't even know Talia's men were here until their blood was shed."

"Who did this?" Shadow asked. The girls face scrunched in pain and disappointment.

"That Judas…that _Heretic!_ " She snarled. "You must go…he will kill him."

"Kill who, who is the Heretic, who the hell is he after?" Shadow asked.

Batman watched the girl grab Shadow by her jacket and pull her down to her mouth. Batman could barely hear what she was saying, but judging from the way Shadow had tensed it wasn't good news.

The girl had fallen face first into onto the ground and Shadow had stormed out of the basement. Batman ran after her screaming.

"Shadow, what happened?"

Shadow said nothing and had just hopped on her bike and headed toward the direction of Gotham Academy.

The school Jake and Mike were leaving right now.

(!)

The Twins and Ruvic had entered the home of Amanda Waller with very little trouble. All the Twins had to do was enter the mind of the head of security and they knew all the layout of all the codes and cameras of the entire mansion.

The three warriors had approached two large oak doors that lead to the woman's study. The Twins remained calm, but they would be lying if they said they were not nervous.

This woman had been responsible for the experiments ran on them and theft of nearly half their lives before freezing them in storage. Stephan raised his hand to Maria's and the two interlocked their fingers together before reaching out to the door knobs.

They opened the doors and they were greeted not by a large library that was filled wall to wall with books, plaques and trophies from her youth. In the center of the study sat an old woman in a purple blazer reading a book while drinking a cup of tea from a china tea cup.

She looked up from her book and her face broke out in a soft smile, the kind your grandmother would give her grandchildren.

"It was only a matter of time I suppose." She said.

"You know who we are?" They said.

"Yes, and Ruvic and his sister as well." Amanda said as she grabbed her matching tea pot and filled up her cup along with three others. "I had met Hob on a few occasions. I regret it every day."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before selling your soul for power." Stephan said as he led his sister across the study. The two took their seat and their cups of tea before sipping them, pinky out and everything. Ruvic smiled at their childish behavior before standing next to them.

"We came here to talk about one of your many rouge projects, Omega?" Ruvic stated. Waller nearly dropped her glass when she heard that name. The Twins almost felt sorry for her when they saw the horror in her eyes, almost.

"I erased all of those files and had that project terminated." Waller explained in a shaky voice. "How do you two know about that?"

"Our friend Ruvic fought him on the beaches of Hawaii, after fighting off the apocalypse and nearly having four friends of ours nearly killed." Maria stated calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Another one of your projects that got away?" Stephan chuckled. Ruvic had never heard him laugh like that before. Waller set her glass down and looked at the two with sincerity.

"Listen, I know I have wronged you and your family and may others in my life, but everything I have done was to ensure the safety of the human race." She explained.

"Even if it means robbing two children of their parents and their childhood like Ace?" Stephan asked rhetorically. Waller was deeply hurt after he had mentioned Ace. Ruvic had read this woman's profile at H.Q. She was no saint, but she did look like she felt responsible for what she had done in the past. He decided he should step in this time.

"Ms. Waller," Ruvic said as he took his tea. "What is the Omega project is it even human?"

"He was, once." She sighed. "After the Reach invasion and the threat they held on our planet and Vandal Savage an immortal warlord with a planet sized weapon at his disposal, we had never felt more unprepared in our lives."

"So you started making your own super heroes." Ruvic stated. Amanda nodded.

"The Justice League was good and they had exposed Reach for what they really were, but you should know that half of the Justice League was off world. I don't know if Shadow had told you, but when her father was Sparrow the Justice League had been taken over by Savage and manipulated into attacking other alien home worlds."

"Shadow told us everything," Stephan said. "Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Martian Man Hunter and Green Lantern were all missing for sixteen hours. This was before Sparrow's time."

"This left Earth open for the Reach and they had nearly destroyed us if it was not for the Titans." Waller informed. "But with a victory came a conundrum. 'What if we didn't have any more speedsters, or men of steel or Batman?"

"So you started tinkering with their powers on innocent people?" Maria said in disgust. Amanda nodded solemnly.

"It wasn't easy, but over the years we had acquired many DNA samples from both heroes and villains. The villains were easy to obtain, but the heroes were much trickier. In time we had almost every sample and matched those samples with potential candidates."

"You mean people who shared the same DNA as Superman or Batman?" Ruvic asked. "Why didn't you just clone them?"

"Have you ever played with puzzles, you can fit the pieces together to make a pretty picture, but without that last piece it will never be perfect. Take Superboy for example, he as strength, but no extra powers he wasn't perfect."

"Theodosia was perfect." Stephan said.

"Her lifespan was only for thirty years though. Her human side couldn't handle the Kryptonian. The Flash candidates burned out from the kinetic energy and as for the Batman clone well…he doesn't have his wits, but he does have his heart and in the end that is all I could ask for."

"But you found that piece didn't you?" Ruvic asked with a smirk. "Adonis."

"Yes, Shadow's DNA was that final piece for what we needed." She said with enthusiasm. "You have seen your current leader's power. She can enhance her strength, speed, regeneration and control energy. It was perfect." Stephan shook his head, clearly unimpressed by this woman's greed.

"But like the sun, you could never fully reach it." Maria giggled. "We know that the previous Shadow had taken out a lot of your strongholds and your projects. He would never let you have his power."

"That is correct, until one Christmas, Shadow took pity on one Mr. Fries." Wall stated. "He always took pity on him and his wife. He gave him a syringe full of pure Adonis. While Fries worked on it, we snuck a sample out of his lab and thus begun our most advance project, the Omega project."

"So, who was the candidate?" Stephan asked.

"Orion, we never got a last name, but he was seventeen when we experimented on him." She explained. "We had trained him in the way of Batman and we gave him the strength and powers of Superman and the speed of Flash. We eventually gave him the immortality of Savage, but even then it wasn't enough."

"What more could you possibly need?" Maria shouted. "It wasn't enough you designed an unstoppable killing machine, you had to give him more?"

"Trigon's magic." Ruvic stated in a deep voice. "You infused him with Trigon's dark magic in case he should ever encounter a being like him."

"Yes, it is when it went straight to hell." Amanda sighed. "We had enlisted the help of a worshiper of Trigon who had spent her life on worshiping Trigon. We let her sacrifice four innocent souls for this ritual and it resulted in a symbiote being born from the blood and covering him, morphing him into something dark."

"You are a fool." Stephan and Maria stated with no remorse. "Let me guess, you couldn't stop him when he broke out could you?"

"No, we stood no chance. When the symbiote took over, it brought up all of his memories of the experiments we ran on him and…he was gone. I barely survived myself."

"What a shame." They grunted. "So now we have an unstoppable warrior on the loose and we have no way to stop him."

"That is not entirely true," She explained. The three warriors had their focus entirely on Waller now. "Jayden Wayne, a year before his death he and his wife came to me. They were in desperate need of my help."

"Why would he ever need your help?" Ruvic asked.

"A year before his death, Jayden and Alexandra came to me with a newborn baby in their possession. He wasn't moving or anything. It turns out that Adonis is a hit and miss with offspring. The baby was diagnosed with an immune disorder. Jayden knew we were in possession of knowledge that could save the child. Using his powers and the knowledge of the Omega Project, we were able to turn him into the Alpha."

"Jake…" Ruvic whispered. "Jake has been showing signs of Adonis, if he has that does that mean he has other powers as well?"

"In his death, Jayden granted his powers to Jake, but by knowing this he also gave him the powers of Trigon as well. Jake is only half of what Omega is, if he should ever get any of Trigons magic inside of him, he could be even stronger than Omega."

"We have to go," Ruvic said. "We have to see if this is-"

"Ruvic, go." The Twins interrupted. "Jake is in trouble as we speak." Ruvic was about to speak but The Twins snapped at him. "Go, now!"

Ruvic nodded and rushed out of the study, summoning his bird in the process, leaving the three alone. Amanda turned to The Twins and smiled.

"I suppose you will be killing me now?" She asked.

"We should, how many live have you taken over the years?" They asked.

"Too many to count." She sighed. "Jayden and I never saw eye to eye on many things, but one thing we did understand was that to destroy evil you have to become evil, even if it means to destroy a piece of yourself. Do you two believe in God?"

"We are conflicted."

"I was too, but I always believed in redemption. I would like to think that when I meet him I will answer for what I have done."

"And if you should burn in hell?"

"So be it."

The two stepped up from their chairs, thanked her for the tea and began to walk out of the study. Amanda watched them leave.

"You are not going to kill me?" She asked.

"Revenge is a poison, a poison we do not want to infect ourselves with." They said. "If you want to meet God, you do it on your own we cannot be a part of that."

"It seems you are not as inhuman as we thought." She smiled.

"That and you are not worth it." They said. "You are just an old lady who is more of a failure now more than ever. You lived your life creating misery and death and all you can do is wait for your inevitable demise. We will not aid you anymore, you are not worth it and you never were."

They stepped out of the study and didn't look back.

(!)

Gotham Academy was just getting out.

Jake and Mike had made their way to their lockers and retrieved their books before going home. Jake turned to the doors and was shocked to see a man in a black cloak with a white katana on his left hip.

Both Mike and Jake readied themselves, but with a swipe of his sword a magic blade flew through the air towards them. They both jumped out of the way in time and Mike wasted no time in transforming into his wolf form.

Mike didn't make it halfway through his transformation before the man swiped his blade across his chest. Mike fell and Jake quickly blasted an energy bolt at the man, but with another swipe of his blade he cut the blast in half.

"I guess you are as weak as your father." The man chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself." Jake snarled.

Jake leaped forward and tried to land a kick to the man's head, but he only managed to destroy his hood. When Jake landed on his feet, the man turned to him and smiled. Jake's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Uncle Damian?" It was all he could say before feeling the sharp blade cut across his chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Blood Hunting**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and support, this chapter is going to be shining some light on some situations, next one will be all out war. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

Talia sat at her desk in her hideout in Gotham. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was finally at that point in her life when she finally decided not to care. She knew that Bruce and her grandchildren would never forgive her for this, but if Nyssa were to rule the League of Assassins then it would be the end of their way.

The League was all she knew and she was not going to let her beloved and estranged sister rule what was rightfully hers. She would have to kill her before that possibility became a reality.

She still had no word from her men about this lead to a secret warrior her son had hidden. Jayden, she knew him all too well and if he wanted this warrior to remain hidden he would stay hidden, but even he couldn't hide every single detail.

All they had was a DNA analysis from Argus dating back thirteen years ago. She had to hope that Gotham General's medical records would have something. She was interrupted by her thoughts when her second born walked into her office.

"We have a problem," Damian informed her. Talia looked up from her desk and waited for him to explain. "Jake, he's been kidnapped."

(!)

Back at Gotham Academy, Jake was lying unconscious on the ground with multiple cuts across his back and chest. The man who looked like Damian had sheathed his blade before stepping over an unconscious Wolf.

The man had every intention of killing the young warrior, but only with his bare hands. He wanted to savor killing the son of Shadow and he wanted it to be slow and painful. He knelt down next to the boy and removed his gauntlets. His hands slowly reached out for Jake's throat and right before he could wrap his hands around his neck, he was struck back by an energy bolt.

The man was sent flying back and crashed into a wall of lockers. His armor cackled with yellow bolts as he looked up to see the daughter of the legacy himself, Shadow.

"You picked the wrong brother, asshole!" She shouted as her veins glowed dark yellow.

The man watched as she instantly appeared before him from the end of the hallway. Her hands were balled into fist and they were sent flying into his face. He took a few blows to both sides of his head before lifting up his foot and kicking her in the center of her chest.

Shadow was sent flying back before drawing her own sword. The man stood up from the rubble and unsheathed his silver blade. Shadow didn't miss the faint blue glow emitting from the blade. It was not an ordinary sword.

Shadow channeled her energy through her sword as well, letting off a series of sparks amongst her blade. The two warriors swung their blades down, his magic blade and her energy blade both flew down the hall and collided down the middle.

A small explosion leveled a good portion of the hallway, but this gave Shadow enough time to collect her brother and Wolf and get out of the school. She ran out into the parking lot with both of her boys over her shoulders, but she knew she was being followed.

The man stepped out of the building and raised his sword for another attack, but his finishing blow was interrupted by a few batarangs flying through the air. He raised his blade and swatted them away, but he unknowingly opened himself up to a drop kick to the chest by the dark knight himself.

The man fell back, but this time he pulled out a few throwing stars and threw them at Batman. Batman raised his gauntlets and blocked the blades, but the man had sent a kick of his own to the knight's jaw.

Shadow watched Batman fly back into a heap of trash while she pulled her sword out once again. The man only smiled as he pointed his blade at Shadow.

"It is nice to know that you have more strength than that one." He chuckled. "You are still nowhere near being as strong as your father."

"And you are nothing compared to the real Damian, Heretic!" Shadow shouted.

"You're right, I am better." He swiped his blade down once again, but the attack was intercepted by a fire arrow.

Debris flew everywhere as Gauntlet leaped down next to Shadow, bow in hand. He looked over his shoulder towards Shadow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but I got to get these two out of here." Shadow explained.

"Okay, I brought some friends along." He chuckled before slipping on his goggles.

Arctic, Solar and Skye all flew in on the Eric, who had transformed into his eagle form. He had been a productive member of the team since the day he came over from his home dimension. He had even given himself the name, Klaw. He transformed back into his human form and pulled out his tomahawk.

"We'll take care of this asshole," Arctic said. "You need to get these two back to H.Q."

"Not so fast."

Everyone turned to see Nyssa and her body guards standing behind her. She drew her sword and pointed it at Shadow and her team.

"Get the hell out of our way, Nyssa!" Shadow shouted. "If you even think about taking my brother I won't hesitate to put you and the rest of your crew in the dirt!"

"I don't doubt you for a second, Shadow." Nyssa said in a calm but forceful tone. "But if I am to win this war I need a perfect warrior and according to your father, Jake is that warrior."

"He's a thirteen year old boy and he isn't even a member of the team anymore." She shouted.

"He may be that, but if there is a chance I can use him to kill Heretic and stop Talia, then so be it!"

"Heretic, you mean that freak that looks like Damian?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, apparently your Grandfather is not the only one to clone their failure of a son." Nyssa chuckled. "Like Al-Athar, Heretic was a copy meant for greatness only to be an even bigger failure than the original."

"And yet here you are ass against the wall, all because of those failures." Shadow chuckled. She knew how to get into Nyssa's head. "I guess that is why your father never considered you for the head of the demon."

That worked as Nyssa darted out towards Shadow, bringing her sword down on her great niece. Shadow blocked her blade with her own and sent her knee into Nyssa's gut. The older woman let out a gasp before being flipped over onto the ground and restrained by her niece's sword to her throat.

Gauntlet fought Heretic with his bow as the warrior deflected all of his arrows. Gauntlet fired off his last arrow with a fiery enchantment and watched it fly though the air before being struck by Heretic's sword.

The arrow exploded upon impact and Heretic was sent flying back into the school.

Meanwhile, the four outworlder's were fighting off Nyssa's men. Eric broke one of the warriors swords in half with his tomahawk while froze two other men around their legs.

Solar and Skye both helped Jake and Mike off of the ground with the intention of running away, but this time they were jumped by Talia's men.

"Ugh, screw these assholes." Solar grunted before raising his right hand. A fire ball formed in his hand and he thrusted his arm out casting it around Talia's men, trapping them behind a fiery barrier. "Let's go!"

Just as they were about to leave, Solar was now face to face with a goddess.

Her long black hair flowed elegantly in the breeze as did the ends of her long red dress. Her feet were clad in a pair of stilettos with what looked like bladed heels. The most alluring features were her eyes. Her iris was a dark red that almost looked like they were glowing.

Solar was lost for words, he was lost from everything the second they locked eyes. The woman raised her hand towards the young warriors face and casted a magic spell on him. Solar was dizzy for a moment before falling backwards into darkness.

Shadow, watched from afar as Solar fell back on the ground and this mysterious woman levitated Jake up off the ground. Shadow blasted Nyssa with a stun bolt, before charging after the woman. She cut down another one of Nyssa's men, her bloodlust and rage building up by the second.

When she was close enough to the woman, Shadow charged up her Adonis power to her blade, and swung it through the woman. Both she and Jake had disappeared.

Shadow, had no idea what had happened. She didn't know who that lady was or where Jake had gone or what he even was anymore. All she felt was anger.

Her eyes glowed green and all she heard was the echoes of a mad man's laugh.

Shadow had turned to Nyssa's remaining men and raised her blade. She flew out towards the first warrior and she didn't waste a moment in running her blade through her chest. Another warrior tried to sneak up from behind her, but with one swing of her sword, the warrior's blade was cut clean in half.

Shadow's hand had reached out towards the warriors face, she had her grip around the warriors head and with a surge of her own energy the man's brains were splattered all over his upper body.

Shadow watched as three more tried to run away, but she charged more of her energy back into her blade and with a powerful swing the energy fired off from her sword and severed all three men clean in half.

She was rabid at this point. She wanted Heretic, but he was nowhere to be found.

"So sorry, love." Joker whimpered sarcastically. "The other test tube baby left already." He reached out to her left hand and slowly guided her over towards Nyssa. "So, I guess you'll have to settle for second best, ha, see what I did there?"

Shadow let herself be led over to, Nyssa, her bloodlust building up with every second. Joker shrugged when she didn't get his pun.

"You get it, second best, she is a second born and she, you know what forget it. If I have to explain my joke then you don't get it. Let's just kill her already." Joker grumbled before crossing his arms.

Shadow looked down at her great aunt, she knew it was low to kill her while she was unconscious, but she didn't care. It was her fault her brother was gone and it was her whole damn family's fault for getting her family involved in their petty squabble again.

This was the last time.

Shadow grabbed Nyssa by her throat and she was prepared for the killing blow, until she heard the metallic scratch of an arrow head scratching against its quiver and the stretch of a bowstring.

"Drop it." A familiar voice growled from behind her.

"You know that won't stop me." Shadow boasted. "So, put the bow down, Archer."

"I have a combustion arrow pointed at your hair." Purple Archer warned. "I don't think even your precious Adonis could fix that damage."

"She took my brother, asshole. This has been a long time coming." She grunted.

"I know, and I will help you, but I can't let you kill her."

"He's right." Arctic said as he and Eric helped Solar and Skye up off the ground. "If anyone knows where Jake is its Nyssa."

Shadow looked down at the unconscious woman and looked up when Gauntlet ran up to her.

"Heretic didn't know who that woman was either." Gauntlet explained. This was a surprise for Shadow. If that woman was working for Heretic then she must have been working for Nyssa. Letting out a heavy sigh, she sheathed her blade and Archer holstered his arrow.

"She's the only one who can help us then." Shadow said before kicking Nyssa, turning her over on her stomach before cuffing her hands behind her back with a pair of handcuffs. "Let's go."

(!)

Bruce was furious when he and Batman arrived at Shadow Warrior Headquarters. He had arranged for Talia and Damian to meet him there, so they could discuss the abduction of their grandson.

When Bruce arrived in the interrogation room, Alexandra had proceeded to bash in Talia's nose. Damian tried to step in, but he was being restrained by Shadow, thanks to her power.

"Ally, enough!" Bruce shouted.

"It'll be enough, when I get my goddamn son back!" She shouted before pounding her fist into Talia's face. She raised her fist again for another punch, but it was caught by a large, chapped hand.

"It won't matter, she doesn't know." He shouted at her. "That woman was not affiliated with her or Nyssa!"

"He's right that was, Lilith." Alexandra looked over to see Grymm approaching the group. "She used her magic to dull Solar and Skye's mind before disappearing."

"She is also the one who gave Heretic that weapon." Talia said as blood dripped from her nose. She pushed Alexandra away from her, before standing to her feet. "The three of our groups have been fighting for the title of the head of the demon, since the last head of the demon has been dead for the last thirteen years."

"And you involved my family in your screwed up lives, because…?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Because we didn't know that, Talia, had a secret warrior, Heretic." Everyone looked over to Nyssa, who was being held up by, Archer. "She made him after, Damian, turned against her."

"I never turned against her," He looked over at his mother with rage in his eyes. "And you had no right to create that thing."

"Enough!" Bruce shouted. "So, after, Heretic, was born, he eventually decided not to follow your orders in order to become head of the demon, am I right?"

"You are right, my love." Talia smiled. "Like, Al-Athar, he became angry at what he was, I guess he wanted to be king rather than a knight. With Nyssa working against me and Heretic's betrayal, I had to look into finding a more, efficient warrior."

"Oh, and that is another issue," Shadow a dirty look at her mother. "Why the hell didn't you ever tell me about, Jake?"

"Because, she didn't want you to know she was dying."

Everyone looked over at the doors to see the Gemini Twins and Ruvic walk through into the room. Shadow gave them a look as well.

"So nice of you guys to finally join us, I am so sorry to be an inconvenience to you." She snapped, the twins never expressed any real facial expressions, but on the inside they hurt.

"We are sorry, Shadow." They said in unison. Shadow let out a defeated sigh before waving her hands apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry."

"We have news though." Ruvic chipped in. "Amanda Waller, she worked with your father to turn, Jake, into a weapon."

"My dad and Waller?" She asked. "My dad hated her though; he even spent a better part of his career destroying her facilities and projects. Why would he ever work for her?"

"Because, we were desperate." Ally sighed. She took a seat on a nearby stool and pulled out a cigarette. She was ready to light it, but Shadow caught her before she could. Ally shook her head and pulled her cigarette from her lips.

"Adonis, it is a great gift to some," She looked up at her daughter with the saddest eyes she has ever seen. "But Jake, he was unlucky. The Adonis cells from your father, they reacted differently. I still don't know what it was. Autoimmune, he had weakened muscles, blood cells and the doctors said it would be a miracle if he lasted a month."

"Waller, she had a way to save him?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, she upgraded the Adonis into something else, something else."

"Alpha," The Twins said. "It was meant to be for the perfect warrior."

"Waller said it was the only agent to bond with Trigon's magic." Ruvic informed her. "She said it could only be activated by his magic though."

"Is that all?" Nyssa asked from her cell. "Good to know."

"Nyssa, stay out of this!" Talia snapped. "You and I both know that this would never be an option."

"Bullshit, I knew that you would go after him the minute I backed off, you have been determined to convince your grandson to join, so I took that opportunity to try and sway him my way, but thanks to your fuck up of a clone that ship as sailed."

"Mom, enough!" Archer snapped. Nyssa could only smirk.

"Speaking of fuck up children, Shadow, could you explain to me what that was back at the school?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. Shadow's fist clenched the edges of her leather jacket.

"I didn't know that woman was not working for you." She said through her gritted teeth. She could feel her better half laughing at the chance to come clean to everyone that his nutty ass was corrupting her mind. "I was just angry."

"I've seen your father when he was angry, that was not anger that was madness." Nyssa said. "But that is for another time, for now we should find Jake, but where is he?"

"I don't know, but if he needs Trigon's power to become whole, he is still as ordinary as ever." Ruvic said.

"That is good to know."

A voice whispered through the air.

Everyone looked around to find the trail of the voice. The center of the room emitted a large orange glow as four figures appeared through the portal. One of them was Ronin, who was passed out on the floor in front of them. Two of the figures were dressed in fancy suits and very different by physical appearance.

The first one was a young boy around the age of fourteen, dressed in a tuxedo and dress shoes. His hair was cut short and oily black and his nose was bent and crooked like a beak while his teeth stuck out of the corners of his mouth like fangs and instead of five digits on his hands he had three flippers like digits.

The woman on the other hand looked to be nineteen and was an angel compared to the boy. Her hair was short, but it was not shaved to her head like her friends and she wore a white portfolio shirt under a black tailcoat with tight black dress pants and stiletto shoes.

She winked at the group before unfolding her umbrella over her right shoulder.

The last one looked like death. His hooded cloak was dirty and tattered while smelling like a rotting corpse. His face looked like a mask, but at the same time it was also a decaying face. His most noticeable features were the multiple vials of orange liquid strapped to his chest which led to a large metal claw that was tied around his right hand.

Alexandra knew who he was.

"Crane!" She snarled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Unfortunately no, one more thing my son failed to do." He boasted. Everyone raised their weapons at the man, but Scarecrow raised his hands. "I am not here to fight. I am here to deliver your friend and some news. Your son is in the catacombs of wonder city, in old Gotham."

"Why is he there, who the hell is behind all of this!?" Shadow snapped. Scarecrow could only chuckle before raising his claw. "Ra's Al Ghul."

In an instant, his fear toxin dispersed into the entire room. Everyone coughed and gagged at the gas before shrieking and screaming at the nightmares to come.

Shadow could only listen to Joker's taunting.

"Honey, you are in way over your head at this point." He chuckled. "You should just let me take over, with my bloodlust and your abilities no warrior, perfect or otherwise, will be able to stop you."

Shadow looked into the Joker's green eyes before falling to the ground unconscious with a large grin across her face.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: One True Heir, Part 1**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and reviews once again. This is going to be a big final battle between Nyssa, Talia and Heretic. We find out who is really behind this war and who it is who really abducted Jake. This will be a long one, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Justice League.**

* * *

Shauna woke up with a pounding headache which soon healed thanks to her Adonis, but when she woke up, Nyssa and Talia were gone.

What really surprised her was when she saw Scarecrow, he was dead. His son had killed him when she was just a little girl. That was when she first met, Edward.

She looked up from the ground to see her mother standing above her. The older woman lowered her hand to her daughter in a helpful gesture. Shauna wanted to snap at her for choosing the wrong time to be a mother, but she swallowed her pride and accepted her hand.

"What happened," She asked. "Why aren't we tearing out our eyes and ears?"

"That would be your grandfather." Alexandra said as she nodded over to the old man sitting at the main computer. "Turns out he had a few capsules on the bat-belt and he filtered them through our air vents using the computer."

"Clever." Reaper coughed out. "But what happened in general, where is Ronin?"

"I'm here!" Everyone looked over to Ronin who was being examined by Apollo. She ran her hand scanners over his body and aside from some bruises there was no severe injuries.

Saika and Reaper walked over to their old friend when he started to get up from the medical. He narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"Don't treat me like a novice." Ronin snapped. Reaper held his hands up in defense and backed up as the warrior struggled to get off the table. "I have something to tell you all, where the siblings and that copy are, Scarecrow and even the real mastermind behind the war."

This was all getting more intriguing by the second. Shauna and her team approached her former mentor in stealth and listened to every word he had to say.

"I found one of Talia's men exiting the hospital the day that Jake was kidnapped." He started. "I followed him across Gotham when he was ambushed by Heretic and cut down by his magic sword. When he died, a woman appeared out of nowhere."

"A woman in a red dress?" Solar asked.

"Yes, she seems to be the one who supplied him with that sword."

"Why is that?" Ruvic asked.

"Because that sword absorbs souls with every life he takes." Everyone looked over at Grymm. "She gave that blade to Heretic, because with his bloodlust there would be no end to the amount of souls she could collect from him."

"She's right," Ronin said. "When they met, the first thing she did was raise her hand to the sword and a strange magic emitted from the blade and into her hand."

"What about Jake and Scarecrow and the rest of these assholes?" Shauna snapped, she was anxious at this point and wanted to find her brother as soon as possible.

"I was getting to that," Ronin said. "I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see what they were doing. She opened up a portal, similar to the ones agents of Trigon use and I quickly followed them inside. When I was there I was in the middle of a meeting between Heretic, Omega, that man in the cloak and Scarecrow."

"Shit, so they are behind the war." Phoenix said.

"No, Ra's Al Ghul is."

Everyone felt a cold chill run down their spines, everyone who knew Ra's knew he was dead. Alexandra was informed that after Jayden had killed Ra's, he contaminated his blood with an altered dose of Adonis in order to prevent him from being resurrected by the Lazarus Pit. The only way to bring him back was by using some sort of dark magic, magic that could only come from Trigon.

There was more going on than the warriors realized. This went beyond a rivalry between siblings over leadership of a clan of forgotten warriors. This was about a dark god and his disciples.

"So, these mysterious strangers are involved with the League of Shadows?" Alexandra asked. "Interesting, Ra's must be very desperate."

"That would explain why, Scarecrow is alive as well." Reaper said.

"What about those two people that was with Scarecrow?" Shauna asked. "They looked familiar."

"Those two are known as Henry and Victoria Cobblepot." Ronin informed them. "They are the bastards of Oswald Cobblepot and they are sure as shit pissed at you and your brother."

"I'm almost surprised that weirdo even has children. Why would that woman want the help of a couple of nut jobs like those Cobblepot's?"

"I don't know, but it gets worse, I'm afraid." Ronin stated. "The woman is planning on moving Ra's soul into Jake's body and that is going to happen tonight at midnight in the catacombs of old Gotham."

"Midnight, that's only an hour from now!" Arctic shouted.

"That's why we have to move, now!" Ronin shouted before grabbing his gear and getting ready for war. Before Shauna could get ready, her mother had grabbed her by the hand and placed something in her palm. Shauna looked inside and she was surprised to see a ring. It was small and silver in the image of a demons head. It was simple, but she felt a heavy weight from the small trinket.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Your birthright."

(!)

Specter led the warriors to the old tunnel system of Wonder City. So far they were having no luck in finding Jake and from the looks of everything these tunnels haven't been explored in years.

Specter and Ronin were the best trackers in the Warriors, but they couldn't track down anyone without any trace. So, instead they would have to rely on their mystics to find, Jake.

Ruvic, Nemera and Grymm all in tuned with dark magic, bonded together and concentrated on anything in the area. The Lazarus Pit or Gymm's mother Lilith.

"Okay guys, focus." Ruvic said as he took his friends hands. The three of them linked hands and focused all of their energy together. They remained like this for a minute before the three of them picked up on a dark energy.

"There!" Grymm said. "In the center of the small town, there is a fountain just filled with that crap!"

"I feel it too," Ruvic said as he linked his mind up with the Gemini Twins. "Guys are you reading us?"

"Yes, the center of old Gotham." Shadow informed them. "We are moving in right now!"

"Leave Lilith to me!" Grymm snarled.

(!)

In the center of the Lazarus Pit, Jake was unconscious and surrounded by the waters of the Pit as Victoria knelt beside him, her cheek nuzzling his cheek.

"Hmm, are you sure we have to do this?" She sighed in lover's remorse. "He's so cute and heroic and you're going to replace him with Nosferatu over there?" He nodded over at a decaying, Ra's Al Ghul.

He was slouched on a small throne with a large slit running down the center of his chest from where his grandson had stabbed him. A red 'S' branded on his forehead was the only thing keeping him alive. Lilith placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"Do not listen to her, my dear." She said in a soothing voice. "Once I transfer your soul into your great grandson you will feel the youth and power you have not felt in years."

"Just…hurry!" He growled in a whisper.

"Not yet, we just need to wait another ten minutes, until the full moon on the start of your Birthday, only then can you be reborn." Henry let out a scoff.

"You know those fools in the warriors will be here in a matter of minutes." He stated crudely. "We should have just ended them all right then and there."

"Calm yourself, child." Scarecrow voice whispered from behind Henry. The boy watched as the disfigured man limped his way around the pit. "With my new toxin they will be lost in their own nightmares for years to come."

"We would, if your toxin didn't suck so much."

Everyone looked up at the top of a nearby building to see Shadow and her warriors standing behind her. Ra's snarled at Crane's failure and ordered his men to kill them, but he stopped when he felt a sharp blade rest against his throat. He looked to his left and saw his own daughter holding the blade.

"You will release my grandson, now!" Talia sneered. "And after that you will forfeit the league of assassins to me."

Before anyone could respond, an arrow struck Ra's throne between father and daughter. The two looked ahead and both warriors felt anger when they were greeted by the presence of, Nyssa and Purple Archer.

"You will never have that legacy, it belongs to me!" She shouted. "You have had your chance and failed every time. This is my time to bring the League back into its prime!"

"And you are okay with that, Archer?" Damian snickered.

"I will not let her do as she pleases, but if she doesn't get the League then innocent blood will continue to spill." Archer grunted. "Even you have to see the sense in that."

"It's the only reason I am here, if my mother had other intentions then I would be the one to put the blade to her heart." Damian snickered.

"Damian…" Talia warned.

"You tried to replace me, mother." Damian snarled. "Don't try to sympathize with me after your warrior turned into a failure, oh I am sorry, another failure."

Heretic stepped before his creator and his bearer, drawing his magic sword.

"I will show you a failure and when I am through with you all I will take my League and use it to set this world on fire!" Heretic shouted as his blade glowed blue.

"Actually, none of you will ever have that right." Shadow interrupted in a smug tone. Everyone looked up at her, confused at what she was talking about. Ra's eyes were no longer as good as they were when he was alive, but he could see the ring on her right hand.

"The Demon's Band." He hissed.

"Yes, the one who wears this ring holds the right to lead the League." She said with authority. "My father killed the former head of the demon, making him the leader and before his death he made me the leader, therefore the league is mine."

"No!" Ra's snarled. He looked over to his men. "Kill her and bring me that ring!"

"You will all remain still, or you will suffer my wrath!" Shadow shouted as her veins glowed bright. Ra's men sheathed their blades and remained still, but it did not stop there. Soon, Talia and Nyssa's warriors sheathed their blades and looked towards their new leader.

"Sorry," Shadow giggled. "But these are my men now. This war stops now!"

Ra's was running out of time and patience at this point, so he made a bold move. He jumped up out of his throne and dove into the fountain next to, Jake.

"Lilith now is the time!" He shouted. "Cobblepot's, Crane, kill them!"

"With pleasure." The siblings chuckled.

Lilith was not going to let ancient codes and heritages keep her from doing her job. She raised her hands into the air and casted her magic upon the warriors accompanying Talia and Nyssa.

The sisters were shocked to see their men possessed and readied for battle.

Nyssa and Archer fought back their own men as Talia and Damian fended off their warriors as well. Shadow ordered her team to engage and save her brother. Black Mark and Vortex engaged in battle against Nyssa's men, being careful not to kill them.

The two made short work of them since Black Mark used her shield tattoos to cover herself in her armor and Vortex blew them away with her wind abilities. However, they had no such luck with Heretic.

His blade cut clean through Black Mark's armor, she went down and he easily overpowered, Vortex. Nightstrike leaped in and attacked Heretic. The two locked blades before Nightstrike nodded at Wolf to attack Heretic from behind.

He wrapped his arms around Heretic and sunk his teeth into his shoulders. Heretic let out a scream before grabbing Wolf by his big ears and throwing him over his shoulder and into Nightstrike. Both warriors fell back as Heretic grabbed his blade and leaped towards the two.

Gauntlet rushed in with his bow and blocked his attack.

"Remember me, asshole?" He chuckled before pulling back the bow string and firing a fire arrow at Heretic.

The arrow struck Heretic in his chest and knocked him back across the old town. Gauntlet nodded over at the Twins and they both used some nearby rebar to restrain the warrior in his place.

Solar and Arctic fought off the remaining warriors while Klaw and Skye rushed in to save Jake. The two were nearly there when Scarecrow appeared before the two and doused them both with his fear toxin.

"Don't worry it will only last until you kill your friends." Scarecrow chuckled.

The two started to scream and cry as their friends went over to help them. Solar reached out to grab Skye, but when his sister saw him, all she saw was a fiery demon reaching out with his demonic claw.

Skye panicked and fired a stream of lighting at him. Arctic leaped in and summoned an ice barrier between the two. Lighting and ice shards flew everywhere, before a large eagle flew in and swept the two off the ground with its giant talons.

The brothers were spinning out of control in the air as Klaw flew under Scarecrow's influence. Solar summoned a fire ball into the palm of his right hand and slammed it against Klaw's ankle.

Klaw let out a shriek and his grip released the two onto a nearby rooftop. The two landed hard, but they didn't have time to recover as Skye ran after them and blasted them with a gust of wind. It was Arctic's turn to counter the attack as he fired and ice blast at her hands.

The ice welded her hands together and canceled her blast. Solar rushed in and struck her across the face with the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold. Klaw flew back around and this time he transformed back into his human form, drawing his sword and his tomahawk.

He leaped in and brought his tomahawk down on Arctic, but he blocked with his ice blade. He didn't dare to use his death blade on his friend one tiny cut and he would be as good as dead.

Solar had both of his swords ready and he leaped in and attacked Klaw. Klaw swiped his sword at Solar, missing his face by a few inches. Solar brought his blade down on Klaw and the two locked blades.

Arctic took this opportunity to attack Klaw. Klaw threw his tomahawk at Arctic, but his friend deflected it with his sword before striking him in the back of the head knocking him out as well. Solar caught his friend before he fell and looked up at his brother.

"You think they will be okay?" He asked his brother.

"Maybe, but my glider won't." Arctic turned around and showed his brother the shredded back of his outfit. Solar let out a chuckle.

"Eh, we'll make you a new one." He shrugged.

Shadow and Grymm tried to make their way to Jake, but the Cobblepot kids made their job a bit difficult. Victoria drew her sword from her umbrella while Henry fired his flamethrower. Grymm deflected the flames with her magic, but it was only a distraction as the young boy pounced on the girl and tried to sink his teeth into her neck.

"What is wrong with you!?" Grymm shouted at the boy who was currently snapping his teeth at her neck. He didn't answer and he quickly balled his flipper into a fist and slammed it against her face.

Grymm gasped in pain before unleashing her power on the boy. He flew back in a red hue before collapsing on the ground, conscious but paralyzed. Grymm paid him no mind and she quickly turned her attention to Lilith.

The woman smiled and waved her over with her index finger, beckoning for her to come to her. Grymm, losing her temper, flew towards Lilith with as much magic as she could conjure into her fist.

Lilith shook her head in disappointment and with a simple wave of her hand she blasted her back with her magic. Lilith enjoyed the sight of her daughter's defeat, but it was short lived when she felt a chapped hand wrap around her ankle.

"Please…now!" Ra's begged, Lilith nodded and started to perform the ceremony.

Victoria swiped her sword at Shadow and she deflected the blade as best as she could, but with her speed and Joker trying to gain control, Shadow was not favoring in this fight.

"Sorry, love." Victoria giggled. "But your little brother will be my little birdie."

"With an eight hundred year old man possessing him," Joker giggled through Shadow's lips. "But hey, she is a gay girl who is engaged to a former sex slave so who is she to judge?"

"What?" Victoria asked.

Instead of answering, Shadow charged up a burst of energy and blasted Victoria in the chest. The girl fell to the ground unconscious and Shadow finally made her way to Jake, but she was too late.

Lilith had turned the pit from green to red as dark magic casted around them. Ruvic summoned his Wendigo and ordered it to stop the ritual, but it just started twitching and going out of control.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted at his creation. The monster could only shriek in pain before returning to its master.

Shadow could only watch as the magic died down, leaving Ra's and Jake in an empty fountain. Shadow was afraid to see her brother's body rise up first. He didn't even struggle as he stood up. Ra's was treating this like a nap and he had just woken up ready to take on the world.

Jake looked over at Shadow and smiled.

"Hey, Shauna." He said so casually it almost made her break down into tears.

"You monster." He snarled.

"Hmm, oh no, no, no." He chuckled while waving his hands erratically. "Ra's is not inside of me, he is still in his body. The ritual failed."

"How is this possible?" Ra's whispered before slowly turning his head to Lilith. "You gave your word that this would work."

"It should have worked." Lilith said. She was genuinely confused. She had done this ritual twice and the results were always remarkable. "It was like there was an interference of some sort, but no one even came close to the fountain."

"Because, there is already a soul lingering inside of him."

Everyone tensed when they heard that voice, Ruvic especially.

The men from before had once again appeared out of nowhere, and they were now standing beside Lilith. Omega had the Cobblepot kids over each of his shoulders. The man himself, stood before Jake. His cane stomped on the ground before Jake and the gem on top glowed dimly.

"Sometimes, when someone loves someone so much a piece of them actually breaks off and attaches itself to the ones they love when they die." The man explained. "My father always said you were gifted, but even I had doubted that you were this talented."

"What?" Jake snapped. The orb on the man's cane glowed and Jake felt pain all throughout his body. "What's happening?"

"That day he died, Vandal Savage had absorbed his power granted to him from Trigon, but that was only his demon half, his human half broke off and latched on to you." The man stated. "That is why Al-Athar was born in that clone and this is why Cyrus couldn't find his soul, he has been here all along, Jayden's soul is within you, Jake."

This came to a shock to everyone who knew Jayden as well as Jake and Shadow. Jake couldn't believe this. Then again maybe he could. That would explain his powers and his recent change in behavior. Jayden had bonded with his son.

"Why do you want him, who the hell are you?" Jake grunted out. The man only snickered at his enemy's weakened state.

"I am a man who prefers to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven. I am the fire that will purge the world of sin and lead a new world into the light. I am Isaac Baron, the one true heir of Trigon!"

Isaac removed his sword from his cane and pointed the blade at Jake. Shadow readied herself to fight him, but Omega had used his heat vision to fend them off. Isaac looked up at Omega and nodded before turning back to Jake.

"Shadow, with your soul and your power I will become the god this world needs, unlock my restraints and purge this world as you always desired!"

The blade made its way closer to Jake's chest and he was helpless to stop, Isaac. It was over for him, no one could save him this time. Even though it was brief, Jake had learned everything about his great grandfather in that one moment.

He learned about his full proof plan in inheriting his body in order to murder Shauna and his mother, so he could inherit the company and rule Gotham. He learned about all the pain and misery he had suffered and caused in his long lifetime as head of the demon.

He also learned what a stubborn, rude and neglectful asshole his father was.

But what he had learned from his great grandfather was how his father never let his inner demons take control over his actions. He heard his father's voice call out to him for the first time in years.

" _Sparrow!"_

Jake's eyes glowed white as a sword appeared in his right hand. He swiped the blade across Isaac's sword causing the tyrant to fall back.

"You can boast your bullshit all you want." He grunted. "But there is no way you're using my father for your false god!"

Shadow and Ruvic leaped down next to him as did Solar, Arctic, Conduit, Gauntlet, Nemera and Archer.

Isaac could only laugh as he saw them all band together in a feeble attempt to stop him. He only held up two fingers.

"Two minutes is all I can spare."

 _To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: One True Heir: Part 2**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for all of your reviews and feedback, also kudos for all of you who got that Kingdom Hearts reference. That was one of my favorite moments! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is going to be the final arc of this story and maybe a prequel if Young Justice ever gets started up again on Netflix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

Shadow leaped forward with her sword held high as she brought it down on Isaac. The dark sorcerer raised his magic sword and blocked the oncoming blade. She narrowed her eyes at the glowing orb on the end of his sword before a surge of dark magic blasted the warrior across the old ruins of the abandoned city.

Shadow crashed into a nearby wall while Conduit, rushed in using Flash's speed. Isaac watched the orange lightening whip around him before feeling a few punches to the side of his face and his stomach he raised his blade and stabbed it into the ground.

Conduit rushed towards Isaac once again, hoping to land another punch, only to be cut off by a large flame that shot straight up from the ground. Conduit managed to dodge it by mere inches, but he was unable to dodge the kick to the side of his temple. Isaac's face broke out in a smug grin before being wiped off by Gauntlet and Grymm.

The two fired fire balls and other projectiles at Isaac, but he had summoned a magical barrier deflecting their attacks. Shadow moved in while he wasn't looking and brought her sword down across his back.

Shadow brought her sword up for a killing strike to his heart, but Isaac raised his cane and deflected her strike. Isaac looked back to the two who were starting to overpower him. Realizing he needed more power he used the power of his orb to summon all of the fallen souls to his body.

Isaac felt a strong surge course through his very soul as his barrier started to deflect the oncoming projectiles. Gauntlet charged up a strong energy to his right fist and leaped up in the air he threw his fist out and sent a large fiery fist straight for the barrier. Isaac instantly dropped the barrier and used his enhanced strength to teleport out of the way of the attack, leaving Shadow to suffer the damage.

Caught off guard, Shadow quickly used her powers to protect herself, but she was not fast enough and was struck down by the large projectile. Gauntlet was shocked at what he had just done and had left himself wide open to a cut across his back.

He looked behind himself to see Isaac grinning before extending his hand and blasting the demigod in the back with his own dark magic fire.

Nemera caught Gauntlet with her own magic and gently set him down on the ground before engaging Isaac. Her body illuminated in a purple aura as she raised her arms and summoned a large purple sphere in the palms of her hands.

She threw the ball at Isaac and watched as everything that came within vicinity of it turned to dust. Isaac raised his staff and channeled his magic through it and absorbed the sphere into his cane.

"Such a silly attack, can't you do anything else?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her hands again.

Isaac waited to see what petty magic she would summon this time when he was suddenly attacked from behind. He quickly raised his sword and blocked an oncoming attack from Heretic.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked as they both locked blades. It was then he could see it in Heretic's eyes. They were glowing purple. She was actually controlling someone as strong willed at Shadow or Damian himself. _This was certainly unexpected,_ he thought.

Heretic pushed Isaac back and swiped his sword down, sending a magic blade in his direction. Isaac raised another barrier, but he was soon struck from behind by oncoming gunfire. His shoulder suffered four bullet wounds before being struck across his chest by Heretic's blade.

Isaac fell to the ground bleeding, but from the corner of his eye he could see, Ruvic with his smg, smoking from the barrel. When Isaac and Ruvic locked eyes, Isaac could feel something inside of the young sorcerer. That something came from Trigon himself.

Isaac grinned and held his out his left hand using his magic to manipulate the dark essence inside of Ruvic. Ruvic felt a strong surge of pain rip out of his back as he turned to see his wendigo standing behind him. His eyes were drawn up to its skeleton head where a red 'S' appeared in between his eye sockets.

"What the hell?" He asked before nearly having his head severed by his creature's bladed claws. Ruvic quickly summoned both his hawk and his wolf-dog and used them to attack his own creature.

Nemera saw this and sent her newly possessed minion, Heretic, to assist her friend. The Wendigo had fought off both of Ruvic's creatures before fighting off Heretic. The copycat brought his sword down across the monsters back. The creature roared in pain before turning its head and swiping its claw at the warrior.

While Nemera used Heretic to fight off the monster, Heretic himself was starting to regain control of his body. Nemera struggled to control Heretic, while deflecting its attacks Heretic finally broke free from the young girl's control, but the monster had dealt a powerful blow to the man chest.

Heretic fell back onto the ground with a large claw mark across his chest. He struggled to get up from the ground, but he was in too much pain to move. The monster, still under Isaac's control, moved towards Heretic.

It stood before him ready to kill him when it suddenly started to break free from the sorcerer's control. It looked at Heretic's sword and back at Heretic and to his surprise the monster raised its bladed finger and pointed at the sword and at his chest.

"You want me to kill you?" He grunted. The wendigo nodded and pointed at his heart rapidly. Heretic quickly raised his blade and impaled the monster through its chest. It let out a loud shriek as his sword glowed, absorbing the soul within. The monster slumped down onto the ground and Heretic could feel the soul radiating through his body and his wound healed closed.

Heretic wasted no time and he quickly got up from the ground and ran out of the battle ground. Isaac watched in confusion as passed out from exhaustion from summoning too much. Isaac let his guard down for too long as Jake leaped in and cut him down with his new sword.

Isaac suffered a cut across his chest, normally this kind of wound would heal, but this time it just started to burn as if his blood cells started bursting into flames one by one. He fell to his knees and looked up at the sword.

The double edge sword that led down to the golden hilt that was in the shape of a bat. Isaac looked back up at Jake.

"What the hell is that thing?" He snapped. Jake looked at his sword as he raised the tip to Isaac's throat.

"It is something that is linked to my power." He smiled. "This was blessed by Raven's magic making it the only thing that can stop something like you. My father wanted me to kill you, I guess."

"Hmm," Isaac mused as he pulled out his silver pocket watched. He looked down at the small trinket and smiled. "You actually lasted five minutes, now I am a little behind schedule, but nothing that I can't make up with a little hard work."

"You're not getting out of here alive!" Jake shouted before bringing his sword down on his enemy's head.

Isaac raised his cane and deflected the blade before turning towards, Omega.

"Time to get going, my friend." He shouted. Omega nodded as a portal opened behind him.

Isaac opened his own portal and quickly ran through it as Shadow and Purple Archer went after him. Right when they had almost reached the portal it had disappeared leaving the warriors and the remaining assassins in the abandoned city.

"Dammit!" Shadow shouted before sheathing her sword. "Grymm, is there any way we can track them down?"

"Not likely." The sorceress grunted as she was currently being carried by Conduit. "Lilith and Isaac would most likely have created multiple portals on the other side of the current one. It is how she has eluded me for so long."

"Well, at least we saved, Jake." Arctic grunted as Solar helped him to stand up. Night Strike walked in with Wolf, now in his human form.

"What about them?" Wolf asked as he pointed at Talia and Nyssa. Talia wasted no time in approaching her granddaughter.

"Shauna, please." Talia begged. "Nyssa only wants the league for revenge against our father."

"And she only wants it because Batman can no longer stop her." Nyssa countered. "If you give it to her there is no telling what she will do, she may be even working for, Ra's."

"And if she gets the league-"

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted. Everyone went quite in an instant. Shadow said nothing more and removed the silver ring from her finger and held it up for everyone to see. An amber flicker sparked from her eyes and through the ring. Talia and Nyssa along with Damian and Archer could only watch as the ring turned to dust.

"The league has been disbanded for nearly fourteen years now, and it will stay that way." She said in a demanding tone. "I do not want to see any more bloodshed in Gotham and I will not tolerate any more fighting and If either one of you comes after me or my family I will kill you. No negotiations, no mercy and no second chances. You will die by my blade the second you harm one of my own. As of now the Wayne's and Gotham are done with you."

"Shauna…" Talia pleaded.

"Goodbye."

Shadow wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder and led him out of old Gotham.

The rest of her team followed and they didn't look back.

(!)

Ally sat down next to her son at the dinner table as he ate his chicken parmesan, his favorite. She watched him eat and examined him making sure he is still the same boy she knew and loved.

"I'm fine there is no one inside of me, so please stop staring." He said before eating a fork full of noodles.

"Sorry, it's just I never thought your father was an actual part of you." She smiled. "Did he say anything, is he saying anything now?"

"Mom," Jake sighed. "I don't know I don't feel any different from yesterday and I don't hear anyone except you and me."

Ally looked hurt and started to reach for her cigarettes. She pulled out one of them and before she could put it between her lips, Jake had grabbed it and crushed it into a small paper ball.

"He agrees with me though, you should quit." He mumbled.

Ally smiled and she was about to say something when Shauna rushed in.

"You guys need to see this." Shauna exclaimed before rushing out of the main dining hall. Jake and Ally followed her into the war room where everyone had gathered around Ruvic's paintings.

They were spread out across the floor and they were all pieced together like a puzzle. Bruce and Batman stood next to Shauna and they looked around at the black portraits with red outlines.

"What is all of this?" Ally asked.

"These are Ruvic's." Narika stated.

"I'll tell them." Ruvic reassured his sister. "After that incident with Johnny and Thomas's home world and my encounter with Isaac and Omega the soul orb we had in our possession broke and somehow those souls got inside of me. That is why my Wendigo acted up."

"But what are these paintings?" Bruce asked.

"Visions," Ruvic explained. "Or by looking at them now, they may be blueprints."

"And these souls showed you this?" Shauna asked.

"Yes I mean they or it kept whispering in my ear and it was driving me mad." Ruvic explained. "So I just started painting and painting until the voices stopped."

"But you don't know what they mean?" Batman asked.

"I don't know they just wouldn't stop until I was finished." He looked back down at the paintings. The canvases were all black, but the orange and red paint were used to make images of a ritual of some sort.

The figures represented people, but they each had a different symbol on their chests. Each symbol represented a sin. All of the sins lust, pride, gluttony, wrath, envy, sloth and greed were all around the main figure with jagged horns on its head with the mark of scath on its chest.

"It's a ritual." Jake confirmed. "It is used to summon Trigon."

"Trigon was destroyed though." Ally said in frustration. "Your father sacrificed his life to make sure of that."

"Maybe Isaac believes he can resurrect him." Grymm stated. "Lilith wouldn't be with Isaac if there was no guarantee that her God could not be summoned."

"But Isaac said he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father and grandfather." Shauna said. "He even said that he was the 'one true heir of Trigon'."

"Well then he wants Trigon's power." Nemera spoke up.

"He wants to be Trigon." Jake exclaimed. He looked down at the painting and all of the pieces were starting to come together. "That's what this ritual is he wants to sacrifice beings that succumbed to the deadliest sins and use that dark energy to turn himself into the new Trigon."

"Well where the hell is he going to find those kinds of people?" Cecil asked. Jake shook his head.

"I don't know, but this asshole isn't going to stop until he becomes the next dark god." He explained.

"Then we better be ready for when that moment happens." Bruce said. "Now, what is our next move?"

"There is no move, for now we just learn all we can from dad's journals and hope we can learn something new." Shauna stated before he cellphone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and her eyes widened when she saw the text. "So, you guys have fun with that while I try and talk my fiancé out of maroon colored table clothes."

"What?" Johnny exclaimed.

"I know right, we're having the wedding at the end of summer it should be a light color not dark." She scoffed before stepping out of the room.

"No, I mean, ugh forget it." He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"It's alright," Dany said. "With the war of the assassins over and our enemy finally out in the open we can finally start to prepare for what's to come."

"Speaking off assassins, what the hell happened to, Heretic?" Cecil asked.

"And what happened with your Wendigo?" Narika asked her brother.

"I don't know, but after it was stabbed I felt that dark energy disappear from my body." Ruvic explained. "Something tells me whatever it was it has its own agenda. I mean, did you see how desperate it was when it saw Heretic and his sword?"

"Hmm, and it wanted to go with Heretic, why?" His sister asked. Ruvic could only his head. From the corner of his eye he saw something familiar. It was a simple picture frame that held a picture of Jayden Wayne holding his newborn son.

"Who is that?" He asked. Jake stood up and smiled.

"That's my dad, why?" He asked as he picked up the frame.

"When the voice spoke to me, sometimes, very briefly, I could see this man's face. The only difference is his hair was white not black."

"White hair…oh shit!" Jake exclaimed.

(!)

Heretic stood in an old Argus bunker as instructed and approached a nearby pod. He looked at it for a moment before punching in a code and releasing the safety shield. The machine let out a loud his before opening and revealing a body contained inside.

Heretic raised his sword up against the glass and he watched in anticipation as the soul hovered out of the blade and into the body. Once the soul had disappeared entirely the body instantly sparked a conscious and his eyes opened.

Heretic quickly opened the pod and the fluids started pouring out along with the body. Heretic reached into the pod and caught him in his arms. He held him in his harms and smiled when he started coughing. He was alive.

"What is your name?" Heretic asked. He already knew his name, but he wanted to be sure. Coming back from the dead twice takes its toll after all. "Say your name." The man in his arms looked up at Heretic with his mismatched blue and green eyes.

"A-Al…Al-Athar…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Finishing the Fight**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and feedback, I really am sorry for the slow update it has been a few hectic weeks. I only have about ten more chapters left in this story and then I don't know what to do.**

 **I heard that Young Justice might be picked up by Netflix, but then again Cartoon Network said Samurai Jack would be back in March, so I am not holding my breath. Anyways, new chapter is out now, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Justice League.**

* * *

Isaac Baron stood in the catacombs of London where a great number of Trigon's believers sacrificed their lives to bring the lord of all evil back from his imprisonment. He had maybe a few weeks before the next eclipse where he would need to make his move against warriors. He needed to gather as many souls as possible to increase his strength, but he needed to make sure he had the right followers.

He pulled out his list and went over the potential candidates.

 _Henry Cobblepot: Gluttony_

 _Victoria Cobblepot: Lust_

 _Lilith: Greed_

 _Ra's Al Ghul: Wrath_

 _Ritter: Pride_

 _Sloth and Envy where all that remained, but who could fill that role?_

He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching and he quickly p8u his list back in his cloak as he saw the beautiful, Lilith, approach him.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me." He sneered as the woman approached him. Lilith gave him a stern look.

"We need to talk about what happened back at Gotham." Lilith shot back. "Why didn't we just finish off those kids when we had the chance?"

"Because, I need them all alive your daughter included." He said. "I need two more candidates that will fit the description for summoning Trigon, Sloth and Envy and I cannot risk killing anyone on that team that will be a possible benefactor to our grand scheme, understood?"

Lilith said nothing and just turned her back on her leader before stomping out of the tomb. Her heels echoed around him as they clicked and clacked loudly before stopping in front of the entrance.

"I should let you know, Al-Athar has returned."

And then she left all together.

Isaac should have been afraid, but he was actually intrigued, after all, Al-Athar was the most envious of all his previous members.

(!)

Shauna and Jake were in their father's study going through every diary, every old document and anything relating to Trigon and his followers. There was even an old audio diary on how Isaac's grandfather, Cornelius Baron tried to manipulate their father into serving him, but ended up being reduced to a shriveling old man thanks to their dad's power.

"I don't understand," Shauna sighed as she ran a hand through her messy red hair. "Dad dedicated his life to fighting Trigon, but there is nothing here that will help us kill him permanently."

"Well, I have been reading one of, Raven's diaries, and it says here that, Trigon is practically a God." Jake explained, pointing at an old worn leather journal. "It says here that when he was born he killed everyone around him, his mother included and by the time he was six he destroyed a whole planet. By the time he was thirty he had enslaved millions. This thing isn't like taking down a petty burglar or an organized crime syndicate."

"I know, but the thing that is still bugging me is, Isaac." Shauna pondered. "He vowed never to become his father, but he is making the exact mistakes. He's using us to further his goal, he's manipulating his own men and he is hell bent on becoming, Trigon."

"He's got a god complex, he doesn't want to be the savior he wants to be the ruler." Cecil said as he walked into the study. Shauna's eyes were drawn towards to the large metal case in his left hand. "My dad kept records of his encounter with Trigon followers as well."

"What's that?" She asked.

"This is for you." He said as he set it down and popped it open. Shauna peaked inside and she was amazed to see a large shiny magnum. "Zinthos, your father created this to defeat Trigon. This sucker is made out of Nth metal as are the bullets and it was blessed by Raven's magic. Your father even managed to create the rounds with silver, kryptonite and even doused them with some holy water for good measure."

"Damn, this thing is a heavy." She said as she lifted up the unusually large handgun. She looked down the sights and examined the cylinders. "Three rounds, that's all it takes?"

"Those holes are the size of golf balls." Cecil chuckled. "Any bigger and it would have to be a rifle."

"It is a rifle," She insisted. "This thing is going to throw off my balance."

"Why, Zinthos?" Jake asked. "It sounds familiar."

"It was the name of, Raven's pet bird." Cecil said before sitting down next to a pile of books. As he went through some random books, not looking for anything new, Shauna rushed past him and grabbed a big, black book.

"That's it, Raven." She exclaimed. "She and dad worked together to bring down Trigon before, she can definitely help us!"

"Um, Shauna, she hasn't been seen in almost twenty years." Jake said with skepticism.

"No, but dad knew how to get in touch with her." She started going though pages in the book before landing on the one she wanted. "This, we draw up the symbols from this book and we meditate and focus everything we have on finding her exact location."

"That seems like a hell of a stretch." Cecil says while rubbing the back of his neck.

She knew he was right, for all she knows this whole plan would be a big flop, but she needed to try. Her father knew things about the dark arts he had been prepared ever since he met, Adrian Baron. She needed to keep and open and calm mind and work together with her team to finally end this nightmare.

"Look, I know this seems hopeless, but we have to finish this fight." She explained. "If we don't then we might as well surrender to Baron and save him the trouble of killing us all."

"I didn't say we should give up, but sitting on our asses meditating isn't something I'm eager to do." He sighed.

"I know, but for now it is all we can do." She stated. "So, let's get the team together and get to work on making a call to, Raven."

"Okay, The Twins are at their parents' house, they said they would be in later. Dany and Narika are shopping for dresses with your wife and everyone else is in the game room, except for Mike." Shauna's ears perked up and she looked up to her friend.

"Where is he?" She asked, Cecil didn't miss the worry in her voice. "He should be here anyways, where the hell does he have to be?"

"Relax, I think he is with, Sarah." He chuckled. "She is pretty much the closest thing to a mother he's got."

Shauna said nothing and had already pulled out her phone and dialed her number. It rang once and she didn't feel better after hearing her voice.

"Hey, kiddo, how's the wedding plans?" Sarah giggled on the other end. Shauna brushed it off.

"Where is, Michael, is he with you?" Shauna asked. Sarah had tensed on her end of the phone as she stood up from her favorite armchair and she was moving to the closet and to her Whisper wardrobe.

"I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at school." Sarah said, before taking off her shirt and slipping on her coat.

"Shit!" Shauna shouted. "Jake did you see him at school?"

"It was the last day, everyone was hanging out with their friends, I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said he had plans. He did seem like he was in some sort of mood?"

"What kind of mood?"

"Mom's mood."

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" She shouted before running out of the study.

(!)

Mike walked into the center of the forest outside of Gotham, dressed in his bullet proof shorts and sleeveless shirt. He knew he was out there for a fight, but the question was where was it going to take and when.

His question was answered when he heard a twig snap from a nearby distance. His animal senses kicked in and he quickly leaped out of the way as a barrage of bullets scattered around him. He leaped up into a nearby tree before disappearing deeper into the forest.

Emerging out of the brush stood, Finlay who changed clips for his AK-47 and proceeded to follow, Michael into the woods.

"So, you came," Finlay mused, aiming his rifle into the woods. "I had almost thought that you were leading me into a trap when you agreed to come alone. I actually thought you were setting me up for a trap."

"If I were you I would be more focused on fight than talking." Michael boasted back. "My friends will definitely come looking for me if they aren't looking right now."

"You didn't tell them that you wanted to finish this fight did you?" Finlay chuckled as he focused on Michael's voice. He knew he was getting close. "You know I am a man of my word, I brought those goodies you'll need for your fight against that Baron boy."

Finlay heard something flying in the distance and he knew it was a projectile of some kind. He quickly fell to the ground, dodging throwing knife that landed into a nearby tree. Finlay quickly aimed his rifle at the direction from where knife came from and opened fired into the woods.

He ran out again and quickly changed magazines again, but he was quickly attacked from above by, The Wolf. He was in his Werewolf form as he brought his razor sharp claw down on Finlay. Finlay, aimed his rifle up at, Wolf, but the beast was too fast and swatted the rifle out of his face and out of Finlay's hands.

When Wolf had landed on the ground, Finlay's rifle had landed behind him, leaving him with nothing but his .50 caliber handgun.

The gun roared like thunder throughout the woods as Wolf dodged the rounds with his enhanced speed and reflexes. Finlay eventually ran out of bullets and reached inside of his coat. Wolf was expecting a clip and he quickly reached out to slice it in half, but he immediately regretted that move when Finlay tricked him into cutting into a pepper gas grenade.

The green mist got into Wolf's eyes and the beast roared in pain before running blindly into the woods. Finlay let out a dark chuckle before changing clips for his Eagle. He holstered his handgun before retrieving his rifle off of the ground.

"Strong stuff isn't, Michael?" Finlay shouted out into the woods. "I even put a little silver for a little extra burning. I had one go off on me once when I was a young lad, and it stung mercilessly. I can't even imagine what kind of pain it is causing you."

Finlay couldn't even hear Wolf's cries anymore, which means he was either dead or he was in shock from so much pain. Finlay wasn't going to take any chances though, so he shouldered his rifle and pulled out three more grenades from his belt and threw them into different parts of the woods. One by one, they all went off and covered a good portion of the woods in the burning silver mist and Finlay readied his rifle, just waiting for Wolf to jump out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Finlay spotted something charging of out the mist and proceeded to open fire on the object. Finlay's eyes widened when he saw that he was shooting at a large tree stump and he quickly leaped out of the way.

Wolf leaped down from a nearby tree and slammed his foot onto the rifle, breaking it in half.

"Damn, that was my favorite gun." He sighed as he stood to his feet.

"You can always get another one." Wolf growled.

"True, I was out of ammo for that anyways." He chuckled. In an instant he quickly pulled out his eagle and fired at The Wolf. Wolf dodged the bullets again, but Finlay had pulled out another gun, this time and Uzi, and sprayed even more bullets at the beast.

Wolf tried to dodge them, but he was led right into the remaining gas and accidentally breathed it in, crippling his reflexes and senses. One of the bullets managed to clip his left ear while a few others went through his right leg and left hand.

Wolf went down on the ground howling in pain while Finlay reloaded his guns.

"Silver, your skin practically melts at the very contact of my bullets." Finlay boasted as he slowly approached his prey. He loved how Wolf struggled in a desperate attempt to get away and how he whimpered in pain.

"I know you don't believe me when I say this, but this isn't personal against you." He said in a more calm and serious tone. Wolf looked over at him with his yellow eyes. His eagle shined in the setting sunlight. "I lost my whole family and I was scarred for life when I encountered your kind for the first time." Wolf watched Finlay's right hand rise up to his face and trace down the old scars across his face.

"They ruined my whole life, lad."

"Try turning into one of them after they chewed through your throat and rip your family to pieces." Wolf growled. "Then you can spend the rest of your life fighting the need to feed and while avoiding psychotic hunters like you."

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery, you goddamn monster." Finlay raised his eagle, aiming the barrel between his Wolf's eyes. Wolf's eyes narrowed at the hunter, but he felt a strong burst of energy spread throughout his body as the moon shined down on him.

His wound's started to heal and with all the strength he could muster he lifted up his foot and kicked his gun out of his hand. Finlay was taken back before receiving a heavy blow to the center of his chest. Finlay flew back across the field and landed hard on the ground.

He staggered to his feet as quickly as he could and fired his Uzi at Wolf, who was now in his full grown form. Wolf quickly breathed in as much air as he could and let out a strong howl, blowing away both the pepper gas and Finlay.

Finlay's ears were ringing and his whole body ached from, Wolf's, attack, but he pressed on and fired his remaining bullets at Wolf. Wolf disappeared into the woods again and Finlay was left with only his knife and his eagle, which was all the way across the field.

Finlay pulled his knife out from his belt and he slowly crept across the field to retrieve his gun. His eyes constantly scanned the woods looking for the slightest movement. He slowly reached his right hand out and lowered it to the gun.

He quickly grabbed it before turning around and firing it at Wolf, who had leapt out from the woods. Finlay let out a scream as he fired all seven rounds at his prey. One of his bullets struck Wolf in his left eye and the rest just grazed him, but none of that stopped him from wrapping his large jaw around the hunter and penetrating his body with his fangs.

Finlay felt a strong binding pain from his stomach to his throat. He let out a dying groan before coughing out a mouthful of blood. He raised his hand that still held the knife and Wolf saw the blade shine in the moonlight with his one good eye.

The silver alone would have been enough to kill him, but he could smell the faint scent of poison on that blade. All it would take is one good strike and they would both be found dead in the middle of the woods.

That strike never made it to its mark though.

A loud gunshot roared throughout the woods and struck the large blade, shattering it into pieces. Finlay's eyes widened and he followed the direction from where the bullet came from. He was not surprised to see, Whisper and the rest of the warriors behind her as well.

Wolf opened his jaw and released Finlay from his fangs. Finlay fell to the ground in a bloody and torn up heap as Wolf reverted back into, Michael. His body was covered in cuts and a few bullet holes, and then there was his left eye which was still bloodied.

"Where is it?" He asked. Finlay could only chuckle at the young boy's calm demeanor. He raised a shaky right hand and pointed over to a nearby tree with a large hole in the center of it.

Mike went over to the hole as everyone watched. Whisper on the other hand was furious at her young friend and stormed over to him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Mike!?" She shouted, but Mike remained unfazed by her temper. He approached the tree Finlay pointed to and reached inside of the hole and grabbed onto something. "What is that?"

Mike pulled out a black back and quickly opened it to reveal only three items a ring, a book and broken sword handle. These items were not what Mike was expecting. He ran back over to Finlay and grabbed him by his coat collar.

"What is this crap?" Mike shouted. "You said these would aid us against Trigon and his minions!"

"It's all we could obtain." Finlay coughed out. "Trigon is not known for leaving any evidence behind, let alone tools that could kill him. Why do you think he is still around after all these years?"

"I didn't risk my life for this!" Mike snapped. It was Shadow's turn to be upset. She reached down and grabbed Mike by his shoulder and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Mike, what the hell is going on, you had a deal with this guy?" She snapped at him. Mike let out a heavy sigh before explaining his actions. "Finlay's is part of a group of hunters. They hunt all kind of demonic beings and I figured that they would have a few items that could help us. I got into contact with Finlay and he promised that if I met him and fought him he would aid us against, Trigon, even if he did kill me."

"And you just believed him?" Whisper shouted.

"I am a man of my word!" Finlay shouted. "I left a note in my knife handle and I would have left you something if I had won!"

"Well, look at you now." Shadow mused. "You're dying in the middle of the woods to kill someone who wasn't your enemy."

"Are all those criminals your enemies, or are they just some poor fools who were dealt a bad hand in life?" He said as he wiped some blood off of his lips. "But we are not done yet, are we, Michael!"

"He's right," Michael said. He slowly approached Finlay, but not before Shadow offered him her sword. "A promise is a promise after all."

"You sure?" Shadow asked before releasing her sword.

"Positive." He gripped the sword tight and guided the edge above the hunter's heart. "Good luck wherever you end up."

"And good luck against, Baron." Finlay chuckled. "You're gonna need it, but if you fight as honorable as you did today you may actually have a chance in hell."

Mike ran the blade through, Finlay's heart and he listened to his gasps and gurgles until his final breath. Mike removed the blade from his body and stepped away from the fallen hunter. Shadow took the blade from her friend and the two looked at each other.

"We should go. Trigon and Baron aren't going to wait forever." Mike sighed remorsefully. Shadow looked back at the corpse and back at Mike.

"Are we just going to leave him?" She asked him. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him in the woods.

"His brethren will come for him soon enough." The two regrouped with their team and left the woods.

Mike knew he had to make amends with his team for what he had done tonight, but he didn't regret what he had done. The only thing on his mind right now was if these trinkets would have any effect against Trigon. Otherwise he risked his life for nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: A Wedding to Remember**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and for your patience. I am glad that you all liked my last chapters fight scene. Here is to the last saga of my Warriors story. Thank you all for your support and reviews and of course your characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

After the battle between Wolf and Finlay, Mike was currently being chewed out by Sarah while the team had gathered in the former Shadow's study, to review their latest findings. The broken sword held no value in any way, but the ring and book were both proven to be useful. The ring was known as the, Ring of Azar. This item was used to protect it bearer against Trigon's power.

Then there was the book which was actually a dairy that belonged to one of Azarath's monks. It was mostly just details about Azarath, Trigon's reputation and Raven's birth. None of it had anything to do with stopping Trigon.

Nemera flipped through the pages again and again, but there was still nothing to go on from what they had already discovered. Jake didn't know what to do with anything anymore and he just decided to examine the sword.

"This does look familiar…" Jake said as he tilted the handle up and down. The handle was big enough for a longsword equip with a cross guard. _'How would this be of any help against Trigon, or any magical being for that matter?'_ Jake had thought.

Out of boredom, he gazed around the study and at his father's old trophies from his previous battles. He said everyone had one. Batman had his caved decorated with tools and suits from his previous enemies, plus the large penny Two-Face almost killed him on. Kid Flash use to get a souvenir from every mission he went on back when the Titans were still getting their feet wet. As for Shadow, he had Black Beard's rapier, the crowbar joker used to kill Jason Todd and Mr. Freeze's gun.

So many relics from his past victories and Jake couldn't even one person. His eyes caught something that caught his attention, a broken blade that matched the same patterns as the broken sword hilt.

He got up from his spot on the floor and approached the case. He slid the glass open and he pulled the blade out from the case and held the broken ends together to see if they matched perfectly.

They did.

"Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed.

"What is that?" Cecil asked with a sleepy groan.

"This broken sword, this is the Sword of Sin." Jake gasped. "This blade belonged to, Azrael."

Cecil rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Ruvic and Nemera moved towards Jake. Ruvic could feel a faint magical essence from the broken shards. His eyes went wide as he recognized the blades.

"Holy shit, you're right!" He said. "My Father and Mother, both of them spent a good portion of their lives studying artifacts and cultures. My father spent his time studying weapons. This sword was one of them."

"According to my Dad's journal, this blade can only be wielded by whoever is worthy. It also has the power to make you live out all of your sins." Jake stated. "This would probably explain why dad went insane back in Gotham when he first started out as Shadow."

"Can it help us against Baron and Omega?" Ruvic asked. "I mean if what The Twins told us is true, then we won't stand a chance in hell against them. Solar, Arctic, Klaw and Skye without breaking a sweat. Not to mention he took down my, Wendigo in less than a second."

"Hmm, you know his Adonis power allows him to bond with all sorts of powers and allows him to be immune to their weaknesses." Cecil explained. "I don't think there is a power in the world that will save him from reliving all of his sins."

"Can we fix it?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time." He held up his gauntlet. "Vulcan can re-forge anything in a heartbeat, but a magic sword will take some time."

"Great, now what about that diary?" Jake turned to Nemera.

"Well, I think there is more to this than just a warning about Trigon. Maybe we should asked Stormbolt and the Justice League for help?" Jake let out a heavy sigh.

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to live up to his father's legacy, and that meant no J.L.A. That really meant no help from Batman. The truth is, Jake was getting nervous. The bad guys were getting the upper hand on them. So he chose to swallow his pride and accept a helping hand.

"Okay, we need their help now more than ever, so we might as well inform them before it is too late." Jake said.

"You got it." Nemera smiled with a nod before heading off to the lab of the H.Q. She stopped right before the door and turned to Jake. "Where is, Shauna?"

"With Tara," Jake stated. "Their wedding is next week and they are going over their last minute plans."

"Okay, let's get this ball rolling going."

(!)

Shauna and Tara were sitting in their bed with Tara resting her head on Shauna's chest. Shauna couldn't believe they were less than a week away from getting married. She couldn't wait to finally be with her forever and to be a part of something that felt almost normal.

Shauna thought that after they were done with Isaac and Trigon, maybe she would quit being Shadow and start living as Shauna.

" _Stop living as Shadow, now that's funny."_ The Joker laughed while sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Shauna rolled her eyes and just continued stroking her lover's hair.

" _C'mon, your dad couldn't ignore me your grandfather couldn't ignore me, what makes you think you can ignore me?"_ He chuckled.

"Screw you," She whispered. "I'm done with you."

" _Done with me?"_ He mocked offensively. _"You are not done with me, because I am far from being done with you. This city is far from being done with me and when I finally see my moment of coming out to the spotlight I will take it!"_

"Over my dead body you will." She snarled.

" _That can also be arranged."_ He chuckled.

"You know you keep acting like you are the one in control and like you are gonna win, but in case you haven't noticed, you're alone." She snickered. This earned a disgruntled look from her ghost friend. "Your daughter has Tim and their kids, Harley is taking care of those twins and the only time anyone thinks of 'Joker' is when those punks are chased off by an old lady with a broom."

" _Shut up."_ He snarled.

"But hey, at least people are finally laughing at you."

Joker's hand reached out and wrapped around her throat. She jumped and watched as she stared into the clowns green eyes.

" _Let me tell you something you little bastard,"_ He snarled. _"I am in more control than you think. I know you feel it every time when I appear hell even now you feel that sudden urge to kill."_ She felt nervous when his eyes looked over her lover's sleeping form.

"Maybe I come back when you and your lover here are on your honeymoon, or when you are tending to the unfortunate bastard you adopted from the orphanage, or maybe it will be on your wedding day now that will be a day to remember!" He let out a loud cackle.

Shauna had pulled out her father's magnum and aimed it at her head. She pulled back the hammer and in an instant, Joker was gone. Shauna let out a heavy, shaky breath before slumping back onto her bed. Tara was awaken by the motions to see her fiancé slumped against the head rest looking like she was in a coma.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled. Her arm slipped around Shauna's waist and stroked up and down her hip.

"Bad dream." She muttered. Tara saw the gun in her hand.

"Does this dream need a .44?" She asked.

"It was a really bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"A has been comedian."

(!)

Amanda Waller sat in front of her fire place and watched the shadows dance in the darkness of her room. She reached out to one of her mother's tea cups and grabbed it with her shaky hands before sipping it. She had her security called off and awaited for what was to come. Amanda had been in this business for years and she knew when death was coming for her. This time though, she did not avoid it or try to fight it.

Her large oak doors opened and closed behind her and she felt the strong presence that had entered. Heavy footsteps echoed around her as she was now face to face with, Omega.

"Hello." She said to the man.

"Good evening." Omega said before removing his cloak. Amanda felt a cold chill run through her heart when she saw Omega's face. His hair was bleached white, his face was pale and his eyes were red with purple iris. He wore body armor similar to Batman, but his was red with a black 'S' on the front chest plate and black around his pants and shoulders. He sat down in the chair next to Waller's and just stared at her.

"Isaac said I would have my revenge." He said in a deep voice. "Our time is almost near."

"You and your new friend are both in over your heads." Amanda said, taking another sip of her tea. "Like me, you are playing with forces you cannot understand. I tried to create a perfect weapon and look how that turned out."

"Perfect, just not under your control." Omega said.

"You are not perfect, because I am not perfect. There is no such thing as perfect." Amanda said. "It is one of those things you start to realize when you get older."

"I won't have that luxury." Omega said. "You took everything away from me when you bonded me with, Trigon's magic and Shadow's Adonis."

"You were a boy, orphaned on the street. You were sick, starved and unwanted. No one would miss you, so I made a choice and that choice was to turn you into something more, but like Daedalus, I crafted your wax wings and watched you fall."

"You tried to kill me. That had nothing to do with me falling." Omega said, drawing his sword from his back. The large serrated blade emitted a dark glow from the fire place. "I rose from being a worthless child soldier to being the next savior of this world."

"A savior does not murder innocent people." Amanda stood up from her chair and stared Omega in the eye. "A savior protects the ones he cares about. The only reason you exist is because of Jayden Wayne sacrificing his power for his son."

"What, I thought you gave me my power from Mr. Freeze?" He asked, genuinely confused. Amanda had startled herself and started to laugh.

"Alzheimer's, one of the many reasons I retired." Omega's eyes widened.

"So it is true." He said in amazement. "That little bastard is the Alpha."

"Yes and the only one who can destroy you." Waller stated in her familiar cold tone.

"Waller, you and I both know that the boy is no match for me."

"Not in his current form, but once he gets his fill of Trogon's magic-"

"He will succumb to the same horrors I have witnessed and lose his mind to Trigon." Omega chuckled. "It happened to me and it will happen to him, too."

"No, unlike you, he is not as weak." Omega stood before her; unfortunately for him she was not intimidated. "You always blamed me for what happened to you. It wasn't me, it was you. You let Trigon influence you into murdering innocent people. Sparrow, his will is much stronger than yours could ever hope to be." Waller chuckled. "I guess you're not as perfect as you thought. That's another thirty billion dollars down the drain."

Omega raised his blade and brought it down, by the time the Argus security came in, Amanda Waller's whole mansion was burned to the ground.

(!)

Today was the day for Shauna Wayne's wedding.

Her grandfather, Bruce held her wedding at his manor. Everyone from both Wayne Enterprises and Warney-Tec associates to the Justice League and Shadow Warriors. This was a big day for their girl and they wanted it to be perfect.

Everyone was set up in the field outside of the manor and, Tara, was waiting at the end wearing a black dress suit with a skirt. Shauna was the one to walk down the aisle with Alden Taylor for him to give her away. She looked down the aisle down at her girls who were all wearing dark blue dresses, her mother's favorite color.

Ally sat in the front row, silently wishing to herself that her husband was the one to give her away, but she had to remind herself that life never works out in her benefit. She forced a small, sincere smile on her face when her daughter glanced in her direction. She smiled back, before joining her wife on the altar in front of everyone.

The priest went on with his opening ceremony while Tara and Shauna silently whispered to one another.

"You look beautiful." Tara said, admiring her future wife in her beautiful white dress. Tara giggled when she noticed she was wearing something old, new, borrowed and blue.

She was wearing her great grandmother's Tahitian pearl necklace, a brand new tailored dress from one of her mother's top stylist, who was also invited to the wedding, she had borrowed, Sarina Gibson's tiara from her wedding day and last, her mother's blue diamond bracelet her father had gotten her on their anniversary many years ago.

"And you look sexy." Shauna whispered, eyeing her wife like a lion looks at its prey. Tara rolled her eyes. She had purposely left a button undone and chose not to wear a bra and then there was her skirt, while went down to her knees, it was tight enough to show off the curve of her butt and her thighs.

"You need to keep your head in the game." She giggled. "There will be time for that later tonight."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Mrs. Wayne." Shauna winked.

They were so caught up in their back and forth, they had almost missed their big moment.

"Do you, Shauna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-"

"I object!"

Everyone turned at the source of the voice and to Shauna's horror, Isaac stood at the end of the aisle alone. He had an elegant black suit on with two coat tails while his gloved hands held onto the golden cane.

Bruce and Alexandra along with all the other members of each faction all readied themselves for combat.

"What are you doing here?" Shauna snarled.

"Well, I am not on board with same sex marriages, so that is reason number one." He said with a mischievous grin. "Also, I am here to finally wrap up loose ends."

"What a coincidence, so am I." Shauna snarled. Her face lit up with her power and her dress started to turn to ash. Once her dress was gone, she revealed her leather boots and pants with her corset. She drew her sword from her hip and pointed it a, Isaac, who remained unfazed.

"I guess this is the second time you've come out to the public." He chuckled. "But what are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" He mused charismatically twirling his cane around. "You reveal your secret to the public, ruin your wedding day and then have Batman, sneak attack me?"

Isaac raised his cane and swiped it across behind himself, striking someone that wasn't there. Some of the guest had been knocked down by an invisible figure. The figure turned out to be, Batman, cloaked in his optical camouflage.

"Did you really think that would work?" His eyes glowed fiery red and soon, portals started to rip open from the ground beneath them. "I was trained by, Cyrus, so I would not be weak like my father." Demons from Trigon's army started to rise as the guest started to flee. "I know what pain is and I know what despair is. He left me in the woods when I was eight and I didn't see him until I was nine. I killed my first victim when I was thirteen and when I was fifteen I had been betrayed by the man who I had considered my only friend."

"Cyrus tried to kill you?" Shauna asked.

"And he failed miserably." Isaac laughed. "Just like you will and just like your father did."

Shauna leaped after, Isaac and the two locked blades. The two stared into each other's eyes and Isaac could only laugh.

"This will be a wedding day to remember."

 **(A.N. Okay, I am sorry for the long wait and this off chapter. The truth is I am starting to get a little bored with this story and that is why everything seems a bit rushed in this chapter. I am not going to do that with the remaining few chapters I have left, but just don't expect much depth. I do have another idea for a dc story, but it will be a whole new brand of characters. Until then, enjoy the last few dozen chapters.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: End is Nigh**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support. I am happy to say that this chapter will be nothing but action, action, action. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own J.L.A or Batman.**

* * *

Chaos erupted everywhere all across Wayne Manor as everyone both League and Shadow's took part in the battle. Superboy fought off the demons while Superman and Supergirl covered the civilians in the air. Nightwing and Red Robin protected Bruce and Barbara while Sarina now dressed as Batwoman, kept an eye on Shadow. She knew what was inside of her and she didn't want to risk her crazy father's spirit taking over someone who possessed the power of Adonis.

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl assisted by Tigress and Cheshire and Red Arrow tore through the demons with their blades and arrows. Saika gunned down as many as she could before Reaper swooped in and cleaved them all in half with his scythe.

One of the demons crept up behind Reaper, ready to claw him in half, but Thanatos flew in and disintegrated it with his pulse rifle. Reaper looked up and nodded before ripping off a grenade from his belt and throwing it into a horde of demons. It went off, but by killing five ten more appeared.

"Dammit, this isn't going to work." Reaper said. "We need to take out that little bastard with the staff."

"I got it!" Shadow shouted before heading off to Wayne Manor. Batwoman raced after her, but she was cut off by more of Isaac's demons. She let out a lout shout before throwing a barrage of explosive batarangs at them. She didn't like having her young friend this far away from her, especially in her current condition. With all of this madness surrounding her she knew it wouldn't take long for, _him_ , to take control.

(!)

Solar, Arctic, Klaw and Skye all fought off Isaac's demons while Lilith shot at them with her magic. Klaw cut through the monster while Solar deflected her magic blast that was meant for his friend.

Skye used her wind magic to blow all the demons away before charging up her energy and blasting a thunder bolt at her through her finger tip. Lilith laughed before summoning a barrier between her the bolt, blocking it very easily.

"Nice shot, but it was nothing compared to this!" Lilith raised her hand and her finger tips glowed red. She waved her finger around erratically, drawing a red star in front of her. With a swipe of her arms the one star broke apart into four stars and they all glowed brighter and brighter before blasting a dark energy beam at the group.

Solar and Arctic both raised their magic blades, preparing to deflect the blast, but Grymm leaped in between and casted a spell of her own. A large dome was casted around the group and Lilith's blast did no harm to any of them as it bounced off.

"Nice try, but I guess spending your free time on your back rather than on your spells does nothing to help your magic." Grymm chuckled. This got a few smirks from the rest of the group, but not from Lilith.

Grymm cast down her protective spell and engaged her mother in battle. She raised her hand and conjured up a blue flame in her hand before firing it at Lilith. Lilith's eyes glowed red before summoning her red flames and firing her spell at her daughter who countered with her own.

The two were locked in a battle of their own magic spells when both the demons and the warriors fought around them.

Solar channeled his magic through his swords and with a strong swipe he casted a fire spell all across the main hall of Wayne Manor and wiped out nearly half of the demons.

Arctic raised his ice blade and with a swift thrust a ten foot sheet of ice extended from the blade and through six of Isaac's demons.

Klaw cut down one demon with his sword while another one started stomping towards him. Klaw heard him coming and he quickly pulled out his tomahawk and threw it across the room and right in between the demon's eyes.

The demon fell as three more approached, but Skye leaped in and vaporized them with her lighting powers.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Klaw nodded and took in his surroundings. More of the demons just kept coming.

"There is no end to these monsters." Klaw exclaimed.

One of the monsters snuck up behind the two and knocked Klaw across the room with a powerful swipe while it wrapped its large hand around Skye's neck. Skye was struggling to breathe as the demon brought her face closer to its jaw.

She cringed before watching a purple light shine behind it and shoot it from behind. The demon let go of Skye while flying across the room and through the wall. Skye let out a few coughs as she caught the sight of Nemera and Black Mark standing at the doorway.

"Hey guys." She gagged. Black Mark ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked her wounded friend.

"I've had better days. How are you?"

"Pissed, that cake looked really good." Black Mark chuckled back. "Have you seen the rest of the team?"

"Vortex is using her wind powers to keep us all covered from aerial attacks." She explained. "Conduit and Gauntlet are with the Twins trying to find Omega. As for my friend's we have been holding down the mansion while Grymm's been fighting Lilith. Everyone else is scattered."

"Shit, we are losing this battle we need to turn it around and fast." Nemera chipped in. "I say we help Grymm kill Lilith and just go from there. This is no time to be settling old scores."

"I disagree." A new voice weighed in.

Everyone looked over at the doorway and the trio was greeted by the familiar dark authority that was Ritter and the gruesome twosome, Victoria and Henry Cobblepot.

"Now is the perfect time."

"You're looking well for your age." Black Mark quipped. Ritter chuckled bitterly before drawing his Degen sword.

"Isaac gave me some water from the Lazarus Pit. It turned me back into the perfect soldier I was destined to be." He boasted while pointing his blade at the group. "I will start with you three and then I shall end it with Shadow." He turned back to his accomplices. "Do you two have any disagreements?"

"As long as she screams, you won't get any complaints from me." Henry snarled as he cracked his flippers. Vitoria let out a small giggle as she twirled her parasol.

"And as long as you don't kill Sparrow, you can eat all of them, brother dearest." Victoria smirked maliciously.

Black Mark drew her kukri machetes and Nemera and Skye readied for a fight as well.

Ritter ran straight for Black Mark and swiped his blade across her face, but the girl deflected his sword and swung low for his feet. Ritter leaped up into the air and pulled out his luger pistol and opened fired on the girl.

Black Mark raised her protective body armor over her flesh and felt the bullets bounce off of her. When she heard the click of an empty gun, her face broke out in a grin. She casted off her armor and used the magic of her snake tattoos to stretch out and attack Ritter.

Ritter ducked his head out of the way of one of her right blade, but he reached out and grabbed her left outstretched wrist. Black Mark was shocked when she felt his vice grip wrapped around her wrist. She didn't have enough time to summon her armor before being slammed into the side of a staircase and into a statute of Bruce's parents.

Black Mark was tossed aside like a ragdoll as Ritter readied his sword for the killing blow. Ritter leaped into the air and brought the tip off his sword down towards the girls head, but she quickly rolled out of the way and avoided the blade by mere inches.

Black Mark saw her chance to strike and swiped her machete across the ankle of Ritter's black left boot. Ritter let out a hiss of pain before staggering off into Wayne Manor. Black Mark followed after him while Skye and Nemera dealt with the Cobblepot twins.

"Why do you two have such a strong desire to kill Shadow and Sparrow?" Skye asked. Victoria just gave her parasol another twirl.

"Hmm, well our daddy dearest died with no money, no power and a grudge that never got settled." She explained, closing her parasol. "So, we get to kill the bastards who have a hold on Gotham and we avenge our daddy, I call it a win-win."

Victoria lifted her parasol and aimed the tip of it at Skye and Nemera before spewing out flames. The two quickly broke apart as the flames started to spread throughout the room. Skye used her wind powers to counter the flames while Nemera charged up a spell and blasted it at Victoria.

Henry quickly stood between Nemera and his sister and took the full extent of the blast. His flesh was singed, but to Nemera's surprise he ignored the pain and charged at the young girl. She ducked underneath his deformed hand and heard the shatter of concrete over her head. She quickly rolled out of the way to see one of the stone columns shattering to pieces.

"Just how strong is this guy?" She asked out loud. She jumped when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and she quickly turned her head and saw Victoria coming after her now, with a sword in hand.

Skye quickly leaped in and jump kicked Victoria in the center of her face, sending her stumbling back down the hallway. She then turned to Henry and with a wave of her arms she channeled as much lighting energy as she could and fired it straight into the center of his chest.

It was Henry's turn to go flying only he ended up going through a wall. He cringed in pain as Grymm was chased through the hole by Lilith. Solar and Arctic went after them along with Klaw who flew in transformed into his eagle form.

Lilith saw both of the Cobblepot kids in their weakened state and she used her magic to give them a little boost. Nemera watched the two slowly stand up with a dark essence surrounding their physical forms.

Victoria broke out another sinister grin and with a swipe of her sword she sent a large flame down upon her enemies. Black Mark leaped down from the upstairs balcony with her armor activated and blocked her attack. The spell was strong enough to knockout her armor, but the warrior remained unharmed.

Ritter leaped down after Black Mark and went to strike her with his sword when Solar leaped in and used his magical blade to block his attack while Lilith was blasted back by Nemera. Henry used his strength to lift up one of the many destroyed statues and threw it at the group of warriors.

Klaw used his large size to his advantage and grabbed the statue in midair with his talons, before tossing it back at Henry. Henry raised his fist and smashed the statue into pieces, leaving him open for a strike by Arctic's ice attack. Henry received an ice boulder to his face and he was knocked out cold.

Artic quickly held his death blade on Lilith, while Grymm used her magic to restrain Ritter and Veronica.

"The choice is yours," Arctic warned. "Life or death?"

Lilith was prepared to accept death, until she saw the fire in her daughter's eyes. The dark glow in her eyes told her that her death would not be a swift and painless one. She relented and sank to her knees with her hands held up declaring her surrender. Grymm held back her rage as best as she could and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Now, what was Isaac planning by coming here?" She asked her. Lilith smirked.

"The end of days."

(!)

Night Strike and Ruvic had restrained Scarecrow, who was tormenting the remaining guest with his fear toxin. Bruce, being prepared for these scenarios, he had used Barbara's phone to hack into the homes defense system and one of these defenses was a built in air filter for the cure against Crane's toxin.

Once the two had the former doctor restrained, they went after the twins to deal with Omega. They followed the Twins who were both standing in the Bat Cave. Night Strike slowly approached them, sword of sin in hand, and he crept in front of them.

"Are they all right?" Ruvic asked with his own kukri machete in his hand.

"I think they are communicating," He stated while pointing at his own eyes with his index and middle finger. "Their eyes are closed."

"Who the hell are they talking too?" Ruvic asked.

"Omega," They both said, causing Ruvic to jump. "We were hoping we could convince him to turn himself in, but there is no such luck. He is convinced that what Isaac is doing is right."

"It's not about right or wrong." A deep voice said.

The team looked over in the shadows to see Omega walking towards them. He had his large black single edge sword in his right hand. Stephan looked at the sword, more specifically the serrated end on the back.

"Why do you have a serrated side to your sword?" He asked the warrior. He looked down at his blade and shrugged.

"Sometimes I need to get nasty when it comes to certain targets. Argus taught me that." He explained with a solemn expression. "I also think it looks intimidating. Not like your sword of sin."

Night Strike tensed and looked down at his sword before looking back at Omega.

"Don't look so surprised." He said. "Amanda Waller had me forcefully educated, remember?"

"You are incredible. It is too bad your gifts are used for evil." Ruvic said. "You are a monster."

"I was forced to become this, I never asked for it."

"No one ever does." Everyone looked at the staircase and saw Shadow and Sparrow walking down the steps. "We are given these gifts or they are forced on us, but they don't define who we are, we do."

Her veins glowed bright as did Sparrow's.

"I know, we are who we are," Omega raised his blade in a fighting stance. "From the cradle to the grave."

In a red flash Omega was right in front Shadow. She raised her blade and blocked his larger blade, but the impact was enough to bring her to her knees. She struggled for a minute before The Twins used their powers to levitate Omega off the ground and sent him flying towards a wall.

Omega used his Kryptonian powers and Adonis powers to break free of their hold. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to fire his heat vision at them. The red beam flew across the room at the twins and the two used their power to hold back the blast, but Omega's strength was overpowering them by the second.

Night Strike and Sparrow had moved in and attacked him with their blades. The swords were both magical swords bestowed upon them by the former Shadow and Sparrow was hoping they would work, but the knot in his stomach was telling him that he was fighting a losing battle.

Night Strike swiped his blade at Omega, but the perfect warrior either dodged it effortlessly or deflected them with his sword with ease.

Night Strike had never felt so insulted before in his life. Omega blocked his sword of sins with his sword; he raised his left hand and sent a strong punch to the center of his face. N.S. went flying across the cave while Sparrow swiped his blade across Omega's back and as a shock to both of them a large cut was spread down his back.

"H-How the hell did you do that?!" He sneered in pain.

"I am the Alpha after all." Sparrow snickered. Omega growled before using his power to heal his wound. He channeled his energy into his sword and sent it down on Sparrow, firing an energy blade at the boy, but before it could strike, Gauntlet and Conduit leaped in and countered it with their flame attacks.

It was a struggle, but the two managed to break off the attack, but Omega was on them in a second. Gauntlet charged up a fiery attack in his fist and sent it to punch to Omega's head, who countered it with his own powerful punch, breaking the bones in Gauntlet's hand.

Gauntlet fell back screaming while clutching his now broken hand meanwhile, Conduit saw an opening and attacked Omega. He decided to use his own powers to absorb Omega's and weaken him in the process.

Conduit reached out and wrapped his hands around the sides of Omega's head and absorbed as much of Omega's strength as he could. Omega could only laugh as he allowed Conduit to absorb his strength.

Soon, Conduit started to feel sick and uneasy as Omega's overwhelming power started to course through his veins. He was ready to break free from his hold, but Omega held his hands in place on his head.

"What's wrong, too much power for even you to handle?" He laughed. "Do you know how many people died with this power in their veins, I don't, but I hear their screams even now as I kill you."

Ruvic summoned his Wendigo to attack Omega while Shadow flew in and ran her sword into his chest. The Wendigo sank its claws into his chest as well as did Sparrow who flew in at the last second and ran his blade through his heart.

Omega was stunned for a minute as he released his hold on Conduit, who fell back screaming. Sparrow was sure he killed him, but he was wrong. Omega swiped his sword upwards, cutting both the swords and Wendigo's hands in half.

The Wendigo disappeared screaming while Shadow was struck by Omega's magic. Omega had grabbed Sparrow by his throat and he had used his free hand to pull out his broken blade from his heart the wound closed instantly as if it never happened.

"I knew it," He chuckled. "You are defected just like those who came before me."

"No, my father,"

"Your father failed you, but not me." He boasted as his fist glowed red. "His power along with Superman's and Trigon's flow through my veins while you remain weak."

The two looked over at Shadow who was now breaking out laughing manically in the middle of the cave.

"It seems the clown has infected your sister once again." Sparrow was shocked by this. "It's over, you lost."

Omega channeled his dark magic into the broken blade and stabbed it into the heart of Sparrow. His eyes went wide as he was dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"Well done my friend." Isaac said as he applauded his friend. "Now we can-"

He was cut off by a loud siren blaring outside. Isaac quickly used his magic to cast himself outside. He looked up into the sky in horror as a large warship hovered above them. It was a large white ship that shined in the darkness with the word 'Sparrow' across the side of the hull.

Isaac had only seen this ship once in his life and he had hoped he would never be on the wrong side of it. It was the ship of his former master, the man that taught him how to fight, to lead and to thrive, his master Cyrus.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Spawns of Batman**

 **Authors Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. Sorry, this took so long I was just in a rut and I couldn't shake it until I went through a few chapters of American Dollar. I also have started up my other story, Hellfire Squad. This story is coming to an end real soon and I hope you are all ready for it. Enjoy, this will be mostly dialogue, but the next one will be action packed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Justice League.**

Isaac didn't know what to do or say about what he was seeing right now. He knew his former master had acquired this ship from an Argus facility a long time ago. It was built based off the designs of some Kryptonian ship parts, Darkseid's blueprints and schematics from the Watch Tower.

This was meant to be Argus's Trojan horse for whatever war may come upon Earth. It was held in one of their most secure location on Earth, but Cyrus and Isaac found it and destroyed anyone and anything that came their way.

When Isaac saw this ship he knew right away that this ship would be serve his purpose for ruling the world, but Cyrus knew that his goals were not what he or his father had planned. Their goals were to save it from the destructive course they were destined for, but Isaac wanted to rule them like a false god.

With no other choice, Cyrus struck down Isaac and fled with the ship, but not before using its primary weapon, the Omega Beam, to destroy the base. It was only by luck that Omega just happened to be there to destroy the facility and stumbled upon a severely wounded Isaac.

The beam destroyed the base and Cyrus had thought that he had succeeded in killing Isaac.

Until now.

Cyrus sat in the captain's chair of the Sparrow, which he named after his best friend Jayden, and looked down at Wayne Manor through the large observation window. He raised his right hand and swiped it over the right armrest and watched the holographic keyboard appeared before him.

He pressed a few keys and watched the window enhance on the manor, but more specifically, Isaac. Cyrus's face broke out into a scowl when he saw all the damage Isaac had caused.

"You have gone too far this time, Isaac." Cyrus snarled. "I trained you to be the protector of the new world, not the false god of a broken one. You are making the same mistakes as your Father and Grandfather, relying on the power of another being to further your own goals instead of relying on your own power."

He raised his right hand and watched his Adonis power's amber light flicker through his veins.

"Though, to say I am any different would be a lie." He sighed remorsefully before turning back to the screen. "Nevertheless, you have defied me for the last time and for that you will suffer my wrath. You as well, spawn's of Batman."

(!)

Back down on the ground below, Isaac looked up at the large warship and watched as the large cannon from below the ship start to emit a red glow.

"Shit, Omega!" Isaac called out. Omega appeared before Isaac. "Did you gather the rest of the minions?"

"I secured them and sent them back to the catacombs as you requested." Omega stated. Isaac nodded and readied his magic cane.

"Good, we need to leave." He explained frantically. Omega has never seen him this scared before. "We only have seven minutes before that cannon goes off and wipes out half of Gotham."

"Seven minutes," A new voice stated. Isaac turned around to see a familiar face, Al-Athar and behind him was Heretic and Owl Man. "That is more than enough time for me to kill you."

"I thought you were dead?" Isaac said, unfazed that one of his former pawns has come back to haunt him.

"Technically I was never really alive, especially since I am just a fragment of Jayden's soul, but I didn't come here to talk philosophical shit with you. I am here to take what is rightfully mine." His eyes went down to Isaac's cane.

"What makes you think you are entitled to this?" Isaac raised the cane and let the orb on top glow.

"That precious cane of yours was stolen from, Jayden's vault, and since I am part of who he was, that makes that cane my cane and the power that comes with it."

"I don't have time for this shit." Isaac raised the cane and blasted a fire ball at him.

The trio broke apart in different directions and avoided the blast. Heretic drew his blade and dashed towards Isaac and brought his blade down on him. Isaac raised his cane and blocked the attack. Isaac was about to blast him with another spell, but Owl Man leaped in and sent a kick to the side of his head.

Isaac flew across the yard and landed on the ground hard. Al-Athar leaped in and attempted to stab him with his knife, but Omega appeared before him in an instant and grabbed his wrist.

Al-Athar looked up from his target and into the cold dark eyes of Omega. The perfect warrior was wondering why the clones face was not igniting with his own Adonis power. Omega was using his own powers to prepare for when he does activate his power, but he couldn't sense a trace within Al-Athar.

This caused a sadistic smirk to spread across his face.

"You have no power left." He chuckled. "I guess you were not joking when you said you were just a small fragment of what the original Shadow was."

"And you're not even close to being as perfect as he was." Al-Athar reached down to his utility belt and grabbed a couple of capsules before throwing them into Omega's face. The capsules exploded and a green putty like substance wrapped around Omega's head, blinding his vision and cutting off his breathing.

"True, but I am just as clever." He pulls out another item from his belt, a small switch, and presses the button. The putty explodes and Omega was sent flying across Wayne Manor's front lawn. He quickly prepared himself to attack Al-Athar, but he started to get a whiff of something in the air.

This was Crane's toxin.

Omega smiled at the feeble attempt to cloud his mind, but that smile turned to a frown which soon turned to wide eyes as he saw the doctors who operated on him and the children he killed in that Argus facility.

He started to panic and swing his arms around frantically as the ghost's from his past started to swarm upon him. Isaac started to panic when Omega started to use his heat vision erratically. His nerves shattered when he heard the loud hum of the Omega Beam preparing to fire.

Isaac lifted up his staff and blasted back Owl Man and Al-Athar before leaping over to his friend and conjuring a portal for them to leave, but it was too late. The humming stopped and the beam shot down like a lightning bolt and completely destroyed Wayne Manor and all its history. The resulting blast set fire to half of Gotham.

Cyrus looked down from his warship and he watched as the city was cleansed in flames. Just like he always dreamed it would be.

"The start of a new world starts here." He mused as everything burned.

(?)

When Shauna woke up, she didn't know what room she was in. It looked like a room in a broken down apartment building. The paint on the walls was peeling, the window's view was of Gotham City all lit up at night, the bed she was sleeping on was shoved in the corner of the room and the only source of light was coming from a lightbulb hanging on a wire in the middle of the ceiling.

She sat up from the bed and stood up before walking over to the kitchen table. She didn't realize it at first, but once she was standing up she saw that not only was she wearing a pink bathrobe, but beneath that robe was a bump, a baby bump to be exact.

She was startled by this sudden growth and sat down right when the door nearby opened. She looked over at the doorway to see a scrawny man with short and messy black hair, wearing a tuxedo and fidgeting with a fedora in his hands. He was frowning and his expression was sorrowful.

Shauna looked up at him and smiled.

"How'd it go," She asked him. "Did they like your act?"

"They…They said they might call me." He sighed. "I got nervous and blew a punchline." He pulled out the kitchen tables chair and sat down across from her. He rested his elbows on the table and started to dig his hands into his messy hair. Shauna looked at him and sighed.

"Oh."

The man looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" He snapped.

"I didn't mean anything." She said defensively.

"Yes you did," He remarked. "The way you said, 'oh', like that."

"Jesus," She snapped. "All I said was-"

"You said, 'Oh'," He shot up from his chair and started to go on a rant.

"As in, _'Oh, so you didn't get the job!' as in, 'Oh, I should have known!' as in, 'Oh, so how are we going to feed our baby?"_ He started to break down. "You think I'm not worried about that, you think this is all a big joke to me?" He started to walk away from her. "I have to go up on stage and nobody laughs!"

He looked back at Shauna.

"And you think I don't care, you think…you think…" And then the man broke down sobbing. Shauna didn't know what the hell was going on, but she felt sorry for the man. She grew up with money and fame, but she never knew what it was like to let down the one you loved, to fail them in many ways.

"Oh god," The man wailed, breaking Shauna from her thoughts. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He fell to his knees and buried his head in Shauna's lap. "I don't mean to take this out on you. You're suffering enough, being married to a loser."

"Honey," Shauna whispered. "That's not-"

"Yes, it is true," He said, cutting her off. "I can't support you. Oh, Jeannie." He wailed before breaking down again. Shauna smiled.

"Shh." She whispered. "It'll be okay. The baby won't be here for another three months. Mrs. Berkis will let us slide on the rent a little longer, she feels sorry for me."

"She hates me." His sorrow now turned back to anger as he stood up. "She comes out in the hallway to scowl at me every time I take the stairs." He walks over to the window and watched the falling rain pour down on Gotham. "That smell like cat litter and old people. I've just got to get you out of here before the baby comes. All I need is enough money to get us set up in a decent neighborhood. For crying out loud, there are girls on the street who earn that in a weekend without having to tell a single joke or blow a punchline."

That last remark made Shauna laugh. She held her hand out to the man.

"Come here and stop worrying about us." She took his hand and placed it on her pregnant belly. "I love you, job or no job. You're good in the sack and you make me laugh."

She looked up at the man and smiled, but when he smiled back, his lips turned red and his peach colored skin started to peel, revealing bleach white skin.

Shauna jumped back, robe gone and replaced by her leather coat as she fell on her ass and looked up to see the Joker.

"That was beautiful." He whimpered as he pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the beginning of the end, my dear." He chuckled as he watched the frozen image of the two from before. "There stands a pathetic loser and his loving wife. Never once knowing what fate had in store for them."

"That woman was your wife, wasn't she?" Shadow asked before looking back at the man. "And you actually look human."

"Well, this was before my chemical bath after all."

"No, I mean, you cried when you failed, but you were determined to provide for her. You were something I never thought you would be, a father and a husband."

"Cut the shit, dearie," Joker growled. "I didn't bring you here to gawk at my past."

"So you admit it." Shadow giggled. "Now that's funny."

"No, what's funny is this!" Joker reached out and shoved Shadow down a pit that was right behind her. Joker watched as she fell all the way down and disappeared into the darkness of her mind. "What's funny is that you are in a coma outside and you have laughed your last laugh. I mean you had to have known that your luck was running out, right, now it's time for me to break out of this cage and take Gotham back by storm."

"No, you're not." Shadow shot up from the pit, her face glowing bright from her Adonis power. Joker held his hand over his eyes and looked up to see her stepping towards him. "I was wrong about you; you never wanted to take over my body for revenge or for chaos. You wanted to feel loved again."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Joker snarled, realizing his plan was failing by the second.

"You've seen it through my eyes." She stated. "No one talks about you, no one remembers you and no one respects you, especially since the Jokers started to take over."

"Those brats are as much me as that new kid is Batman." Joker snarled.

"But he is Batman, so is Sparrow and me. We are the Spawns of Batman. We will always be there to stop evil like you. You hated how everyone moved on when you died. You hated how Batman, Shadow and even your own daughter forgot about you."

"Y-Yes, but with you I can become the fiend that I once was, the clown prince of crime!" He exclaimed with a wave of his hands.

"No, you're done, Jack Napier." Joker's eyes widened. "That was your name, before you made a deal with the mob and donned the red hood."

"And before I met the bat and lost everything."

"Then you met Harley, the second person to love you despite your flaws and she gave you a child. Face it you still have a bit of light in that dark soul of yours."

"That's not true, I used them!" He snarled as he started to tear at his hair.

"Yes, but you broke Harley out of prison and never killed Sarina."

"Not for the lack of trying."

"You can't take over and you will never take over, but you can help me." Shadow walked over to the Joker and wrapped her arms around him. "Because like it or not you are a part of me."

Joker's body started to glow amber and disperse into Shadow. He let out a sigh and he was almost completely gone until he told her something.

"When you wake up, tell Sarina that she isn't a complete disappointment, she did make me laugh occasionally."

And with that he disappeared and Shauna woke up.

(!)

Shauna, now dressed in just her corset and pants was now lying on a bed with Sarina sitting next to her. She was still dressed in her Bat Woman armor, bit her mask was gone. She looked down at the girl with her father's green eyes and smiled.

"Hi." Sarina greeted.

"Hey," She said back. "You're dad said you weren't a complete disappointment and you made him laugh, occasionally." Sarina chuckled bitterly.

"Sounds like him." She started to rub her temples. "Shauna, Gotham is gone." Shauna looked at her with a horrified look on her face. "Your team is fine, but Jake is in critical condition. We don't know how much longer he will last."

"He was stabbed with his own sword." Shauna informed her. Sarina nodded.

"Yes, the strange thing is that even though he was stabbed in the heart, he is still alive." Shauna looked up at her and she started to ponder on what was happening to her little brother. She needed to see him.

"I think I might know what to do and what that damn book might be about." She hopped off of her bed and gathered her things. "Gather the team up, I'll be with my brother."

(!)

Shadow stood next to her brother who was lying on an operating table with his broken blade impaled in his chest. His eyes were closed, but his pulse was still going. There was more to this blade then just steel.

The book had glyphs in it, but it wasn't for summoning or for spells, it was a password. She ran her index finger along the edge of the blade and started to draw the glyphs in blood. The second she was finished she noticed the glyphs were glowing amber, just like her powers.

She started to read the glyphs.

" _Father, he who gave me life, granted me power, bestowed upon me your legacy. The power within your second son must be released, I beg of you. Unlock the power of the demon, unlock the darkness of the bat and unlock the strength of the knight, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

Shadow's eyes glowed red and a red 'S' glowed on her head as her shadow morphed into a raven and flew into the sword that was now glowing white. The raven flew into the blade and the blade slowly started to descend into Sparrow's chest. When it was buried into his chest a blinding flash erupted from Jake's body as the team entered the room.

Shadow looked up from the ground as the spots started to clear from her vision. She looked on in awe as her brother stood before her in armor, similar to Terry's bat suit, but only this one was shiny and white with a tattered black and white cape hanging over his left shoulder.

His black helmet only had two glowing eye holes and the bat symbol on his chest was a matching color. Even though the armor was metal, the gaps between it looked organic. Jake's helmet disassembled and revealed his long hair and older face.

"Damn, that was intense," He looked over at Shadow. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Um, hello?" Solar waved his hand. "What the hell is going on?"

"That book was Raven's, but the glyphs were not magic spells, they were a password. I remember because Raven used something similar once to bind Trigon in the past. It was in my dad's journal."

"And when the sword pierced my heart it unlocked the power of the Alpha." Jake explained. "My father said that this was a combination of his and Raven's power, better linking me to Trigon's power."

"And making you more powerful than Omega." Night Strike stated.

"Yes." He nodded. "Cyrus, I saw all of my father's memories. He wants revenge against the world for what it did to him."

"I don't get it." Gauntlet asked. "Why is he hell bent on setting fire to the world?"

"Isaac's father wanted to conquer the world with Trigon's power and he corrupted Cyrus to do so, but after their many failures, Cyrus saw it as a fool's errand, he thinks it would be better to destroy us all and the rebuild from scratch. My saved his life when they were both members of the League of Assassins. He's the reason Cyrus has Adonis power."

"I thought Dad learned from him?" Shadow asked. Jake shook his head. "No, remember Adrian and his father used their magic to rewrite his memories, but Dad countered with his magic."

"Guys," Arctic called out. They both looked at him and they could see he was stressed. "I get that you have a lot of family drama, we all do, but that doesn't change the fact that Gotham is gone and we still have an impenetrable war ship to deal with."

"He's right." Jake said he flexed his arm out and summoned his sword out of thin air. It was a double edge sword with a bat shaped cross guard on a golden handle. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you, New Batman or something?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm, I think I will just stick with, The Knight."

Everyone spent the next hour getting ready. They grabbed what guns and ammo they could and prepared themselves for the fight of their life. They had gathered in front of the main command center where they looked through widow viewing down at the Earth that was now covered in black smog and bright flames.

"Damn, this hurts to see." Vortex sighed.

"Bastard is gonna pay for what he did." Wolf snarled.

"We've lost one home we are not losing another one." Black Mark snapped.

"Never again, we lost one family we are not losing another." Ruvic said taking his sisters hand.

"We'll make all of our families proud tonight." Gauntlet said.

"We will fight, we will win and they will die." The Twins nodded.

"Seems we can't ever escape a world on fire no matter where we go." Arctic chuckled.

"We could always go home if you want." Klaw chuckled.

"No, we are not leaving the Earth like this. Our masters would be disgraced to have us as students if we did that." Skye stated.

"We won't leave, not now not ever." Solar smiled. "Not as long as anarchist like Cyrus and Isaac remain. They will know life is precious when we are through with them."

"When the light leaves their eyes." Knight Strike said in his deep voice.

"I like the sound of that." Grymm chuckled.

"Go fight together we die together, that's something we can all share." Conduit said.

"We will make everything better we will get that better tomorrow." Shadow encouraged.

"We won't stop fighting until we do." The Knight said. "For our father, for everyone we will do everyone proud."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Knight and Starlight**

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate and I hope you had a happy New Year. Here is the first chapter of 2017! Only a few more chapters left. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also, my Hellfire chapter will be out sometime this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JLA or Batman.**

Cyrus sat in the captain's chair of the Sparrow and watched on the monitors as both the JLA and Shadow Warriors fought off Trigon's demons. Cyrus summoned them to keep everyone busy to allow the Omega Cannon to charge. Powerful as it was, it needed a few hours to cool down the engines and absorb the suns solar radiation.

Once it was fully charged this world would be cleansed in fire one city at a time. The heroes down below didn't stand a chance against Cyrus's warship and with his power no one would be able to stop him.

"Nice ship," Cyrus turned to see Al-Athar with Heretic and Owl Man standing behind him. "I can't say the same about the captain."

"What do you want, fool?" Cyrus said as unintimidated as possible.

"You missed your mark, Isaac is still alive and so is Omega." Heretic stated much to Cyrus's surprise and rage. "They used their precious portal to leave the Manor."

"I'll deal with him later, now what do you want and how did you get in here?" Cyrus demanded.

"Jayden helped worked on the ship," Al-Athar stated as he raised his right hand and tapped his index finger to his right temple. "He memorized an entry point in the Omega Cannon. The process is slow, but dangerous. The vents open inside the inner ring of the cannon. The vents are the size of a human, but those cannons are hotter than hell, a regular person would be a roasted marshmallow in seconds, but that's nothing a freeze cannon can't fix."

Al-Athar pulled out Mr. Freeze's freeze gun from his coat. Cyrus's eyes moved over to Owl Man.

"You," He called out to him. "You're the son of that whore that broke Jayden's heart."

"What did you just say?" Owl Man all but growled.

"The woman that Jayden fell in love with before he met, Alexandra, she was a mole for the Court of Owls." Cyrus informed. "I was the one who told him about her, how she was using him to get inside the Bat Cave and The Watchtower. She broke his heart."

"No, he left her, he broke her heart." Owl Man snapped. His calm composure was now starting to become unhinged.

"And then she died of a broken heart." Cyrus shook his head. "I am sorry, but I was there the night she was murdered." Owl Man's eyes widened in horror. "Bruce didn't know she was an agent for the owls, so he arranged for her to move far away from Gotham and far away from Jayden. She gave birth to you and the owl's killed her to fuel your rage for killing Shadow."

"Lies!" Owl Man shouted before ripping his cowl off. Nero threw his cowl at the ground before charging towards, Cyrus. The older warrior slowly reached up and grabbed Nero's fist before it could reach his face. Cyrus raised his foot and delivered a kick to the young warrior's jaw knocking him across the captain's quarters.

Heretic leaped in and brought his magic sword down on Cyrus as well as Al-Athar, who was armed with a machete, but Cyrus raised his blade and blocked both of their attacks.

Cyrus shoved both of them away, before sitting up from his chair. Al-Athar leaped towards him again and brought his blade down again, but Cyrus blocked his attacks again and again, before delivering his a backhand across the side of Al-Athar's face.

Nero leaped in from behind and sent a powerful fist to the back of Cyrus's head. Cyrus staggered forward before turning and swiping his blade at Nero's throat. Nero raised his gauntlets in an effort to block his attack, but the blade was much stronger than his armor, as it cut through Nero's gauntlet and dug into his left wrist.

Nero growled in pain, before Heretic leaped in and delivered a spin kick to the side of Cyrus's head. Cyrus stumbled back again as Heretic landed a cut across his left shoulder. Al-Athar ran up from behind Cyrus and with all of his strength, stabbed his machete through his right leg.

Cyrus fell to his knees as Nero grabbed the freeze cannon and blasted Cyrus with everything he had. This continued for a few minutes before the cannon shut down. When the fog cleared, Cyrus was encased in ice. Heretic didn't waste another second and raised his soul collecting sword and with a powerful thrust he ran it through the man's heart. Now all he had to do was wait for his blade to absorb his soul and Cyrus would be no more.

His eyes looked down at his blade and then back up at Cyrus, wondering why his blade was taking so long to absorb his soul.

His face broke out in panic when he started to notice Cyrus's veins glow, but instead of an amber color his face glowed dark red. That same energy channeled into his sword and started to burn Heretic's hands, forcing him to let go.

It wasn't long before the ice started to melt and soon exploded, sending a wave of energy across the chamber, blasting back the trio. Al-Athar slammed against the wall hard causing him to hit his head against the wall and blurring his vision.

He looked up from the ground and up at Cyrus, who now had a dark energy eradiating from his body. His eyes glowed dark red as did his sword, Al-Athar's sword.

"Where did you get that?" He grunted out as his whole body ached in pain. Cyrus lifted the swords tip to Al-Athar's throat.

"I went back to Adrian's old headquarters out in the desert." He explained. "It took some time and effort, but I found Jayden's sword buried beneath the sand."

"That's my sword, my power!" Al-Athar grunted. "You have no right to it!" Cyrus could only laugh.

"Your sword, your power?" He shouted rhetorically. "I can't believe you still haven't figured it out. You are just a fragment of Jayden hell you aren't even that anymore you are a piece of that fragment now. Jayden over powered you all those years ago and when he died, you were lucky enough to manifest into a being, but when his children defeated you, you faded into nothing once again."

"No, I survived because I am stronger, because I am…"

"Scared," Cyrus stated. "You are a rouge soul fragment; you just cling to whatever magical essence you can in order to stay alive. You couldn't even manipulate that Ruvic person like you tried to do with Jayden, because you have no power left. If it wasn't for him controlling those puppets and Heretic making you an empty shell of a body we wouldn't even be here together right now. You would just be a little voice in the back of someone's head, nothing more and nothing less."

"That's cruel." A new voice said from the shadows.

Cyrus looked up to see what he thought was Batman, but instead it was Jake in his new armor. Jake removed his helmet and Cyrus's eyes widened at how much he and his father looked alike.

"Cyrus." Jake said.

"Jake." Cyrus replied. "You look a lot like your father."

"I get that a lot." He sighed. "You act nothing like my father." Cyrus chuckled and raised his scarred hand.

"Did you know your father was exiled because of me?" Cyrus asked. Jake didn't know how to reply to that, he never knew that much about his father. "We were attacked by the Court of Owls. I was horribly wounded and your father was ordered to abandon me. He refused and not only did he refuse, he slit both of our hands open and he swapped his blood with mine. He used his Adonis power to heal my body, before carrying me back to headquarters he even defied Ra's Al Ghul and used his Lazarus Pit to save me."

"That's how you got your powers." Jake stated. "But you didn't want to stop there did you?"

"No, this world is rotten and it needs to be purged." He said as his anger started to rise. "How many good people have to die for your Grandfather's noble intentions, if Nightwing had swallowed his pride all those years ago and killed Vandal Savage, your father may still be alive!"

"My father, he died because he chose revenge over family." Jake stated. "He could have stopped Savage if he was more focused on saving the world rather than being better than Batman. I am the Knight he couldn't be and I am the one who will right his wrongs. It is why I have this power and why I am standing before you."

"A noble goal, but in the end it is just a fool's errand." Cyrus raised his blade and his power ignited again. Jake held his sword as well and his helmet reassembled over his face.

The two charged towards each other and their swords clashed sending a shockwave of energy throughout the deck. Cyrus brought his blade down on Knight, but the warrior blocked it and used his enhanced speed to quickly move behind Cyrus and land a cut across his back.

Cyrus screamed in pain and swung wildly at Knight, who leaped away from the brute. Knight knew that with the magic coursing through his body and his blade, Cyrus would not be able to heal. That was until Cyrus used the magic from his sword to enhance his Adonis power and heal his wound shut.

Cyrus smirked at his rival.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He chuckled.

He raised his left hand and conjured a ball of fire and blasted it at Knight, striking him in the chest and sending him flying across the deck and into a nearby wall. Knight looked down at his chest plate to see it scorched, until his powers mended the plates back into place. He wiped the ashes off and stood to his feet.

"We're going to be at this all day." Cyrus chuckled.

Knight looked to his shadow and manipulated it like Raven did with her powers. The shadow formed into a large bat and attacked Cyrus, but the warrior raised his sword and brought it down on the shadow.

The shadow let out a dying screech as Knight leaped forward and brought his blade down on Cyrus's shoulder. He let out a painful snarl, before grabbing the blade and prying it out of his shoulder.

"Clever, theatricality and deception, powerful agents to the uninitiated." He grunted right as a two spike rose out from beneath The Knights feet and pinned him to the floor. "But you and I are not uninitiated and you never learned to mind your surroundings."

"Wrong," Knight grunted. "I have, seeing as how you never one mentioned where my friends are!" Cyrus narrowed his eyes at the young boy, until the alarms on the ship started going off and the computers lit up red.

"What did they do?" Cyrus demanded. Knight could only laugh, before Cyrus wrapped his metal hand around the young boy's throat and proceeded to strangle the life out of him. "Speak!"

"Shadow, she led the team all around the ship, both inside and out." He chuckled. "Right now, your flight stabilizers are smashed, the thermal cannons for the omega beam are fried and this entire ship is about to crash into Gotham Harbor. You lost."

Cyrus was speechless. He hated himself for allowing this to happen. He should have known that Shadow and her team would bypass the security system. They were their father's children after all.

"No matter, temporary setback." Cyrus grunted as he gripped his sword handle. "Once you and your sister are dealt with I can rebuild this whole damn ship with my own two hands."

"Hand, you only have one of them after all!" Knight chuckled.

Cyrus raised his blade to kill him, but his hand was struck by something sharp, causing him to drop the blade. He lowered his hand and examined the object to be a batarang. His eyes narrowed at the object as he slowly turned his head to see, Bat Girl before him.

"That's my brother-in-law, dick!" She grunted.

"Then join him in death!" Cyrus shouted, before raising his bloodied hand and conjuring his magic inside the bataran and throwing it back at Batgirl. The magic inside would vaporize the new vigilante the second it touched her, but before it could strike, a woman leaped in before her and blocked the batarang with her silver wrist bands.

Cyrus mistook the woman for Wonder Woman, but he was surprised to see it was Shadow, Shauna Warney.

He couldn't help but let his eyes roam her body. Her hair was fiery red, except for a green streak than went down her right side. She wore a tiara on her head in the shape of bat ears on each side. She wore a black bustier with gold bands along her breast with a purple armor plated skirt around her waist with a matching pair of long boots.

She had her father's sword on her left hit and a shield on her back.

This was the armor of an Amazon.

"You look very beautiful, like your mother." Cyrus said as his hand healed up.

"I have been told, but I am nothing like her." She sighed.

"Why do you wear that?" Cyrus asked. "I heard you dressed like your father."

"This was a wedding present from, Aunt Diana." She explained. "She trained me in the art of a warrior, and helped me find myself." She reached her hand over to Batgirls and gripped it tightly.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A sixteen year old Shauna swung her sword at Artemis, one of Themyscira's best warriors, who blocked it with little effort, before swinging her fist around and backhanding Shauna. The young warrior fell back, but remained on her feet as the warrior leaped towards her and brought her sword down once again._

 _Shauna rolled out of the way and with a quick strike, she landed a cut across Artemis's knuckles, causing her to loosen her grip on the sword. Shauna took the opportunity to land a kick on the side of her head._

 _Artemis fell back and Shauna brought her sword down once again and knocked the blade out of the woman's grip and delivers a final sweep to her legs, knocking her on her back. Shauna raised the tip of her sword to the older woman's face and the woman had no choice but to submit._

" _Well done, both of you." Wonder Woman clapped. Shauna attempted to help the woman up, but Artemis still had her pride and refused it as she stormed off from the arena, clutching her bleeding hand._

 _Shauna felt Diana place a hand on her shoulder. Shauna looked up and the Princess noticed the concerned look in her eyes._

" _Don't worry; she just doesn't like to lose." She smiled._

" _No one does, but she still has ten wins over me." Shauna said. Diana smiled and held the girl close to her body. Shauna started to feel a little uneasy and she discreetly broke free, trying not to offend her teacher._

" _Are you okay?" Diana asked._

" _Yes, I'm just a mess and I wouldn't want to get you dirty." She stuttered with a sheepish grin. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She said and quickly rushed off to the bath house._

 _Her whole body was flushed and her heart was pounding so hard she felt like it would break out of her chest. She entered the bath house and removed her blue robe and sandals and slowly stepped into the warm water of the marble bath._

 _She was glad that she was the only one there, so she could be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't be around anyone right now especially women. Which was a hard thing to avoid since this island was nothing but women._

 _Her heart was pounding again and she couldn't help herself from thinking about what other woman would look like right now in this bath house. She smacked herself a couple of times in the head for thinking of such things._

" _There isn't enough clean water or soaps in this place to clean me up." She muttered to herself._

" _We all say that at one point or another," Shauna quickly turned to see Diana standing behind her, her body covered by a thin cloth. "But our filth washes away in time."_

" _Not me, I am broken." Shauna said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She heard Diana slowly enter the bath water, but she refused to look._

" _Why are you broken, tell me?" Diana said. She wanted to comfort her, but she did not want to frighten the young woman anymore. Shauna remained silent for a moment, before she finally opened up about her feelings._

" _When my father died, everyone hated him." She spoke. "They hated what he had done that day and no one would even speak his name, my own mother didn't want anything to do with him. So, I wanted to be better than him. I wanted Shadow to be welcomed back into the Warriors. So I started learning about everything I could from all over the world. I wanted to learn how to be like Batman, Specter, Batgirl, you. I wanted to be strong."_

" _And you have become strong." Diana encouraged, but Shauna shook her head._

" _Then I started looking at the heroines so I could work on my outfit. I loved how they looked. Batgirl and Tigris with her cool armor, Whisper and Saika with their tight clothes and then there is you and Canary."_

" _What about us?" Diana asked._

" _You two wear those one pieces and they just showed off so much, even with Canary's jacket and stockings, she looked…desirable. All I thought about is how the men would look at me if I wore something like that and how that outfit would feel on me and what a person would do if I ever got captured and before I knew it I was…feeling strange."_

" _Strange how?"_

" _Warm, dizzy and wondering what it would be like to…I don't know." Shauna sighed._

" _See what is underneath?" Diana stated._

" _I just feel weird when I look at them, god I am a mess." She snapped as she buried her hands into her wet hair._

" _No, you are just being who you are." Diana reassured. "You admire the female form in more ways than just strength and nobility."_

" _Yeah, I admire their ass and tits in a leather one piece." She grumbled and Diana couldn't help but laugh. Shauna glared at her and Diana held her hands up defensively._

" _I'm sure Dinah would love to hear that." She chuckled. "But that is not what I meant. You are just discovering who you are and what you want, just like when you became a warrior. There is no need to be ashamed or self-conscious. You are who you are."_

" _I still feel wrong for gawking."_

" _Did you know that, Red Crosshairs, grabbed Canary's backside every chance he got. That is a person who should feel terrible about himself, but you will never have that problem with a woman. When I look into your eyes I know that you have restraint and that you will treat a woman with respect and she will love you forever and ever."_

" _Hmm…" Shauna mumbled to herself, before she leaned towards Diana and rested her head on the Princess's shoulder. Diana's face broke out in a smile as she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. Shauna didn't flinch like she normally would if a woman made contact with her like this, especially naked. "I'm scared, Diana."_

" _And you are right to be, but it will pass and you will grow stronger." Diana explained, before pulling away and fixing a few stray locks of her hair. "Tell me, have you decided on a name for yourself yet?"_

" _I was thinking of calling myself, Shadow."_

" _But what would your father pick out for you?"_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Starlight, my father use to call me that all the time." She explained as she readied her shield. "And today is the day we fix our fathers mistakes!"

Starlight leaped forward and brought her father's sword down on Cyrus, who blocked with his own sword. Knight brought his sword down across Cyrus's back, allowing his magic to take effect. Cyrus used his powers to disappear and reappear behind Knight and delivered a blow across his back.

Starlight used her power to blast an energy bolt at Cyrus, but he used his enhanced power to conjure a shield and deflect it. Knight swung his sword down and delivered a magical blade across the ships deck and at Cyrus, but he quickly cut it down with his sword, but this allowed Starlight to swoop in and stab him through his heart.

Cyrus quickly countered the damage done to his body with his magic, but it was not enough remove the blade. Cyrus raised his sword with the readiness to finish off his friends daughter, until he was struck repeatedly with batarangs.

Batgirl was laying into him with everything she had, before Knight readied his blade to finish off, Cyrus. With all of his strength, Cyrus pulled the blade from his chest and kicked, Starlight back and blocked Knight's blade with his sword.

Starlight fell to the ground and let out a painful grunt. She looked up at Cyrus and Knight, the two were locked in battle and both of them were starting to feel the strain of their wounds and magic. The sword in Cyrus's possession was starting to fail him as his veins were dimming by the minute.

Starlight quickly conjured up what little power she had and she looked to her wife who had a batatrang ready and from the looks of it her last one. She nodded at her to throw it and she pulled it back and threw it with all her strength and threw it, landing in Cyrus's wrist.

His grip loosened on the sword and Starlight blasted the sword with her Adonis power and pulled it from his hands and into her own. Cyrus looked back at her in shock, before the two simultaneously stabbed him through the chest with both blades.

The glow in Cyrus's eyes finally left him as he realized that he had finally lost. He looked at Knight and slowly turned to look at Starlight. The two siblings were surprised when he smiled at them.

"You two…I see so much of him in you…" He whispered out. They both pulled their blades out and they watched as the broken man fell to his knees and looked up at Jake, who had removed his helmet. Cyrus laughed at how similar he looked to his father. "Somewhere out there…he's laughing…at how right he was about me and my…vision…"

"He was right, so you are right." Jake stated. "He probably has tears down his face right now."

"Life is brutal, but worth fighting for." Shauna said as she took her wife's hand. "It matters even more when you have someone worth fighting for."

"Or a clear goal in mind."

Everyone looked over to see Isaac and Omega standing before them. Both of them bearing a red 'S' on their foreheads.

"This ends now!"


End file.
